Raising a Raven
by A Tragic Galaxy
Summary: Sometimes mixing Susanoo and Kirin has deadly side effects. When team Kakashi finds an injured young Itachi the very motives of Konoha are questioned. In the end, Sasuke's "little" brother may be the one person who can bring him back to Konoha.
1. Susanoo

"With this power, lightning will strike down from the heavens. All I have to do is guide its power straight through your skull."

Itachi could have smiled at the irony of the situation. Here was his beloved younger brother, who's entire life up until eight years had been devoted to shadowing Itachi, standing as cold as stone as he gloated over the impending kill. Itachi had brought this upon himself. He had taught his brother to hate, to thrive on murderous passion.

Itachi fleetingly wondered if it had been worth it. If only events could have been manipulated to better serve them all. Perhaps if the Uchiha clan hadn't tried to overthrow Konoha, or the Third Hokage hadn't ordered the clan massacre. Maybe if he'd killed Sasuke... perhaps his brother could have been spared the pain.

But he couldn't kill Sasuke, not even now. He loved his little brother too much. Even if it meant throwing away his life and making himself a curse to the world, Itachi couldn't bring himself to destroy the last person important to him.

Besides, he had asked for Sasuke's hatred. Every single time they had chanced to meet he had driven his brother further down a path that no man should have to travel. He had taught an eight-year-old the desire to kill. Yes, everything had been his fault. Itachi deserved death.

But it didn't keep away the hurt when he knew it was the little brother he cared for so deeply that now sought to destroy him. There was no regret in Sasuke's eyes, only cold malice as he spoke.

"The name of this technique is 'Kirin.'"

Itachi drew back slightly, watching the lightning gather from the one eye he could see from. _Whatever it is, do it quickly._ He knew he wouldn't last much longer. His left arm was badly burnt from Sasuke's fire jutsu, and his leg was still bleeding sluggishly from the rigged shuriken blade. On top of that, Itachi's weakened body was finally giving out of years of pressing himself beyond his limits. He wouldn't go down without a fight, though. Even if this was the end, he would continue to defy death as long as he had any breath in his body.

A great creature appeared at Sasuke's summons, a monster created of electricity. Itachi started, knowing this was something he couldn't dodge. He would have to use his last card, and even that might not be enough. Even now there was little time.

"Disappear with the thunder," Sasuke's voice rang out, so cold and void of emotion. The monster vanished into the clouds, then launched itself towards Itachi.

He barely had time to activate his Susanoo before the attack hit. Powerful bursts of lightning blasted apart the surrounding area, sending elecric jolts into the Susanoo armor. Itachi could feel his body begin to give way again as the force of the attack threw him into the ground. Something was wrong. The Susanoo should have blocked the attack. Why did he feel the lightning begin to twist around him, the elecricity pulsing through his body?

Itachi screamed as the lightning jutsu broke through his Susanoo. Crimson and celadon waves of chakra wrapped around him, an impossible maneuver for the combination of the techniques. Susanoo and Kirin enveloped him in their embrace, chakra of an unknown kind warping the surrounding air. A blast of sound and light exploded in Itachi's head. He felt the sensation of falling before his head struck something hard. Merciful blackness fell, and Itachi wondered if he would finally able to know how dying felt.

...

As the smoke cleared away, Sasuke stared at the place where he had last seen his brother. His eyes widened and he drew back in shock. Itachi was gone. The surrounding rocks were blasted apart, but Itachi was nowhere to be seen.

Sasuke let his chidori die down and fell back against the stone slab, his chakra spent. What _had_ that blast of chakra been? Sasuke had never seen such an explosion of power before. Did that mean... was Itachi alive?

Sasuke felt his hopes collapse along with his triumph. He had failed! For eight years he had devoted his life to avenging his clan, and once again his plan had been dashed to pieces and thrown to the winds. For eight years he had relished this moment, only to watch it disapate into the wind.

A sudden thought clutched Sasuke's heart. Perhaps there was a chance Itachi had been killed. Had Kirin been so powerful it had completely incinerated the Uchiha? Sasuke slumped against the stone, feeling an overwhelming sense of regret. What if Itachi was dead? What if... what if he had killed his older brother?

It was strange. For so long Sasuke had lived to kill Itachi, and now he wished for all the world that he had his older brother at his side. Hang the fact that he was supposed to be the clan avenger. What good was revenge when it only took away the one important person he had left?

Sasuke's breath hitched as his emotions warred against each other. Itachi was dead. He had fulfilled his mission and could return home with his head held high. Itachi was dead. What was the purpose anymore?

The realization hit him with a vengeance. He had killed his older brother! Memories of the days before the massacre came to mind. Itachi training with him, helping him with his homework, reading to him when he was sick, simply being there as an older brother...

"ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed to the skies as a sob burst from his throat.

His head bowed and his shoulder shook with silent weeping. Tears tracked down his face, mingling with the rain. He was so wrapped in his grief that he didn't notice the approaching footsteps. It was only when the blow hit his head that Sasuke realized he hadn't been alone.

Darkness fell before he could do anything about it.

...

"Come on!" Naruto shouted as he raced ahead.

"Naruto, slow down!" Kakashi called. "You can't keep running ahead of everyone."

Naruto growled and refused to slacken his pace. He knew Sasuke was close, and this time he wasn't going to fail to bring him back to Konoha!

_I'll show you, Sasuke. I'll prove to you that there's more to life than revenge! Can't you get it through your thick skull how much everyone worries about you? Can't you think about anything but killing your brother?_

His resolve giving him strength, Naruto pushed himself to go faster.

"Naruto!" Kakashi's voice rang out in the distance.

Naruto's mind didn't acknowledge his former sensei's calls as he continued racing through the forest. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks.

An entire section of the forest had been blown away. Faint pulses like elecric shocks tingled in the air, making Naruto feel like tiny ice cold needles were lightly jabbing his exposed skin. The trees were splintered and the plantlife gone, leaving only fallen timber and gouged earth. To his horror, Naruto saw a small body curled in the midst of the wreckage.

"Sakura!" he shouted over his shoulder as he ran forward. "Get over here, quick!"

Gently pushing a fallen tree limb off the cloth bundle, Naruto gasped. A small boy lay limp on the ground, a long black shirt wrapped around his body. His head was bleeding from where it had struck against a tree stump, and another streak of blood had dried on one side of his face.

"Sakura, hurry!" Naruto called again as he took his cloak off and wrapped it around the shivering boy.

"Naruto! What's wrong?" Kakashi's voice rang out as the group of ninja dashed into the clearing. Everyone stopped abruptly as they took in the ravaged forest.

"What are you waiting for, Sakura?" Naruto shouted, bringing her attention to the young boy lying on the ground.

"Wait, don't move him!" Sakura ordered curtly as she ran over and pulled out her medical pack. She hated the fact that this was delaying their search for Sasuke, but she couldn't leave the boy to die.

"Everyone spread out," Kakashi ordered. "Check the area. Watch out for further attacks."

Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Sai, and Yamato disappeared into the trees. Kakashi frowned behind his mask as he studied the young casualty.

The boy couldn't have been more than seven or eight years old. His small body swam in his black shirt, almost as if he were wearing a large nightgown. It was the boy's face however that drew Kakashi's attention.

_It can't be..._

Sakura clucked her tongue in sympathy as she examined the boy. Her skilled hands found no broken bones, but the large knot at the back of the boy's head promised a killer of a headache. A streak of blood had dried on the boy's cheek, leading from his right eye.

"He seems to be all right," Sakura said as she checked the boy's eye for the source of the bleeding. Strangely, nothing appeared wrong. "He's pretty bruised, and he's taken a nasty hit to the head, but other than that I think he'll be fine."

"I wonder what happened to him?" Naruto commented.

Kakashi knelt down and studied the boy's face. He knew immediately who the child was. The two distinctive lines were obvious, and the facial features were unmistakeable.

"I'm sure we'll find out as soon as he wakes up," Sakura replied. "I just hope he didn't hit his head too hard. I need to know his name so we can contact his family."

"I don't think that will be as easy as you think," Kakashi said darkly.

"Huh?" Sakura and Naruto looked up in surprise.

Kakashi reached under the collar of the boy's shirt and pulled out a long necklace with three bronze rings.

"I believe we've found Itachi Uchiha."

**...**

** I do not own Naruto.**


	2. He's only a child

"WHAT?"

"Kakashi, are you CRAZY?" Naruto shouted after he and Sakura recovered from their initial shock. "This is just a kid! How could he be Itachi Uchiha? Have you gone mad?"

Kakashi shook his head as he studied the necklace. "I don't know what happened, but this is definately Itachi. If the face wasn't enough of a giveaway, this necklace proves it." He held up the necklace to prove his point.

"But that's impossible!" Sakura cried out. "How could Itachi just be turned into a kid?"

"Stranger things have happened," Kakashi said vaguely.

"What happened?" Shino asked as he and Yamato appeared leapt from the cover of the trees.

"This mission is cancelled," Kakashi ordered. "We need to get back to Konoha _now_."

"What is it?" Yamato questioned.

"I'll explain later," Kakashi replied. He said in a lower voice, "Sakura, Naruto, I want you two to keep quiet about this for now. We don't want the village to know before I have a chance to report this to Tsunade." Kakashi casually wrapped up the necklace and stored it in his side pouch as he spoke.

"Right," Sakura and Naruto nodded, still confused.

"Is someone going to tell us what just happened?" Kiba's annoyed tone broke in.

"We're taking this kid back to the Konoha," Kakashi answered simply as he scooped Itachi up. "Sakura doesn't have the proper medical supplies with which to treat him."

"So why don't we just drop him off at one of the nearest villages?" Shino pointed out. "You could even just send Sakura and Sai to Konoha if it's that big of an emergency. Why cancel the mission?"

"I'll explain later," Kakashi replied shortly. "Yamato, we need to leave _now_." He didn't know what events had led to an eight year old Itachi being left injured in the clearing, but he didn't want to take any chances of losing the kid. For eight years they had hunted for Itachi. There was too much danger involved to let him get away now, even if he had been mysteriously reverted to a child.

Yamato nodded curtly in understanding. He knew Kakashi would explain later. Whatever Kakashi had discovered was extremely important as well as something he didn't want everyone to know about.

"Wait a moment."

The group of shinobi started and turned at the deep voice.

"You," Yamato's eyes narrowed as an orange masked akatsuki member stepped out onto a tree branch.

Tobi gave him an indifferent look before turning to face Kakashi. "That belongs to me. If you want to walk out of here alive, I suggest you put it down."

Kakashi tightened his grip on the young Itachi. "No."

"No?" Tobi's gravelly voice took on a dangerous tone. "Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?"

"You can't have him!" Kakashi said in reply. "Naruto, Shino, Kiba! Keep him away from Sakura!" He quickly handed Itachi to the pink haired shinobi as he spoke. "Sai, Hinata! See that she gets back to the village!"

"Right, Kakashi!" Hinata responded as she activated her byakugen.

"Fools!" Tobi hissed. "You have no idea what you're up against!"

"Now!" Kakashi shouted as he activated his sharingan.

Kiba and Ahamaru ran forward together as Yamato prepared his wood attack. Sakura raced away from the scene, holding tightly to the limp bundle in her arms. Sai and Hinata flanked her, each prepared to meet any upcoming attacks.

Despite the fact that numbers were against him, Tobi evaded capture without breaking a sweat. He easily dodged Kiba and Ahamaru's spinning attack, only to meet up with Naruto's rasingan. To Naruto's dismay however, his attack was futile. His hand passed right through the Akatsuki member, followed by the rest of his body. Tobi didn't even flinch. Yamato immediately set up his move, winding multiple planks of wood around Tobi until the Akatsuki member was effectively trapped. Suddenly Tobi disappeared, reappearing just below the branch.

"I'm growing tired of this," Tobi growled. "Get out of the way."

"Now, Shino!" Kakashi ordered.

The hooded shinobi was instantly surrounded in a cloud of dark insects which swarmed towards Tobi. The insects covered the rogue shinobi from head to toe, keeping him immobile as Yamato prepared his next attack. Without warning the insect swarm dissapated. Tobi was gone.

"He's going after Sakura!" Kakashi realized.

An black and orange blur signified that Naruto was already on his way.

...

Sakura didn't dare look back as she darted through the trees, Hinata and Sai close behind. Itachi Uchiha. She was holding Sasuke's older brother. The thought sent chills up Sakura's spine. The great Itachi Uchiha, one of the most feared Akatsuki members and the murderer of the Uchiha clan, now lay as a helpless child in her arms. Sakura's mind couldn't understand it. What had happened to Itachi?

More importantly, did Sasuke know about it?

"I told you not to mess with me!" The attack came out of nowhere, and Sakura cried out as something slammed into her from behind.

Itachi slipped from her arms and rolled to the ground where he lay motionless, still wrapped in Naruto's cloak. Sakura dashed forward, only to be thrown backwards by another attack from Tobi. Sai and Hinata teamed up against the Akatsuki member, holding him back for a few crucial seconds before they too were defeated.

"I got him!" Naruto's voice shouted cheerily as he grabbed Itachi and leapt into the tree branches.

Sakura bit back a few choice words at her teammate's idiocy. Why did he have to shout it out to the whole forest?

"Naruto, get out of here!" she cried out.

"Too late!" Tobi shouted as he slammed a fist into Naruto's cheekbone. Itachi flew out of Naruto's grasp as the blond jinchuriki fell off the tree limb. Naruto hit the ground with a crash and tumbled head over heels until he hit a log. Tobi reached out faster than Sakura could blink, catching Itachi with ease.

"Fools," he growled as he held two fingers towards his mask.

"Kiba, stop him!" Kakashi yelled as he and the other ninja arrived.

Kiba had been ahead of the group, and was merely feet from Tobi by the time Kakashi appeared. Before the brunette ninja could reach Tobi however, a swirl of chakra appeared in front of the Akatsuki member. Just as Kiba's fingers brushed the edge of Tobi's cloak, the man disappeared, taking young Itachi with him.

"No!" Kakashi shouted as he skidded to a halt. Sakura's shoulders slumped in defeat.

Kiba sighed. "All right, can _somebody_ tell me what was so important about this kid?"

"It doesn't matter now," Sakura said softly. "We're too late." _It's just like what happened with Sasuke._

"We're not too late, Sakura. Not this time." Naruto smiled as one of his clones stepped out from behind a tree. In his arms was Itachi.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out in ectstacy. "How did you do it?"

"I replaced Itachi with one of my shadow clones after you fell," Naruto bragged. "That guy didn't even realize it!"

"ITACHI!" five voices chorused as the other shinobi stared at the trio in shock.

Kakashi slapped his face. "Bright, Naruto."

"All right, would someone _please_ tell me what's going on here?" Kiba demanded.

Shino folded his arms and Yamato's brow furrowed as they waited for an explenation. Sai, for his part, actually allowed the slightest hint of surprise to register on his face.

Kakashi sighed. "All right. I didn't want anyone to know about this until I had a chance to speak to the Hokage, but its obvious that I can't hide it from you guys. The kid is Itachi Uchiha. We don't know what happened to him, or how it might have affected him. All we can do is get him to Konoha and let the Hokage deal with him."

"_That's_ Itachi?" Kiba asked incredulously. "You've got to be kidding!"

"Look, I don't understand what happened myself," Kakashi said. "What I need you guys to do is keep this a secret. We can't have anyone know about it."

"How long do you expect to be able to keep it hidden?" Yamato pointed out. "It'll only take one person to recognize him before your secret is blown."

Kakashi nodded. "That's why I'm going to let Tsunade deal with it. For now at least, we need to get moving. It won't take long for the Akatsuki to realize their mistake with Naruto's clone."

"Kakashi... what about Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a quiet voice.

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but this is more important right now."

"And we're wasting too much time talking about it for that matter," Kiba added. "Let's get out of here before that guy gets back!"

Kakashi nodded his agreement and leapt into the trees, the others following. Sakura paused a moment to remove her cloak and wrap it around the still unconscious Uchiha. Feeling oddly protective over the young child, she wrapped her arms tightly around him to make sure he wouldn't fall again, then ran to catch up to her teammates.

...

"I'm getting worried about him," Sakura said softly as they stopped to rest for the night. Gently she tipped Itachi's head back and poured a few drops of water into his mouth. His throat swallowed instinctively, but still he didn't wake.

"He hadn't stirred since we found him," Sakura mentioned to Kakashi as Naruto put several packets of instant ramen into the pot held over the fire.

Sakura poured some water onto a square of cloth and folded it over the young Uchiha's forehead. A quick check showed that Itachi's pupils were still dilated, a sure sign of a concussion. Sakura hoped that it wasn't too serious. Although a hit to the back of the head was the least dangerous when it came to brain damage, there was still a chance he had been seriously hurt.

"He'll be fine no doubt," Shino commented. "From what I've seen, it takes a lot more than that to kill an Uchiha."

Sakura said nothing as memories of Sasuke filled her mind. How much longer could things go on like this? Would Sasuke always be one more step ahead of them?

Sakura's thoughts turned to the events that had occured that day. What would Sasuke do if he saw his older brother in this state? Would he take his chance for revenge, even if it meant killing a helpless child? Sakura's face was troubled as she considered this. It was strange. All her life she had offered to help Sasuke with his revenge, if only it meant she could be with him. Now that she was faced with the object of Sasuke's hatred, she could only feel compassion.

"What are we going to do now," Sakura whispered absetly as she stared into the distance.

A small sound escaped Itachi's lips, snapping Sakura out of her musings.

"Itachi?" she asked softly as she checked the Uchiha's temperature. Itachi's face was hot to the touch, and he moaned softly as his head turned to the side.

"Itachi, I need you to open your eyes for me, okay?" Sakura coaxed as she lightly tapped a finger against the boy's face.

"Hey, is he waking up?" Naruto looked up hopefully from where he was stirring the pot of ramen.

Sakura held a finger to her lips and continued urging the young boy. "Itachi. Come on, I need you to open your eyes. Can you do that for me?"

Her persistence was rewarded at last as Itachi's eyelids opened a slit.

"There you go," Sakura smiled. "You've been really sick," she explained softly, forgetting for a moment that she was speaking to an Akatsuki member and not a child. "We were all really worried about you."

Itachi stared up at her with confusion clouding his unfocused eyes, then slowly let his heavy eyelids fall.

"Uh-uh," Sakura said in a quiet tone as she tapped his cheek again. She knew how dangerous it was for a concussion victim to be allowed to fall unconscious right away. "You need to drink some water first, 'kay? Then I just need you to stay awake a few minutes."

Itachi's eyes focused a moment and Sakura could swear he was glaring at her. Then the same lost expression took over as his eyes roved the camp. Itachi blinked rapidly as though trying to clear his vision.

"You probably can't see too well, huh?" Sakura commented. "Don't worry," she added to Itachi's questioning glance, "It's just a side affect of the concussion. Your eyesight should return to normal in a little while."

"How's the casualty?" Kakashi asked as he walked over, his book tucked under his elbow.

"He'll be all right," Sakura said encouragingly, more for Itachi's sake than for anything else. "Here," she said as she gently lifted the Uchiha's head and dribbled some water into his mouth.

Itachi swallowed a few times then closed his mouth tightly, indicating he didn't want any more. His eyes still held that same lost expression as he stared at the ninjas surrounding him. Sakura made a mental note to give him some memory tests later on.

"Easy now," Sakura whispered soothingly as Itachi winced and squeezed his eyes shut. He curled into himself as though trying to block out the world.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he looked towards the instant ramen simmering over the fire. "It's the food. It's probably - "

"Hey, Sakura, you want some ramen?" Naruto asked as he bounded over with two steaming bowls. "It's not like Ichiraku's but it's still - "

"Naruto, get that away from him!" Sakura shouted as the overpowering scent of ramen filled the area.

But the damage had already been done. Itachi's eyes widened and he rolled to his knees, only to fall over again as his concussion threw off his balance. Sakura quickly helped him up as the boy finally lost the battle with his nausea. Having eaten nothing but a few sips of water, he could only dry heave for a few minutes. It was a pitiful sight, and Itachi looked so miserable that it was only for the sake of sparing the Uchiha an even worse headache that kept Sakura from screaming at Naruto for his inconsideration.

"Aw man, I'm really sorry, Sakura!" Naruto apologized profusedly as Yamato and the others hustled the ramen away from the immediate vicinity.

Itachi lay panting on the ground, his tiny body shaking with exhertion. He looked up at Sakura with the most pitiful, confused look on his face, and her heart went out to the boy.

"It's okay," Sakura whispered as she began rubbing circles onto the Uchiha's back, a method often used to help children fall sleep. "Everything's going to be all right. You'll see. Shhh. Everything's okay."

Itachi curled up again, the large black shirt swathing him in an almost humorous fashion. Sakura picked up her white cloak from where it had fallen to the ground and carefully tucked it around the boy. Itachi's stared at her, his gaze questioning. Then he squeezed his eyes shut and pulled the cloak over his head.

Sakura shook her head sadly and let him be. Hang the Akatsuki and the crimes written against them. This wasn't a murderer she was dealing with right now, but a lost and frightened child. Sakura wasn't sure what to expect once Itachi's concussion passed, but she silently vowed to protect him as long as he needed her.

**...**

**Aw, poor Itachi! I just got this idea out of the blue and it's already making **_**me**_** feel sorry for him. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto plotline or characters.**

** Something you might want to take note of:**

** If you like this story, I would suggest you leave a comment of some sort (even an "I like this story" will work). Right now this story is in direct competition with my star wars fans, and I will update one story or the other depending on reviews.**

** So if you want a quick update, let me know you like the story. If not I'll just update as I can. :)**


	3. Sometimes you can't hold it back

**We love Itachi and we love angst. Therefore we love to torture Itachi.**

**.. . ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. ... ... ... ... .. ... .. ... ... .. .. ... ... ... .. ... ..**

For hours Sakura had battled Itachi's fever during the night. The young Uchiha had slept restlessly, continually muttering, "Yuruse, Sasuke," in his delirium. At last the fever broke, and Sakura finally considered Itachi's condition to be stable. By that time dawn was quickly approaching. They would have to move out soon.

"Get some sleep, Sakura," Kakashi said quietly from across the clearing. He turned a page in his book and smiled behind his mask. "I'll wake you up if he needs something."

Sakura nodded and rubbed her gritty eyes. "Make sure and wake him every half hour," she ordered. "He could fall unconscious and never come out of it."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Kakashi promised. "Now get some rest."

Sakura smiled and lay down near the fire, closing her eyes. It was only minutes before she fell into an exhausted sleep.

Kakashi stood up and tucked his book under his elbow. Checking the fire, he placed a few more branches on it then walked over to where the young Uchiha lay.

Now that the fever had broken, Itachi's body was finally allowed to begin to heal. Deep in sleep, the Uchiha didn't even stir as Kakashi approached. Kakashi shook his head in disbelief at the sight. Itachi Uchiha, an S-rank missing nin and traitor, had been reduced to nothing more than a small child.

Kakashi wondered what he should prepare for when the boy woke. It was possible that Itachi had been completely reverted to his younger self and had not yet developed his deadly abilities, but what if they were dealing with an abnormally powerful child? If Itachi had retained his sharingan... Kakashi shook his head. This was something he had no idea how to deal with. They needed to bring Itachi to Tsunade as soon as possible.

Itachi whimpered slightly in his sleep and kicked away Sakura's cloak, like a child discarding a blanket. Kakashi smiled a little as he pulled it back up again. Despite everything Itachi had done, he couldn't help but feel a fondness for the child. It was hard to blame an eight-year-old for the crimes of the Akatsuki.

'_Pull yourself together, Kakashi_,' he warned himself. No matter how what Itachi's age, he was still an S-rank murderer and traitor. Kakashi could not afford to let down his guard out of sympathy.

Sighing deeply, Kakashi pulled out his book. Dawn was only an hour away, and they needed to start out early tommorrow. The sooner they got Itachi to Konoha the better.

...

Sakura grimaced and stretched her stiff muscles as she sat up. The skies were lightening as the sun began peeking over the distant mountains, and the air smelled crisp with early morning dew.

With a start, Sakura remembered her young patient. Hurriedly she scrambled up to check on the Uchiha.

Itachi was sleeping peacefully, his legs bare from the knee down due to his unconscious efforts to get rid of Sakura's cloak. Sakura rolled her eyes at the sight. The kid was going to freeze to death if he kept this up. Tucking the cloak firmly around Itachi, Sakura checked his temperature and was relieved to find it only a little warmer than normal.

"Kakashi?" she called softly as she stood and looked around the campground. He was nowhere to be seen. With a sigh, Sakura sat back down and gently shook Itachi awake.

Itachi opened his eyes blearily, pulling Sakura's cloak tightly around himself as he felt the chilled morning air. His eyes widened when he saw Sakura and he tried scrambling to his feet. Still recovering from his injuries, Itachi merely fell back to the ground again.

"Hey, it's okay!" Sakura said as she held her hands up. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"What do you want with - " Itachi suddenly stopped and put a hand to his throat. His eyes widened and his breath began coming faster. Putting one of his hands out, he compared it to Sakura's before looking down at the rest of his body.

"What - what'd you do to me?" he squeaked in a high pitched tone.

"Easy, it's all right," Sakura tried to reassure the flustered Uchiha. "You were caught in some sort of jutsu. Do you remember what happened?"

Itachi didn't answer as he stared at his hands. Gone was the purple nail polish, the Akatsuki ring. The elegant, long fingers had been replaced with smaller, porcelain like hands. Hurriedly Itachi studied the rest of his body. The sharp pain in his lungs had disappeared, as well as the sallow skin and prominent skeleton he was used to. Instead he looking at what he knew was himself from a time long, long ago.

Itachi tried not to panic as he looked from himself to Sakura again. What was he doing in this body? Last he remembered he had been fighting Sasuke, just before the Susanoo and Kirin jutsus errupted around him. Had Sasuke actually killed him? Was this the afterlife? Or could this be his mind's last attempt at escape as death finally dragged him into its clutches?

"How... how long have I been this way?" Itachi asked in a shaky voice. That voice! He couldn't stand the shrill, childlike tone coming from himself.

Sakura leaned back, her gaze sympathetic. "We found you yesterday. The forest was destroyed around you, and you had a nasty concussion. We... we thought maybe you would be able to tell us what happened."

Itachi continued studying his fingers, marveling at the young life he felt racing through his body. Where were the aches he had always suffered? The constant fight to simply draw air into his lungs? For the first time in a long while, Itachi felt almost no pain in his body. If this was real ...

"I... I don't know what happened," he said softly. Looking up as a sudden thought crossed his mind, he asked, "Did you find Sasuke?"

Sakura's eyes softened. Did Itachi remember everything that had happened in his twenty-one years of life? How horrible it must be to wake up in a child's body, feeling as though one were practically helpless against the dangers of the world.

"No," she responded sadly. "We didn't find him."

Itachi sat back, his head still feeling dizzy. So it was true. Sasuke hadn't been able to kill him, to bring honor back to the clan. Itachi felt sick as he stared at his small body. This wasn't supposed to happen! How could he wipe out the disgrace of what Konoha had forced him to do if his little brother had failed to kill him?

Something wet trickled down his cheek and Itachi touched it in surprise. Horrified, he realized he was starting to cry. Instantly Sakura's arms were around him as the dam began to give way. Itachi tried desperately to stop. He was Itachi Uchiha! He didn't cry!

But Itachi failed to consider the fact that although his mind was twenty-one years old, his eight-year-old body wasn't able to cope with such high levels of stress. Suddenly Itachi could hold it back no further as the sobs tore from his throat. Burying his head in Sakura's shoulder, he felt the years of lonliness and pain wash over him as memories bombarded his mind. His sobs turned to hysterics, and Sakura realized in panic that Itachi was beginning to lose control.

"Kakashi, I need you over here!" she screamed as she fumbled in her pack for a sedative. Sakura could feel Itachi trying to hold his emotions back, but the stress was too great for his body to cope with. He began to hyperventilate as his breath came faster and faster.

Yamato appeared at Sakura's side just then, and quickly took Itachi from her, holding him tightly as the Uchiha began to struggle. Hurriedly Sakura pulled the safety cap off a needle and administered a sedative to Itachi's shoulder. Itachi breathing began to even out and the wild look left his obsidian eyes.

By now everyone was awake. Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata looked on with compassion while Shino and Sai remained as expressionless as usual. Kakashi had raced over as soon as he heard Sakura's screams, and he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"He still remembers everything?"

Sakura nodded as she bit her lip to hold back her own tears. It just didn't seem fair. Realistically speaking, Itachi was only eight years old, yet he had every memory of murdering his family and hurting Sasuke. If the Uchiha had remained cold and impassive to the fact, Sakura would have felt no sympathy. To watch the boy cry his heart out in her arms though was too much for her to bear. Could it be that Itachi truly regretted everything in his past? Did the Uchiha have a sparkle of feeling after all?

Kakashi sighed again. "I'm afraid this leaves me with no choice." Pulling his forehead guard away from his left eye, he revealed his sharingan.

Itachi drew back in Yamato's grasp. "N-no," he started to protest. His weakened body was unable to fight however as Kakashi drew him into an illusion. Itachi's eyes closed and his head fell back limply against Yamato's arm.

"I'll just have to keep him like that until we get back to Konoha," Kakashi shrugged regretfully. "I was worried something like this might happen."

"Is he okay?" Naruto asked in concern over the jutsu.

Kakashi nodded. "It's a simple illusion, nothing frightening. I think it's wisest to keep him unaware of what's happening for now. I want to find out how much he is capable of before I take any further chances."

"Kakashi Sensei, you don't think he has any of his powers... do you?" Hinata asked softly.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Kakashi answered. "If he can still remember the chakra formations, he might try and use a jutsu that's too powerful for his body to handle. It's better to keep him unconscious for the rest of the trip."

"We'll have to wake him sooner or later," Sakura pointed out. "He hasn't eaten anything since we found him, and he'll need water too."

"One thing at a time," Kakashi nodded. He let out a breath and stared into the distance. "Konoha is only a day's travel from here. If we hurry, we can get him back there by nightfall. He won't die from twelve hours without food, and we'll make sure he doesn't get too dehydrated."

"How do you expect to do that?" Yamato questioned. "It'll be hard giving water to him if he's stuck in an illusion."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "We'll figure something out. Come on, we've wasted enough time already."

After a hurried breakfast they packed the makeshift camp and set out once more.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Madara seethed with rage as he waited for the youngest Uchiha to return to consciousness. Foiled! It hadn't taken long for him to realize they had replaced Itachi with a shadow clone, but by then it was too late to pursue the shinobi once more. Madara could have caught up to them easily, but in doing so he would risk losing his more valuable prize; Sasuke Uchiha.

Yes, it was all coming together now. As long as Itachi remained a child, he would prove no threat to Madara's plans. Sasuke would believe the lie that his brother was now dead, and Madara could set the stage for the final destruction of the ninja world. Itachi was an hinderance, but hinderances could be done away with. Madara would not fail a second time.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"He's an S-ranked missing nin and a murderer, he tortured Kakashi, helped remove Gaara's jinchuriki, drove Sasuke to join Orochimaru, and slaughtered his entire clan!" Kiba accused as they ran through the plain.

Hinata gave him a questioning glance as she waited for him to continue. "So?"

Kiba sighed. "So why do I feel sorry for him?"

"Maybe because he's just a kid," Naruto pointed out. "He can't take care of himself right now. He's helpless against us."

"It kind of makes you feel like you need to protect him," Hinata added.

"Yeah, well I don't like the feeling," Kiba growled. "I must be going soft; I'm trying to look out for one of the top members on the ANBU bingo list!"

Sai grunted slightly in remembrance. Pulling out his bingo book, he placed a check mark over Itachi's picture.

"Do you have to do that?" Kiba demanded.

Sai gave him an expressionless look in response.

"Hold on, guys." Sakura's voice called out.

The ninja team slid to a halt as Kakashi slid Itachi down from his shoulders. Sakura pulled out a water bottle and held it to the boy's lips. Carefully massaging his throat and letting in only a few drops at a time, she was able to get Itachi to swallow a few sips worth of the liquid.

"I don't want to overdo it," Sakura explained as she worked. "It's too easy to make him choke."

Kiba shadowed his eyes with his hand and studied the direction they were heading in. "We're still a few hours from Konoha. Do you think he'll last that long?"

"He'll be fine," Kakashi responded as he picked up Itachi again and set him in a piggyback position.

Sakura had to smile at the Uchiha's bare feet. Somehow the idea seemed very uncharacteristic for Itachi.

"Wait a minute," she requested as she stood on tiptoe and pulled the hood of her cloak over Itachi's head. "That should protect him from sunstroke at least. We'll need to stop in half an hour to give him some more water."

"At this rate we'll _never_ make it back to Konoha," Kiba complained. The concern was evident in his eyes though, and Sakura could tell he was worried about Itachi.

"We'll get there soon enough," Kakashi replied as they began running again.

Kiba sighed. "I'm just worried about that Akatsuki guy. What if he comes back before we reach Konoha?"

Kakashi didn't say anything, but Kiba had voiced his own concerns. The feeling of the urgency of the mission grew with every step, and Kakashi lengthened his stride. They _had_ to reach Konoha before nightfall.

**... ... ... ... .. .. ... ... .. .. ... .. ... ... ... ... .**

** Wow! When I posted this story I had no idea I would get so many fans! 3 reviews, 6 story alerts, and even a couple author and favorite story alerts! **

** Thanks for all the support, everyone!**


	4. The memories of a child

Darkness had already fallen by the time the group reached Konohagakure. The only stops they had made had been for a quick lunch as well as frequent halts to give Itachi more water. The rest of the day they had been running, and everyone was exhausted. By now Itachi had fallen into a natural sleep, allowing Kakashi to cease the illusion he had placed the Uchiha in.

"I'll take Itachi to Tsunade," Kakashi informed the group. "The rest of you should head home."

"I've got a report to write out for the mission," Yamato nodded. " Are you sure you'll be able to handle him alone?"

"I'll be fine," Kakashi replied.

"Hey, Kakashi," Naruto spoke up, "I'd rather come along if that's okay with you. He's Teme's brother after all. I just kinda feel responsible for him..."

"I'd like to come as well," Sakura added. "Tsunade might need my help anyways," she added as Kakashi hesitated.

"Oh, all right," Kakashi answered. "But the rest of you should probably go home. I appreciate all of your efforts today. Remember, don't tell _anyone_ about this."

The four younger shinobi gave their word before going their separate ways.

"I'll have to figure out something to write for this mission," Yamato mused. "They'll expect me to explain why it failed."

"Just tell them we were attacked by the Akatsuki," Kakashi offered. "I'm sure you can write a convincing report about that."

"Huh. Well while you're at it, explain to Tsunade why my report is going to be packed full of false information, will you?"

Kakashi smiled slightly. "Very well." He turned to Sakura and Naruto. "Come on, you two. Let's get this over with."

... ... ... . ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... .. ..

When Tsunade had been informed by a code red falcon message that Itachi Uchiha had been captured, she had prepared for the worst. She had not expected to see Kakashi walk in with the rogue ninja riding piggyback.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Tsunade demanded as she stared at the young Uchiha.

"It's no joke," Kakashi confirmed as he shook his head. "The kid really is Itachi Uchiha."

He explained the events of the past two days to Tsunade as she and Sakura prepared one of the examination rooms. Naruto hovered close by, obviously concerned for Itachi.

"He's not going to be executed, is he?" Naruto asked in a worried voice. "He's just a kid after all!"

"I can't say anything right now," Tsunade snapped. She was shaken by this turn of events. Dealing with an S-rank missing nin was one thing, but seeing Itachi as a child had completely shattered her plans. Dismissing any thoughts of the future, Tsunade focused her attention on the young Uchiha.

"Naruto, do me a favor and tell Ino's father I need him here right away," she ordered curtly. "Maybe if you find something to do other than hover I'll be able to concentrate." She turned to Kakashi and motioned for him to bring Itachi over.

"Should we wait for Inoichi?" Kakashi suggested. "The kid just fell asleep. I don't want to have to put him under an illusion again if he panics."

Tsunade nodded and began rifling through a stack of paperwork. "Does he have any injuries?" she questioned Sakura.

"He had a slight concussion," Sakura replied, "But nothing serious."

"Good. I don't need anything more to deal with right now." Tsunade continued flipping through papers, her brow furrowed in thought.

Several minutes later Naruto reappeared, Inoichi Yamanaka close behind him.

"Who's the patient?" Inoichi asked as he smoothed the rumpled uniform he had thrown on.

"You're not going to believe this," Tsunade replied. "It's Itachi Uchiha."

Inoichi's eyes widened. "What! Where? How did you find him?"

"It's a long story," Sakura sighed as Kakashi stepped forward, Itachi still draped over his back.

Inoichi's face paled. "Impossible," he whispered.

"I need you to look at his memories," Tsunade ordered. "See what he knows. I want all the information he could possibly give you."

Inoichi nodded sharply, his duty overruling his uncertainty. "Understood."

Kakashi gently slid Itachi off his shoulders, letting the boy sit on the edge of the operating table. Itachi's eyes opened sleepily and he looked around with confusion.

"It's impossible," Inoichi repeated as he stared at the Uchiha.

"Inoichi, do it now," Tsunade barked as she saw awareness return to Itachi's eyes.

Itachi scrambled backwards, only to be held still by Kakashi. He struggled twisted his head to the side, doing everything possible to avoid the descending hand of Inoichi. Panicking, Itachi threw up as many mind barriers and traps he could think of, but he knew they would be useless. The last thing he felt was Inoichi's hand on his head before blackness overtook him.

Inoichi couldn't believe the quantity of information he found in the boy's head. From his size, Itachi couldn't have been older than seven or eight, and yet he had years and years of memories compounded into his brain.

Beginning with the most recent memories, Inoichi was startled to discover the battle between Itachi and Sasuke. The incorporated chakra of Itachi's Susanoo and Sasuke's attack seemed to have caused the strange age recession in the Uchiha. Inoichi had never heard of something like that happening before.

As he went back further, Inoichi took mental notes on the extensive knowledge Itachi had of the Akatsuki. He felt pleased beyond measure. At last they had full access to the information on their greatest enemies! Inoichi had never dreamed he would glean this information from Itachi Uchiha, never mind an eight-year-old. Digging further into the Uchiha's twenty-one years of memory, Inoichi found himself reaching Itachi's thirteenth year... the time of the Uchiha massacre.

Intrigued, Inoichi searched the memory, curious as to what motives would cause a thirteen-year-old to murder his entire family. Suddenly he stopped cold.

"Tsunade!" Inoichi's shout broke the Hokage out of her thoughts. "Tsunade, you're not going to believe this!"

"Believe what? What happened?" Tsunade asked in concern.

Inoichi pulled his remaining consciousness from Itachi's mind, allowing the boy to fall back onto the operating table.

"Milady, I need to speak to you alone," he hissed. "It's urgent!"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ...

Tsunade put her head in her hands and tried to absorb the news Inoichi had just given her. For years she had been lead to believe that the Uchiha massacre had been carried out on the mere whim of a thirteen-year-old and his search for power. Now as the truth came crashing down on her, Tsunade wondered how she could have been so blind.

"But why order the death of the entire clan?" she whispered numbly. "It was a threat against the village, yes, but to exterminate all of them?" Tsunade stared at the table, the words from her reports swimming before her eyes. So this was how a nation dealt with a threat. Hundreds of people, women and children included, had been slaughtered without a second thought. All because of the orders of one man.

"I don't understand how Itachi would agree to it," Tsunade shook her head. "Why would he help to murder his own family?"

"He wanted the same thing we all long for," Inoichi responded. "He thought it was the only way to prevent another war." Inoichi hesitated. "There's more than that, though. Itachi did it for Sasuke."

Tsunade looked up in surprise. "What?"

Inoichi nodded. "Danzo ordered that if Itachi couldn't do the job, they'd find someone else to complete it for him. Itachi refused to back down because he knew if he did, he'd never be able to save Sasuke."

"But if that was the case, then why would he lead Sasuke to hate him?" Tsunade demanded. "Why fill Sasuke's entire life with a passion for revenge?"

Inoichi sighed. "From what I can tell, he was hoping that Sasuke might be able to return what little honor the Uchiha clan had left. He _wanted_ Sasuke to kill him."

"Well obviously he failed miserably in that part," Tsunade replied hotly. "Not only is he still alive, but Sasuke is a rogue ninja as well. What good did it all do?"

Inoichi shook his head. "I don't know. I can't understand it myself."

Tsunade ran a hand through her hair. "Let me guess. His reason for joining the Akatsuki was for his own personal revenge against Konohagakure."

"It's not like he had anywhere else to go," Inoichi added as he confirmed Tsunade's suspicions.

Tsunade groaned and massaged her temples. "Do you realize what this could mean for Konohagakure? We could be facing another war if anyone finds out about this." More specifically, if Sasuke found out.

Inoichi cleared his throat, uncertain of what to say. "What do we do with Itachi in the meantime?" he finally asked.

Tsunade frowned and absent mindedly tapped a pen against the desk. "At any other time, I would have said to carry out the execution immediately," she muttered.

Inoichi rubbed his face as he considered the difficult situation. "You might get a lot of protests. Akatsuki or not, he's only a boy."

"Yes," Tsunade nodded. "That's the issue. How do you punish a kid for the crimes of an S-rank criminal?"

A picture of Ino as a child came to Inoichi's mind. He smiled sadly as he realized that even if she had tried to burn down the entire village, he still would never have allowed her death.

"Is there any way to allow him to stay in the village?" Inoichi asked. "Perhaps if he understands that Konoha has no further charges against him, he will be willing to leave the Akatsuki."

"No further charges?" Tsunade asked incredulously. "After a list of crimes that can rival Pein?"

"Remember, he did it because of what _we_ ordered him to do," Inoichi pointed out gently. "If not for Sarutobi and Danzo, Itachi may never have joined the Akatsuki. In a way, you could almost say that we were the ones making up for our crimes all these years. Itachi paid his price eight years ago when he was ordered to slaughter his clan."

Tsunade pressed her lips tightly together, angry at the accusation yet realizing it made sense. Against her wishes she felt pity rising in her heart for the Uchiha.

"It isn't as simple as letting him stay in Konoha," Tsunade explained in frustration. "Itachi's chakra abilities aren't nearly as high as they were when he was an adult, but he's always been abnormally powerful. At thirteen he was able to kill his entire clan, after all. What potential does he still have that he could use against us?"

"We could seal his chakra," Inoichi suggested. "At least he would no longer be a threat that way."

"And what about the villagers?" Tsunade pointed out. "Too many of them have been affected by Itachi and the Akatsuki. Some of them wouldn't care if he was a child with no chakra abilities. They'd kill him without a second thought."

"But we can't just lock him up," Inoichi protested, running a hand through his blond hair. His mind kept turning to Ino. What would he have done if she were in Itachi's position. The answer was obvious.

"Let me look after him," Inoichi offered. "Ino and I could raise him. Perhaps we would have a chance to retrain him, to turn him back to Konoha."

"You're forgetting, Inoichi, Itachi's _mind_ is still twenty-one years old," Tsunade shook her head. "He's not a child who can be swayed easily just because people are being nice to him." She sighed and rested her forehead on her hand. Finally an idea struck her.

"I'm going to hand him over to Team Kakashi," Tsunade decided.

Inoichi started. "What? Milady, they're - "

"Perfectly capable of handling an eight-year-old kid with surpressed chakra," Tsunade interrupted. "Besides, if Itachi does manage to break the chakra seal, Kakashi will be able to stop him with his sharingan. I don't think Itachi will be able to use all of his abilities with his body being so young. He shouldn't be difficult to keep under control."

"But remember what happened with Sasuke," Inoichi argued. "Do you think that Sakura and Naruto are ready to handle this?"

Tsunade didn't hesitate. "Yes, I know they are. In fact, if it hadn't been for that reason, I might have locked Itachi away until I found a better way to deal with him. Naruto and Sakura won't let anything happen, not after their experiences with Sasuke's fall. They'll look after Itachi better than the ANBU could."

"But Milady, Naruto _is_ a jinchuriki," Inoichi brought up. "He's an automatic Akatsuki target, plus he might cause further conflict for Itachi."

"Naruto's experiences with his jinchuriki will allow him to help Itachi learn to adapt to Konoha's distrust," Tsunade explained. "This will also test Itachi's state of mind. If he cannot resist his Akatsuki training in a child's body, then we will know it is impossible to retrain him. If he learns to let go of his mission to extract the nine tails, then we will have succeeded. Besides," Tsunade added in a softer tone, "This might benefit Sakura as well. She's never stopped blaming herself for Sasuke leaving. Perhaps by helping Itachi begin to heal, she will learn to move on from her own past."

Inoichi sighed. "Well, if you think this is a good idea then it's your decision," he shrugged. "I'm still concerned, but I suppose I would have to be equally worried about anyone else trying to work with Itachi."

Tsunade smirked slightly. "I hoped you'd agree, especially after you were so insistant on you and Ino raising him."

Inoichi chuckled sheepishly. "I think she'd drive him to insanity - if he wasn't already." Itachi's mind was surprisingly sound however, despite everything that had happened. Inoichi had expected the Uchiha to be half mad by this time. It seemed Itachi was stronger than anyone expected.

"Then it's settled," Tsunade declared. "Tonight Itachi will remain here so we can seal his chakra, and tommorrow he will be assigned to Team Kakashi."

Inoichi nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "I just hope we know what we're doing."

... .. ... .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .

**Review! **

** I think I'm getting a cold, so updates might be a little slower. I also need to get the next chapter up for Rising Phoenix, but I'll update this as soon as possible.**


	5. Good and bad news

Itachi sat on the edge of the bunk, staring at his bare feet as they dangled over the side. He still couldn't believe they belonged to him. After waking up in the medical ward two hours ago, Itachi had quickly realized two things; his chakra was gone, and this was not a dream.

Putting his head in his small hands, Itachi wondered how things could have gone so wrong. Sasuke should have killed him. He should have been dead. Why was he being forced to live out his childhood all over again?

Unwanted memories invaded his mind as Itachi waited for someone to appear. He'd always been the clan genius. In fact, if his mind was telling him correctly, it was only a year since his younger self had graduated the ninja academy. Two years from now he would have graduated the chunin exams, and three years later he would have been appointed an ANBU captain. Five years from eight, Itachi had murdered his clan.

Itachi drew his knees up to his chest and buried his face. Why couldn't he have died when Sasuke had used the Kirin on him? Why did he have to continue through the same torment that had plagued him for eight years?

Once more Itachi wondered what Konoha was planning for him. He hadn't seen anyone since falling unconscious the night before. Itachi had woken in the medical ward with his chakra surpressed and his large shirt replaced with child sized shirt and trousers. He wished slightly that they had let him keep the ragged black piece of cloth he'd arrived in. It wasn't anything worth speaking of, but it was the only familiar piece of his past life that he'd had left. Even his necklace had disappeared.

Itachi was startled out of his thoughts when the door opened. To his dismay, Kakashi Hatake poked his head inside. Itachi didn't need any reminders to know that he deserved any punishment the shinobi meted out for his past actions. Itachi's mind told him not to be a coward, but he found himself tensing up anyways.

"Ah, you're awake," Kakashi commented as he walked inside, still reading that infamous book.

Itachi stared at him warily, waiting for the storm to begin. To his surprise Kakashi merely pocketed the book and leaned back against the oposite wall.

"So, I presume you realize the predicament you're in," Kakashi began.

Itachi nodded slowly. "I know." He hated the shrill tone of his voice, but was grateful to note that it betrayed none of his emotion.

"You understand that Lady Tsunade is taking a great risk by letting you live."

Itachi mulled over the statement. "What do you want with me?" he asked. "You have your information."

Kakashi shrugged, infuriatingly calm. "I just thought maybe you'd like a chance to stay out of a dingy prison cell," he said casually. "Tsunade actually considered locking you up for life, but it appears that she's decided to give you a second chance in the village."

Itachi stared at Kakashi, wondering if he'd heard right. "You're letting me go?"

"Not quite," Kakashi replied nonchallantly. "You see, you're far too dangerous a criminal to be let free, but it's not that easy dealing with - "

"A kid," Itachi filled in. "I thought so." It was utterly humiliating. He was Itachi Uchiha, a feared member of the Akatsuki, and he was now sitting helpless in a child's body. As if that weren't insult enough, he was practically indebted to the Hokage for allowing him to live! Once again Itachi cursed fate for bringing him here.

"Of course, if you like we _can _put you in a nice, dreary prison cell," Kakashi commented obnoxiously. "The only alternative is for you to be placed under the care of my team. Apparently Lady Tsunade thinks I'll be able to keep an eye on you."

Itachi shot the jounin a death glare, wishing he had his sharingan to back it up.

"Ah. I see we're already off to a fine start," Kakashi opened his book and proceeded to ignore the furious Uchiha.

Realizing his threats were useless without chakra to back them up, Itachi dropped his gaze and stared at the wall. A thought came to mind as he considered his options. "You were Sasuke's sensei, weren't you?"

Kakashi stopped in the middle of turning his page, then proceeded as if nothing had happened. "Yes, I was."

Itachi could sense the internal conflict the shinobi tried to keep hidden. "Was he a good shinobi?"

Kakashi's jaw tightened under his mask. "He pushed himself far beyond what should have been his limits. He was a fine genin."

Itachi smiled sardonically at the irony of life. "He never did learn to hate me, did he? He would have succeeded in killing me otherwise."

Kakashi closed his book with a snap. "Is this all your life is about? Training a boy to hunt down his older brother? In all his childhood years, Sasuke was never able to think of anything but killing you. What kind of life did you leave him?" Kakashi's voice became more heated. "I don't suppose you realize what kind of person he became. He betrayed the village and joined Orochimaru. Since then we've only heard reports of more and more killings dealt by his hand. Is this what you wanted Sasuke to become? A murderer?"

The words cut Itachi to the core. Yes, he had known of this. He had fostered Sasuke's hatred and helped it grow into a monster of evil. At the same time, to hear the words from someone else was like realizing for the first time that you had taken the thing most precious to you and shattered it into a million pieces. Itachi felt the emotions rise up and choke him, and he shoved them back down once more.

"I... I never wanted him to become that way," Itachi finally whispered, hastily wiping away the single tear that ran down his cheek. He'd never wanted to be anything more than the aloof, but caring older brother. Danzo's orders had changed everything.

Kakashi noted the Uchiha's shoulders shook slightly as he fought back his emotions. Perhaps he'd been a little too harsh, but the boy needed to come to terms with the evil he had created.

"It can't be helped now," Kakashi replied at last as he turned a page. "Sasuke has chosen his own path. He didn't have to follow your ways. Now you're both paying for those mistakes."

Itachi furtively wiped his eyes, cursing his body for its weak emotions. He'd never been this unstable at eight years old! Perhaps it was the effects of having a twenty-one year old brain inside a hormonally unprepared body.

Kakashi looked up and caught sight of him wiping his eyes again. "Maybe we should talk about this later," he said in a softer tone. "Right now you have a decision. You can join my team and learn to start over in Konoha, or you can stay in a prison cell for as long as the Hokage decides to allow you to live." A harsh statement to give an eight-year-old, but Itachi was no ordinary child.

"After all you've said, I'm surprised you would trust me this far," Itachi mentioned.

Kakashi shrugged. "Face it, it's not like you could do anything if you tried. It wouldn't take much for me to knock you out if you tried to betray Konoha again."

Itachi knew Kakashi was correct. He was no match against a fully grown jounin, especially one with sharingan.

"Very well," he answered. "I accept your terms. How soon should I expect to join your team?"

"As soon as I break the news to Sakura and Naruto," Kakashi replied as he turned a page.

Itachi's blood ran cold. Naruto. The same boy he had been hunting for years because of the nine-tailed fox sealed inside of him. How would the jinchuriki bearer react when he found that the source of his teammate's betrayal was now being put under his care? Itachi wasn't sure he was ready to find out.

"Don't worry," Kakashi said as though reading his mind. "I'm sure that Naruto won't harm you, and Sakura seems to have taken you under her wing. Sai on the other hand, might attempt to kill you on sight."

Somehow that didn't seem very reassuring to the Uchiha. Kakashi ignored the death glare sent his way.

At that moment the door opened and Sakura entered. Her bubble gum pink hair was tied back behind her head, and she was carrying a clipboard and pen.

"Oh, Kakashi," the medical nin commented as she entered. "I didn't know you were here."

"Your patient appears to be doing better," Kakashi replied as he looked up from his book momentarily.

Sakura's face brightened visibly. "Itachi! You're awake!"

"Hn." Itachi couldn't help but feel akward at the situation. This was Sakura Haruno, the medical nin who had watched helplessly as her teammates were hurt one way or another because of Itachi or his brother's actions. What right did she have to act so cheerful right now?

"All right, let's see how you're doing," Sakura said as she put her clipboard on the table.

If Itachi had been in his normal body, he would have been out of the window and halfway down the street by now. As it was he was forced to sit patiently as Sakura examined his eyes, ears, and throat.

"You don't seem to have any further injuries," Sakura commented as she had Itachi touch his toes to test the limberness of his back. "And it looks like your concussion has healed. I don't want you doing any strenuous activity for a week though. Your brain still needs a chance to recover from getting knocked around like that."

_You think?_ Itachi was feeling utterly humiliated by now. Being stuck in a child's body was bad enough, but now Sakura was even beginning to treat him as one! Worse, he was feeling the uncanny urge to stick his tongue out at her.

"Sakura, I don't suppose you know where to find Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I haven't seen him all day," Sakura replied. "Tsunade summoned him to her office a few hours ago. He's probably still there. Don't give me that look, Itachi. I'm not intimidated by Uchiha glares."

Itachi was more than ready to kick his foot out a little too far and hit Sakura's stomach as she had him sit back on the table to test his knee reflexes. He refrained from the action, however, telling himself that it would be childish.

That was the problem though. Itachi wasn't capable of doing anything past his eight-year-old abilities. Although he suspected his kunai skills were quite good, Itachi knew it would take years of training to reach his former level of power. That was too long for Itachi to wait when he knew his little brother was still out there, failing in his mission to avenge the clan.

"Well, it looks like you're perfectly healthy aside from that bump on your head," Sakura announced. "Just take it easy for a few days. Tsunade will probably have figured out her decision about you by then."

"Um, actually, that's what I want to talk to you and Naruto about," Kakashi spoke up. He didn't get any further as Naruto stepped into the room at that moment.

"Naruto, guess what! Itachi's finally..." Sakura's smile faded. "Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto stared at the floor, his hands deep in his pockets. "Jiraiya's dead," he said huskily.

Sakura dropped her clipboard. "No."

Kakashi sighed. "I was afraid of that."

Itachi watched the whole scene, feeling a burst of empathy despite the callouses he had woven around his heart years ago. Naruto was staring at the floor, devestated. Itachi wondered how many friends the Uzamaki had lost. Would he too, become as cold and emotionless as Itachi as life wore on? Would he cloak the pain until only a shadow of his former self was left?

_No, he would move on and become a greater ninja because of it._ Itachi couldn't help but admire Naruto. Despite being a jinchuriki bearer and earning the despisement of those around him, the blond ninja had managed to fight his way to the top until few people didn't know the name of Naruto Uzamaki. If he ever survived long enough, Naruto might become a great hokage.

"So, kid," Naruto looked up towards Itachi. His voice was choked with emotion but he gave a half smile of reassurance. "Sakura says you're feeling better."

Itachi bristled at the term 'kid' but simply nodded in response.

"That's what I wanted to discuss with you and Sakura," Kakashi responded. "Itachi will be on our team for the time being. Tsunade needs someone to look after him, and she requested we do it."

"Wait hold it, you mean we're supposed to watch after Sasuke's older brother?" Naruto shouted. "Are you crazy? I mean he's - he's - he's like twenty years old. What makes you think he needs a babysitter?"

Itachi groaned and put his head in his hands. This was just getting better and better by the minute.

"Naruto, he's technically only eight," Kakashi pointed out. "The only alternative is to lock him away until Tsunade knows he can be trusted."

"Yeah, are you that blockheaded, Naruto?" Sakura accused as she whapped him over the head with her clipboard. "He can't take care of himself with all the villages after him! He doesn't even have any chakra to defend himself with!"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh, so it's a protection measure. I see. Eesh Sakura," he grinned sheepishly and rubbed his head, "I thought you expected us to _babysit_ him."

"Honestly, Naruto, you're just making things worse!" Sakura shouted as Itachi flopped back on the bed and tried to convince himself that everything was just a very bad dream. This was utterly humiliating.

"All right you two, _calm down_," Kakashi's voice rose above the din. "Itachi is having a hard enough time adapting to his new situation without you two making things worse by arguing. Now why don't you go do some training or something and leave him alone."

Naruto's face turned solemn as he Jiraiya came to mind again. "I've gotta go now anyways," he said somberly and walked away.

Sakura's face fell as she watched him leave. "I'd better make sure he's okay," she excused herself before running out into the hall, calling for her friend.

Kakashi closed his book and returned it to his back pocket. "Do you want to stay here a little longer, or would me to take you to your new apartment?" he asked.

Itachi was surprised. "You're letting me get my own place?"

"Well, not exactly," Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. "Your apartment will be just across from mine. Naruto's apartment is one flight up, so if you need anything just let us know." He didn't say anything, but Tsunade had requested Itachi be placed there so someone could always be around to keep an eye on him.

Itachi simply nodded and stared up at the ceiling. Kakashi sighed and rubbed his temple with one hand.

"Itachi, I really need your cooperation on this. I know it isn't easy for you, but I want you to know that Tsunade has broken nearly every rule as Hokage in order to give you partial freedom. I've been given orders, however, to do everything possible in order to make sure you don't escape. I don't want to have to follow those orders to the letter, but if you do anything rash I may not have the choice." Kakashi hoped his meaning was clear. Y_ou've been given a chance. Don't botch it._ He sincerely hoped he wouldn't have to carry out the last part of his orders; to kill Itachi if necessary.

Itachi sighed and rolled to a sitting position before hopping off the hospital bed. "All right. I'm ready. When do I get started?"

"I'll introduce you to Sai first, if you like," Kakashi answered. "Just to warn you, the village isn't going to like this very much. You'd better stick close to the team for a while."

Itachi nodded. He wouldn't have expected anything different. Letting Kakashi lead the way, he walked out the door towards his new life in Konoha.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... .

**It was really hard balancing this and Rising Phoenix. I kept switching between the two every time I got a review or had a new idea for each story. Thanks for your patience, and especially for the support!**

** Reviews are really important for this story since it's just starting out and I need to know if people like it. :)**


	6. Training and dango

**Did I actually put one of my star wars chapters in instead of this one? Sorry about that for those who caught the mistake!**

**To answer a few questions:**

**Narutoluvr9: Sasuke is not going to find out about Itachi until later on, but he will learn of it eventually.**

... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ...

Itachi kept his face impassive as they walked through the village. No one seemed to notice the child following Kakashi around, but he knew that would change the moment they knew who he was. For now at least, all Itachi had to worry about was keeping up to Kakashi's long strides.

It irked Itachi to be in this small body. True, it felt wonderful to be able to move freely without everything hurting, but his coordination was completely off due to his brain having to get used to controlling shorter limbs. Itachi sprawled flat on his face three times before Kakashi realized what was going on and slowed down. Itachi felt his face burn with shame despite his attempts to hide it.

"It's to be expected," Kakashi tried to reassure him. "Your body just isn't used to this yet."

Itachi just glared at him.

"Well, well, who's your friend, Kakashi?" a cheerful voice spoke up. "I don't recall seeing this litte guy around anywhere."

Itachi looked up to see none other than Iruka Umino walk over. Inwardly he blanched as he recognized the man as Sasuke's academy teacher.

"Iruka this is..." Kakashi let his voice trail off as he waited for Itachi to respond. The Uchiha would have to divulge his secret sooner or later, and Iruka was the best person to start with.

Itachi hesitated a moment then answered softly, "Itachi Uchiha."

Iruka froze a moment then scratched his head. "You know, that's a funny kid you got there," he laughed nervously. "I could've sworn he just said - "

"Itachi Uchiha," Itachi repeated in a slightly irritated tone. "That's my name."

Iruka blinked twice as he stared at the kid. "Sorry, did you just say - "

"It's Itachi," Kakashi confirmed.

Iruka's jaw dropped. "You aren't serious!"

Itachi sighed. "Yes. It's me. Now will you stop making a big deal over it!"

Kakashi groaned as Iruka continued to splutter. "Maybe we should talk this over somewhere else. The kid hasn't eaten anything since yesterday, and I'm sure the food will do you good too." He deliberately left Itachi's name out of the conversation. Kakashi didn't want any further disturbances right now.

Iruka was still in shock by the time they reached Ichikaru's, and Itachi was sulking. Kakashi sighed and ordered for all three of them, realizing the money was going to come from his own pocket this time.

Iruka finally managed to come to his senses when the ramen was served. "You can't be serious!" he hissed at Kakashi as he stared at the kid Uchiha.

Itachi glared at him around a mouthful of ramen. Kakahi was right; he was feeling ravenous.

Kakashi shook his head in despair at the two. "Iruka, I can't explain _how_ it happened. Tsunade has ordered my team to look after him for a while. Before you get concerned, there's no danger involved. They sealed off his chakra, so unless you're easily susceptible to dark looks, he won't kill you."

"Well it's not me I'm worried about it's just..."

Itachi sighed, studied his noodles, and decided he was hungry enough to not lose his appetite over the conversation.

Iruka stopped trying to come up with something to say and just watched the Uchiha. "He's only what, eight or nine?"

"Twenty-one!" Itachi corrected immediately.

Iruka blinked. Slowly he sat back. "This is... crazy."

"Yes, well thank you for giving me a prime example of what to expect from the village," Kakashi covered his eyes with his hand. "I figured you would be the calmest out of everyone. Now I know we're in trouble."

Iruka scratched the back of his head at the dilemma. "Is he on our side?"

"I'm right here you know," Itachi snapped. He was getting tired of people talking about him like he was out of the room.

"He's of no harm to the village," Kakashi answered as he leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "He's given me his word of honor... right?"

Realizing the trap but knowing there was no way around it, Itachi nodded.

Iruka drummed his fingers on the table. "Huh."

"As I've already pointed out from your reaction," Kakashi explained, "Itachi is going to have a very difficult time accustoming to Konoha life. Tsunade has requested he be given another chance in the village, but it isn't going to be simple. I think that in this case, there's more danger to Itachi than anyone else."

Iruka leaned on his hand, still staring at the unexpected sight of an eight-year-old Itachi Uchiha. "Looks like we've got a problem," he finally said calmly.

Itachi finished scraping his bowl, felt momentarily disapointed that there was no more, then decided the conversation had made him lose his appetite anyways.

Iruka smiled. Criminal or not, Itachi looked just like a kid right now, and children he could deal with. "Sorry I went crazy there for a minute," he laughed nervously. "I just didn't expect to find an Uchiha right on our doorstep." His face turned serious, though the friendly smile remained. "I'd be happy to help out as much as I can, getting you situated in the village," he offered. "I'm one of the teachers at the academy after all. The least I can do is keep the younger kids off your back."

Itachi felt an unfamiliar sense of gratefullness well up inside him. When _was_ the last time someone had offered to protect him, rather than warn him to watch his back. He fiddled with his chopsticks, not knowing what to say.

"Well, Itachi?" Kakashi finally prodded as he saw Iruka's crestfallen face.

"Thank you, Iruka," Itachi finally said. His eyes told them he meant it.

Iruka grinned and couldn't resist the urge to ruffle Itachi's hair, despite the slap aimed at his hand. "I guess it's settled then. Hey, Kakashi, have you seen Naruto around by the way?" Iruka's smile faded. "I heard about Jiraiya. I thought maybe Naruto could use a bowl of ramen and someone to talk to right now."

"You might want to ask Sakura," Kakashi shrugged. "Although I haven't seen either of the two since this morning."

"Thanks," Iruka nodded as he stood up. "Well, it's been nice meeting - er, re-meeting, uh, I mean, something like that, um, anyways, great to see you, Itachi!"

Itachi watched the ditsy teacher leave, his face once again impassive. Kakashi glanced at the clock and commented on how it was nearly noon, but Itachi was preoccupied with the realization that the jounin's bowl was empty. He had never seen Kakashi start eating...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sai's face was blank as Kakashi explained the new addition to their team. Itachi was quickly realizing that akward situations were going to make up his life from now on.

Although he had seen Sai when he had first woken in a child's body, Itachi had never been formally introduced. He wasn't sure how the ANBU officer would react, and Kakashi's previous explanation hadn't been very reassuring.

Sai regarded Itachi with completely emotionless features. "What do I call you?" he finally asked.

Itachi was taken aback. As thought he would be called anything other than his name?

"He means a nickname, Itachi," Sakura's voice piped up as she entered the clearing. Giving Sai a dirty look, she added, "And you'd better give him a good one!" Sakura turned back to Itachi. "I don't suppose you have a nickname already, do you?" she asked uneasily.

Itachi shook his head, skeptical at the very thought.

Sai shrugged lightly, his face like a paper devoid of writing. "Very well then, I shall call you..." he studied Itachi and gave a worried glance towards Sakura, "... Shorty."

If Itachi hadn't given Kakashi his word, Sai would be dead on the spot. As it was, Sakura gave the ANBU officer a good thrashing, leaving Itachi no further burden than to twitch a smile at the Haruno's response. Was this the girl who had been chasing after his brother for years? She certainly wasn't like what Itachi had expected.

After Kakashi was finished calmly informing Sakura to refrain from completely killing Sai, he instructed the three to begin a training session to test Itachi's skills. The tasks Sakura and Sai set him to should have been easy; kunai and shuriken practice, stealth skills, and typical attack procedures.

Itachi grew increasingly frustrated however, as his body still refused to cooperate fully with his adult mind. His brain kept instructing the longer limbs it was used to, causing Itachi to throw his shuriken either too far or too low. Physical combat was a failure from the start. Not only was Sai merciless in his speed, making it impossible for an eight-year-old Itachi to land a blow on him without Sharingan, but Itachi kept tripping over his feet as his legs refused to cooperate with his brain signals. The only thing Itachi succeeded in was the stealth practice, and even then he was caught when his brain instructed him to leap to a tree limb far too great a distance for his smaller legs.

By the time he was finished, Itachi was sore from head to toe and thoroughly mortified. Sakura was lecturing Sai about pushing Itachi too far after his concussion, but the Uchiha ignored them as he sat down and buried his head in his arms, trying to control the swarm of emotions that threatened to overpower him. He was sick of being an eight year old.

Kakashi seemed to recognize the signs that Itachi was at the end of his emotional and physical reserves.

"Let's call it a day," he informed the group as he closed his book and tucked it under his arm. "Sai, remember to exploit the weaknesses of your _enemy_, not your teammates. Sakura, excellent idea with the kunai training. Itachi, you did very well for your first day."

Itachi looked up, his face troubled. Slowly he rose to his feet, looking very sore and ready to cry despite his attempts to hide his emotions. Kakashi could see the struggle written across the Uchiha's face, and wondered if they had pushed him too hard that day.

"We'll meet here tommorrow, same time," Kakashi instructed Sakura and Sai. "Itachi, are you ready to head back?"

Itachi nodded, his movements stiff and slow. Kakashi couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid as they walked back to town. The first day had been relatively easy for Itachi, and Kakashi knew that as bad as it had been, things were bound to get worse.

Feeling the need to do something to cheer the young Uchiha up, Kakashi halted at a small tea shop along the way.

"Let's stop here just a moment," he insisted. "I don't know about you, but I'm feeling pretty famished."

Itachi said nothing, but seemed to perk up a little as he looked around. The tea shop wasn't the most spectacular in Konohagakure, but it was well kept and had a large variety to choose from.

Itachi studied the menu the single waitress brought him, ignoring her compliments of how 'sweet and charming' he was. After some consideration, he asked for green tea, adding matarashi dango to the order at the last minute. The waitress gave him a cheery smile and left.

"This is disgusting," Itachi muttered as soon as she was gone.

"Be glad for it," Kakashi responded as he pulled out his book. "Soon enough you might be wishing for something other than a dark glare."

Itachi frowned and stared out the window.

Soon enough the waitress returned with two cups, a steaming pot of tea, and a plate of dango. Itachi felt a wave of nostalgia as the scene reminded of his past visits to various tea shops. It had been a hobby of his, even after joining the Akatsuki.

Pouring himself a cup of the strong, fragrant tea, Itachi took a sip and blanched. For some reason his taste buds refused to accept the fact that they should be used to non-sweetened beverages. Pouring a small spoonful of sugar into his cup, Itachi hesitated a moment, then shrugged and added several more.

Kakashi watched in amusement as Itachi practically drowned his tea in sugar before stirring it rapidly and gulping it down. The kid had certainly changed since they had found him, though he still kept up the same Uchiha attitude that Kakashi had learned to associate with the clan. Moving quickly, Kakashi lifted his mask for an instant, downing his tea before Itachi even had a chance to put his cup down.

Itachi stared at Kakahi's empty cup for a minute, then shrugged and poured himself some more tea. Biting into his dango, he found himself relishing the sweet, syrupy taste. It had been a while since he was allowed to act like a kid. Maybe he should enjoy this while he had the chance. It certainly beat trying to keep himself alive long enough for Sasuke to...

Itachi put the dango down, abruptly losing his appetite. Kakashi, who had no tact as Itachi had learned by now, grabbed the candy in a flash of movement and placed the now empty stick back on the plate.

"Well, if you're all finished then," Kakashi said cheerfully as he wiped his fingertips, "It's probably high time we head back."

Itachi nodded slightly, still distracted by the vanishing dango.

Darkness had fallen by now, hiding Itachi from the curious eyes of passerbyers. He was grateful for the covering, and felt a little better about his situation. If life were a fantasy, everything would be like today; no one would know about him except a few people, the days would be full of training, and Itachi would be able to live semi-normally.

Except nothing was ever normal for Itachi. Nor was life a fairy tale.

Sighing at the thought, Itachi trudged up the stairs after Kakashi. The jounin showed him his new apartment, handed him the key, then headed downstairs once more. It appeared that Kakashi trusted Itachi not to make a break for it, and with a sinking feeling Itachi realized the jounin was right. He _couldn't_ escape. Not until he had his chakra back, at least.

Opening the door and flicking the light switch, Itachi found himself in a simply furnished but otherwise empty room. Searching the drawers, he found two changes of clothing plus a small envelope marked "clothing expenses." Itachi allowed himself a half smile. Despite his enemy status, he had been provided with nearly every courtesy since he'd been brought here. The new hokage was softer than he thought.

Locking the door shut and switching off the light, Itachi jumped into the bed. Thrilled by the lack of pain which usually accompanied the action, he tried it again several times. He chided himself slightly for his childish actions, but was beginning to wonder if it even mattered anymore. He was actually beginning to enjoy this new "childhood" experience. Finally kicking off his sandals, Itachi lay back and pulled his blanket tightly under his chin. Maybe, just maybe, he'd learn to like it here after all.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**


	7. No longer a secret

**Questions Answered:**

**Misstie Hatter: Pairings are a tricky thing, especially since so many people like certain ones and hate others. **

**NOTE: ****What I will do is set up a pole for those reading this story. That way I can (hopefully) get the majority of opinions for those who do or do not want an Itachi pairing.**

**AKATSUKICHIBIS789: Ironically, you actually predicted my plans for this chapter.**

**Elena () : So far Tsunade and Ino's father haven't told anyone about Itachi's orders when it came to the clan massacre.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Itachi felt as though he were slipping into a normal routine that morning. He woke early, did a few stretches to ease his stiff muscles and prepare for training later on, took the liberty of cooking some rice balls in the kitchen, and waited around until Kakashi appeared at ten o'clock.

"You're late," Itachi pointed out as they walked through the streets of Konoha. He kept his head down slightly, hoping to avoid being recognized for another day.

"Let's just say I got caught up in the paths of life," Kakashi said as he continued to read his ever present book.

Itachi rolled his eyes. Already he had learned several things about his new "sensei." Kakashi was rarely on time, he hardly raised his voice above that annoying monotone, and he never passed up on an opportunity to read his favorite series. Realizing that Kakashi's pace wasn't about to pick up as long as his nose was in a book, Itachi meandered to the side to view the shops they were passing.

Some of them had changed since Itachi had been here years before. New restaraunts and stores had appeared, others had been torn down, and some had been repainted to such an extent that they were hardly recognizable. It was amazing how much could change in eight years.

Itachi wasn't watching where he was going as he wandered further from Kakashi. Abruptly turning as he realized he had lost sight of the jounin, Itachi accidently ran straight into another ninja.

"Sorry," he quickly muttered as he darted to the side. After all the trouble he had gone to to escape notice, it wouldn't do for him to be recognized.

A hand suddenly snaked around and grabbed Itachi's hair at the base of his ponytail. Gasping in surprise, Itachi instinctively tried to jerk away as his head was pulled back. Gazing up, his heart sank as a familiar face filled his vision.

_"Danzo,_" Itachi whispered.

Suddenly he wished he had stayed with Kakashi.

The dark haired man stared at Itachi, shock and disbelief intermingling on his features. "Impossible," Danzo breathed.

Itachi's eyes widened and he tried twisting away from Danzo's grip. Realization came to the jounin's eyes and he tightened his fist, pulling Itachi off balance.

"So the rumors are true," Danzo muttered, a terrifying gleam coming to his eye.

Itachi began breathing faster. He knew what to expect from his man. For eight years Danzo had sought to finish what Itachi had started in the clan massacre. Now as he looked up, Itachi could see his death written in Danzo's eyes.

"How interesting," Danzo smiled cruelly. "I had hoped to deal with you sooner or later for your betrayal. I must say I never expected to find you so... incapable of defending yourself."

Itachi realized with horror that child or not, Danzo intended to kill him without a second thought. Unable to run and helpless without his chakra, Itachi turned to the one defense he had left. He screamed.

The effect was instantaneous. Passerbyers and shopkeepers turned to discover the source of the noise. Kakashi knew immediately what had happened and raced to the scene.

"Let him go, Danzo!" he shouted as soon as he caught sight of Itachi.

Seeing a young boy helpless in Danzo's grip, the villagers instantly rallied against the root leader. For an instant Itachi thought he was safe, but he had underestimated the power of Danzo's words.

"Do the citizens of Konoha defend the life of a traitor?" Danzo's voice rang out.

The shouts ceased as a few mutters filled the air. Kakashi moved forward as though to stop the inevitable, but it was too late now.

"You pitiful fools! Do you not realize who this is?" Danzo pulled Itachi's head back cruelly, exposing his face to everyone. "Do not be fooled by this face of a child. This is Itachi Uchiha, traitor to Konoha and murderer of the Uchiha clan!"

Gasps of surprise and doubt errupted from the crowd. Itachi heard some of them mutter about Danzo's statement.

"He's right, the kid looks just like Itachi."

"I'd recognize that face anywhere."

"It can't be."

"Danzo's always come up with crazy excuses, but this is the worst of all of them."

"No, he's got to be right - can't you see the resemblance?"

"Let him go, Danzo," Kakashi repeated. His words were ignored as the crowd moved closer to hear Danzo's explanation.

"It would seem unrealistic for such a phenomenon to occur," Danzo spoke. "Yet here stands Itachi among us, reduced to the state of a pathetic child. Has this abolished his crimes? Is this the state Konoha has fallen to, sympathizing with a murderer?"

Disbelief still showed on many faces, but others began darkening with anger. Danzo smiled in triumph and continued.

"Do you still doubt my words? Ask Kakashi Hitake. He seems most anxious to protect the boy. Surely your hokage would know of his existence. The secret is in the open. They will not deny the true identity of this _child_."

The people turned to Kakashi, waiting for an answer. Kakashi's jaw was clenched in fury.

"Itachi is under the direct protection of the Hokage," he said tersely. "He is not to be harmed. By _anyone_."

Danzo's face was mottled with anger, but he composed himself. "So, this is the consequence of Tsunade's _compaassion_," he spat. "To protect the life of a common criminal."

The murmers began again, this time directed at Itachi.

"He's only a boy!" Kakashi shouted above the noise. "He's completely defenseless against all of you."

"Does that absolve his crimes?" Danzo interrupted with an equally forceful tone. "It was at thirteen that Itachi began his life of bloodshed. It was an even younger _Sasuke_ who betrayed Konoha. Age does not determine one's desire to kill. It would take no effort for him to turn against us."

"Itachi gave me his word," Kakashi responded heatedly. "He will not turn against Konoha."

Danzo sneered. "And what worth is that, the word of an _Uchiha_." He spat the name out as though it were the foulest in the word. Shoving Itachi to his knees, he pushed the boy's head down in a posture of defeat. "Is it not easy for a criminal to give his word, if only to save his life?" he taunted. "Promises are easily broken. You cannot trust him."

"What harm could he bring to the village if he was lying?" Kakashi pointed out, shaking with rage at Danzo's treatment of the young Itachi. "His chakra is sealed. He cannot use it even to defend himself. Is this how Konoha treats those who are helpless against them?"

"Only in repayment for equal deeds," Danzo hissed as the crowd began agreeing with Kakashi. "Tell me, what price has Itachi paid for the countless lives he took? For the blood shed on his hands from the deaths of _our_ people? Will you neglect this fact in the face of _pity_?"

Once again dissention broke out among the people. Itachi was perfectly still in his kneeling position on the ground, but Kakashi could see that he was shaking.

"The Hokage gave her orders," Kakashi said darkly as a threat crept into his voice. "_Let the boy go."_

Danzo seemed to know when he could go no further. Shoving Itachi sprawling onto the ground, he shouted a last warning to the crowd and stalked away. The crowd dispersed, throwing dark looks towards the fallen Uchiha.

Itachi pushed himself onto his hands and knees and tried not to think of anything but numbness. He had prepared himself mentally for such a reception from Konha, but it didn't stop the hurt that seared through him at their rejection.

Running footsteps pounded on the dirt path and someone was at Itachi's side, helping him to stand. He brushed himself off and looked up, expecting to see Kakashi. To his surprise he saw that a tall blond stood there, compassion and pity shining in her eyes.

"Thank you, Ino," Kakashi sighed as he came over. "Are you all right, Itachi?"

Itachi nodded stiffly, trying desperately to ignore the hisses of 'traitor' and 'murderer' all around him.

"Kakashi, is it true?" Ino asked softly. "Is he Itachi Uchiha?"

"I should think it's obvious by now," Kakashi said in an unintentionally harsh tone. He sighed again. "Don't mind me, Ino."

"I understand," Ino responded. Looking around, she shuddered at the vehement gazes of the people. "We'd better get out of here. They look pretty mad."

Kakashi nodded. "Are you going to be able to make it?" he asked Itachi in a low tone. The Uchiha was shaking like a leaf, but at Kakashi's words he straightened, the fire returning to his eyes.

"I'm fine," Itachi said thickly. Danzo's words had been cruelly honest, but Itachi would not let the Uchiha pride be forfeit. Holding his head high, he began walking through the midst of the villagers.

It felt to Itachi like that walk the hardest thing he had done in his life; which was difficult to comprehend after everything that had occured in the past eight years. Whispers of his betrayal carried on the breeze, and dark looks of hatred were undisguised. Kakashi put a hand on Itachi's shoulder protectively, and Ino flanked him on the other side. As humiliating as the situation might have seemed at one time, Itachi was glad to have them at his side.

At the edge of the forest Itachi finally collapsed, his energy sapped from the ordeal. Kakashi let the Uchiha alone as he sat on the ground and tried to control his shaking. Once again his eight year old body proved to be of little help as the shock kicked in. The older Itachi would have been able to handle this, but Itachi wasn't twenty-one anymore.

After ten minutes Itachi stood up, his willpower overcoming his body's trauma. "I'm ready," he said tonelessly to Kakashi. To his relief the jounin didn't argue that Itachi rest or wait a little longer. He merely nodded and led the way to the training grounds.

"Wait," Ino called out. She scuffed her foot on the ground slightly, then gathered her courage. "Do you mind if I come with you? I... I don't think Itachi's going to turn traitor."

Itachi could have hit her for the blunt reminder of the morning's events, but he merely looked to Kakashi and shrugged. Taking that as a yes, Kakashi smiled and waved his hand for Ino to follow.

"We'll be doing a special test today," he informed Itachi as they walked along. "It's one I had Naruto and Sakura do when they were first genin." Kakashi pulled two bells out of his pocket as he spoke, leaving Itachi to wonder what the jounin meant.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... **

** Review! :D**


	8. Bell Test

**Unintentional Liar: Thanks for the tip! I use intentional fragment a lot for dramatic effect, but I'll try and keep an eye out for the other errors you mentioned. :)**

**To all reviewers: I love all the comments, but if a couple of you could use a little less strong language, I'd appreciate it. Words replaced with **** I don't mind as much, but no further than that if you please. Thanks!**

** ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Training with Kakashi, Itachi quickly found out, was entirely different from what he had expected. Instead of the series of excercises that Sakura and Sai had run Itachi through, Kakashi merely tied two silver bells to his belt and instructed the team to take them.

Itachi studied the objective. "There's only two bells," he pointed out.

Kakashi started visibly and looked down. "Why, so you're right," he commented. A smile spread behind his mask. "I suppose that means only two of you will pass. Of course, if you would like to join, Ino, you're more than welcome." Kakashi held up a third bell as he spoke.

Ino considered a moment, then shook her head. "Thanks, I think I'll just watch this time."

Kakashi shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Itachi crossed his arms and regarded the jounin. "Is this the same test you gave Sasuke?" he asked.

Kakashi's smile disappeared. "Yes," he said shortly and returned to his book.

Much as he hated to bring up the uncomfortable subject of his brother to the team, Itachi realized that something didn't match here. "How did Sasuke, Sakura, _and_ Naruto pass the test if only two bells were involved?"

Kakashi's brow raised. He had forgotten that Itachi would have a more analytical mindset than team seven when they had first begun. "Well, I suppose you'll just have to find out," he replied to Itachi's question.

Itachi glared at Kakashi, but realized he wasn't going to get a straight answer from the jounin. He also knew that unless he figured out what the original team seven had done, Sakura and Sai were going to get the bells first. With no chakra at his disposal, Itachi didn't have a snail's chance of getting past Kakashi. The only attack he could use now was Taijutsu. Itachi hoped it would be enough.

"You three can start anytime," Kakshi droned.

Sakura and Sai exchanged a glance and leapt into the trees. Itachi had a feeling that they knew something about this test that they weren't telling him. With a sigh, he followed after them.

Hiding himself a small distance away, Itachi considered the task. It was likely that this test was designed merely to assess a ninja's skills. Having two bells for three people would provoke competition, thus driving a ninja far beyond their normal limit. In that case Kakashi had probably passed the genin on team 7 due to their abilities, not solely on who had caught a bell. Either way, Itachi would do what he could to get one of the jingling silver objects. It would certainly be a great feat if he could manage this without chakra.

Settling back into the shelter of the branches, Itachi waited for the other two contestants to make their move. Soon enough Sai and Sakura darted out from the trees, each attacking Kakashi from a different angle. Itachi took advantage of the jounin's temporary distraction and launched himself forward. Without his sharingan however, Itachi was far too slow. Long before he had a chance of reaching the bells he felt a hand grasp his collar and throw him backwards. Itachi landed in a roll and fell back against a log, his pride wounded at the easy defeat.

Charging forward again, Itachi managed to dodge a few blows before his attack was once again foiled by Kakashi. Gritting his teeth in frustration, Itachi stood back and tried to think of a different tactic. Without his sharingan, his speed would never get close to matching Kakashi. Stealth wasn't going to be entirely the answer either as Kakashi had proved. Diving into the bushes, Itachi waited for Sakura and Sai to appear again. It was time he tested his taijutsu abilities.

In a moment Sakura and Sai attacked once more. Itachi waited half a second, then sprang from his hiding place and joined the feud. Kakashi was waiting for him, but this time Itachi was able to throw up an arm and block the light punch headed towards his shoulder. Kakashi's eyebrows lifted in some admiration before he easily knocked Itachi head over heals again.

Itachi rolled to his feet, bruised yet strangely satisfied. Kakashi wasn't going easy on him, which meant Itachi would be able to fully assess his limits. Leaping into the fray again, Itachi took advantage of the distractions provided by Sakura and Sai's offense.

Itachi quickly began to sense an improvement in his coordination. Even without his sharingan or chakra, he was still the Uchiha genius. Forced to adapt swiftly under the strain of the moment, Itachi's brain finally managed to connect the final pathways to his nervous system. At last Itachi was able to effectively gauge the distance and power needed for each blow. His movements became faster and harder, and he was pleased to note that he could block nearly all of Kakashi's attacks.

Despite this small triumph however, Itachi was nowhere closer to getting a bell. Even an Uchiha genius can hardly fight against a jounin without the aid of chakra, and Itachi found that it took all his concentration merely to keep from getting thrown head over heels again. He refused to give up, however. Somehow Itachi had to find Kakashi's weakness. He refused to be humiliated twice in one day simply because of this _body_ he was stuck in.

Itachi's plans disintregated, however, as a fist lashed out of nowhere and tossed him into the underbrush. For the fifteenth time he found himself sumersaulting to land upside down against a tree. Feeling pulped and bruised in ego, Itachi blew his hair out of his face and simply lay where he had fallen.

The snapping of a twig caught Itachi's attention, and he looked up to see Naruto enter the clearing. The blond ninja's hands were deep in his pockets and his head was bent in thought. It was clear his mind was still on Jiraiya's death.

Itachi sighed and decided not to bother getting up. His dignity had vanished the moment he woke in a child's body, and he wasn't sure one more incident was going to matter.

Naruto was woken from of his reverie by Itachi's sigh. He was startled to see the feared Akatsuki member, Itachi Uchiha, sprawled upside down against a tree trunk.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Naruto asked in puzzlement, his voice husky from emotion.

Itachi blew his bangs away from his forehead. "I think I'll just sit here and pretend this is a bad dream, from which I will wake up pleasantly dead."

"Why are you so obsessed with dying?" Naruto asked in a gruff tone. "Ever since the massacre you've been telling Sasuke to kill you. What's so good about dying that you would force your little brother to make sure it happened?"

Itachi rolled to a seated position and stared at the ground. He was silent for a few minutes. "I didn't want to kill the clan," he finally said in a low voice.

Naruto started. "W-what?"

Itachi's eyes were unfocused as he spoke. "I didn't want to do it. I had to. They would have - have - " as much as he tried, he couldn't force the words past his throat. Curse Danzo and his seals! Even now they plagued Itachi, preventing him from spilling out the agony Konoha had put him through.

"They what?" Naruto demanded. "Who's _they_?"

Itachi shook his head. He couldn't spit the words out even if he were under the most horrific of tortures. "I can't tell you," he said quietly.

"Huh?"

Itachi drew his knees up to his chest. "I have a seal preventing me from speaking of those ordered me to murder the clan."

Naruto's eyes were wide. "You were _ordered_ to kill your family?"

Itachi's shot him a death glower. "Do _not_ speak to me about the subject!" he said vehemently. The feelings he had thought to be buried years ago were coming back at Naruto's words, and Itachi furiously shoved them down. He could not afford to remember his clan, or it would break him.

Naruto was adamant, however. "No!" he responded. "You destroyed your whole family, you turned against Konoha, and you made Sasuke go to Orochimaru because he wanted to kill you. I want to know why, and I won't take silence for an answer!"

"Because if I hadn't done it they would have killed Sasuke!" Itachi could hold it back no longer as eight years of hidden anger boiled over at Naruto's interrogation.

Naruto stepped back a pace. "They would have... what?"

Itachi clenched his teeth, breathing hard. "They would have killed the clan whether I had done so or not. I would _never_ have done it if things had been different! Never, you understand! The Uchiha clan was plotting to overthrow Konoha, and it would have started another war. I was assigned to destroy them to prevent this. If I hadn't destroyed the clan, someone else would have taken my place." His next words were nearly inaudible. "They would have killed Sasuke, too."

Naruto listened with shock and horror mingling on his features. He was amazed to find that the cold, heartless Uchiha had actually cared for his brother even as he raised him in the path of vengeance. At the same time, Itachi's admission shook him to the core. Who could have ordered this horrific deed? Someone in Konohagakure?

"Why didn't you tell Sasuke?" Naruto asked shakily. "Why did you blame it all on yourself?"

"Because it was my fault," Itachi's voice broke as he put his head in his arms. "I _killed_ them, Naruto." The careful barriers he had set up in his heart were splitting before his eyes. Itachi grasped at the frayed edges, trying to keep them from shattering altogether.

Naruto's mind was incapable of absorbing this new information. Itachi hadn't wanted to murder his clan. He'd been _forced_ to. But why?

_They were plotting to overthrow Konoha..._

Naruto leaned back against a tree as the implications hit him. The Uchiha clan had turned against the village? It didn't make sense! Why would they betray Konoha? And why slaughter the entire clan because of it? Couldn't a better solution have been found?

"Sasuke needs to know about this," Naruto finally said. "He only joined Orochimaru to kill you. If he knows it wasn't your fault - "

"Then he'll just turn against Konoha!" Itachi shouted. "Don't you get it? I could have told him I was ordered to murder the clan. I could have stayed behind in Konoha! I held back though, because I didn't want him to grow up hating the Leaf Village. I was willing to take the blame for it! Why couldn't he have just dealt with it honorably?" A sob broke through, and Itachi punched the ground in anger at his body's weakness.

Tears were spilling openly down Naruto's cheeks. The blond could never hide the true emotions running through his heart. "So it was Konoha that did it." His words were a statement rather than a question.

"_That's _why I joined the Akatsuki," Itachi choked in a heated voice. "I finished my vengeance for their crimes. Sasuke had no reason to continue it!" Itachi's breathing was harsh, but after a minute his body slumped as the energy from his emotion drained.

"He should have killed me with honor," Itachi said quietly. "He would have been better off remaining in the village. I ... I wanted him to kill me. To finally pay me back for what I had done. I didn't want it to destroy him, though." Itachi buried his face in his arms and was silent. Several minutes passed without a word from either ninja.

"Maybe... maybe there's still a chance," Naruto said as understanding dawned. "Sasuke might come back if he knows what really happened. Maybe since you joined the Akatski and he joined Orochimaru, Sasuke will consider his revenge accomplished. You could both come back to Konoha."

"Don't you ever get your head right?" Itachi asked in a tired voice. "Konoha will never forgive either of us for what we did. Even if they killed us a thousand times, the Uchiha name would still be blotted forever."

"But they don't know about what really happened to the clan," Naruto pointed out. "If we tell Tsunade - "

"She knows," Itachi responded. "She already had a Yamanako look through my memories. They learned everything."

"Then why didn't she do anything?" Naruto demanded.

Itachi stared into the distance. "Why do you think I'm still alive right now? She could have executed me."

"Well, why hasn't anyone been told about this?" Naruto spluttered. "They would help you!"

Itachi laughed harshly. "Help an Akatsuki member? Don't be stupid. Besides, if the other villages were to learn of Konohagakure's actions it could start a war. Tsunade will do everything possible to prevent that."

"But - "

"Naruto. Stop." Itachi stood, his emotions locked safely away once more. "There's nothing you can do about it, so stop trying." He took a deep breath to still his remaining anxiety. "This was my choice. It's done. I can't take it back, which means there's nothing to do but move on."

Naruto's mouth opened and closed several times as he tried to think of what to say.

Itachi sighed. "Look, I've got to worry about passing this test. You're not helping right now, so unless you know how to get past Kakashi's guard I'd rather be left alone."

Naruto hestitated a minute, then scratched his head. "What kind of test?"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ...

Kakashi knew he was in for trouble when all three of his trainees vanished. _So Itachi has finally begun to understand the point of the excercise._ Kakashi shifted and twitched his hand towards his book. Sakura and Sai had been relentless in their attacks. So far he hadn't had a chance to finish re-reading the final chapter. Perhaps now would be the time...

A furious yell from the right suddenly informed Kakashi that Naruto had dropped in somewhere along the line. Groaning as he waved goodbye to the chance to continue his book, Kakashi whirled to face the new threat. A splatter of ink on his arm informed him that Sai, too, was attacking.

_And right behind him comes Sakura..._

Sure enough, a flash of pink hair betrayed Sakura's attack from the left. _All right, that's three of them,_ Kakashi thought frantically as he prepared to evade his students, _Now where's - _

A sharp pain suddenly hit at the back of Kakashi's left leg just below the knee, and he heard a triumphant yell from Itachi. It appeared that the boy's taijutsu was better than the jounin had thought. Yelping in suprise, Kakashi grabbed his leg and started hopping around on one foot.

"How did you get past - " His words were cut off as Naruto and Sai darted in and grabbed a bell each.

"Hey Sensei, aren't you supposed to have a bell for every person?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Yeah, Kakashi," Sakura smirked. "Haven't we got through this before?"

Kakashi groaned and scratched his head. "I didn't expect all four of you to join in," he whined.

Suddenly he noticed a sound he never expected to hear.

Itachi was laughing.

Rolling on the ground, the Uchiha was chortling in mirth. In all of his life, Kakashi had rarely seen Itachi smile, let alone crack-up about Kakashi's infamous defeat. Itachi was acting... well, like a kid.

Sakura giggled at the unexpected sight, and to Kakashi's suprise even Naruto seemed to have lost his gloomy palor. He found himself wishing Itachi would act like a child more often. His innocent appearence seemed to cheer everyone on the team.

Abruptly Itachi's laugther stopped, ending in a sharp sob as the boy curled into himself. Instantly Kakashi knew it was time to call it a day. The events from earlier were finally crashing in on Itachi's young body, and it was unable to cope with the stress.

"All right, I think we've done enough for now," Kakashi announced.

He noticed that Ino had left earlier, and was glad for Itachi's sake. The Uchiha had practically turned his mind off completely in an attempt to curb his emotions, and it would have been difficult for Itachi if a fifth person had been there to witness his collapse.

"Itachi, are you okay?" Sakura asked, looking to Kakashi in concern when the Uchiha didn't answer.

"He'll be fine," Kakashi reassured her as he shook Itachi's shoulder gently. When Itachi didn't respond, Kakashi came to the conclusion that his body had finally shut down as a protective measure. The boy likely wasn't going to wake for the next couple of hours.

"Kakashi, I need to talk to you about something," Naruto spoke up, his face serious.

"Later, Naruto," Kakashi replied as he put Itachi on his back piggy-back style. "I'll see all of you here tommorrow," he told the group.

"Right, Kakashi," Sakura answered.

"But Kakashi, it's something I need to tell you about Itachi," Naruto objected.

Kakashi's brow furrowed. "Meet me at Ichiraku's later tonight," he decided. "We'll talk there."

Naruto nodded and left. The sun was already beginning to set by the time everyone set out for home. Kakashi hadn't realized how long they had been training. It was no wonder Itachi was wiped.

More and more often, Kakashi found himself thinking of Itachi as a regular kid. It was true, the Uchiha had far too much intellect to be completely mistaken for a child, but at times he acted no different than one of Iruka's students. Kakashi wondered what Itachi would have been like if he had had a normal childhood. Would he have been like Sasuke before the massacre, cheerful and carefree? Or had Itachi always had that inborn sense of responsibility?

Whatever the possibilities, they had been shattered when Itachi was thirteen. Kakashi wondered what could have come over the Uchiha, to slaughter his clan without warning. Was it really because of an insane lust for power, or had something else been involved? Kakashi suspected there was more that Itachi wasn't telling them. Nothing in the young Uchiha's manner matched up with the cold ninja who had joined the Akatsuki.

With a sigh, Kakashi continued his slow trek through the village. Darkness had fallen by now, and only a few of the villagers were about on the streets. Kakashi was able to make his way through unnoticed. He was glad for Itachi's sake when they reached the apartment.

As if on cue, Itachi began to stir as they entered. "Is it dark yet," he murmered as he peered around through bleary eyes.

"Hm, I can't seem to see the sun anywhere. Yep, it must be nightfall," Kakashi quipped as he unlocked the door to Itachi's room.

Itachi muttered something half-intelligent about Kakashi stealing his key. He slid off the jounin's shoulders and fell limply onto the bed, pulling the pillow more comfortably around his head and neck as he stretched out on his stomach. A second later he was out like a light.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and rummaged for a spare blanket, which he spread over the unresponsive Uchiha. Leaving the key to the room on the dresser, Kakashi closed the door behind him and headed down the hall towards Ichiraku's. He needed to find out what Naruto had discovered about Itachi.

... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... .. ... .. ..

**I wrote this over the course of several days, so the chapter segments varied according to my mood. I hope it didn't transfer too quickly between parts.**

**Review!**


	9. To Find Joy in Life

** I just love reading how everyone hates Danzo. It's very amusing to read all the comments against him. I really appreciate the feedback too, since a lot of times I get ideas from the my readers' suggestions.**

**... ... ... .. . ... .. ... ... ... .. ..**

Kakashi sighed and absently stirred his now cold tea. What Naruto had just told him had been completely unexpected. So, Itachi had never intended to murder his clan. Someone in Konoha had ordered the boy to carry out the grisly deed. Things had just gone from complicated to insane in a matter of half an hour.

Naruto was practically sitting on the edge of his seat, waiting for Kakashi's answer to the dilemma. "Well, Kakashi?" he asked.

Kakashi said nothing for a moment. This was more serious than he had thought. "You say that Tsunade had Inoichi look at Itachi's memories?" he finally asked.

Naruto nodded fervently. "Why hasn't she done anything?" he exploded. "What is so important about this that could lead to a war?"

Kakashi tapped his fingers against his cheek. "I don't know. I'll ask Tsunade about it."

"So what are we going to do about Itachi?" Naruto asked. "He's practically innocent!"

"Unfortunately he isn't," Kakashi corrected. "Despite everything, he is a traitor to Konohagakure. He is a former Akatsuki member, and he killed hundreds of people."

"But it wasn't his fault!"

Kakashi shook his head. "He had a choice, Naruto. He wasn't forced to join the Akatsuki or continue with the murders. He chose that path, and he has nothing to blame but himself for it."

"But he wouldn't have done it if someone from Konoha hadn't threatened Sasuke!" Naruto argued.

"That doesn't excuse his crimes. It only gives him a chance at a fairer trail," Kakashi answered. "You can't expect anything better than what Tsunade has already done."

"Augh! It doens't make sense, though!" Naruto didn't notice the attention he was drawing to himself. "Sasuke would never have left Konoha if it hadn't been for Itachi! None of this would have happened if it hadn't been for the orders from Konoha! How can you say it doesn't excuse his actions?"

"Naruto, calm down," Kakashi warned as he saw some of the customers look up.

"Wait, what's he talking about?" Teuchi asked.

Kakashi sighed heavily. "It's nothing that should be discussed here."

"What do you mean?" Naruto demanded. "This is - "

"Naruto! I said that's enough!"

Naruto sat back at the jounin's shout. Kakashi rarely raised his voice, even in intense situations. Apparently Naruto had done something to really upset him.

Kakashi sighed. "I hadn't intended for this to be shouted to every member of Konoha."

Naruto rubbed his neck in embarassment, realizing the few other customers in the bar were already whispering their questions to one another.

Teuchi leaned across the counter. "Is this about that Uchiha kid? Itachi?"

It was amazing how quickly word could spread throughout the village, especially when supposed secrets were involved. If Kakashi had realized the significance of Naruto's information, he never would have suggested they meet at Ichiraku's.

"It's not something I wish to speak openly about right now," Kakashi answered. "I apologize for the disturbance." He stood quickly, hoping to leave before further questions were aroused.

"Hey wait, but - "

Teuchi's words were ignored as Kakashi put the money for the bill on the table and left the resteraunt. Naruto followed after him.

"Sorry, Kakashi, I didn't mean to inform everyone," Naruto apoligized.

"It can't be helped, Naruto," Kakashi responded in a frustrated tone. "I should have picked a more private place to discuss it."

"But Kakashi, what will we do now?" Naruto questioned. "How do we explain this to Sasuke?"

"I don't know," Kakashi shook his head. "I just don't know." He would discuss Naruto's information with Tsunade later.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Itachi lengthened his short stride to keep alongside Kiba. Ever since Danzo's accusation several days ago, Kakashi had insisted Itachi have an escort at all times for safety measures. At first it had been absolutely neccessary, as some of the villagers would not have hesitated to kill Itachi on the spot. Lately the anger of the people appeared to have abated somewhat, perhaps due to their accustoming to the idea of seeing a child Itachi.

Despite this, however, Itachi still had many enemies. Unexpectedly a large clod of dirt hit the side of his cheek, stunning him momentarily and leaving a smear of dirt.

"All right, who did that?" Kiba immediately swung to face the attacker. A few murmers echoed from the onlookers, but no one admitted to the action.

"I'm fine," Itachi dismissed quickly as he rubbed at his face.

Kiba ignored him. "I want to know who threw that thing!" he demanded.

One man glared at Kiba in response. His wife gave a sharp gasp as she realized what had happened and walked away from her husband in a huff.

Kiba muttered something and started to step forward, only to be stopped as Itachi grabbed his cloak.

"Just leave it," Itachi pleaded quietly. "It's not that important." Yes, the action had hurt, but it wasn't something to start a fight over. The villagers were merely retaliating for Itachi's past actions, and he didn't expect any better treatment.

Kiba looked surprised by Itachi's request, but he complied with a scowl. "The next person who attacks Itachi gets to deal with me," he warned harshly.

Wonder at Kiba's actions swelled up inside Itachi. When was the last time someone had stood up for him like that? He couldn't express the gratefullness he felt towards those who had helped him since he had been brought to Konoha. Why should the waste their concern over a former Akatsuki member? Itachi didn't understand, but he knew he would never be able to repay them for the support they had given him.

"So this is the young Uchiha I keep hearing about," a feminine voice drawled from behind a dango stand. Itachi and Kiba looked up to see a middle aged, red haired woman leaning over the counter, watching them.

"Funny," she said, "He doesn't look that dangerous to me. If anything he's a little on the short side." The woman tilted her head and regarded Itachi a moment, then shrugged dismissively. "What is he, seven or something? I think I'm cringing in terror from his sheer death glare."

Kiba allowed a slight smile at the woman's sarcasm, though his expression was still guarded. "You're not worried aobut him being a former criminal?"

The woman shrugged. "What's there to fear? He doesn't look like he could wrestle my dog, never mind hurt anyone."

Itachi bristled at the comment, but only earned a laugh from the shopkeeper.

"Look at him. He pouts just like my young grandson. You're telling me this is a former Akatsuki member?"

Kiba chuckled at the sypnosis and rubbed the back of his neck. "Come to think of it, he does look pretty sulky."

Itachi shot him an incredulous glare, causing both Kiba and the shopkeeper to laugh in amusement.

"Here kid," the woman held out a stick of Kinako dango. "Maybe this will put a smile on your face."

Itachi's pride told him to ignore the treat, but he felt like he needed to please the shopkeeper after she had excused his former life so lightly. "Thank you," he said quietly as he took the dango from her.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Polite little youngster, isn't he?" She smiled at Itachi's look when she mentioned 'youngster.' "All right, so you're what, eighteen?"

"Twenty-one," Itachi corrected as he took a bite of the dango.

The woman barked in laughter, slapping the counter. "Funny, kid. You don't look over eight to me."

"Actually, it's true," Kiba broke in. "He actually is an adult."

The woman shook her head. "He could be fifty for all I cared, but my eyes still tell me I'm talking to a boy. If he wants to consider himself to be twenty-one, that's fine with me. I still think he's just a kid."

Itachi didn't know whether to be insulted or not by the statement, so he simply took another bite of dango instead.

"Here, you'd better take one too," the shopkeeper said as she handed one to Kiba. "No, no," she objected as he pulled out his wallet. "It's on the house. You two gave me my humor for the day, so consider it my way of repaying you."

"Uh, thanks," Kiba answered as he nibbled the candy. He looked towards Itachi, then shifted nervously. "I guess we'd better be going now. Training and all."

"You take care of yourself, hon," the woman told Itachi, who grimaced at the term. "Don't you train him too hard, you hear me?" she ordered Kiba.

"Don't worry, I'd never dream of it," Kiba responded in a worried tone as he backed away from the shopkeeper's strict look. "Especially now," he muttered under his breath.

Itachi smiled and took another bite of his dango. He was beginning to get used to the idea of being considered a child. Although it had quite a few drawbacks, he had never felt so carefree in his life. Itachi had never really been able to enjoy a normal childhood due to the pressures of being considered the "Uchiha genius." He decided that, for today at least, he'd take advantage of his young appearance.

"Kiba, can we slow down a little," Itachi asked in the most pitiful tone. "My legs are getting tired."

Kiba practically screeched to a halt at the completely unexpected request. "What?"

Itachi gave him a puppy-dog expression, while inwardly he smirked. "Can't we walk a little slower? It's hard to keep up with you."

"Uhh, okay... I guess..." Kiba scratched his head in confusion at the change in the Uchiha's attitude. Hadn't Itachi been sulking at being called a child two minutes ago?

Itachi grinned inwardly in triumph. It was all too easy to con people with his pathetic appearence. Maybe he's have some fun with this today.

Itachi purposely dawdled, ignoring the frustrated looks from Kiba. Darting from one shop to another, he talked in an animated manner and managed to win the hearts of several shopkeepers. Kiba by now was completely baffled, but Itachi had finally learned the secret to getting Konoha off his back. As long as he was considered a mere child, it would be more and more difficult for the villagers to hold a grudge against him. Itachi wasn't sure whether to be horrified or intrigued by the concept.

For the time being, at least, the theory appeared to work. A number of villagers shot Itachi a dark glare or an insult, but some began warming up to him after the initial shock. Some compared him to their own children, or simply commented on how sweet he acted. By the time Kiba and Itachi made it to the end of the village, Itachi had an armload of candy and a stuffed toy that had been given to him by various sympathizers.

Grimacing at the stuffed tiger, Itachi handed it to Kiba and popped another sweet in his mouth. Kiba stared at the toy, his face incredulous.

"What ever happened to the 'call me a kid and I'll sock in you the face' attitude?"

Itachi shrugged and tossed aside a candy wrapper. "Guess I'm just getting used to the body, that's all."

"Do you _have_ to act your age?" Kiba groaned. "This is embarrasing."

Itachi grinned cheekily and ran ahead. He was starting to enjoy this.

Today Itachi had been assigned to Kiba's team for training. Kakashi had been making frequent appointments with the Hokage over something he wouldn't speak to Itachi of, Sakura was busy at the hospital, Sai was doing a mission for the ANBU, and Naruto had been absent for days.

Training with Kiba and Hinata turned out to be far easier than Itachi had expected. Kiba was more lenient than the members of team Kakashi, and Hinata was so kind hearted she hardly pushed Itachi at all. Itachi spent the day practicing his taijutsu and running Kiba ragged. He found he had a new favored hobby in life; annoying people. Kiba certainly had a large variety of facial reactions when he got exhasperated.

"Can you please... stop racing around the practice field ... for once...?" Kiba gasped as he plopped down onto the grass. Akamaru continued chasing Itachi in circles, obviously enjoying the Uchiha's antics.

"I think it's kind of cute, don't you, Kiba?" Hinata giggled softly.

"This guy is supposed to be an S-rank criminal," Kiba moaned. "He's not supposed to be _doing_ this."

Itachi finally collapsed to the ground, laughing as Akamaru pounced on him and began licking his face. Was this the kind of life Sasuke had had as a child? So innocent and carefree, without the honor of the clan weighing down on his shoulders?

Itachi sobered as the thought brought back memories of what he had taken away from his little brother. Sitting up, he absently scratched Akamaru's neck as the large white dog sat down beside him.

"Hey, Itachi, a-are you okay?" Hinata asked in her gentle voice.

Itachi nodded silently, his dark eyes troubled. He wasn't at the point of losing control any longer, but his past actions still haunted him.

"Has he _finally_ calmed down?" Kiba asked from where he had collapsed on the ground. Itachi threw a candy wrapper at his head.

Hinata giggled again at the Uchiha's reaction. "Y-you've changed a lot, Itachi," she commented.

Itachi smiled slightly but seemed to be lost in his own world. Hinata's words kept running through his mind, though, and he wondered if she could be right in her statement.

.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**I actually cut this chapter halfway through so that I could have **_**one day**_** where nothing bad happened to Itachi. The next chapter is very sad, so have a tissue ready and be prepared to punch Danzo and a few other people.**

** Muahahaha, I am so evil!**

** Review! :D**


	10. A World of Hurt

**AKATSUKICHIBIS789: I'm not sure what you mean; 'draw that scene.' Is that as in literally drawing a picture, or is it a form of comment? :)**

**This chapter is purely for Itachi angst. :D**

**Warning; things will get worse, then better, then A LOT worse, then maybe if my fans are nice they'll get to witness the ending. ;)**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Itachi scuffed his feet slightly as he headed down the empty street. He was alone this time, as he had slipped away from Shino, Hinata, and Kiba in hopes of having some time to himself. Itachi knew he was asking for trouble, but he hoped that he could escape the worst of it due to the sweltering heat of the afternoon.

Itachi realized how wrong he was, however, as a hand snaked out of an alleyway and grabbed him around the throat. Itachi choked and grasped at the fingers blocking his airway, looking up in dismay to see Danzo's furious scowl.

"Imagine, finding an Uchiha wandering alone in the streets," Danzo taunted calmly as he squeezed his fingers around Itachi's neck, lifting him into the air. "I've been waiting for this."

Itachi gasped for the air that couldn't enter his lungs, tearing at Danzo's wrists in an attempt to pry his hands away. Danzo smiled mercilessly, gloating over the helpless Uchiha.

"Hey, you!" a voice called out as running footsteps came down the alley.

Danzo growled in displeasure and dropped Itachi, whirling to face the new threat. Three boys ranging from twelve to fifteen dashed up, glaring at the Root leader.

"I thought the Hokage ordered that the kid was to be unharmed," a fifteen year old with bright orange hair accused.

Itachi heaved for air, rubbing his bruised neck and glowering in hatred at Danzo.

Danzo smiled thinly. "I was merely teaching the young Uchiha his place."

"Yeah, well I just sent one of the boys ahead," the fifteen year old shot back. "Try anything further and I'll tell him to report this to the Hokage."

Itachi admired the leader's ingenuity. By sending someone for help, the orange haired boy had prevented any attempt by Danzo to ensure the witnesses kept silent. Danzo seemed to realize that too, and with a scowl he abruptly turned and left.

"Thanks," Itachi wheezed past his sore throat.

"Don't mention it, kid," the fifteen year old shrugged as he helped Itachi up. "My name's Aki by the way." Looking over his shoulder, Aki added, "Come on. I lied about sending help ahead. If Danzo comes back we could be in trouble."

Aki put his arm around Itachi's shoulders and steered him down the alleyway, his two friends following close behind. Itachi began to feel a prickle of unease and casually shrugged Aki's arm away.

"I think I can find my own way back, thanks," he rasped.

Aki's smile disapeared. "Where do you think you're going, Uchiha?"

Itachi stepped back a pace, his concern mounting as Aki's friends move to stand behind him. "What do you want?" he asked.

Aki smiled again, a malicious glint in his eyes. "You think I'd let Danzo have all the fun? I wouldn't let him kill you before I got in my own say."

Itachi dashed forward, trying to evade Aki's friends as they leapt towards him. Hands grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him back again. A blow to the face left Itachi dazed, and one of the boys swiftly pulled a strip of cloth past his teeth, silencing any possible cries for help. Furious at himself for letting down his guard, Itachi rammed a knee between Aki's legs and threw his head back to shatter his blond friend's nose. The duo cries of pain only succeeded in angering the third member, who threw a fist into Itachi's stomach. Itachi let himself fall back, then retaliated with a high kick to the boy's chin. The boy's head snapped back and he collapsed against the wall.

Even as Itachi began to run, however, two more teenagers stepped into the alley. Aki shouted for their aid, and without a moment's hesitation one of them plunged his fists into the ground. A blast of chakra exploded underneath Itachi, sending him crashing against the wall. In an instant all five boys were on him, their fists and feet striking him from all sides. Itachi curled into himself and tried to protect his head. His brain screamed at him that he was being defeated by mere children, but he couldn't do anything to defend himself. Itachi's last thought was to wish he had stayed with Hinata and Kiba. Then a kick to the back of his head sent him into blissful unconsciousness.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Itachi woke slowly as the rain pattered around him. Prying open his swollen eyelids, he realized he was lying in a puddle of water. Night had fallen, and his attackers were nowhere to be seen.

Moaning as pain rippled through his body, Itachi fumbled at the gag in his mouth. His stiff fingers refused to cooperate properly, and it took several tried before he managed to loosen the knot. Itachi weakly pulled the piece of cloth from his mouth and lay back against the wet ground, panting from the slight exertion. Every part of his body hurt, and his head felt as though someone were pounding a rock against it.

For half an hour Itachi didn't move. He lay still, letting the soothing rain calm his aching body as he tried to summon the energy to stand. Itachi's breath hitched in a sob as he pushed his upper body weight onto his hands. Right now he felt like doing nothing more than crying his heart out like a child, but his brain reminded him it would be a useless action that would do nothing to get him out of this mess. Even so several tears mixed with the rain water as Itachi dragged his knees underneath him.

He could tell immediately that one wrist was seriously injured, but whether it was simply sprained or broken was a different matter. Itchi's ribs hurt when he breathed, and his face felt as if someone had slammed it with a hammer. Sprawling onto his side again, Itachi let out a choked cry as his bruised body hit the hard ground.

"Come on, get up," he whispered.

Forcing his body to move, Itachi pushed himself onto his hands and knees. As soon as he tried to stand his ankle gave way beneath him, dropping him back into the muddy puddle with a splash. Sobbing openly now, Itachi slammed a fist into the water in anger at his weakness. Summoning every bit of his strength, he scrambled up and leaned against the wall, letting his weight settle on the leg that wasn't too badly injured.

Itachi couldn't understand why they had been so cruel. A tiny part of his mind told him he deserved this, that they were merely acting on instinct against the Akatsuki. Itachi couldn't reason with that part of his mind however, as his child's emotions kept screaming against the unfairness and injustice of the world. Why did they hate him? Why did they want to hurt him so badly? Hadn't he been punished enough by now?

Gasping in agony, Itachi forced himself to take a step forward. He had to get to shelter, or he'd die of exposure. Once again his ankle screamed against the treatment, but Itachi ignored the pain and continued walking, supporting himself against the wall.

He heard someone calling his name, and looked up to see Sakura and Kakashi pass by the alley. Itachi tried to call out to them, but he couldn't force the words past his swollen throat. The words ended in a sob, ad Itachi leaned his face against the wall and let the tears fall. They had missed him. Why hadn't they seen him? He was so tired. So sick of the hatred and disgust aimed at him. So agonized by the pain. He only wanted it to end.

Itachi had too much pride to simply lie down and wait for death to claim him, however. Inching forward once more, he slowly made his way to the end of the alley. His body gave out once more, spilling him into another deep puddle on the street. Shivering and gasping, Itachi hauled himself up and started the long trek for home.

Time and time again he rested, leaning against a building or simply laying still when he fell. Kakashi and Sakura did not appear again, and not a single villager ventured into the heavy deluge. Itachi was on his own this time.

By the time he made it back to the apartment, Itachi's mind was blank of everything but putting one foot in front of the other. His ankle barely felt like it was attached to his leg anymore, and his body wouldn't cease shaking. Itachi's fumbled for his key, his hands lacking any feeling whatsoever. He managed to pull it from his pocket, but could only watch numbly as it fell from his lifeless fingers. The floor rose up in an alarming fashion, and Itachi found himself lying on his side, the useless key only a foot away. He was still staring at it blankly when Kakashi arrived twenty minutes later.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Kakashi sighed in worry as he entered the apartment. For six hours they had been searching for Itachi, but had seen no sign of the Uchiha. The last locations they had searched had been the many alleyways of Konoha, and it was in one of those that Sakura had made the grave discovery of a bloody puddle of water and a torn strip of cloth. Kakashi was suspecting more and more that Danzo had a hand in Itachi's disappearence. He feared for the boy's life, and desperately hoped they wouldn't find him in too serious a condition.

Heaving a sigh, Kakashi closed the door behind him and turned around. He stood shock still, staring at the blood tinged footprints leading up the hall.

"Itachi!"

Kakashi ran. Faster than he had ever gone before with his sharingan, he raced down the corridor. Immediately he spotted Itachi. The Uchiha was lying on his side with his back to the door of his room, his empty gaze remained fixed on the key lying a small ways away. For a moment Kakashi thought the boy was dead. Quickly he dropped to Itachi's side and felt the side of his neck. A weak throb proved he was still alive, but Kakashi could see that hypothermia had already settled in.

"This isn't good," he muttered as he kicked open the door to Itachi's room and grabbed all the blankets he could find. Kakashi was concerned at the icy feel of Itachi's skin as he wrapped the blankets tightly around the Uchiha. Itachi didn't even move as Kakashi worked, but continued staring sightlessly at the wall.

Swiftly opening his own door, Kakashi grabbed two more blankets and called the hospital. "Tell Tsuande we've got an emergency," he ordered the clerk who picked up the phone.

"State your emergency," she said in a calm manner.

"Hypothermia," Kakashi said hurriedly. "In an eight-year-old child."

"How close are you to the hospital?"

"I'll be there in five minutes," Kakashi replied as he hung up. He bundled Itachi in the last two blankets and scooped him up. Itachi's head fell back limply against Kakashi's arms, and Kakashi could see his face taking on a blue tinge.

"Come on, don't die on me, kid," he muttered as he tore his forehead guard away from his sharingan and dashed out the door.

Every step seemed an eternity to Kakashi, and he worried that he wouldn't make it in time. Itachi had fallen unconscious by the time they reached the hospital, and medics immediately took him into the emergency room.

For eight hours not a sign of improvement was seen in the Uchiha. He had a badly sprained wrist and ankle, countless bruises, a concussion, and had already entered severe hypothermia. Twice Itachi went into cardiac arrest as his body fell into shock from the sudden exposure to warmth. Just as Tsunade was beginning to wonder if he would even survive the night, Itachi's temperature began to rise a few degrees.

It wasn't until noon the next day that Tsunade was able to announce that Itachi was finally past the danger point. Kiba cheered, Ino cried, Hinata fainted, Kakashi sighed in relief, and Sai and Shino simply nodded. Sakura, who had been helping Tsunade, collapsed into a chair in exhaustion.

"He still isn't fully recovered yet," she informed Kakashi. "His body temperature is still low, and he hasn't woken."

"All right, I want to know who did this to him," Tsunade said angrily as she stood back against the wall. "Does _anybody_ know?" She growled in frustration when no answer was provided.

"Kakashi, I want the ANBU on this. I want to know who did it and why. That boy almost _died_, and I want to know who's responsible!"

"Y-you don't think it was Danzo, do you?" Hinata questioned as she recovered from her faint.

"If it was, he's going to find himself a former leader in this village," Tsunade hissed vehemently before turning and heading back down the hallway.

"So when can we go see the kid?" Kiba asked Sakura.

Sakura sighed and combed her fingers through her bubble gum hair. "Not today for sure. I'll let you all know when he's up to visitors."

"Will Itachi-kun be okay?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know," Sakura admitted, her face downcast. "Someone beat him up pretty badly. We won't know the full extent of the damage until he wakes up."

"Well, someone had better answer to this," Ino spat as she paced around the room.

"Sakura!" The door to the waiting room slammed open as Naruto burst in. "I just heard what happened! Is Itachi all right?"

Sakura sighed and commenced to explain the situation all over again.

"I'll bet it was Danzo!" Naruto growled as he slammed a fist against the wall.

"We don't know who did it," Sakura said tiredly. "We can't blame it on Danzo until we have full proof."

"Why do we need proof? That guy's been trying to get Itachi ever since he came to Konoha!" Naruto pointed out.

The door opened unexpectedly as Tsunade poked her head out. "Would you guys _please_ cool it down or get out of here! I've got patients who are trying to rest!"

"All right, fun's over," Kiba sighed as he stood up. "Come on, we won't get anywhere closer to finding who did this by waiting around."

Ino shook her head despairingly. "I just can't imagine who would do such a cruel thing!"

"Lots of people," Tsunade answered. "The world is a cruel place. Welcome to the darker side of humanity."

"Tsunade, when are you going to do something to stop this?" Naruto burst out. "How many times does Itachi have to get hurt before people realize he isn't going to harm anyone?"

Tsunade hesitated a moment, then bowed her head in defeat. "Soon, Naruto. Soon," she promised.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Danzo grimaced and replaced the bandages over his eye. It had been tricky, but he had managed to dillusion the three boys into believing he had no part in the attack against Itachi. The teenagers were no match against Shisui's sharingan, though Danzo had been forced to trick them into forgetting that little detail as well.

Cursing softly, Danzo slammed his fist onto the thick wooden table. Why did that blasted Uchiha have to survive through everything? Obviously Danzo would have to kill the boy himself if he wished to hold his position in Root. Every attempt, though, had failed so far, and Danzo was running out of patience. Perhaps it was time to call in the rest of the five kages...

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Madara studied the ancient texts carefully, searching for any loophole in the strange age regression that had been placed upon Itachi Uchiha. The scrolls revealed no information whatsoever on such a jutsu, but he continued lookig for a clue. If there was any chance, any at all, that the jutsu could be reversed, then Madara might be forced to take drastic measures.

He would kill the Uchiha if neccessary.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. .. .. ...

**Yes. I am evil, and a very horrible person to be ending the chapter like that. **

** This chapter was already planned out, but it got worse since I was having a really bad day when I wrote it. I tend to take things out on my characters, and this is generally what happens. ;)**

** Review please! **


	11. You have got to be kidding me!

**Itachi Sypmathizers Unite!**

** That last chapter was actually supposed to turn out a lot nicer. I was going to have Kakashi or Iruka rescue Itachi, but then I wondered, 'Why is someone always around right in the nick of time?' It didn't make sense, hence chapter 10.**

**A correction to the author's note from last time, though; Chapter 10 was the "worse" part. Now things will get better, then worse, then horrible, and then... well, we'll just have to see what happens next... ;)**

** P.S. My apologies if anyone noticed the "fill in the blank" spaces before. I forgot to edit that before I posted this chapter.**

** ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Itachi woke slowly, feeling stiff and pulped. His head ached abominably, and he could only open his swollen eyelids halfway. Looking around despite the ringing in his ears, Itachi noticed he was lying in a hospital bed. An IV was stuck in his arm and a breathing mask had been placed over his face. Itachi swallowed hard, barely able to force the movement past his sore throat. Bit by bit, the memories began to piece together.

_Leaping past the boy in the alley, trying to escape. A gag being forced in his mouth. Punches and kicks coming from all sides. Agonizing pain. Pouring water, and a feeling of deep, icy cold. _

Before that, there was a space where Itachi could remember nothing. He recalled walking down the street near the alley, but between that time and the attack there was something missing.

Moaning slightly past his bruised vocal chords, Itachi sunk his head further into the pillows and closed his eyes. Would things always be this way? Would he always fear for his life? It was likely nothing would ever change in Konoha.

The door opened soflty, and Itachi opened his eyes to see Sakura walk in. The medic nin's head was bent over a clipboard, but as she looked up her face lit up in relief.

"Itachi! You're awake!"

Itachi wanted to smile at Sakura's excitement, but his muscles refused to cooperate. Sakura was immediately at his side, checking his eyes and adjusting the IV.

"Here, drink this," Sakura said gently as she lifted Itachi's shoulders and guided a cup of water to his mouth.

Itachi drank gratefully, letting the cool liquid trickle in small sips down his throat. He winced as Sakura lowered him to the pillow again.

"I imagine you're going to be sore for a while," Sakura stated the obvious. "You took quite a beating. Do you remember who did it to you?"

Itachi tried to speak, but found his vocal chords to be useless. Sakura nodded in understanding.

"I suspected you'd have a hard time talking. Don't worry about it for now. We'll wait until the swelling goes down." Sakura continued checking Itachi over, frowing at the lump on the back of his head.

"As soon as you're well enough we'll be doing some tests for this," she informed Itachi. "You had a pretty nasty concussion, though I suspect it isn't anything too serious."

Sakura's words passed over Itachi as though he were submerged in a river. All he wanted to do right now was sleep. Sakura seemed to realize that, and with a smile she hastily finished her examination. Adjusting Itachi's pillows slighty to make him more comfortable, she picked up her clipboard and flicked off the light, closing the door softly behind her.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

For the next two days Itachi slept most of the time. He would wake long enough for a nurse to pour some medicine or light broth down his throat, then be out like a light for the next few hours.

Finally, on the fourth day after arriving at the hospital, Itachi opened his eyes fully for the first time. The first thing he saw was a potted plant and a card sitting on the table next to his bed. Feeling slightly cheered at someone's small act of kindness, Itachi sat up slowly and looked around the room. His jaw dropped at the sight.

The opposite side of the room was covered in packages, bags of candy, stuffed toys, and flowers. Falling back onto the bed, Itachi used his good hand to pull a pillow over his face. Peeking out from underneath it, he hoped he would wake up from his dream and find the brighly colored objects gone.

Everything was still there when he looked. Itachi groaned and closed his eyes behind the cotton fabric. When would they get the picture that he wasn't really an eight-year-old? It wasn't like he hadn't been asking for this after that one day in the market, but things were getting ridiculous!

There was a click as the door opened, and Itachi heard someone enter the room.

"Uh, Itachi?" Kakashi's voice questioned.

Itachi grunted and refused to look up.

"Ah, you're awake," Kakashi answered casually. Itachi heard a shuffling and the crackling of paper as Kakashi made his way through the room.

"I see the news of your attack has already spread through the village," Kakashi commented lightly. Itachi flung the pillow off his head and glared at the sensei.

"Ah. Still have that typical Uchiha attitude, I see," Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

"Wha - " Itachi winced and took a sip of the juice left next on the table in an attempt to clear his raw throat. "Where did all this come from?" he rasped.

"It appears you managed to gain the sympathy of most of the village," Kakashi replied. "Of course, Kiba tells me you already had quite a few people convinced you were a innocent little cherub after that one day in the market, but Tsunade managed to guilt trap the other into leaving you alone."

"Tsunade?" Itachi questioned.

"Yes," Kakashi answered as he opened his book. "After you were attacked, she called a village council meeting and gave everyone a sound lecture. I'm not sure she needed to, though. As soon as some of the villagers heard what happened, they practically started a rally in your favor. Now you have most of the village on your side." Kakashi chuckled slightly. "If I had known this kind of thing would happen, I would have suggested you try and kill yourself a long time ago."

Itachi was hardly amused by the lame joke, but the news intrigued him. "Is that where all this stuff came from?" he asked in a hoarse voice as he looked at the packages.

Kakashi grinned. "You've got it. Oh, by the way, there's another one here for you." Reaching behind his back, Kakashi pulled out a yellow and blue floppy eared dog and tossed it to Itachi. Itachi quickly moved it to the side of the bed and gave Kakashi a horrified look.

"Hey, don't blame me," Kakashi held up his hands in defense. "Ino requested I bring it to you. Speaking of which, you'd better start opening all those other gifts. This place is getting pretty crowded."

"Can't anyone remember that I'm _not_ a kid?" Itachi moaned.

Kakashi couldn't have looked more amused if he tried. "Oh come now, think of all the popularity you've earned," he teased. "No one can resist little Itachi-chan."

"You are so going to get it for this," Itachi groaned as he covered his face.

"Kill me later," Kakashi replied as he plopped a bag with a pretty pink bow onto the bed. "Right now you've got presents to deal with."

Itachi had never been more mortified in his life. The first package included a disgusting orange cap and a stuffed ducky. Tossing those quickly off the bed, Itachi tried to hide under the covers again. Kakashi kept insisting he open the rest of the presents though, and Itachi was forced to comply.

"Oh, look," Kakashi taunted cheekily as he opened one of the paper wrapped packages that Itachi couldn't manage with his injured hand. "Isn't that cute?"

Itachi glared at the purple and orange toad and let it join the ever growing pile of toys on the floor. Some of the presents had included plants and books, which Itachi had gratefully placed on the nightstand. Nearly all the gifts included candy, which Kakashi took with the excuse that Itachi shouldn't be having sugar in his current condition. If glares could kill, the jounin would have been dead ten times over.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Itachi objected as he used two fingers to pick a bright pink rabbit up by its tail and drop it over the side of the bed.

"Oh, it looks so good with the slippers," Kakashi insisted as he held up a pair of bunny head shoes in the same shade of pink.

"Do I have to keep all this?" Itachi whined. "Can't you just take it all back?"

"What? And ruin the village's good favor?" Kakashi asked incredulously. "They'd be so disappointed if you didn't accept these?"

"They'd be disappointed by _this?_" Itachi asked blandly as he picked up a granite rock that Sai had sent. The tag on the wrapping read, _Matches your head_.

"Uh, that you can throw out," Kakashi remarked. "But yes, I think the villagers would be greatly hurt if you didn't like their gifts."

"I don't believe this," Itachi moaned as he fell back onto the pillows.

"Don't worry, you only have about thirty more to open," Kakashi said in a sing-song voice as he plopped a gigantic stuffed dog onto Itachi's bed. "Oh, that one was from me."

"I hope the Akatsuki get you," Itachi hissed vehemently.

"Hm, well if they do, we'll just hold you for ransom," Kakashi replied lightly as he snatched another bag of candy from Itachi's grasp.

"I can't believe none of you have any sense!" Itachi complained as he jammed a light blue newsboy cap onto his head. He flipped Kakashi's present off the bed with his foot and quickly hid a bag of ramune candy under his pillow.

"Well, some of it seems to appeal to you," Kakashi said as he flicked the brim of Itachi's hat. Itachi shrugged and moved a deep blue sweater and scarf to the side of the bed. At least some of the presents were more practical.

"Ah, this one's from Sakura," Kakashi read the tag on a pink bag and handed it to Itachi.

Contrary to the wrapping, the gift was more to Itachi's taste. There was a book on taijutsu, a black jacket, a small package of green tea candy (which Itachi quickly hid), and an adult novel.

"I thought I'd save the teams' presents for last," Kakashi explained as he brought over the final packages. "They seem to have a better understanding of your personality. Well, except Ino that is," he added as he waved at the blue and yellow dog.

Hinata's present consisted of two books. Both were romances, but Itachi figured if he got bored enough they would do for some light reading. Shino had sent an ant farm, which Itachi quickly handed back to Kakashi.

Itachi felt his head spin when he opened Naruto's present. The jinchuriki bearer had sent several packets of ramen, but more importantly, a photo of team seven. Itachi's eyes misted as he saw Sasuke's sulky face, and he quickly turned the picture over.

"You might not have met Neji's team or the rest of Ino's teammates," Kakashi failed to notice the Uchiha's source of distress, "But they sent something over as well."

Itachi opened the one adressed 'from Rock Lee' first. Not surprisingly for a student of Might Guy, the present consisted of leg weights and a book titled 'The Beauty of Youth.' Itachi almost confinscated both objects, but realized the leg weights might come in handy with his taijutsu training.

Next, he opened the gift from Tenten, and was pleased to find it containing several kunai and a short katana. The miniature stuffed dog accompaning the package was quickly tossed over the side of the bed.

Itachi wasn't exactly sure who Choji was, but he could tell something about the ninja's personality immediately. The entire package was claimed by Kakashi, who claimed so much junk food would truly override Itachi's frail immune system.

The last present was from Neji, and turned out to be an extensive book on chakra patterns. Itachi wasn't sure if the book would explain anything he didn't already know, but it looked like it might provide some helpful tips.

"And finally," Kakashi reached down and scooped up a wriggling, furry black puppy, "This is from Kiba."

Itachi felt a moment of shock when Kakashi placed the long haired, pointy eared mutt on his bed, but he found himself quickly growing attached to the yipping ball of fur.

"I suppose that beats a bright green lizard, huh?" Kakashi asked as he picked up the unfortunate toy from the floor. Itachi gingerly took it between two fingernails and dropped it onto the pile of stuffed animals on the opposite side of the bed.

"Kill me now," he muttered as he stared at the mass of brightly colored toys.

Just then the door opened as Tsunade walked in. She gasped at the mess and instantly rounded on Kakashi. "Didn't I tell you _five minutes_ only?" Tsuande snapped. "Itachi suffered a concussion, hypothermia, and a major beating and you've been keeping him awake for the past hour? I told you he shouldn't have too much excitement right now!"

"Ah, actually, I - " Kakashi's excuses were ignored as he was hustled out the door.

"As for you, young man," Tsunade ordered as she cleared the presents off Itachi's bed, "I expect you to come back in here in ten minutes and find you asleep."

"Can't he stay?" Itachi burst out as Tsunade reached down to take the puppy. The black dog whined in agreement and curled up at the foot of Itachi's bed.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "That is entirely against sanitary proceedure," she answered. Seeing Itachi's forlorn expression, she sighed and gave in. "Fine. As long as he stays where he is."

Itachi smiled and eased under the covers, realizing how utterly exhausted he felt. He still ached terribly all over, but for some reason the world looked just a little brighter right now.

When Sakura came by in ten minutes to check on Itachi, the Uchiha was lying on his stomach with his arm wrapped tightly around Ino's present. The little black puppy had moved further up the bed and was now contentedly curled up next to Itachi's pillow.

Sakura gasped slightly in wonder and carefully closed the door behind her. Grinning to herself, she continued down the hallway. For the first time since returning to Konoha, Itachi had fallen asleep with a smile on his face.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

** There, see? I told you things would get better! :) I shall probably add another series of 'nice' chapters before returning to the regular Naruto plotline. Until then, review!**


	12. Kakashi's matchmaking

**JAPAN TSUNAMI CALL TO ACTION: I know a lot of people read this story, so I want to challenge the readers. I've been thinking about the Tsunami in Japan and wondering how I can help. Obviously one person's funds can't cover everything, and I can't go there because of school. I want to challenge everyone who reads this chapter to give at least 1 dollar towards an organization specifically for the Japan tsunami. So far I've had over 3,000 unique readers for this story. That would be over 3,000 dollars towards helping the Japanese people after what happened! I hope everyone who reads this will be encouraged to help, as even the smallest gifts matter in the long run. (I'm planning to donate too, so this isn't an empty call to action.)**

**Thanks!**

**- For Jesus**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

It was several days before Itachi could leave the hospital. During that time he received a number of visitors and several more obnoxiously childish gifts. Needless to say, Itachi was quite relieved when he was able to hobble out for the first time on his new crutches. Kakashi refused to allow the torture to stop there, however, and insisted on carrying every single stuffed toy to Itachi's apartment.

"I think I'm going to hate you for this," Itachi griped as he tried unsuccessfully to outhobble Kakashi.

"I'm sure you'll come to forgive me," Kakashi said pleasantly, easily keeping up with Itachi's stumbling pace.

"Oh! Itachi-kun!" a small girl with orange hair ran up to them, her eyes wide in excitement. "Are you - I mean, do you have anything to do later - or um... um, maybe you need some help or something?"

Itachi stared at her open mouthed. "Um, actually - "

"He'd be delighted," Kakahi broke in. The girl gave a shrill scream.

"Wait, hold it!" Itachi's eyes widened and he swung to look up at Kakashi. "What did you just put me up to?"

Kakashi ignored him. "He'll meet you at Ichiraku's tonight, Moegi" he told the girl. "Six o'clock work?"

"Oh, wow! Wait till I tell Konohamaru!" the girl squealed again and leapt into the air before running off.

"Kakashi, what do you think you're doing!" Itachi shouted in horror. "I'm at least ten years older than her!"

"Oh, come now," Kakashi ruffled the Uchiha's hair. "It's just a harmless crush. I'm sure she'll get over it as soon as she realizes how old you _really_ are."

"Kakashi, you're trying to murder me with embarassement!"

Kakashi face was serious despite his obvious jibe. "Consider it my personal revenge."

Itachi had nothing to say against that, and he decided to sulk the entire way back to the apartment. Looking over his shoulder, Itachi searched for the little black dog Kiba had given him.

"Otouto," he called as he saw the puppy attempting to dig up someone's flower box.

The puppy raised its head at the sound of Itachi's voice and scampered over. Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Otouto snapped at his heels before returning obediently to Itachi's side.

"Otouto?" he questioned. "That seems to be a rather personal - "

"I know," Itachi's voice held the slightest snap to it as he stared ahead. He had understood ahead of time that the dog's name meant 'little brother.'

Kakashi sighed. One word concerning Itachi's past and the kid would completely remove his mind from the world. As much as it seemed otherwise at times, Kakashi was constantly reminded that Itachi would never be able to fully move on past the clan massacre.

Itachi smiled slightly as he watched Otouto dart around. The smile never reached his eyes, which were still as dark and troubled they had been his entire life. He knew he would be think of Sasuke every time he saw the little pup, but that was what Itachi wanted. He needed a to be reminded that despite all the good things that had happened over the past few weeks, everything _wasn't_ okay. It never would be.

Glancing through the crowd, Itachi recognized that despite the villages' turn of favor after his attack, he was still an outcast. Just because he had more sympathizers in the village didn't mean he was out of danger. There was still a constant barrage of dark looks and whispers of traitor from many of the citizens, particularely the older ones who had been more affected by Itachi's crimes. Even with Tsunade's measures of protection, Itachi knew he would still have to watch his back. He was grateful when he reached his own room and was able to lock the door behind him.

Otouto gave a huge yawn as they entered and immediately hopped up onto the bed for a late afternoon nap. Itachi looked around the place, wondering if he should see about doing some redecoration. He was used to simple living, but for some reason the room looked horribly bland.

Dumping the large bag of gifts Kakashi had retrieved from the hospital, Itachi began sorting between the okay-ish and the downright ugly. He threw the pink bunny slippers to Otouto, who began knawing them sleepily. Grimacing at the purple and orange toad, Itachi tossed it back into the sack. Quickly following that were the giant yellow duck, the green lizard, an orange and blue butterfly plushi, a child's coloring book (he detested whoever had brought that), a pile of juvenile fiction, the romance novels from Hinata, Kakashi's gigantic stuffed bulldog (which wouldn't fit in the bag), a stuffed dinosaur (which looked uncomfortably like the one that had belonged to a younger Sasuke), a white stuffed bat, a pair of orange legwarmers from Guy, an unmarked packet of tea (which Itachi suspected was from Danzo), three puzzle books, a purple rat, Sai's rock, a bottle of perfume (obviously from a girl), the orange hat, a blue and white striped scarf, a detestably cute green sweater, another scarf in purple and yellow, a red jacket, three identical stuffed rabbits in white, brown, and black, a horse plushie, a red pair of earmuffs, and two boquets of flowers marked 'for Itachi-kun.'

Gingerly lifting the stuffed pink bunny rabbit by its ears, Itachi was about to surrender it to Otouto when someone knocked on the door. Hastily he hid the rabbit behind his back and opened it. To his horror Moegi stood there.

"Hi, Itachi-kun!" she called. Moegi put her hands behind her back and drew with her foot in the dust. "Are you ready to go? Mom says we can't go alone, but she picked out a new dress for me to wear!"

"Uhh, it's only five o'clock," Itachi pointed out, mentally cursing Kakashi for doing this to him.

Moegi looked at her watch and moaned. "Aw, man, I was hoping you wouldn't notice!" she cried. "I couldn't wait to see you, and I - ooh, is that for me?" Moegi's eyes widened as she saw the rabbit behind Itachi's back.

Itachi flushed and tried to imagine there was a hole in the floor he could escape through. "Uh, actually, I mean - sure, why not!" he quickly thrust the rabbit into Moegi's hands, thrilled to be rid of it.

The results were not entirely satisfactory. "Oh, Itachi-kun, you do care!" Moegi squealed shrilly as she hugged the rabbit to herself. "Imagine, I finally have a boyfriend!"

Itachi mentally groaned. What had he gotten himself into? "Ah, yeah, that's very nice, Moegi. Look, I kind of have to get ready - "

"Oh yes, say no more, Itachi-kun!" Moegi agreed. "I will wait for you! Remember, six o'clock!"

Itachi grinned tightly and quickly closed the door. Closing his eyes, he leaned against the wooden frame and begged for death.

.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Itachi would have gladly 'forgotten' the time and skipped out on the entire evening, but Kakashi would have nothing of it. He personally ensured that Itachi made it to Ichiraku's in time, despite the fact that he practically had to drag the Uchiha to the resteraunt.

"Honestly, it's not like you're going to your execution," Kakashi pointed out.

"That's what you say!" Itachi responded. "Wait till we get you stuck on a date with Kurenai!"

Kakashi stammered, his eyes darting in obvious nervousness. "Uhhh, maybe we'll discuss this at a different time?"

Itachi smirked in triumph.

Moegi was already there with her parents when Itachi and Kakashi arrived. Moegi's mother seemed to consider the arrangement harmless enough, though she watched Itachi warily out of the corner of her eye. Moegi's father, on the other hand, rounded on Itachi immediately.

"Don't you think you have me fooled, Uchiha," Moegi's father lectured as he waved his index finger in Itachi's face. "If I suspect, even think you've hurt my little girl, you're going to get a fist between the eyes so hard you won't be able to see for a week!"

Itachi wondered if there was a polite way to tell Moegi's father that he hadn't even wanted to be here in the first place. He decided not to take any chances of upsetting anyone, and merely nodded in response. Moegi's father appeared satisfied, and he took a seat next to his wife at a table nearby.

"So, Itachi-kun," Moegi batted her eyelashes endearingly, "What do you want to order?"

Itachi refrained from saying he only wanted tea and forced himself to browse the menu. "I suppose whatever the special is today," he said blandly as he counted the handful of ryo Kakashi had given him for the resteraunt expenses.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Itachi," Teuchi smiled as he came to take their order. "I must say I never expected to see _you_ here with a pretty little - "

"Just tell me the special," Itachi cut him off grumpily. Leaning his elbow on the table, he rested his cheek in his hand and sulked. Kakashi was definately going to get it for this.

"Oh, could we get Naruto's favorite ramen?" Moegi asked hopefully.

Teuchi laughed. "Are you kidding? You'd be hard put to get Naruto to name a preference when it comes to his favorite food. How about some old fashioned Tonkotsu ramen?"

"Oh, that's be wonderful!" Moegi cried out enthusiastically. "What do you think, Itachi-kun?"

"Sure. Whatever." Itachi refused to look up and drummed his fingers on the table. Seeing Moegi's father give him a disaproving glare, Itachi sat up and forced himself to appear semi-interested.

"It's so nice being here, isn't it, Itachi-kun?" Moegi commented as Teuchi moved to take her parent's orders. "It's so romantic and beautiful!" Moegi hugged her new pink bunny rabbit and started as she remembered something. "Oh! Flowers! Did you bring me flowers, Itachi-kun? All girls get flowers on their first date, right?"

"Uh, I think I left them at my apartment," Itachi said squeemishly. He couldn't believe the situation he was in. Technically speaking, he was twenty-one years old. He didn't know how to deal with an eight-year-old girl who had dillusions of romance!

"Oh, that's all right!" Moegi replied to his excuse about the flowers. "I'm sure Mr. Itachi Usagi will still be happy." She hugged the rabbit tightly to herself. "Hey, we just got back from a mission yesterday! What kind of missions have you been on, Itachi-kun?"

_Oh, just taking people's jinchuriki, trying to kidnap Naruto, torturing Kakashi, keeping myself alive so Sasuke can murder me, killing a few people here and there..._ Itachi searched his mind frantically and finally replied, "Housecleaning." He _had_ been sorting through his room after all.

"Oh, really?" Moegi looked slightly disapointed but carried out in her typical prattling manner. "Me and Udon and Konohamaru cleaned out a river yesterday, and I almost drowned! Ebisu Sensei said he nearly had a heart attack!"

_I wonder why_. Itachi tapped his chopstick against the table and tried to pretend he was absolutely fascinated by the conversation.

"You know, Mommy says your dangerous, but you don't look too dangerous to me, Itachi-kun."

Itachi saw Moegi's mother cover her face in mortification of her daughter's words. "Well... ah... I mean..."

Itachi was saved from the akward situation as Teuchi arrived with their orders.

"Here you are, Ichiraku's famous Tonkotsu ramen!" Teuchi announced as he set the bowls in front of them.

"Oh, boy!" Moegi shouted. "As Naruto, says, uh... oh, whatever. Let's just eat!" With that she clapped her hands together and dug into the ramen.

Itachi had lost his appetite completely, but he picked through the dinner as best he could. While Moegi chattered senselessly, Itachi devised a number of schemes for getting even with Kakashi. He wondered if it would be considered a criminal action to rid Konoha of the annoying imbecile.

"Oh, and then of course you have to kiss me afterwards!" Moegi's voice drove back into Itachi's world with a crash. "All girls get kissed by their boyfriends afterwards, after all!"

"Whoah, hold it!" Itachi quickly stood and put his hands in front of himself protectively. "No one said anything about kissing!"

"But all people kiss when they're 'together,'" Moegi argued. "You are my boyfriend after all, right?" She held up the pink bunny rabbit as proof.

Itachi flushed and glared at the table where Moegi's parents were chuckling over the situation.

"Look," he said cautiously, "I'm glad you like the rabbit, but it does really mean anything further than that. I mean..." Itachi fumbled for words, trying to find a way to tell Moegi he wasn't her boyfriend without hurting her feelings.

This time Moegi's father came to the rescue. "He means that he just wants to be a friend right now, Moegi. You're both too young to have a boyfriend or girlfriend right now. Itachi will be a good friend, but I don't want things going any further than that." He gave Itachi a hard look, as though to warn the Uchiha not to attempt anything.

Itachi breathed a sigh of relief and nodded his thanks to Moegi's father.

Moegi's face fell, however. "Oh," she said softly, "I see." Her lower lip quivered and she hugged Mr. Itachi Usagi to herself. "I guess we have no choice but to part." Scooting her chair back, Moegi walked slowly to her parents and requested they leave. Her mother comforted her and gave Itachi a sympathetic wink, while Moegi's father tried to decide whether to blame the situation on the Uchiha or Kakashi. Itachi returned a sheepish smile and quickly gathered his crutches before hurrying out the door. Never again would he allow himself to be trapped in that kind of situation!

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

** Wow, I have so many nice people reviewing for this story! You guys are really an encouragement! **

** I have plans for one or two more chapters before things return to the regular Naruto plot, but I can add more if people are really liking these. **

** I had a hard time coming up with a name for Itachi's dog. I wanted it to be something special to Itachi, but I didn't want it to be too obvious either due to the memories that would be attached. Sasuke was my first choice, but I decided to change it to "little brother" instead. Still has the angst, but not too bad. :)**


	13. Tears and revenge

**A bittersweet chapter, because we cannot resist the call of angst!**

** ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

Sakura waved goodbye to Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba as she left the room. The four had been having a semi-party for the sake of forgetting the troubles of life, and it would likely have continued until midnight if Sakura had not been concerned for her level of awareness at the hospital tommorrow. As it was the party wasn't likely to last very long anyways. Kiba was very drunk, Naruto not far behind, and Hinata had decided it would be wise for her to leave before things got too crazy.

Sakura smiled as she walked downstairs. For a few hours at least, they had been able to forget everything that happened. Her heart panged as she thought of Sasuke. Where was he right now? Did he ever think of them? Was there any compassion left in his heart, or had it been completely destroyed by his lust for vengeance?

Stopping as she passed Itachi's door, Sakura thought about the older Uchiha. What would Sasuke do if he found out what had happened? Would he still try and kill his older brother, or would he accept the change in Itachi's heart and start over again? Would Sasuke return to Konoha if he knew Itachi was different, or would he continue his life as an outcast? Sakura brushed a hand against Itachi's door, several tears trickling down her face.

After a few moments Sakura turned to walk away, then stopped as she heard a muffled sound. Had she heard the echo of her own cries for just a moment, or had it merely been her imagination? Pressing her ear against the door, Sakura listened quietly until she was sure she had been correct. Testing the door, she was surprised to find it unlocked. Quietly Sakura swung the door open and peeked inside.

Sakura was amazed at the change that had come over Itachi's room. The moonlight shining through the windows revealed the new and improved 'decorations' Itachi had set up. Six plushies stood on the dresser; a black wolf, a small black dog, two dark colored foxes, a red and black panda, and a dragonlike creature that looked to be blue and green in color. A glass whatchamacalet stood next to the dragon. Sakura wasn't quite sure what it was, but it looked like it was intended to signify a mountain or cave. Besides the plushies, a small number of knick-knacks had been placed around the room. Sakura recognized a small glass dragon on the desk, as well as a large stallion figurine on the shelf across the room. Smiling softly, Sakura shook her head in disbelief that Itachi Uchiha would have decorations at all.

A sharp sniffled interrupted her thoughts, and Sakura's gaze was drawn to the small huddled figure on the bed.

"Itachi?" she asked softly, hoping she wasn't intruding on something personal.

Silence answered her, before a small choked voice replied, "Can you close the window?"

Her eyes softening in concern, Sakura silently crossed the room and drew the shades. Itachi was curled up with his back to her, an arm slung tightly around Otouto. The Uchiha's shoulders were quivering, and Sakura could have sworn she saw a shimmering trail on his cheek.

"Itachi-chan, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

Itachi curled up tighter and buried his face in Otouto's fur. "I just don't like the window open," he muttered in a husky tone as his shuddering increased.

Sakura sat down on the edge of the bed, her eyes filled with compassion. Looking past Itachi's shoulder, she drew in a sharp breath as saw Naruto's photo of team seven. Itachi was clutching it in his hand, his grip tight around the picture of his brother.

"Is it because of Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked gently as she placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder.

To her surprise Itachi flung himself at her and wrapped his small arms around her waist. Sobs tore through the young Uchiha as he nodded.

"It... it was a full moon out... when it happened ... and I... and I..." Itachi cried harder, burying his face in Sakura's shoulder as she drew him closer.

Sakura shushed softly and rocked Itachi back and forth. She didn't care how old the Uchiha really was. Right now he seemed nothing more than a lost child, and Sakura doubted his mind was allowing for any further reasoning.

"Hush, Itachi-chan. I'm here." Sakura longed to reassure the child that everything was all right, that he didn't have to worry anymore. She knew it was a lie, though. Itachi's clan was dead. Nothing could ever bring them back. Nothing would ever be okay.

Itachi clutched the photo of team seven to himself. "I - I always loved him! Always!" He sobbed harder, almost screaming as though to make Sakura understand. "I never wanted to hurt him, Sakura! I didn't! Never!"

"I know, Itachi-chan," Sakura choked through her own tears. "I know."

Itachi's cries began to abate, though the slight hiccups continued. "I don't want him to think I hated him," he said in a tortured voice. "I loved him! I really did!" Itachi looked up to Sakura, his gaze tearing at her heart. "Y-you have to tell him, Sakura. If I never see him - you have to tell for me!"

Sakura's breath hitched and she shook her head vehemently. "No! No, you'll tell him yourself, do you understand? He has to hear it from you!"

Itachi sniffled, his eyes far too wise for his young age. "What if I never see him again?" he asked in small voice.

Sakura's shoulders slumped at the implications. Was Itachi really that worried for his life? "Of course you'll see him again," she insisted. "You have to. He needs to know you care. He won't believe it unless you tell him yourself."

Fresh tears ran down Itachi's face. "What does he have to believe in," he moaned as he covered his face with his arms. "I took everything away from him!"

Sakura didn't know what to tell Itachi. There was nothing to say. All she could do was be there for the Uchiha at the time he needed someone the most.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Kakashi was very tired when he returned home. He and Might Guy had been fighting each other again, and Guy had won. Feeling depressed, destitute, and utterly miserable, Kakashi sighed in relief when he reached his apartment. At least he would have a few hours alone with his wonderful books. Kakashi hummed slightly in anticipation as he turned the key in the lock. Rubbing his hands together, he searched for the precious manuscripts.

"Ah, there they are!" Kakashi practically leapt across the room in his hurry. Opening one of the weathered copies to a page he had dogmarked, he ... ... ... ...

Kakashi stopped in dismay.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sakura and Itachi looked up as an unearthly scream split the calm of the night.

"NOOOO!"

Itachi smiled slightly, wiping the last remaining water drops from his eyes. "I suspect Kakashi's back."

"NO, NO, NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"What did you do?" Sakura asked suspiciously as Kakashi continued crying.

"WHY THE BOOKS? ANYTHING BUT THE BOOKS!"

Itachi grinned cheekily. "You'll never believe it, but he deserved that one."

Sakura's eyes widened and she hurried to the door. "Kakashi?" She peeked inside the jounin's messy room, only to see him collapsed on his knees, a paperback clutched to his chest.

"Why, oh, why did he have to choose the books?" Kakashi sobbed. "I only wanted to play a little prank on the kid! Did he have to be so cruel about it?"

Sakura picked up one of the books from the ground, letting it fall open in her hand. She shrieked in laughter at what she saw. Hearts, circles, and x's had been drawn in black ink throughout the entire book, and each page had the words 'KakashiXKurenai' or 'Kakashi loves Tsunade' written in large letters.

Sakura planted one hand on her hip and adressed the weeping jounin. "Kakashi, what exactly did you do to instigate the wrath of Itachi?"

** ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**OC Kakashi? From the way he goes on about the series, I think he'd be just about ready to cry his head off over Itachi's prank.**

**I know this is a REALLY short chapter, but it makes a beautiful one shot. **

**Next I will be updating for Soaring on Wings of Flame (since my poor Star Wars fans are being neglected), so there may be a delay before chapter 14. **

**Thanks for all the reviews!**


	14. Pein's Attack

**A big thank you to Ihavealife for showing me how to fix my chapters! **

**Here's what you do if you're having an update problem:**

**Click Edit.**

**Look at the url.**

**In one section it will say 'property' or 'properties.'**

**Replace that with 'content.'**

**That should do the trick. :)**

**Questions answered:**

**Pen-Name-Kitsune-chan: I accidently messed the timeline up a bit, but it is time for Nagato's invasion. I'm trying to stay as close to the manga/anime plotline as possible.**

**WARNING: Recently a warning note has gone out from an experienced geologist (Jim Berkland). Apparently the north coast (washington, oregon, california) region of the US region is due to be hit by a large earthquake sometime soon. This may not happen immediately (it was set sometime between the 19th-26th), but I do believe there is a strong possibility that Jim Berkland is correct. He did predict the San Fransisco earthquake, and has recognized a pattern in the ring of fire. The earthquakes started in Chile, then went to Haite, then Japan, and the Cascades are supposed to be hit next. Either way, if you live in that area you might want to prepare by stocking up on preservable food, water bottles, toilet paper, blankets, flashlights, first aid stuff, and other emergency supplies. I live in Washington, and we're already getting things together for a possible emergency. ****.com/watch?v=xQXDt4VdS0E**** (This is the link to the earthquake warning).**

**As much as people don't like to talk about this, the events of the past decade are matching up exactly with Jesus' description of the end times in Matthew 25. If you've been keeping up on the news, you'll notice that the past 2 years have held 3 major earthquakes, 2 wheat crop failures in Japan and Australia, the battle for Egypt's independence, and now a possible world war over Libia. Everything is happening in quick succession, and it's not by random chance. The world will probably not end on May 22, but it COULD get nasty really, really fast. **

**Either way, you don't want to get caught in it unprepared. I put something up in my profile talking about this, and if you are interested in figuring out what to expect during this time, you can feel free to check it out. No pressure, but I would advise people to start thinking about what they really believe in this world. You don't want to find out when it's too late to do anything about it.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Faster, Itachi! Faster!"

Itachi groaned and pushed his legs harder as the green clad blur rushed further ahead. Finally giving up, Itachi let himself fall on his back and tried to think up ways to get rid of the annoying trainer.

"Itachi! Quickly! We must continue to take advantage of the power of youth!" Rock Lee called as he puched a fist in the air.

"Yeah, whatever," Itachi rolled his eyes. "I'll catch up to you later."

"You cannot be giving up this early!" Lee cried in horror. "We have only just begun!"

Itachi sat up on his elbows and faced the overzealous ninja. "You just made me run fifty laps around the village!"

"And you have done excellent!" Lee congratulated. "Hurry, we must continue before the sun sets!"

"But it's still early morning!" Itachi protested. "We've been out here since three o'clock!"

"We still have five hundred laps yet to go!" Lee reminded him. "Quickly now!" he shouted happily, pointing towards the opposite end of the village. "Let the power of youth prevail!"

Itachi flopped back onto the sand. "Thanks, I think I'll just wait here and wait for Kakashi to trip over me."

Lee stared at him in astonishment before letting the tears flow. "You are wasting the power of youth!" he sobbed. "And such spirit! How could you let it be diminished?"

"Easy, I just listen to my eight-year-old body," Itachi muttered.

He wondered what ill fate had managed to land him with this team for the day. Lee seemed to think that since Itachi had finally been allowed to walk without his crutches yesterday, the Uchiha was perfectly capable of handling anything that Might Guy would have dished out. Itachi pitied the future genin that were placed under Lee's tutilege.

Itachi sighed as Lee continued crying. "You know, maybe there's a reason Konoha always loses to the Akatsuki," he said in a bored tone.

"You don't understand," Lee blubbered. "You don't care about the power lying at your fingertips."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. He _did_ care about it, but he didn't _have_ any power lying at his fingertips right now. WIth Itachi's chakra sealed off, all he had to depend on was his taijutsu. That in itself could only take him so far.

"Lee!" Tenten's voice suddenly rang out as running footsteps approached. "Are you torturing Itachi?"

"He does not care about the power of youth!" Lee hiccupped and rubbed his eyes.

"I should have expected this," Tenten groaned. "How long have you been working him?"

"Only since dawn!" Lee replied defensively before crying again. "Such energy, such youth! Such waste!"

"Such annoyance," Itachi groaned and closed his eyes.

"Lee, you need to just stop this," Tenten lectured. "Itachi doesn't have any chakra to back the training you're thrusting on him. You can't expect him to do everything _we _did as genin."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. Now _that_ was simply humiliating! He had been two years from being an ANBU captain when he was their age!

Otouto didn't seem to share this feeling, and proceeded to knaw on Itachi's sandal.

"You're no help," Itachi muttered to the dog.

Otouto yipped happily, then suddenly sniffed the air and began growling softly.

"Huh? What is it?" Tenten asked as she looked around. She smiled as she caught sight of the small cafe nearby. "Does little Otouto want some breakfast?"

Itachi sat up. "I don't think it's - "

There was a flash of smoke and a clang at that moment. Three pairs of eyes swung to the cafe roof, where six figures could be seen for the briefest second before they disappeared.

Itachi's eyes widened. "Akatsuki," he whispered. His blood ran cold as he realized their possible mission. They could only be here for Naruto...

"This is bad," Lee said. "I'll go get Tsunade!" He took off running before anyone could stop him.

Tenten instantly rounded on Itachi. "Did you know about this?" she demanded.

Itachi shook his head as he rose slowly to his feet. His mind was in a whirl. Part of him said he was still a part of the Akatsuki. He should be there fighting with them! But another part, a stronger one, told Itachi that no, that life was behind him now. There was something more important to protect.

"Come on," Itachi said in a hoarse voice. "I think I know what we need to do."

"This had better not be a trick, Itachi!" Tenten snapped as the panic of the situation overcame her usual control.

Itachi didn't answer as he ran in the direction of the Hokage's office. _Hurry, hurry, hurry!_ his mind continued to urge him. Itachi cursed his body for its pathetic slow speed. He needed his sharingan!

An explosion suddenly hit the ground half a block from Itachi, sending him and Tenten flying. Tiny pieces of debris rained down on the two, but other than a few bruises they were unhurt.

"Come on!" Tenten growled as she picked Itachi up and set him on her shoulders. "You're not going to get anywhere at this rate."

Itachi clung to Tenten's neck as she ran through the village streets. The chunin was right; she was at least three times as fast as Itachi was in his small body. Itachi's jaw clenched. He was tired of being helpless! He wanted to be able to _do_ something!

A giant orange centipede crashed through a building, showering Tenten and Itachi with more shrapnel. Itachi felt a choking sense of horror overwhelm him as he realized this had once been a normal occurence to him. Looking around as hundreds of people were cut down by the constant attacks, Itachi began to truly understand the hatred held for the Akatsuki. He had known he was despised for his actions, but for the first time Itachi _felt_ the deep anger and fear directed at those who wore the black and red coats. Itachi ducked his head, feeling sick to his stomach.

"We're almost there," Tenten panted as she ran up a flight of stairs. "I can see Tsunade on the roof!"

"Where's Lee?" Itachi asked quietly, watching a number of blue and white slugs slither away.

"Hokage!" Tenten shouted as she burst onto the roof.

Tsunade turned at Tenten's voice. "What's going on?" she asked as she caught sight of Itachi.

"It's the Akatsuki," Tenten informed as she set Itachi down. "They're attacking the village!"

"The Akatuski!" Tsunade gasped. Her gaze immediately swung to Itachi.

"I had nothing to do with it," Itachi quickly defended himself. "But I can help."

"Get this information to intelligence immediately!" Tsunade barked to two of the guards before turning back to Itachi. "How can _you_ help us?"

Itachi could read the thoughts going through the Hokage's head. _Aren't you one of __**them**__?_ He took a deep breath and continued. "I know their moves and capabilities. I can help you fight them."

Tsunade sniffed in sarcasm. "Without chakra? I don't think so. Hiro, take him down to the intelligence base. He can tell them what they need to know."

"You can't fight them with a handful of inexperienced jounin," Itachi said heatedly. "This is Pein we're talking about! If all his six paths are here, you'll never be able to defeat them alone!"

"And what would you propose we _do_?" Tsunade asked. "I will not put the village at risk by pulling back our forces."

"Let me help!" Itachi repeated. "Give me access to my chakra and let me fight them!"

"And watch you turn and join them?" one of the jounin asked in undisguised fury. "Don't listen to him, Tsunade! He's nothing more than a traitor!"

"I won't turn against Konoha again," Itachi swore between clenched teeth. "I give you my word."

"Of what worth is the promise of an Uchiha!" the jounin screamed. "Danzo was right! He will only bring death to our people!"

"Jun! That's enough!" Tsunade said. Her eyes were hard as steel, their gaze seeming to pierce right into Itachi's soul.

"Do you realize what could happen if I give you back your chakra?" she asked in a low, stern voice.

Itachi nodded slowly.

"You could become an enemy to us," Tsunade proceeded to explain. "If I were to return your chakra abilities only to see you use them against Konoha, then I would have failed in my duty as Hokage."

Itachi waited with baited breath for her decision. Finally Tsunade's shoulders slumped slightly in defeat. "If I do this, there will be no way we can stop you," she shook her head. The jounin guards looked to the Hokage in confusion. Tsunade sighed and placed her hands on Itachi's head. "This will be your test, Uchiha. If you fail, I will not hesitate to give the orders to hunt you down."

Jun drew in a sharp breath. "My lady! You cannot - "

Itachi gasped and fell to his knees as a powerful wave of chakra shot from Tsunade's hands into his skull. Vaguely he heard the arguments of the jounin surrounding them, but the Uchiha's mind was consumed with the agony coursing through his veins. Suddenly it felt as though a lock had been unbolted, and the icy tendrils left his bloodstream as Tsunade pulled her hands away. Itachi grasped his head in his hands and breathed heavily, shuddering as an overwhelming amount of chakra surged through his body. Without hesitating Itachi activated his sharingan, relishing the feel of his familiar sight returning.

"Remember, I have placed the entire village at risk for this," Tsunade said, bringing Itachi's mind back to the present. "Do _not _give me reason to regret my actions."

Itachi nodded and stood, clenching and unclenching his fists as his familiar chakra paths began crackling with energy. Two of the jounin close by stepped back, their faces betraying their concern over the situation. Even Tenten seemed nervous now as she stared at Itachi.

Itachi smiled sardonically, feeling his old self returning along with his chakra. It didn't matter that he was still in an eight-year-old body. It was time to start acting his age. Leaping from the rooftop, Itachi's heart soared as he felt his old abilities return. Suddenly he was a thirteen year old ANBU member again, creating a sense of awe in all those around him as they witnessed a mere child take out the most deadly of criminals.

Itachi sped through the streets, the villagers seeming to move in slow motion around him. A child screamed as a chunk of brick fell towards her, and Itachi swept her out of harms way. Before the girl could even think to voice her thanks, her rescuer had vanished. On Itachi ran, dodging shrapnel and searching the alleyways for the flash of red against black. He felt bile rise in his throat at the death toll, and swore to put an end to it if possible.

Coming to a crossroad, Itachi halted momentarily to get his bearings.

"Hm-hm," a thin voice cackled slightly as a hand lashed out and grabbed his hair. "I don't suppose _you_ would know where to find Naruto Uzamaki."

Itachi looked up in disgust to see a black robed figure with orange hair leering down at him.

"Let him go, he's just a child!" one jounin called out as he ran forward. Apparently he didn't realize it was _Itachi_ being held back by one of Pein's paths.

"Then perhaps you'll be willing to do what you need to to save his pathetic little existence," the orange haired Akatsuki member, whom Itachi now recognized as the Naraka Paths, sneered.

The jounin halted, his loyalty to Naruto conflicting with the need to protect the child being held hostage.

Itachi glared up at Naraka, glorying in the chance to finally be independant of the village's protection. "Do you realize exactly who you're dealing with?" he asked.

Naraka laughed. "Brat, you could be the Hokage for all I cared. You don't scare any... what?" His swirling eyes caught sight of Itachi's sharingan.

Itachi let a triumphant smirk take place on his features as Naraka's sneer disappeared.

"Impossible!" Naraka whispered. "You - you're dead!"

"Not yet," Itachi replied before capturing Naraka in an illusion. He felt a massive drain on his chakra immediately and staggered at the loss of power. Sensing the Uchiha's weakness, Naraka began to break free, only to fall with a gutteral rasp as the Konoha jounin's sword rammed through his heart.

Itachi collapsed to one knee, breathing hard. How could his chakra have failed him so quickly? It had only been a simple illusion!

"Are you all right?" the jounin asked as he knelt by Itachi. Surprise rippled across his face. "Uchiha?"

Itachi nodded and rose shakily to his feet. He could still access all his chakra pathways, but for some reason his strength was limited. With a sinking feeling Itachi realized that the problem wasn't his chakra, but his body. At eight years old, Itachi had only been approaching graduation from the academy. His body wasn't built for the massive chakra amounts he had learned to use by the time he was twenty-one.

"Hey, kid, you sure you're all right?" the jounin continued to pester.

"I'm not a kid!" Itachi snapped, finally deciding enough was enough when it came to the title. The jounin stepped back a pace, looking afraid for his life.

Nothing further could be said on the subject, however, as another explosion rocked the village. Itachi saw a plume of smoke rising from the intelligence base. Without further thought he was running towards it, dodging centipedes, flaming debris, and flying rubble.

Without warning the ground began shaking, and Itachi slid back several feet as a large, multi-headed creature rose from the earth. Itachi's head swam as he analized this new threat. In his condition, he alone was no match against the creature. Perhaps if he could make it to the intelligence corps...

That hope was quickly dashed as a large rhinocerous creature appeared, smashing through the intelligence base. Itachi swallowed hard, knowing the entire village was in over their heads. Despite this, fear was not an option for the Konohagakure village. Several ANBU cops moved in, trapping the brown monster in a stone cage and blasting it with fire jutsu. As the flames died down the cage crumbled, leaving the multi-tailed creature encased in a shell of red clay.

Leaping over a pile of debris, Itachi launched himself at another of Pein's creatures. The giant yak tossed its head and bore down on the Uchiha, only to be met by a fireball of massive proportions. Itachi smirked. Fire jutsu was the one thing he could still use without draining his chakra reserves.

Roaring as it's thick fur caught fire, the yak slammed its forehooves into the ground, trying to pummel its tormenter. Itachi dodged around, easily evading the thunderous attack. Rolling beneath the great beast, Itachi launched another fireball at the yak's underbelly. A flying hoof came too close, clipping Itachi's chin and tossing him into a building.

"Are you all right?" an ANBU cop asked hurriedly as two others finished the yak off.

Itachi nodded and rubbed his bleeding chin, quickly scrambling to his feet. The ANBU officer started. "Uchiha."

Itachi wiped the back of his hand on his pant leg. "Yes, it's me."

The ANBU officer shook his head in disbelief. Considering a moment, he looked over his shoulder at the lobster still wreaking havoc on the village. "Think you can help with this one?"

Itachi smiled grimly. At any other time the idea of asking a former Akatsuki member for help would have been out of the question for an ANBU officer. War had a funny way of erasing the lines between alliances.

Before anything could be said however, a white light illuminated the area. Horrified as he realized what the implications could mean, Itachi shaded his eyes and gazed upwards. A dark shadow could be seen against the white glare.

_Deva Path..._

Tsudade's shouts echoed, and Itachi realized the true intent Pein had in this final attack. It was already too late to stop anything. Raising his head towards the shadow in a last act of defiance, Itachi let his mangayeko unleash.

"Amaterasu!"

Black flames surrounded Deva as agony seared through Itachi's eye. Screams echoed from Deva, but despite the pain he managed his final assault on the village.

"almighty push!" he shouted.

Something like a tornado force slammed against Itachi, and he found himself flying. The last thing he saw was a massive boulder coming his way, then white filled his world.

White faded to black, and black became nothing.

_._

_. ._

_. _

_. ...The End?..._

_. _

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**I am the most horrible person alive! Muahahaha!**

** Review and tell me how much you hate me for this (tactfully of course), and I shall make add the next chapter! (Which is already written) ;)**

** Also, I couldn't find all the full episodes for the Pein arc, so I had to fill in as best as I could. Sorry if I missed a lot of detail.**


	15. Shadows and Determination

**I'm not sure many people got the picture last chapter. (Either that or they hoped it wasn't true.)**

**Translation:**

**I **_**KILLED **_**Itachi Uchiha.**

**D.E.A.D.**

**There, chew on that for a little while. ;)**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Madara's gaze darkened as he studied the texts. Nothing! Absolutely nothing! He could find no clue whatsoever about the jutsu that had transformed Itachi into a mere child. He had searched everything, from ancient scrolls to more recent records, but nothing had presented itself.

Madara had to take special care to hide his research from team Taka. He didn't need Sasuke finding out that Itachi was still alive. Although the Uchiha's hatred had grown far more concentrated than anticipated at this point, Madara didn't want to take any chances of losing his prized pawn. There was far too much at stake for that.

Abandoning his texts with a growl of frustration, Madara paced slowly around the room and examined the logistics of the situation. There must be a correlation between Itachi's Susanoo and Sasuke's Kirin jutsu. Could it be the combination of a lightning technique with the spirit shield? Lightning was a highly explosive source of energy. Perhaps the mixture of spirit energy and electricity had brought about this inexplicable age reversal in Itachi. It seemed a believable explanation, at least compared to the vague nonsense that the ancient texts provided.

This presented another problem in itself, however. If Kirin had been the technique to set off the time rift, then any other lightning jutsu might work as well. If Itachi had somehow managed to to retain his chakra abilities, and therefore his Susanoo, he might find a way to reverse the age regression.

Madara's hand clenched into a fist as he leaned over the table. There were far too many ways to procure a lightning jutsu in the Leaf village. Although none might prove to be as powerful as Sasuke's Kirin, there were a few that were quite deadly. Immediately Kakashi's chidori came to mind. Madara's visible eye narrowed as he considered the possibility. The jounin was a master of his self-created technique. If he could employ a strong enough jutsu to combine with Susanoo...

Madara knew he was running out of time. Sasuke was ready for their first strike against the ninja world. Madara could no longer allow the risk of Itachi ruining his future plans. As soon as Sasuke was recovered from his battle against Killer Bee, they would attack. Team Taka could take care of Sasuke's vengeance. Madara had a threat to eradicate.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sakura pushed away the metal slabs that were blocking the sunlight. Coughing as a cloud of dust choked her, she blinked and looked around.

Sakura gasped at what she saw. "What happened?" she asked softly, horrified by the scene.

Konohagakure was demolished. The very earth had been swept clean where the center of the village had once been. Around that a ring of devestation showed collapsed buildings, crumbled stonework, and unrecognizable wooden shafts that could have consisted of anything from roof shingles to furniture.

Her heart thudding at a fast pace and her eyes filling with tears, Sakura raised her cry of hopelessness to the skies. "Naruto!"

Why? Why had this happened? How could things have been perfectly fine this morning, only to turn into disaster in a matter of hours? Wiping the tears from her face, Sakura stumbled to her feet. She was a medical nin. She had to be strong. The village needed her, even if she had little chakra to offer them.

Searching the rubble for the villagers who hadn't been buried, Sakura caught sight of a small arm sticking out from a pile of loose shale. Her heart in her mouth, she prayed she wasn't too late. Sakura scrambled down the ruins towards the victim and began moving the shingles with care. Tears ran freely down her face at the knowledge that even the children had been affected by this catastrophe.

A small stream of dirt sifted downwards as Sakura eased away a broken fragment of wood, revealing something which stopped Sakura in her tracks.

"I-Itachi chan?" Sakura breathed as she touched the scuffed dark ponytail. Suddenly a sense of urgency filled her and she frantically cleared aside the rest of the rubble. Letting out a cry of anguish, Sakura fell to her knees and sobbed.

Itachi was splayed out on the mound of crushed rock and wood fragments, the right side of his body broken and twisted. His eyes were closed peacefully, almost as though he were sleeping. The calm expression, however, couldn't hide the small stream of blood ran from Itachi's right eye and smeared into the dark bruise covering the right side of his face. Sakura didn't need to check for a pulse to know that the Uchiha was dead.

Tears rained down on Itachi's still features as Sakura wept. It wasn't fair! How could fate have put Itachi through so much and then taken away his life when he'd only begun to feel happy again? Gently lifting the Uchiha's broken body into her arms, Sakura cried for the pain and sorrow that had been brought into the world since the beginnings of the Akatsuki.

"Naruto, where _are_ you?" she whispered.

At that moment the ground shook a second time. Bracing herself for another shock wave, Sakura shielded her eyes and waited for the swirl of dust to settle. Her heart was heavy, but she smiled sadly nonetheless when she saw a small army of toads standing in what had once been the center of the village.

Naruto had returned.

... ... ... ...

Itachi gasped as his eyes flew open. Blackness surrounded him on all sides, blocking any hint of sunlight from the world. Voices were whispering, an endless rush like a pit of snakes. Itachi felt as though he were floating in a void of nothingness. His mind screamed at him, confusion overwhelming his thoughts.

Who was he? What was he? Was he a child? Was he an adult? Had he been alive for ages, or scarcely a decade? Who's was this body he was trapped in? Why couldn't escape? Itachi's mind tore at him as the blackness closed in and expanded without ceasing. He screamed, shouting for the confusion to end.

"Itachi."

The world righted itself at sound of the deep voice. Itachi turned, if one could consider that a possibility when there was no ground underneath their feet. A shaft of light appeared in the blackness, bringing Itachi back to reality.

He was himself again. Twenty-one years old, yet with none of the pain he had once associated with that time. Lifting his hands to view them in the dim light, Itachi spoke in the raspy whisper of one who's voice had been silenced for too long.

"Where am I?"

"There isn't exactly an answer to that."

Itachi drew in a sharp breath and looked up. "Otosan?"

Fugaku smiled slightly, his form clearly visible despite the blackness. "It's good to see you haven't forgotten. The mind can play dirty tricks in limbo. Consider yourself lucky not to have lost yourself forever."

_Limbo_. So that's what this was, the gap between the two dimensions. Looking behind him, Itachi could sense the slight flicker of his former self. The shaft ahead of him must be the afterlife, but why was he stuck inbetween?

"Your life is not over yet, Itachi," Fugaku answered as though reading his mind. "You must return to your mortal life for a time."

Itachi's mind raced. "Otosan," he started to explain, "What happened with the clan, I - "

Fugaku held up a hand. "We know," he replied solemly. "I am disappointed in you, Itachi. Not for carrying out your orders, but for the life you led after it was done."

Itachi's heart sank at the words. "What could I have done?" he whispered. "Sasuke... I did not know what to do."

"Then redeem yourself," Fugaku replied sternly. "Your brother is out of control. Bring him back to himself or destroy the monster he has become. Your life has been returned to you, Itachi. Do not waste it, as you will never be given another chance."

"Otosan - " Itachi started to say.

Fugaku smiled, his voice less harsh. "Go back to yourself, Itachi," he ordered. "You will have an eternity for questions when your time comes."

Itachi pressed on. "Okasan, is she..."

"Her love goes with you both," Fugaku replied gently. "She has never doubted you."

Itachi swallowed hard, pressing down the emotions that swirled inside him at Fugaku's words. "Forgive me," he whispered, unable to meet his father's gaze.

"The clan holds no anger against you," Fugaku answered. "Whether you learn to forgive yourself is your own choice."

"But how can I forgive myself after everything that happened?" Itachi asked hopelessly. "For eight years I've waited to die and finally be free of the guilt. Must I continue to live on with the knowledge of what I have done?"

"Life is not without its trials," Fugaku replied. "You can either move past what happened and fix it, or you can waste your life by wallowing in shame. You will never be completely free of your past, but your future is unmarked. It is your decision what you will do with it."

Itachi felt a thrill of hope at Fugaku's words. He could still change everything! He could stop the disaster he had begun in the clan massacre. In spite of all of Itachi's doubts, there was still the chance of a brilliant future ahead.

"I will not fail this time, Otosan," Itachi promised. "I will end this."

"Your brother is at the crossroads in his life," Fugaku told him as his image began to disappear. "Guide him home."

Itachi reached out a hand as though to stop his father from leaving, then let it fall to his side. It was time to go back. He knew what he needed to do.

Something like a rushing wind pulled at him, tearing him from the blackness towards the mortal dimension. Itachi felt a tight feeling, as though he were being shoved into something far too constricting for his soul. Then a wave of pain smashed into him, and with a gasp he opened his eyes.

.. ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... .. ..

Three hours after the first explosion, Sakura fell back as the earth shook once again. Her eyes widened as an immense blue and white form appeared in the center of the village. Had the enemy come to finish them off? Ducking low, Sakura waited for the end.

The blue form's mouth gaped wide, stretching all the way to the ground. Suddenly there was a blast of chakra as thousands of green, spirit-like wraiths errupted from the blue form's cavernous throat. Sweeping through the area, they struck the fallen villagers.

Sakura jumped back as one hit a young girl who had been killed. Was this the enemy's final revenge? To destroy the bodies of the dead? The light shimmered around the girl for several seconds before fading away. Abruptly the child sat up.

Sakura gasped and stepped back. She knew the girl had died! How could she be moving right now? Looking around, Sakura heard other call out as they repeated the news. The dead had returned to life. How?

A thought hit Sakura with a flash of hope, and she ran to find Itachi. Stumbling down the piles of rubble, she fell to her knees at Itachi's side. At first she thought the Uchiha was still dead, but as she watched his chest slowly began to rise and fall. The bruise on his face began to melt away as one of Tsunade's slugs did its work. With a wince and slight grunt, Itachi opened his eyes.

"Itachi," Sakura smiled and sat back in relief.

"That's all I can do," the slug spoke up. "I've fixed most of the damage, but he hasn't got enough chakra left for me to take care of his arm."

"That's all right, Sakura smiled. "That's what I'm here for."

"Hold on a minuAAGH!" Itachi shouted as Sakura took his arm and set the bone in one fluid motion.

Sakura winced. "Sorry, but it had to be done. I figured if I didn't warn you it would be over sooner."

Itachi glared at her, his face a mixture of disgust and gratefullness.

"Itachi chan!" Hinata's voice drifted over as she ran down towards them. Tear streaks marked her face from her previous weeping. "You're alive!" she choked as she hugged Itachi tightly.

Itachi's eyes widened and he gently tried to push Hinata away. Finally he gave up and allowed the Hyuuga to cry over him.

Sakura smiled and shook her head, amazed at the turn of events. _Thank you... Naruto._ She grew concerned however, when she noticed Itachi rubbing at his right eye.

"Itachi? Is something wrong?"

Itachi blinked and rubbed a hand over his eye again. "I can't see," he finally said in a forced calm voice.

Sakura gasped and ran to Itachi's side. Checking his eyes, she waved her hand in front of them. Itachi's left eye focused on it immediately, the sharingan moving faster than Sakura could track. His right eye remained glazed, however, the obsidian color contrasting strangely with the sharingan in his left eye. Horrified, Sakura turned to the blue and white slug sitting nearby.

"I'm afraid it's nothing I can deal with," the slug apologized. "I can't fix everything."

Itachi's face fell and he held his left hand in front of his face, letting it fall with a sigh of disappointment. "I guess it's my fault," he said quietly. "I... I used my mangekyo. I thought I could control it."

"We'll have Tsunade look at it," Sakura offered, trying to sound cheerful. "Maybe it's something she can fix."

Itachi nodded, his face serious. Something had changed in the Uchiha, but Sakura couldn't place it. Finally Itachi rose to his feet, a new purpose burning in his gaze.

"I'm going to bring Sasuke back."

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

**Okay, okay, so obviously I couldn't keep Itachi dead for the rest of the story. I just wanted to hear a few people other than my own characters screaming at me for a while. (Seriously, I keep up a dialogue while I plan out my chapters. Itachi hasn't spoken to me for weeks - as though he talks much anyways.) **

**To prove how addicted I am to my own writing, I've been mentally yelling at myself for the past week because I killed Itachi off. I think I seriously need a psychiatric appointment...**

**I know I skipped out a bunch of Naruto stuff in here, but Itachi wasn't in it so I didn't bother to put it in. Yes, I'm very lazy in that way. :) Someone hinted that maybe Itachi was alive and would keep Naruto from getting captured by Pein, but then there would have been a LOT of dead Konohians - er, Konoha citizens. **

**To Answer Questions:**

**Wolvie () : Phooey, I was hoping no one would notice the age mixup with that part. I didn't realize it until I posted the chapter so I didn't change anything, but I should have known that any well versed Naruto fan would catch it. :)**

**Dreamcatcher-fluffysama1: Thanks for the manga link! Ever since Onemanga stopped doing Naruto I've had a hard time finding manga lists that don't have trojans and other computer bugs attached. I personally like the anime better since it has more detail, but I will need the manga once I get past the 5 kage meeting arc. **

**AKATSUKICHIBIS789: Actually, Itachi didn't die exactly like Obito. Obito got so wonderfully crushed, (okay, I'm going to be sick now), but Itachi just got hit over the head with a very large rock. Painful, but hopefully not gruesome.**

**PICTURES!**

**Sad Itachi****! ****.com/art/Itachi-paperchild-83147196?q=boost%3Apopular%20Itachi&qo=39**

**Itachi Humor: ****.com/art/Naruto-Itachi-s-Cat-14320695?q=boost%3Apopular%20Itachi&qo=109**

**Aww! ****.com/art/Itachi-and-Sasuke-cute-chibis-46227903?q=boost%3Apopular%20Itachi&qo=233**


	16. Wanted Dead or Alive

**The reason I added Itachi's semi-blindness was because it didn't make sense that he could get hit over the head with a boulder and have no effects whatsoever (and I had to kill him off somehow!). Apparently, in the anime Pein did return the Konoha citizens to life, but they still had certain injuries left.**

**Of course, this **_**will**_** mean future angst for all my wonderful horribly-cruel-because-we-love-to-read-about-poor-Itachi fans! **

**Sad Itachi! ****.com/art/Itachi-in-the-darkness-33699118?q=boost%3Apopular%20Itachi&qo=139**

**Poor Itachi... ****.com/art/Itachi-PWNED-62557286?q=boost%3Apopular%20Itachi&qo=51**

** ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Itachi rubbed his right eye again, frustrated by the black wall that hampered his vision. It had been two days since Nagato had attacked the village. Tsunade had fallen into a coma, leaving the village scrambling for a new leader. The news had dire consequences for Itachi. Without Tsunade unconscious, he could no longer rely on her orders for his protection. He was nearly as vulnerable as when he had first come to Konoha.

Itachi did have several things in his favor this time, however. In return for his help in fighting Pein, he had won the grudging respect of the ANBU. Tension was still high in the village, but catastrophes have a way of causing people to forget their hatred and turn to help each other. In a way, Itachi's fate was still secure for the time being. He wasn't sure what to expect if a new hokage was chosen, however.

Another thing in Itachi's favor was the return of his chakra. No one had bothered to reconsider the possible dangers of allowing Itachi the advantage of his sharingan, giving him the reassurance that he could protect himself if neccessary. That didn't mean he could do everything of course, as his chakra levels were limited to his eight-year-old capacities, but Itachi still felt he had a chance to escape if the village ever decided he was a threat.

Itachi sighed and rubbed his palm over his eye again, mentally laughing at himself for the notion. The medics had discovered that Itachi's blindness had come from the boulder that had struck him, rather than his amaterasu. The blow had completely disconnected the nerves connecting his ocular vision to his brain, and had left one ear half deaf as well. The damage was too severe for the regular medics to fix, and they advised Itachi to wait until Tsunade woke. Until then, he was at a disadvantage when it came to defending himself.

There was a sharp yipping behind Itachi, and he swung around to see Otouto sniffing the ruins. The black puppy yelped and galloped forward when he saw Itachi, nearly tumbling over his own four feet in his rush. Itachi smiled and rubbed the dog's ears, his mind far away.

How was he going to stop Sasuke now? He could live with being half blind, but in this small body he only had a fraction of his former chakra capabilities. Sasuke had grown strong over the years, almost too powerful. Itachi wasn't sure he stood much of a chance in a full out battle. He'd have to find some other way to reach his brother.

"I thought he'd lead me to you," Kiba's voice broke into his thoughts.

Itachi turned to face the chunin as Otouto rolled over for a belly scratch. "You sent Otouto?" he asked.

Kiba scratched his head and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Akamaru was busy romping around with some twitterpated husky, so I figured this little guy could do the job. Kakashi's been looking for you."

Itachi nodded silently and rose to his feet. It seemed ages ago that he had taken a few weeks to 'act his age.' He was still an eight-year-old in the eyes of the villagers, but his mindset had changed. Once more the responsibility of the ninja world had been placed on Itachi's shoulders. This time he knew it was for the right cause.

Itachi followed Kiba through the desacrated village, ignoring the scathing looks aimed at him by a few of the Konoha citizens. The villagers needed someone to blame for the catastrophe, and naturally some of them turned to Itachi. He wasn't worried, however. He had gotten used to it by now. At least for the moment they weren't trying to kill him.

..

Kakashi assisted another shinobi in hefting aside a splintered post. There was scarcely anything salvagable left in the village, but they had managed to find a few odds and ends which could prove useful. Already Yamato had helped build several houses with his wood technique, and the citizens were beginning to feel hope that the village might be restored.

Otouto's yipping caught his attention, and Kakashi looked up to see the little black dog darting forward. Kiba and Itachi were not far behind.

"Found him!" Kiba called as he clambered over a few broken posts.

Itachi followed more slowly, and managed to tumble head over heels down the hill of wreckage. Making a face, he pushed Otouto away as the puppy licked his cheeks. Kakashi smiled slightly. Itachi had certainly changed in the past couple days, but he still had that child's heart that made it hard to believe one was looking at a former S-ranked missing nin.

"You wanted to see me?" Itachi asked as he brushed himself off.

Kakashi exchanged a glance with Kiba, who nodded and left. Excusing himself from the others, Kakashi waved a hand for Itachi to follow him. Itachi looked puzzled, but he complied.

"I heard about your sharingan," Kakashi began akwardly as they left the noise of the builders. "I'm sorry you lost part of your vision."

Itachi shrugged. "It's a setback."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, not entirely sure how to deal with the typical unfazed-Uchiha-attitude. "Tsunade was grateful for your help," he added. "She asked me to let you know that she is more willing to trust you now."

"That's nice."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. This conversation was really starting to sound one sided. "Ah, the ANBU is considering your future training?"

"Hn."

Kakashi sighed. "None of this matters to you?"

"I don't need to be back in the ANBU," Itachi responded immediately. "Danzo can order his minions around all he wants. I'm through with that."

_Finally we're getting somewhere!_ "Actually, Tsunade thought of a different idea."

Itachi looked up with some interest.

Kakashi reached into the pouch at his side and pulled out two items. Itachi's eyes then narrowed suspiciously when he saw his old necklace.

"I took this away at first in hopes that it wouldn't be a constant reminder of the Akatsuki," Kakashi explained as he handed the necklace over. "Didn't want you falling back into old habits after all."

Itachi took the necklace wordlessly, marveling that it had survived the Susanoo explosion. He had thought everything of his past had been destroyed, and it felt comforting to hold a piece of it again.

"There's this as well," Kakashi offered as he held out a second object. He waited with baited breath for the reply.

Itachi's brow furrowed as he took the cloth object. His eyes widened in disbelief when he unfolded it. A symbol of the Hidden Leaf stared at him accusingly, bringing a mixture of pride and despair to the Uchiha.

"You're making me a member of the village?" he whispered as he held the forehead guard out.

"Tsunade was convinced of your decision to fight against the Akatsuki," Kakashi nodded. "As soon as she wakes she will see to it that all charges against you are dropped. For now at least, this will symbolize that you're a citizen of Konohagakure."

Itachi stared at the forehead guard, completely at a loss for words. "But I don't understand," he finally whispered. "I turned against all of you."

"You helped fight the Akatsuki," Kakashi responded. "That was enough to persuade Tsunade that you were on our side." He fidgeted a bit, then asked, "Well, aren't you going to put it on?"

Itachi's hands trembled as he raised the cloth ties to his head. Hesitating at the last minute, he shook his head. "I can't. Not after everything that happened. I just... I just don't feel I can actually come back. Not now."

Kakashi sighed at Itachi's despondent features. Figuring the Uchiha wasn't going to come to the decision on his own, Kakashi did what he loved best. He stepped in and ruined Itachi's day.

Snatching the headguard, he tied it snuggly around Itachi's forehead before the Uchiha could protest. "There. Now you don't have to worry about it anymore."

Itachi's jaw dropped and he tentatively felt the cloth symbol. "Should I hate you for this?"

"Actually, there are rules against killing your Sensei," Kakashi smirked. "Oh, and that's one thing I forgot to mention by the way. I understand it's going to take some time before your body learns to adapt to your chakra abilities. I thought of asking Tsunade to make you an actual part of the team - if you'd like it that is. Of course, you'd have to start over at genin level, but..."

Itachi ignored the rest of Kakashi's words as he considered the offer. Tsunade _was_ serious about him rejoining Konoha. The offer seemed almost like a chokehold, after so many years of being accustomed to the freedom of the Akatsuki. And yet at the same time, what better way to redeem his place in the village? Itachi had worked among team Kakashi enough to know that he could trust them. He wouldn't be able to find a better team to work with during his first few months as a genin.

"There's one problem," Itachi's face darkened as he tugged the forehead guard off and studied the plating.

Kakashi stopped talking. "What is it?"

Itachi sighed and shook his head. "I made a promise to bring Sasuke back," he answered softly. "I can't fail in that... not after everything I've done. If it means leaving Konoha again, then that's what I'll do."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Between you and your granite headed brother," he grumbled. "Can't you tell that's what Naruto's been trying to do for years now? You couldn't have picked a better team for the mission!"

Itachi's good eye brightened. "You'll help me?"

Kakashi groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Are you that daft? I'd think it was obvious by now."

Itachi allowed a slight smile to come to his face. Maybe there was a chance for him to finish this after all.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Sir? The Lady Tsunade - "

"Is not capable of dealing with matters right now." Danzo waved away Shizune's protests. "See to it that these orders are carried out as soon as possible."

"But sir, Tsunade determined he would be made a member of the village," Shizune pointed out with concern. "You can't just - "

"Who do you think let the Akatsuki in?" Danzo added darkly.

Shizune was silent, and Danzo waited a moment to let his words sink in.

"But he defended the village," Shizune added before he could speak again.

Danzo sneered. "Naturally. To save his own skin. You don't believe the Akatsuki would allow a snivelling brat into their ranks, do you? They would have killed him without a second thought."

Shizune's jaw clenched and she forced herself to remain calm. "Sir, I don't think Tsunade - "

"Carry out your orders, Shizune!" Danzo barked. "I know what is best for this village, and it does not include Akatsuki brats who would turn against us without a moment's hesitation!"

Shizune stood in shock for a moment, but finally crumpled under Danzo's withering glare. Hastily leaving the office, she felt a fist clench her heart at the thought of the two signed warrents in her hand.

Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi.

Wanted Dead or Alive.

She had to warn Kakashi.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Oh, I do so love cliffhangers! BRING ON THE ANGST!**

**'Sigh.' There might be a little OC Kakashi at the very end, but I was really at a loss for what to do there. **

**No, Itachi hasn't lost all his childish mannerisms. He's back to being mostly serious, but he's still a 'kid' after all. That will come into play even in later chapters... **

**This is what would have happened if Itachi had rejoined the Akatsuki in chapter 14... ****.com/art/Stupid-Itachi-70210172?q=boost%3Apopular%20Itachi&qo=119**


	17. Hunted Once More

**Sorry about the broken links posted before. They were supposed to be from deviantart, but I didn't realize fanfiction would take out the first half of the url.**

**Questions:**

**Song of Azure Moon: Itachi isn't blind in **both **eyes, just the right one.**

**Wyatt. H: I try not to give out spoilers, but I will give a few pointers in this area. According to my "timeline" in chapter 11, things got worse (hospital), then better, and now it's back to the 'worse' stage. After that things get horrible before they get better, so there will still be more Itachi angst to come. Things will get better before the end, though!**

**Rest assured, Danzo will get his torture. (Other than what's already being handed out by Hidan and Wraithkeeper.) Can't say how or when, but he's got it coming to him. ;)**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Otouto raised his head from where he was sleeping in Itachi's arms. Sniffing the air, he growled and began yipping at something behind them.

"Hey!" a voice called out.

Itachi and the rest of Team Kakashi turned to see Akamaru racing towards them, Kiba riding on his back.

"Kiba!" Sakura said in surprise as Akamaru slid to a halt. "What's wrong?"

"Just be quiet and listen," Kiba replied tersely. "Tsunade-sama has been dismissed as Hokage."

"What?" Naruto gasped.

"The Sixth Hokage's a man named Danzo," Kiba nodded. "I don't know much, but apparently he's a man of secrecy."

"Danzo, you say?" Sakura drew in a sharp breath.

Itachi stepped back a pace at the news. Of all people, _Danzo_ had to be made Hokage! Itachi knew he was as good as dead now.

Otouto seemed to sense his anxiety and started growling softly. Itachi quickly hushed him and waited for Kiba to continue.

"That's not all," Kiba went on, his gaze turning to Itachi. "He's given permission to eliminate Sasuke, a missing-nin. Itachi is on the wanted list as well."

Itachi felt the world crash in around him. This was it. He had just been officially declared an enemy of the village. Was no place safe anymore?

Not only that, but Danzo had ordered the death of Sasuke. Itachi felt a deep anger boil inside of him at the knowledge. He'd sooner die than let anyone touch his younger brother.

"What does that mean?" Naruto demanded as he stepped forward.

"I don't know!" Kiba responded.

"It means they decided not to wait for Tsunade-sama to recover," Kakashi broke in. "That's a basic rule. Also, Sasuke is in fact a missing-nin. Normally he would have been eliminated by now. He's alive only because Tsunade-sama showed mercy towards him."

"And Itachi? What about him?" Naruto questioned. "He fought against the Akatsuki! How can Danzo forget this?"

"Because he already wanted me dead," Itachi said quietly. "He's tried to kill me before. This is the first chance he's had to do it legally."

Kakashi started. "Why didn't you tell me about that before?"

Itachi shook his head. "Remember, I was a member of root at one time. I can't talk of certain facts I know about Danzo. I couldn't explain why he wanted to kill me, so why bother telling anyone?"

Sakura hissed, her hands clenching into fists. "I'm going to meet Danzo!"

"Wait, Sakura," Kakashi halted the medical nin. "Running up to him and yelling won't change anything."

"Tsunade's still in a coma!" Sakura shot back. "They can't do this... And Sasuke-kun... There's no way I'm going to sit by and watch this happen!"

Itachi watched the exchange, amazed at the fervency in Sakura's words. After everything that Sasuke had done to her, she still loved him. Itachi couldn't understand it. Never before had he seen such devotion. What in the world had Sasuke been thinking, to have treated Sakura so coldly for years? Itachi couldn't think of a better girl for his brother. He shook his head. Sometimes Sasuke was far too daft for his own good.

"I'm going too!" Naruto agreed, snapping Itachi out of his thoughts.

"Both of you, calm down!" Kakashi ordered. "If you don't keep your composure, things will only get worse."

"Does it look like I want to keep calm?" Naruto growled. "I won't let them touch Sasuke!" He lashed out a hand, only to have it caught by Kakashi.

"I told you to wait," Kakashi said. "Danzo has already predicted that you two would react like this. What will you do when you meet him?"

"I'm not going to attack him." The unleashed fury in Naruto's voice belayed his words. "I'm just going to ask him to rethink his decision about Sasuke."

Itachi shook his head. He knew Danzo wouldn't take back his orders. Now was the root leader's chance to finally obliterate the Uchiha clan, and he would not put it to waste.

"It's obvious he won't give it a second thought, no matter how you feel about Sasuke," Kakashi voiced Itachi's thoughts. "Though the jounin have yet to vote and only the Daimyo appointed him, Danzo is still Hokage. If you go against him, you'll be thrown in prison."

"Fine with me!" Naruto spat. He pulled his hand free of Kakashi's grip. "I'm going."

"Me, too!" Sakura echoed.

"Wait, you guys..." Kiba said hesitantly as he watched them walk away.

"Naruto! The Kyuubi resides within you," Kakashi pointed out.

Naruto swung around. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Because Danzo wants to keep you withing the village. Throwing you into prison would be the best scenario for him. After which you won't be able to search for Sasuke. Stay calm for now."

Naruto said nothing further, but his teeth ground together in his frustration.

"What about Itachi?" Kiba asked. "If he goes back to the village he's toast!"

"We'll have to find somewhere to hide him," Kakashi agreed.

"He can stay with my family for now," Sakura offered. "Danzo won't expect to look there."

Kakashi sighed. "I'm afraid he might. He knows you and Naruto will be the first to protect Itachi."

"My parents can handle this," Kiba responded. "You're right; Naruto and Sakura will be the first people Danzo suspects. At least my family can hide him long enough for us to find a better solution."

"That just might work," Kakashi decided. "Well, Itachi?" he asked as he turned to the Uchiha.

Itachi was glaring at the team, feeling put out at being ignored throughout the conversation. He wasn't sure how well Kiba's plan would work, but at the moment he had no further options. "Hai."

Kiba nodded. "We'll wait for nightfall, then sneak through the alleyways. Akamaru should be able to get us there without being seen."

"Until then, hide out in the woods," Kakashi agreed. "Keep an eye out for guards. They'll be swarming all over the place in search of Itachi."

"We'll be careful," Kiba promised. He swung his head, indicated for Itachi to get behind him on Akamaru.

Itachi hesitated, then picked up Otouto and handed him to Kakashi. "They know he belongs to me," he said softly. "They'll be able to find us immediately if he stays."

"I'll take good care of him," Kakashi reassured the Uchiha.

Itachi sighed softly then mounted behind Kiba. Akamaru took off at a fast lope, heading towards the denser parts of the forest. Once again Itachi was a convicted criminal. He knew Danzo would stop at nothing to kill him.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Shorter chapter, sorry about that. I wanted to save the next scene for a more dramatic section, so I left it out of this part. Review! :D**


	18. Hope Ahead

**I accidently backed myself into a corner with Itachi's blindness. I think I had a future plan for it, but I don't remember what it was supposed to be. I'll still be able to negotiate this into the story, but it's going to be a little more complicated than I anticipated. Phooey.**

**Questions:**

**xXSamoa. TeineXx: It is still a little while before Sasuke comes in, but... well past that I can't tell you anything because that would spoil future chapters. :) Don't worry, he will be here soon.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

The day had passed slowly. Kiba had "assisted" the villagers in searching for Itachi, continually leading them away while the Uchiha moved to a different position. This proved helpful to Kiba as well as Itachi, as it prevented further suspicions of his lending aid to a wanted criminal.

Itachi panted as he leapt higher into the tree. The sun was setting behind him, wreathing everything in shadow. Deprived of the vision of his right eye, Itachi had to stop at each branch and look around to make sure he wasn't going to crash into another limb with his next jump.

Finally nestling in the very top branches of the tree, Itachi settled back and waited for Kiba to say it was safe to leave. He twisted several branches to create a sort of shelter from prying eyes, grateful that his dark clothing would prevent easy sighting. Fate seemed to be conspiring against him, however, as at that moment the clouds burst open, dumping buckets of water on the forest below.

Itachi's mouth dropped open in shock and he flung the droplets off his arms in irritation. It _would_ decide to start raining right now! Pulling his drenched coat closer around him, Itachi huddled against the branches and began counting off the number of mishaps that occured over the course of his life. Root, the clan massacre, the Akatsuki, Sasuke trying to kill him, waking up as a child... the list ran on and on. Now a thunderstorm had been added to the list.

Glaring at the sky with his single sharingan, Itachi scooted down the tree until he was better sheltered under some overhanging branches. He was never going to forgive Kakashi for this scatterbrained idea. It was another wet, miserable hour before Kiba finally arrived.

"Okay, I think it's safe now," Kiba called softly as he shook off his dripping rainslicker.

Itachi slipped and fumbled his way down the tree, considering several methods of revenge against Kakashi for putting him up to this. He knew that the jonin had been trying to help him, however, so he decided to tie his destructive younger brother out in the downpour instead. Maybe a few hours in the rain would cool Sasuke's thirst for vengeance.

"You're soaked!" Kiba exclaimed as Itachi leapt down from the final branch.

Itachi shot him a death glare.

Kiba shook his head and removed his rain slicker, handing it to Itachi. "I didn't realize it was going to rain this hard. Sakura'll kill me if you catch pnuemonia again."

Itachi grabbed the slicker and wrapped it around himself. He felt like his teeth were going to fall right off their chattering.

Akamaru barked in agreement with Kiba and shook himself off, splattering Kiba and Itachi with water droplets.

"Thanks!" Kiba growled. "As if I wasn't wet enough already!"

Itachi sneezed violently at that moment, causing Kiba to hiss in frustration. "Great, now I know she's going to kill me."

"Look, can we just get out of here?" Itachi snapped, rubbing his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. He was anxious to get moving before further ANBU cops arrived.

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Kiba stammered. Hoisting Itachi onto Akamaru, he climbed up in front of him. "You'd better give me the slicker for now," he advised. "You can hide better underneath it, and then people won't be asking me questions about why I'm not wearing a coat in this kind of weather."

Itachi sighed and handed the slicker back to Kiba. He was soaked as it was, so it wasn't like any extra rain was going to hurt.

Kiba tied the slicker around his neck and let it fall over Itachi, effectively concealing the Uchiha. "Ready?" he whispered.

"Hn."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Honestly, can't you think of a more creative answer? What's with Uchihas and monosyllables?"

Itachi glared and thumped a fist against Kiba's back.

"Ow! All right, all right!" Kiba complained. "I get the picture! Eesh, you guys are touchy." He fell silent for the rest of the ride, keeping a wary eye out for followers. Neither Kiba nor Akamaru were able to smell as much in the pouring rain, and they were forced to rely on their sight for protection.

Itachi sneezed again, muffling the sound with his jacket sleeve. He hoped he wasn't coming down with a cold on top of everything else. Sometimes he wondered if life just enjoyed using him as a punching bag.

"Try and keep it down," Kiba hissed as Itachi sniffed and rubbed his nose. "We're getting near the village."

Itachi made himself as still and small as possible, trying to ignore the tickling sensation in his nose. He was drenched, tired, and miserable, and now he was trying to sneak through the village to escape a warrent for his arrest. He was _really_ starting to hate Danzo.

"Hey, you there," a voice called out. "State your name and business."

"Keep quiet," Kiba whispered before replying, "Kiba Inuzuka. I'm heading home."

"We're looking for Itachi Uchiha," the voice said. "Do you have any information of his whereabouts?"

"I was just working with a search party myself," Kiba answered. "Couldn't find him anywhere."

"All right, move along," the voice responded gruffly, sounding disappointed. Akamaru began walking forward again, but before Itachi could do anything a sneeze escaped him. Hastily he covered his mouth, but it was too late.

"Wait - what was that?" the voice questioned.

"Uh, Akamaru just sneezed," Kiba answered.

"I know that wasn't your dog. Now what are you hiding?"

Itachi realized now that the game was up. His presence would only place Kiba in further danger, and there was little chance that the Inuzaki could talk his way out of this one. Slipping off Akamaru's back, Itachi activated his sharingan and sped towards the alley.

"There! I just saw your cloak move!" the voice shouted faintly behind him.

"What do you expect with ten mile winds out here?"

"No, really! I thought - "

Itachi pressed himself against the side of a building and eased himself around the corner. His blind eye betrayed him however, as he ran smack dab into a jounin.

"Whoah, look out there, kid," the jounin cautioned. "You all ri... hold it!"

Itachi made a break for it but was dragged to a halt as the jounin grabbed his arm. "I found him! I found Itachi Uchiha!" the jounin shouted. Other voices echoed his cry and footsteps pounded towards them.

Itachi realized that he had no choice now. Once again he was a criminal in Konohagakure. He could either fight for his life or be captured and taken before Danzo. The answer was simple.

Letting his weight hang from the jounin's grip on his arm, Itachi focused his chakra into his right foot and slammed it into the jounin's thigh. The jounin screamed in pain and instintively grabbed his leg. Itachi didn't wait for the jounin to recover and took off, his single sharingan blazing in the darkness.

Shouts of alarm sounded throughout the village as Itachi ran. With his sharingan he was able to evade his pursuers, but his speed was hampered by his blind spot. He had to slow at every corner and turn his head completely to the right in order to ensure he didn't run into another jounin.

The footsteps drew closer and Itachi knew he was going to be trapped if he couldn't find a way out of the streets. Dashing into the street, he made a leap for the rooftops. A hand lashed out and grabbed his collar at the last moment, pulling him aside. Itachi struggled furiously and thrust a kunai towards his captor.

"Easy Itachi, I'm not going to hurt you!" Inoichi hissed as he put a hand out to defend himself.

Itachi halted momentarily, panting from his frantic escape. He could be walking into a trap right now, but why would Inoichi bother to trick him when he could simply call the guards right now? Besides, if Ino was there Itachi knew he might still have a chance...

Before Itachi could think any further a yell was heard up the street. Inoichi swung the Uchiha into the house and shut the door, bolting it shut behind them.

"Ino!" he called as he pulled the shutters closed.

Ino rubbed her eyes as she stumbled into the hallway, still in her pajamas. "Whazzit?" she asked sleepily.

"Get the kid out of here," Inoichi ordered. "Find somewhere to hide him while I delay the cops."

Ino snapped awake and grabbed Itachi's hand, dragging him through the house. "Kitchen? No, that'd be too obvious, plus there's nowhere to hide. Bathroom's out of the question, uh, here!" Flinging open a closet door she scanned the cluttered space. "Uh, nevermind. They'd clean this out first thing. Come on."

Itachi's head spun as Ino took off again, pulling him behind her. He could hear fists pounding on the door, and hoped desperately that Ino would collect her scattered wits before the cops entered.

"Oh, no, they're here already?" Ino squeaked. Racing to her bedroom, she pulled open the closet door and shoved Itachi inside. Itachi shouted a protest but was ignored as Ino flung open drawers and pulled clothing off hangars. Piling everthing on top of Itachi, she shut the closet door and leapt into bed.

Thirty seconds later the door burst open as ANBU cops poured in. A hard fist slammed on the bedroom door and Ino took her time answering it.

"Can I help you?" she asked blearily as she tied her robe tighter around her.

"We're looking for Itachi Uchiha," an officer with a mask like a fish answered.

"Oh, is that it?" Ino yawned. "Thought it was an emergency or something."

"This _is_ an emergency," the officer spat. "I'm going to have to ask you to step aside while we search this place."

"You can't go through my room!" Ino screeched, suddenly 'wide awake.' "Are you crazy?"

"Ino, calm down," Inoichi said calmly from the hallway. "It's just routine."

"Are you kidding me? They can't go through my stuff!" Ino spluttered. "That's private!"

"We don't have time for this," the fish masked officer growled as he pushed past Ino. "Search the place."

Ino stood back nervously, still keeping up her act as a frenzied teenager. "Hey, watch that!" she shouted as a lamp was nearly turned over. "Oh, it took me forever to get this room cleaned!"

"Looks like you shoved it all into your closet," an officer with a frog mask said in disgust. "Doesn't your Mom ever make you organize?"

"You're not supposed to be in there!" Ino shrieked. "Dad, don't tell Mom about this! If she finds out about all that junk I'll be grounded for a month!"

"Man, there _is_ a lot of stuff in here," Frog-mask commented as he kicked at the pile of clothing. "How many years has it been since you vaccumed this cavern?"

"Stop messing around and finish up," the fish masked leader ordered. "Check the other room," he ordered the other officers.

"Ow! What have you got in here, another chest of junk?" Frog-mask yelped as he grabbed his foot. He rubbed his eyes and examined the closet, then repeated the gesture.

"Uh, maybe?" Ino grinned tensely.

"All right, let's get moving. There's nothing here," Fish-mask said.

Frog-mask blinked again, scratching his head. "There's something funny about that trunk," he muttered. Shrugging, he tossed the pile of discarded clothing back into the closet and followed the others.

Ino hurriedly shut the door behind the cop and leaned against it, breathing hard. That had been _too_ close! Was Itachi okay? She didn't dare ask in case the officers returned.

Fifteen minutes later the cops left. Apparently they were checking every house in a similar manner, as Ino heard similar commotion from next door. She waited few minutes longer until her father knocked on the door and told her it was safe.

Rushing to the closet, Ino threw open the door. "Itachi?"

A violent sneeze errupted from the corner as Itachi poked his head out. "He's right; you don't clean this place."

Ino heaved a sigh of relief and helped the Uchiha out of the cluttered mess. "I thought for sure he'd find you in there."

"He almost did," Itachi said as he sneezed again. "I had to put him under an illusion."

"So that's why he kept rubbing at his eyes," Ino mused. "Did he hurt you?"

Itachi grimaced and rubbed his leg. "Just bruised." He sneezed again, shivering slightly in his damp clothes.

"How long have you been wearing those wet things?" Ino demanded as she planted her fists on her hips.

Itachi shrugged and hugged himself tightly to conserve what little warmth his body had left. "Couple hours?"

Ino sighed in exhasperation and marched him to the bathroom. "Warm shower. Now. I'll have Dad bring some dry clothes and after that you're sitting next to the fire until that chill goes away. I'll fix something hot for you to drink."

Her no-nonsense attitude was nothing to be argued with. Blinking in confusion at the rapid turn of events, Itachi did as he was told.

The clothes Inoichi tossed in were too large for Itachi's small frame, but at least they were dry. The shower had warmed him up slightly, and Itachi's shivers had already begun to abate by the time he was seated in front of the fire.

Ino brought in a bowl of soup and a cup of hot tea soon afterwards. She shook her head at Itachi's bedraggled appearence and commenced to order him around again as though he were a child.

"Take that tie out, your hair is soaked. You'll catch a worse cold if you don't get it dry soon. And sit with your back to the fire. Honestly, you'll catch a chill if you keep that wet hair pointed at the door. Don't give me that look, Uchiha. I've learned medical ninjutsu and I know what I'm talking about."

Ino glared back at Itachi as he tried to stare her down. Finally Itachi turned in a huff and allowed the fire to begin drying his hair.

"That's more like it," Ino replied with a smile as she handed Itachi the soup and tea. "There, you should be warmed up soon enough."

Itachi sneezed again in response.

Ino sat down close by, leaning against a pillow. She sipped from her own mug of tea and watched the flames crackle for a moment, relieved that the danger was past for the time being.

"I heard about the orders for your capture this morning," she said softly as she thought about the horror that had coursed through her at the news. "Dad and I have been keeping an eye out all day. Even then I was worried they would find you first."

Itachi wrapped his hand around his mug, feeling at a loss for words. "Why do you all keep helping me?" he finally asked.

Ino looked suprised at the question. "Huh?"

"Why does everyone care so much?" Itachi spat. "I know I don't deserve any of it."

Ino put her tea down. So this was what had been on his mind lately. She decided to answer that question with one of her own. "Why are Sakura and Naruto so determined to get Sasuke back?"

Itachi's brow furrowed and he turned to face her. After a moment's thought he answered, "Because he was their friend. They're too loyal to stand back and let him destroy himself."

Ino nodded. "I guess that answers your question."

Itachi shook his head. "I don't have any friends. Not since..." his voice trailed off and he said no more.

Ino waited a moment, then answered nonchallantly, "Well, Naruto thinks you're his friend. Sakura does too. Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, myself, Choji - "

"Why?" Itachi's serious gaze was unsettling in the face of a child. "Why do you guys forgive so easily? No one else in the village seems to."

Ino thought about it a minute. "A lot of them have difficulty looking past the bad times to see who people really are. I used to do the same thing. All of us did as a matter of fact. We had to learn to see the good in people." She tilted her head to the side as she remembered. "Come to think of it, it was Naruto that started it all. He never gave up on anyone, no matter what they had done. I used to wonder what was wrong with him, but now I think I understand."

"He's a good kid," Itachi agreed, his gaze fixed on the floor.

Ino laughed suddenly, shattering the solemn moment. "It's funny you know, you calling Naruto a kid. I keep forgetting that you're not an eight-year-old. You look so much like a child yourself that it's hard to believe that you'd consider Naruto to be younger."

Itachi rolled his good eye but smiled slightly at the joke. Letting out an explosive sneeze, he rubbed his right eye in frustration. He still didn't know how he would confront Sasuke with only half his vision.

"You okay, Itachi?" Ino questioned as she watched the Uchiha. "Did something happen to your eye?"

"Blinded in the accident," Itachi sighed. "I can't use my sharingan in that eye anymore."

"Let me take a look at it," Ino offered. Examining the iris closely, she chewed her lip in thought. "Did they tell you what was wrong with it?"

"Something or other was disconnected. They talked about ocular nerves or pathways or something like that."

"Hm, that is pretty serious," Ino replied. "Did they try and fix it?"

Itachi shook his head. "The medics told me to wait for Tsunade. I don't know if she'll wake in time though. I have to find Sasuke before anything worse happens."

Ino sat back and studied how the light reflected off the blinded eye. "I think I might be able to fix that," she finally concluded. "It'll take a while and I can't promise anything, but I'll do what I can."

Hope glinted in Itachi's undamaged eye. "Can you heal it in time, without the ANBU finding out?"

"I'll try," Ino replied.

Positioning herself in front of Itachi, she placed her hands against his temples and concentrated. Allowing a thin stream of chakra to flow through Itachi's brain, she focused on the severed nerves and began reconnecting the pathways.

Itachi forced himself to keep still despite the tickling sensation in his head. He hated the feathery touch behind his eye and longed to rub at it, but refrained in fear of ruining the process.

After about twenty minutes Ino let her hands fall back, panting in exhaustion. "That's all I can do for now. Sakura is better at medical jutsu than I am." Heading to the bathroom, she pulled out a roll of bandages and returned to the fireside.

"Don't take these off, and whatever you do, don't rub your eye!" she ordered as she wound the bandages diagonally around Itachi's head.

Itachi sneezed again and instinctively reached towards the cloth covering his eye. Ino's words came to mind and he let his hand drop. "Thanks," he said in a raspy tone. Clearing his throat, Itachi tried to swallow the raw feeling.

"You're probably coming down with a cold," Ino said matter-of-factly. "Whatever happens, you certainly won't be going after Sasuke any time soon." Picking up the bowls and cups, she called, "Dad, can Itachi stay here for a while? At least until Tsunade has a chance to wake up and cancel the warrent?"

"You think I'm going to just hand him over to Danzo?" Inoichi asked in response. Entering the room, he adjusted his rain slicker and pulled the hood up.

"Dad? Where are you going?" Ino asked.

"Word got out that there's a Five Kage summit being called," Inoichi explained. "I'm going there to clear up a few facts."

Inoichi exchanged a glance with Itachi, and the Uchiha had a feeling he knew exactly what the jounin was going to speak about.

"Now?" Ino squeaked, completely missing the silent exchange of information.

"Look after Itachi while I'm gone," Inoichi replied. "The ANBU's going to be hot on his trail for a few weeks."

"_Please_ tell me you're not going to be gone that long," Ino whined.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Inoichi promised. "Meanwhile, keep this a secret. I expect Kakashi will want to know where Itachi is, but don't tell anyone else - not even Naruto. Let's just keep this quiet and hope this problem gets solved before it gets worse." Inoichi began to leave, then hesitated at the door. "Oh, and it's probably best that you don't tell anyone where I'm going. I don't want Danzo being informed of this."

"Dad, you're not telling me anything!"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be kept in the dark about this one," Inoichi shook his head. "I'll explain more when I return. Until then, behave yourself and don't act suspicious. Keep Itachi out of sight and don't tell anyone he's here. I love you."

"Love you too, Dad," Ino called as she watched her father walk out into the rain. She sighed and slumped back against the chair. "What just happened?"

Itachi started to say something, but was interrupted by yet another loud sneeze.

Ino snapped to attention and hustled around, grabbing a couple blankets and rolling out a futon near the fire. Next she rearranged the furniture, placing it so that Itachi would remain out of sight from the view of the windows and door.

"You'll be in no shape to go find Sasuke if you catch pnuemonia," Ino said softly, her eyes distant as she remembered her old teammate. Shaking herself out of her daze, she smiled slightly in encouragement. "Don't worry, I'm sure Tsunade will wake soon and take care of this whole thing. Until then you'll be safe enough. Dad's probably going to speak with Danzo right now. He'll fix everything."

Itachi could sense the doubt in her voice, but he only nodded and curled up on the futon. Pulling the blankets tightly around himself, he didn't even have time to consider tying his hair back before sleep overtook him.

Ino sighed, the events of the past hour overloading her coherent thought. Yawning in exhaustion, she checked to make sure the door was locked before stumbling back to her room. As an extra precaution she left the door open a crack, setting her alarm so that she would wake in a few hours. It wouldn't do to fall so deeply asleep that she wouldn't notice if an emergency happened.

Collapsing onto the bed, Ino blanked her mind and tried to think of anything but the potential danger her father could be placing himself in.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**For those worried about the cold, it is only minor young Itachi angst that will add a little something in later chapters. (Can't say anything more or there will be spoilers attached!) Anyways, there will be no horrible experiences, no rising temperatures, and no cases of pnuemonia as a result of this. Pure and simple 'Itachi has a cold.'**

**I also added another Naruto story but fans, please do not panic. Raising a Raven is my ultimate favorite story right now, as well as the most well planned out. It's actually taking over my writing time, which means that I have to update my other stories soon before my Star Wars and Neopets fans revolt and start throwing rotten tomatoes at my laptop. (Don't hurt Laurence!)**

**Review, review, review! **

**And for those who like stories revolving around the beginning Naruto episodes, I have added "The Wolf and the Raven" to my story list. The chapters are short right now, which is very depressing for an author who hates going below 2,000 words, but hopefully they'll get longer as the plot developes.**

**Exclusive Spoilers for The Wolf and the Raven: **

**Thank you to Denii for helping me figure out how to work the url problems!**

**1) Itachi will be in it! (YAY!) Later. (Boo!)**

**2) Sasuke has a twin! (Come again?)**

**3) Major angst. (Duh!)**

**4) The story revolves around an OC Uchiha who is a **_**guy**_** instead of a girl. (I got tired of writing the predictable.)**

**5) Itachi's redemption is a very promising factor. (How in the world will ATG manage it **_**this **_**time?) **

**6) Shisui is trying to get an exclusive scene in the story. (Horrors. We're not sure how this will work out.)**

**7) The story has both Sasuke and Itachi as secondary characters, but mostly Sasuke. (Do I hear screaming fangirls?)**

**8) Some of the key points from my deleted story Naoko will play into this, including an extra jinchuriki.**

**9) I still haven't figured out which Uchiha gets the curse mark. (Phooey.)**

**10) Truthfully speaking, I'm not sure where I'm going with this! **

**The thing is, that's exactly what happened with Raising a Raven. Reviews help plotlines develop!**

**Oye. Obviously it's 3:00 a.m. and I'm still up reading fanfiction and updating. I am **_**definately**_** going to regret this tommorrow.**


	19. Waiting

**Review, review, because I have way too many stories to update! (I'm not complaining, since I love how many people are commenting every chapter, but with 3 other stories to work on, it's 'first review first update.')**

**Short transition chapter, but enjoy! (The confrontation with Sasuke is getting closer!)**

** ... ... ... .. ... .. ... .. ... ... ...**

Itachi squirmed uncomfortably and tried to avoid the wet slime dripping down the pipe in front of him. The ANBU was doing another sweep through the village, furious that their quarry had disappeared. Ino's sarcastic remarks echoed through the house, and Itachi admired how well the chunin hid her fear. No one would suspect she was hiding a fugitive.

Finally the voices faded away and Itachi heard the front door slam. Minutes later footsteps approached and the cupboard door swung open.

"They're gone," Ino told him as she stepped back.

Itachi grimaced and twisted past the pipes that were in his way. "Can we find somewhere other than beneath the sink next time?" he complained as he wormed his way out of the small space.

"At least they didn't find you," Ino pointed out.

Itachi sighed and held his hair over the sink, wringing out a handful of slime. "This isn't exactly what I had in mind for a hideout."

Ino wrinkled her nose. "Ugh. Is it really _that_ gross down there?"

Itachi refrained from shooting back a retort as he turned on the water and started rinsing his hair out. A sneeze pitched him forward, soaking the collar of his shirt. Itachi sniffed and made a face. He hated colds.

"Still having trouble, huh?" Ino asked as she brought the shampoo over. "How's the sore throat?"

"Hn." Itachi rolled his eyes and refused to speak on the subject. Thanks to Ino, his cold _was_ better than it had been earlier, but it was still miserable enough for him to ignore any remarks concerning it.

Ino snorted. "You and Sasuke! You're both just so... so..." her voice trailed off. Ever since she had found out about the warrents and Sasuke's affiliation with the Akatsuki, Ino had found it difficult to speak of her former friend without crying. The entire team was taking the news hard, but for Ino it appeared to be the worst.

Itachi's face hardened and he wrung his hair out with a savage twist. "I'm going to bring him back, Ino," he reminded. He wished she would stop worrying so much, but on the other hand he knew there was plenty to be conerned over.

With the entire ninja world searching for him and his brother, Itachi had few allies left. Sasuke would be worse off unless someone convinced him to return to Konoha, and Itachi wasn't sure how well he could do that with only half his vision. Things were getting far too complicated to continue like this. Somewhere along the line, something was going to have to bend before everything shattered completely.

"Let me take a look at your eye when you're done there," Ino called as she left the kitchen. She rubbed her arm anxiously, her mind on her father. What was so important about this trip of his that he requested that Ino tell no one about it? Was he in danger? Did it have to do with Itachi? The questions bombarded Ino's mind, jumbling her thoughts and leaving her totally confused. She was relieved when Itachi entered the room, giving her something else to think about.

"I think I'm starting to see a little," Itachi commented as he dried his hair with a towel. "There seems to be a layering of shadows."

"Well, don't overdo it," Ino lectured as she studied the iris. "I know you have to remove the bandages to keep them from getting wet, but leave it alone otherwise. Too much light could cause worse damage at this stage."

Itachi nodded impassively and knelt down by the fire. Ino sat across from him and put her fingers on the Uchiha's temples, beginning the healing process. She had gotten better at it over the past two days, and was able to find and connect the damaged nerve pathways with greater ease.

"How's that feel?" she panted as she drew her hands away forty-five minutes later. Itachi's eye still had a glassy appearence to it, but this time Ino caught a hint of awareness in the dark orb.

Itachi searched the room and smiled slightly. "Everything's still dark on that side, but I can see a blur of orange from the firelight."

Ino sighed in relief and leaned back. There was still a chance that Itachi's sight could be fully restored. Picking up the bandage, she wound it across Itachi's right eye once more.

Just then there was a quick knock on the door before it banged open. Itachi was gone in a flash, leaving a gaping Kiba on the doorstep.

"I saw that!" Kiba accused as he pointed at the space Itachi had vacated. Hurriedly closing the door behind him, Kiba whispered, "Has he been here this whole time?"

"Dad doesn't want anyone to find out," Ino replied fervently. "The less people that know where Itachi is, the safer he'll be."

Kiba folded his arms and glared at her. "I've been worried sick this whole time!" he griped. "Everyone's been wondering where the kid is, my Mom has been shouting at me for losing him, Tenten won't speak to me, Lee is going crazy, and Kakashi - "

"Kakashi knows," Ino interrupted. "And I'm pretty sure he told Naruto and Sakura, too."

Kiba threw his hands in the air. "_That_'s why he didn't seem worried. Why didn't he inform the rest of us about it?"

Ino's voice dropped to a whisper, but Itachi still caught her words. "After what happened when Naruto refused to talk about _you-know-who_, Kakashi decided that the less any of the team knew, the less dangerous the entire situation would be. Kakashi doesn't want anyone getting hurt for not revealing Itachi's location."

"Well this is a fine mess," Kiba rolled his eyes. "Everyone's trying to kill Itachi, Naruto gets beat up, Team Kakashi leaves to meet the Raikage - "

"WHAT?" Ino started.

Kiba sighed. "Naruto wants to convince the Raikage to give Sasuke another chance," he said in a low tone, glancing around for Itachi.

Itachi's eyes narrowed and he treaded heavily into the room. "As long as we're talking about _my_ brother, I'd appreciate being part of the conversation," he said as he sat down.

Kiba blinked and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh. That's right, I forgot. You're not actually a kid. I kinda forget that - "

Itachi gaze was serious. "What's this about the Raikage?"

"The Raikage said his village would 'take care' of Sasuke," Ino replied softly. "Apparently Naruto is going to speak in Sasuke's defense, but ... "

"But we don't think he'll have much of an effect," Kiba filled in. "Especially now that Danzo has given orders for Sasuke to be killed."

"When did they leave?" Itachi asked.

"Yesterday morning," Kiba replied. "They're probably halfway there now."

Itachi nodded absently and rose to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Ino questioned.

"I'm going after my brother," Itachi said in an emotionless tone.

"Are you crazy?" Kiba burst out. "There's ANBU cops looking for you everywhere!"

"You think I can just stand by and watch everything happen?" Itachi snapped. "It's my fault Sasuke did this! I'm going to put an end to this before it gets any further."

"Not with your eye like that, you won't," Ino raised an eyebrow. "You won't stand a chance in a fight."

Itachi sighed in frustration and Ino tried a different solution.

"Wait until Naruto gets back. By then you should have at least some of your sight returned. Team Kakashi will be able to tell you how serious the situation is. If Naruto can't stop the Raikage, then we can decide what to do next."

Itachi thought about it for a minute and finally agreed. It was true; he could hardly try and stop Sasuke if he only had half his vision. At one time that would have been simple, but after Sasuke began meddling with darker chakra he had grown too powerful. If it came down to a conflict, Itachi would have to be ready for anything.

But how could he do that as an eight-year-old child?


	20. Everything falls into place

**I think that this is going to be my last chapter. I'm kind of bored of this story, so I might just tell everyone what happens in the end and drop it. Sorry, everyone.**

**... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Itachi paced around the room, tired of waiting. It had been several days since Danzo had left for the Five Kage Summit. As long as he had a position of power among the Kages, things could only grow worse. Time was running out, both for Sasuke and Itachi. He could not wait any longer for Naruto to return.

His right eye was still blurry, but Itachi could at least make out vague shapes and colors. It would have to be enough. With any luck, Itachi would at least be able to use his Susanoo or Amaterasu.

Itachi stopped his pacing as the thought hit him. What if he wasn't the only one who was able to harness those powers? Sensing his impending death, he had tried to transfer a part of his spirit shield to Sasuke, but he didn't know if the exchange had ever taken place. Not only that, but if Sasuke truly thought he had killed his brother, then it could be that he had managed to develop amaterasu on his own. Itachi wasn't sure if that were possible, but if the emotional strain of his older brother's "death" had been added to everything else, Sasuke might be capable of anything.

Scribbling a quick note to Ino, Itachi hunted around until he found a small pack. His cold was still bothering him, and he knew it would get worse in the Land of Iron if he didn't prepare. Thankfully Kiba had smuggled in some children's clothing earlier, and Itachi was able to put together a decently warm outfit. The blankets were all too thick to leave room for other supplies, so Itachi grabbed the poncho Kiba had carelessly left behind instead. After folding the material several times, he managed to squash it into the bottom of the pack. Food, a water bottle, and several other odds and ends followed, but Itachi tried to keep the supplies light. The Land of Iron was a ways off, and he didn't need a heavy load slowing him down.

It took Itachi less than half an hour to get everything together. At last he tucked his hair underneath his coat and turned the collar up to hide his face. As a last minute thought he grabbed a pair of Ino's sunglasses. By now he looked like a child playing dress up, but Itachi hoped the disguise would be enough.

Easing the door open, Itachi peered around the edge. He drew back as Otouto's yips filled the air. Kiba and Akamaru soon walked by, Otouto quick on their heels. Smelling Itachi, Otouto gave a sharp whine and padded over to the door. Kiba gave a sharp command for the pup to return, then ran over and scooped Otouto up when the black dog continued scratching at Ino's door. He acted as though nothing had happened, but Itachi could see Kiba glance around warily to see if anyone had been watching.

Itachi waited five minutes after the trio disappeared around the corner before darting out of the house. Sharingan activated, he sped down the streets and through the unsuspecting community.

_I'm coming, little brother. I'm here for you._

... ... ... ... ... .. . ... .. ... ...

Danzo smiled triumphantly as the final vote was cast. It was decided. He would lead the new army of the Five Villages. At last, the position of power he had desired for too long. Nothing would stand in his way now. Even the Hyuuga's revelation of his sharingan hadn't put a halt on his plans. Everything was falling into place.

"lord Kages," a breathless guard suddenly entered the room. "An ambassador from the Leaf Village is here. He says it is urgent."

Danzo's eyes narrowed. He had called for no ambassador...

"Send him in," Mei replied, her eyebrows raised in curious skepticism.

Inoichi Yamako strode into the room, raising murmers of astonishment from the Kages and their bodyguards.

"Really, this is rather inconvenient right now," Oniki said with some sarcasm as Inoichi bowed in respect. "Don't tell me this is about yet another pathetic raid that has taken place in your village."

Inoichi shook his head. "lord Kages, I request your utmost attention for what I am about to say. I have aquired a great deal of information from an unlikely source, and I fear that this situation is far more serious than we have been led to believe."

Danzo's eyebrows drew together at Inoichi's words. Something in the way the Yamako spoke seemed to spell doom for his supremacy as Hokage.

... ... ... ... .. ... .. .. ... ...

Itachi sneezed twice in a row, rubbing his nose miserably with his sleeve. He had escaped Konohagakure with ease, taking advantage of the lack of guards in the surrounding forests. Since then he had been using his sharingan to aid his speed, keeping his right eye bandaged as Ino had ordered. Night was drawing closer by now, and a light dusting of snow indicated that he was already nearing the Land of Iron.

Ino would be back home by this time. She would no doubt be ready to kill him for running off by himself. Itachi felt bad about leaving, but he knew that there was no longer any choice in the manner.

Sneezing again, Itachi drew his coat tighter around himself and shivered. He wasn't even on the boundaries of the Land of Iron yet, and already it was freezing. He wished he had a smaller poncho with him.

Steeling his resolve, Itachi pushed himself onwards. The temperature didn't matter. He wouldn't let a simple cold drag him down.

Itachi tended to forget, however, that extreme temperatures that an adult could handle were not entirely without damage to a young child's body.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Madara waited a moment for Naruto to digest the news about Itachi. Unexpectadly, Naruto began to smile.

"I already know about Itachi," he said gruffly.

Madara drew back in surprise. So, the brat had told them the truth of the massacre after all. He should have known Itachi would have found some way to betray Danzo.

"You say that Sasuke won't let go of his revenge because of what happened to his brother," Naruto continued. "Well that's what's going to change everything! I'm going to go to Sasuke right now and tell him Itachi's alive!"

"You'll be telling him a lie," Madara warned the blonde shinobi.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up.

"Itachi won't be alive much longer. If Danzo doesn't manage to kill him first, then what makes you think I would allow him continue to meddle with my plans?"

"You don't even know where he is!" Naruto shouted. "Besides, he's just a kid! He's of no use to you, so leave him alone!"

"Kid?" Madara scoffed. "You think that a mere child couldn't influence the prospect of my kingdom? You're more foolish than I thought."

Naruto growled, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. "Leave Sasuke and Itachi out of your stupid plans!"

Madara laughed, a deep, cold chuckle. "It's a little too late for that, now isn't it. Tell me, where is young Itachi?"

"You won't find him anywhere, you freak!" Naruto yelled. "And if you think I'd sell out my friend, you really picked the wrong ninja for your information!"

Madara raised an eyebrow. "Friend? Now that's interesting. So Itachi managed to be welcomed back as a hero after all. No matter. Either way he will soon be incapable of interfering any further." The Uchiha leader disappeared in a swirl of black, blocking out Naruto's cries of indignation.

It was obvious that young Itachi would not be found here. There was only one place left to look. Madara would have to search Konoha.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Silence reigned in the room as the information was absorbed. Then the arguments began. Danzo pounded a fist onto the table and rose to his feet, shouting above the din of the neccessity of the Uchiha massacre. His voice was unheeded as 'A' smashed the table and began layering the blame of the crisis at hand.

Inoichi drew back from the room as soon as he had delivered his message. Fleeing the hall, he heard the smashing of furniture. A room full of rival Kage's was danger in itself without the added chaos he had just brought. With the revelation of Itachi's orders in the Uchiha massacre, the situation had careened out of control. Now all that could be expected was that the Kages would either fight it out or come to an agreement in several days. Either way, things would be messy. It would be best for Inoichi to leave as soon as possible.

Oniki was now standing on the table as he shouted at Danzo. The Raikage was only being held back by his pleading bodyguards, his face blotched in fury. Danzo continued to stand his ground in the supposed wisdom of his past decision, but his arguments were ignored.

"You're the reason this entire war came into being!" 'A' roared in fury.

"There still would have been a war had we not destroyed the Uchiha," Danzo replied. "As you can see now, it is the Uchiha who are bringing the war to our front doorstep!"

"Which would not have happened if YOU hadn't ordered the massacre of the clan!"

The voices grew louder, the shouts more persistant. Even the bodyguards were now taking place in the argument. Gaara and another Kage were disputing in a less violent manner, but some shinobi were threatening to take apart the room. It soon became apparent that no matter what disagreements arose, it all pointed to one person.

Danzo.

Soon more than half the room was joined against the Hokage, and Danzo realized that if he couldn't make a break for it his life might be forfeit. Before anyone could consider further action, however, cries of alarm broke out from the lower levels. Worse trouble was at hand.

Sasuke was here.

Danzo didn't hesitate a moment. Launching himself from the midst of the group, he fled the scene. Angry shouts followed him as the other Kages tried to stop his flight. Abandoning his cane in favor of his sharingan, Danzo sped down the halls and away from the chaos.

He cursed the day Itachi had been returned to Konoha! Ruined! Years worth of planning had been shattered in an instant! Everything he had strived for was now gone.

Danzo's mouth twitched in a smile. No. Not everything. He still had one important parcel to deal with.

He would get his revenge on Itachi Uchiha.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**So yeah, last chapter and all...**

**APRIL FOOLS! Okay, okay, I'm **_**really**_** sorry for scaring everyone to death. I know, meanest prank ever. I just happened to look at my calender and thought, hey, what a perfect April Fools Day trick! **

**I love this story, so I am still hoping to finish it. :) There WILL be plans for future updates.**

**Anyways, now that everyone's done screaming at me for my cruel practical joke, this chapter was made up of a lot of mini-shots taken from different scenes along the same series of episodes. I'm hoping that I didn't wreck the timeline, but everything is crashing together now as it gets to the climax. Hopefully this all makes sense.**

**And yes, for those asking, Sasuke will be appearing soon. :)**


	21. Danzo

**Due to the April Fool's prank, I focused all my attention on this story so you could get a quick update. :) **

**Warning; the part coming up with Danzo gets a little gruesome. Just warning anyone who might be a sensetive to details.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. .. .. ...**

Itachi bent over double as a deep, wracking cough tore through his body. His cold had worsened over the past couple hours, clogging his throat and nose and leaving a thick haze in his brain. Itachi berated himself for not preparing for worse weather. By now he was knee deep in snow. The wind howled shrilly around him, biting past the poncho he had folded and wrapped around himself.

Itachi squinted against the swirling flakes of ice and concentrated on puting one foot in front of the other. His legs felt numb to the bone, but he wasn't about to give up. Something kept pressing him onwards, an inborn instinct that told him his brother wasn't too far ahead.

"Well, well, if it isn't Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi halted in midstride. "Danzo."

The shadowy figure emerged from the darkness, his face twisted in hatred. "You ruined everything," he hissed.

Despite the precarious situation, Itachi gave a smug grin. "So, someone finally brought you down."

Danzo glowered down at Itachi, vehemence radiating from every part of his body. "I would have won, Uchiha. It would have all been mine."

Itachi took a casual step backwards. He could sense Danzo's bloodlust, and knew the Hokage would stop at nothing to kill him now. "I told you not to touch Sasuke," Itachi said darkly as he backed up another pace.

Danzo sneered as he followed Itachi step for step. "Is that what you came here for? To redeem your precious little brother? It's far too late for that, now. I believe he was disrupting the Kage Summit when I left."

A chill ran down Itachi's spine at the words. _Sasuke, what have you done?_

Danzo laughed, his voice cold and ruthless. "You see it now, don't you? Your brother is too far gone to be redeemed, Itachi. And this time, he doesn't have the _pity_ of Konoha to back him. They will not allow him to live." Danzo leered as he saw Itachi's eyes light up with anger. "And don't think you have the chance to convince them otherwise, Itachi." Danzo pulled the bandage from his right eye as he spoke.

"I haven't forgotten the slow death I promised you!"

Itachi leapt backwards, barely avoiding the hand that lashed out towards his throat. Dropping Kiba's poncho to the ground, he rolled to the side and launched himself at Danzo's head. Activating his sharingan, Itachi prepared a gengetsu.

But Danzo's attack caught him first.

Itachi's eyes widened as the blazing red of Danzo's right eye pulled him into its depths. _He was running through the streets of the Uchiha village. Something terrible was about to happen. He had to stop it! Suddenly all around him people were falling. Blood sprayed onto his cheeks as people collapsed to the ground. He saw six-year-old Sasuke look up to the shadowy figure that was attacking the village. Terror ran through him and he raced to protect his brother. The sword swung down. Sasuke's scream was cut off abruptly. He shouted in horror and ran forward. Catching his little brother's body just before it could hit the ground, he looked up with hatred at the attacker._

_ It was then that he realized he was seeing himself. Blood red mangekyo stared coldly at him. Why couldn't he fight back? He looked at his hands. The were tiny. Far too much so for his body. A shudder rippled through him. __**No**__. He had failed his brother. He was too small to protect him. _

_ A cold grin spread across the face of his other self. The dripping katana swept down towards him - _

"NO!"

Itachi snapped himself from the illusion just in time to duck away from Danzo's sword. The blade sliced through the ends of his hair, strewing the black strands across the pure white of the snow. Raising himself to his feet, Itachi's breath came in harsh bursts of anger.

Shisui's eye. Danzo was using Shisui's sharingan.

Rage swept through Itachi at the thought of the brutal dissection of his cousin's body. There was no honor in Danzo, even for the dead. Realizing he might have only one shot at a successful attack, Itachi leapt into the air and ripped the bandage from his own right eye. All he could see from that direction was a blur, but it was enough.

Danzo's eyes widened as a crackling red shield unfurled around Itachi. Mangekyo blazing, Itachi flung out Susanoo's fist before Danzo could even think to dive out of the way.

Danzo felt a thrill of fear just before the spirit hand connected with his right eye. Blood spurted into the air as Shisui's eye was crushed. Screaming in pain and horror, Danzo clapped a hand over the dripping socket and fell to his knees.

Itachi flipped over Danzo's head and collapsed onto the snow. His Susanoo flickered once then faded away, leaving him drained of most of his chakra.

Danzo stumbled to his feet, curses streaming from his lips as he held his hand over his eye socket. He whirled to face Itachi and picked up his sword from where it had fallen onto the snow.

"DIE, UCHIHA!"

Itachi scrambled backwards, only to fall back onto the snow as his body screamed from the use of the Susanoo. Watching his impending death come closer, he played his final card.

.

Danzo grabbed his sword in both hands and raised it high over his head. Leering at the helpless Uchiha, he took a moment to gloat in his victory. Itachi's head lolled back in defeat, his eyes fixed on Danzo. Let the brat have a moment longer to live. Let him taste the grim approach of death that could not be avoided. Danzo waited a few seconds more, allowing the pleasure of the kill to race through his veins. Itachi's face was calm but rigid in anticipation. With a final cry of rage, Danzo let the sword fall.

Itachi screamed. A long, piercing, held out cry of agony was torn from him as Danzo's sword sunk deep into his stomach. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he spat out blood and looked Danzo straight in the eye. Sharingan faded to black, and Danzo smirked as he saw the boy's eyes begin to cloud over. Itachi struggled for breath, fighting for his life even as it was twisted away from his grasp.

"It's over, Uchiha," Danzo taunted as he jerked his sword out of the young child's body.

Itachi groaned and curled into himself, his blood flowing from the wound to stain the crystal snow. Gasping for air that would not come, he raised his head in one last gesture of defiance. Blood dripped down his chin and a deep, raspy cough shook his tiny frame.

Cackling in triumph, Danzo raised his foot and kicked Itachi back into the snow. The Uchiha was wheezing now, scarcely able to draw breath into his collapsing lungs. Lifting Itachi's head by his bangs, Danzo spat in his face.

"You should never have done that," Danzo hissed as the agony seared through his blinded socket. He smiled. "Unfortunately I have no further use for you. Your eyes are far to small to replace what you took from me." He sneered, allowing the words to sink in a moment. "Perhaps your brother would be willing to pay for his _nissan_'s mistake."

Itachi's eyes widened in horror, and Danzo chuckled. "I'll tell him who is to blame for his torment," he taunted. "And be sure, he w_ill_ be the one to pay for what you have done."

Itachi's body contorted in Danzo's grasp as he struggled for one last breath. Danzo made sure to stay in the line of the boy's fading vision. The last thing Itachi would see would be the face of his killer.

Letting out a final scream of hatred, Itachi twisted his head in an attempt to escape the hand that held him in place. A final shudder ran through him as his eyes glazed over. His body fell limp, and Danzo let the boy's head fall back to the ground.

Itachi Uchiha was dead.

Wrapping a bandage around his ruined eye, Danzo hissed in fury and vowed to avenge his disgrace on Itachi's brother.

He would make Sasuke pay for his brother's actions.

... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ..

Itachi panted shallowly, scarcely daring to breath. For ten minutes he had held up the gengetsu. Ten minutes of fear as Danzo taunted him, attacked him, threatened the one thing most precious to him.

Now he was gone.

Itachi let out a shuddering breath and rolled to his side. The snow was crystaline and pure around him, splattered only in a few places with Danzo's blood. A deep gouge marked the earth in the place where Danzo's sword had pierced the ground next to Itachi.

The gengetsu Itachi had used to stage his death had completely drained his chakra. Danzo had no weak mind, and it had taken all of Itachi's strength to convince the Hokage that he had finally killed the parasite that had plagued him for eight years.

Itachi closed his eyes and swallowed hard, feeling physically and mentally exhausted. Danzo's gengetsu had not been without pain, and Itachi shuddered at the memory of holding his brother's six-year-old body. He couldn't let Danzo kill Sasuke.

Watching for any sign of Danzo's return, Itachi cautiously rose to his feet. He only managed a single step before his body betrayed him and pitched him back into the snow. The Susanoo and gengetsu had emptied his chakra reserves, leaving him unable to fight against the physical weakness of the cold that plagued him. Finally Itachi stopped trying to get up and simply lay back in the comforting blanket of white.

He was still lying there when Kakashi found him minutes later.

... ... .. ... ... ... .. .. ... ... ..

"You shouldn't have done it!" Sakura lectured as she finished stirring the herbal remedy for Itachi's cold. "Danzo could have killed you!"

"Do you think I - " here Itachi was interrupted by another sneeze, " - Wanted to fight him? He was trying to murder me!"

"I mean that you should have stayed home!" Sakura shot back as she plonked a glass on the table. Only an hour had passed since Kakashi had found Itachi collapsed on the snow, and the initial shock of finding the Uchiha nearly frozen to death hadn't worn off yet.

"I'm not going back until I've talked to Sasuke!"

Sakura heaved a sigh of frustration. "I know," she said quietly. Of course Itachi wouldn't return without his brother. Was that not the object of her own determination?

"Here, drink all of this," she ordered as she handed Itachi the glass of thick purple liquid.

Itachi grimaced at the bitter taste of the concoction but gulped it down without a word. "What's that supposed to do?" he asked when he was finished.

"Soothe your throat, fight the antibodies in your system, and hopefully clear up that nasty cough of yours," Sakura replied as she put everything away.

"How's the patient?" Kakashi asked as he peeked around the doorway.

"He'll be fine," Sakura informed. "His chakra levels are low and that cold is pretty terrible, but he should recover fully."

Kakashi nodded. "Good, because I - "

"Kakashi, what happened to Danzo?" Itachi broke in.

Kakashi leaned against the doorway, taking his time in answering. "He's been kicked out of his position as Hokage. Or at least he will be once they find him. Inoichi told them about the Uchiha massacre. Everyone's pretty angry about it."

"You have to find Danzo now," Itachi said thickly. He blinked, wondering why he was having a hard time formulating the words. With an effort he managed to force out, "He's going to kill Sasuke."

Kakashi started and Sakura gasped. "When did you hear this? When he attacked you?"

Itachi tried to speak but couldn't seeme to find the energy for it.

"It's all right," he heard Sakura say to Kakashi. "I put something in there to put him to sleep. He needed the rest."

Itachi tried to jump to his feet, but in his drugged state he hit the table and fell to the floor. "S-sasuke, I hafta - "

"We'll take care of Sasuke," Kakashi reassured as he picked Itachi up and carried him over to a futon that Sakura rolled out.

Itachi tried to fight the wave of dizziness that threatened to overwhelm him. Black spots swam across his vision before his eyes closed against his will. He was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

... ... ... .. ... ... .. ... ... ... ..

** Part 1 of "How to Satisfy the Readers' Thirst for Revenge against Danzo." Part umpteeth of "How to Make the Readers Angrier at the Current Hokage." Don't worry, this isn't over yet. ;) Part 2 is the fight between Sasuke and Danzo, but I'm only going to be writing a small part of that into this story.**

** To clear up any possible confusion, Itachi's gengetsu started the minute his "death scene" took place. (Note the random period mark.) **


	22. Remember me, brother?

**Birthday surprise! I have updated 5 different stories at once for all my loyal fans! This one is extra long just for you guys! :D**

**This story is separated at the beginning in small spurts of time; there's probably about a couple hours inbetween the start and the halfway mark of the story.**

**.. .. .. .. .. ... .. .. .. .. .. .. **

_"Stay here, Sakura."_

_ "Kakashi, I need to go with you! You can't fight Sasuke alone!"_

_ "If I can talk him through this, I may not need to. Stay here with Itachi."_

_ "But Kakashi - "_

_ "Sakura, your emotions are too clouded to deal with this. As much as you try to deny it, I know how much Sasuke means to you. It will be better for you if you don't come."_

_ "But I - "_

_ "Sakura. Stay with Itachi."_

It had been difficult to persuade the medical nin, but Kakashi had finally managed to convince Sakura to stay behind. How long she would obey his orders he didn't know, but he had asked the others to keep an eye on her just to make sure.

Kakashi raced through the snowy wasteland, his sharingan giving him speed. Minutes after he had left the small village, warnings rang out of Sasuke's flight. Kakashi had gained only a small amount of time from Itachi's information about Danzo, but he only hoped that those few extra minutes would give him the advantage he needed to stop whatever destruction Sasuke would attempt next.

.. .. . .. .. . .. . .. .. .. ..

Sakura casually hummed to herself as she threw her cloak around her shoulders. "Kiba, I'm going to go get some more supplies. Can you keep an eye on Itachi for half an hour?"

Kiba and Akamaru exchanged a nervous glance. "Ah... will it really take that long?"

Sakura fought to keep her face expressionless. "Maybe a little more or less, but I'll try to hurry."

Kiba fidgetted a bit, then sighed in defeat. "Okay, but remember, Kakashi told us not to leave the compound."

"I won't be long," Sakura lied.

Hopefully Kiba wouldn't realize what she was really up to. Thirty minutes would be enough time for Sakura to get a head start at least, and she could keep ahead of any pursuers from there. She wasn't about to let Sasuke to get away this time.

Apparently neither Sai nor Shino were about to let _her_ get away, either.

"We're just making sure you get back safely," Shino said calmly to Sakura's complaints as he and Sai came alongside her.

"I don't need an escort," Sakura responded in a frustrated tone. "I _can_ take care of myself."

"We know," Sai responded as he continued flanking her.

Sakura seethed in irritation at the delay, then forced a bright smile on her face. "All right then, the supply center is this way." Leading the two boys through the small village, she calculated the fastest route to follow Kakashi.

As soon as they reached the edge of the houses, Sakura casually took a deep breath and let a small explosive slip from her fingers. A cloud of sleeping gas surrounded the three shinobi, catching Shino and Sai unawares. Sakura vanished seconds after the two fell unconscious.

... .. .. ... .. . .. .. . .. ..

Itachi dragged himself from the dark reaches of oblivion, fighting against whatever drug Sakura had given him. He should have known better than to trustingly accept the medicine. He could only hope that it wasn't too late to do anything about it.

Itachi groaned softly and rolled to the edge of the futon before prying his eyelids open. Akamaru was snoring in the doorway, and Itachi assumed that Kiba was somewhere close by. Itachi raised himself to a seated position and laid his head against the wall as the room spun. Someday he was going to give Sakura a taste of her own concoction. See how the medic appreciated being drugged.

Now was not the time to consider thoughts of vengeance, however. There were bigger problems to deal with. Stiffling a moan of discomfort, Itachi dragged himself towards the medical cabinet against the wall. It took several minutes of digging, but he finally found a small container of soldier pills. Grimacing as he realized the chakra drain he would feel afterwards, Itachi swallowed one quickly. Instantly the thick feeling in his head disappeared and he felt a burst of chakra rage through him. Itachi desperately hoped it wouldn't be too harmful. He wasn't sure how his child's body would react to the harsh chakra requirements of the pill.

Stuffing several more soldier pills in his pocket, Itachi grabbed the poncho Kiba had left on a peg to dry. Quickly he folded it around himself and eased out the door. Akamaru snorted a moment as he caught the Uchiha's scent, but Itachi was gone in a flash of sharingan.

Minutes later Kiba returned. He took in the empty room and missing slicker and groaned. "Aw, man! Kakashi's going to kill me for this."

. .. .. .. .. . .. .. . ...

Kakashi could hear the shouts and clashing swords ahead. Pushing himself to a greater speed, he burst into the clearing. What he saw was little more than he had expected.

Danzo was standing in the center of the clearing, his body covered in blood from various wounds. His arm had snaked around the neck of a teenaged girl, and he held her protectively in front of himself.

Sasuke was standing about ten feet away, chidori crackling in his fingers. A stream of blood ran from one eye, but the hatred in his glare was unmistakable. Kakashi saw a glint of purpose in the Uchiha's gaze, and he ran forward to stop whatever evil Sasuke determined to carry out next.

A bolt of chidori streamed from Sasuke's hand, heading towards Danzo and his hostage. Kakashi leapt between the two and let the crackling blade pierce his own arm, turning it aside at the last minute to avoid further injury. Sasuke's eyes widened in recognition and his face twisted with rage. Kakashi's hopes sank as he realized how far gone the Uchiha was by this time.

"That's enough, Sasuke!" he ordered as the red haired girl began weeping quietly behind him.

Sasuke's face darkened. "Get out of the way," he said with calm but equal force.

Danzo growled. "Stay out of this, Kakashi."

"You're not a part of this discussion," Kakashi retorted. "As soon as we get back you're under arrest."

Kakashi could practically see Danzo's sneer from behind him as the former Hokage replied, "Oh?"

"Sasuke, you need to stop this right now," Kakashi insisted as he gritted his teeth against the pain in his arm. "You don't realize what you're doing!" He sighed when Sasuke made no reply.

"Sasuke, I hate having to repeat myself, but I'll say this one last time..." Kakashi paused a minute as he panted against the searing agony. "Stop obsessing yourself with revenge!"

There were footsteps behind him as Sakura entered the clearing. Abruptly Sasuke began laughing.

... .. . .. ... .. .. ... ... ... ...

Itachi leaned against a tree to get his bearings. He knew he was getting close. Kakashi's voice sounded faintly ahead, and Itachi sped towards it.

_Hold on, Sasuke. Don't do anything foolish!_

"You don't realize what you're doing!... Stop obsessing yourself with revenge!"

Itachi's eyes narrowed at the words. So, his little brother was here after all. Itachi could only hope he was in time.

... ... ... ... . .. .. .. ... ..

Sasuke continued to cackly insanely for a minute more. Finally his voice became dangerously calm. "Bring me back Itachi," he said quietly. "And my mother... and my father..." Sasuke's voice rose to a passionate shout, almost a scream. "And my clan! Bring them all back! Then I will stop!"

Sakura gasped softly and stepped back. "But... Itachi's alive," she insisted.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks at her words. Then he hissed and released the chidori, gripping his katana instead. "Don't you dare lie to me, Sakura."

"It's true, Sasuke," Kakashi replied. "Itachi is alive."

The slightest glimmer of hope rose in Sasuke's eyes before Danzo crushed it.

The former Hokage laughed. "Don't be fooled, Uchiha. I _murdered_ your brother. I cut him down in the snow and left him to _die_. Don't let your former teammates tell you otherwise. I still wear the blood of Itachi Uchiha on my hands."

"That's not true!" Sakura started to jump forward.

Kakashi put a hand out and stopped her. "Sakura," he ordered softly, "Get the girl out of here and keep Danzo from escaping. Let me handle this."

Sasuke's face was twisted in rage as he activated his chidori again. "Step out of the way, Kakashi! I won't hesitate to kill you as well, but it will be a lot easier if I can get to _him_ first!"

"Danzo didn't kill Itachi," Kakashi explained. "Your brother survived. He's back in the village right now. If you - "

"ENOUGH!" Sasuke screamed in a ragged voice. "ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES! GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Sasuke!"

Kakashi's heart sank as the young voice rang through the clearing. Danzo's shout of disbelief and outrage followed as Itachi Uchiha came into view.

... ... ... ... .. ... ... .. .. .. ...

Anger burned through Itachi as he ran out and faced his brother. _Sasuke, how could you have fallen so low?_

"Sasuke!" he called out as his brother raised his chidori for another attack.

Sasuke turned at the voice, and Itachi caught sight of a six point mangekyo. So Sasuke _had_ developed it after all. Things were getting worse by the minute.

"Sasuke, that's enough," Itachi said quietly as he stepped forward. "Drop it. Now."

Something clicked in the Uchiha's gaze, and without warning Sasuke gave another short cackle. "_This_ is my brother?" he said in a furious, disbelieving tone. "You expect me to believe that this is Itachi?"

Itachi glared at Sasuke, his fears confirmed. Sasuke really _had_ lost it. There was only one thing to do. Itachi activated his mangekyo.

Before he could do anything, however, Sasuke's sword swung down without warning. Too astonished to move, Itachi stared into his little brother's cold, expressionless features as the blade came closer. Just when he thought Sasuke was truly going to murder him on the spot, Itachi felt someone grab him from behind.

"Are you okay?" Naruto hissed as he set Itachi down a small ways away.

Itachi leapt to his feet, nearly tripping over Kiba's extra long poncho in his haste. He was too indignant at Sasuke's actions to wonder how Naruto had gotten here at all. "He tried to kill me," he said in disbelief.

Kakashi's fist reached Sasuke a split second afterwards, slamming the Uchiha into the top of the bridge. Sasuke landed in a crouch, bruised but still willing to fight.

"You've got even better timing than me, Naruto," Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief. "I never expected you to come, but I'm sure as anything glad you did."

"Is this your grand _plan_, Sasuke?" Naruto challenged. "To kill your brother just like before?"

"Don't talk to me about Itachi!" Sasuke shouted. "That _kid_ is nothing like him!"

"Listen, Sasuke," Naruto continued. "I know the truth about Itachi. I know why you've done this. But there's no reason to let it continue. Itachi's still alive, he just got stuck in a kid's body, that's all."

Sasuke smirked. "Don't expect me to believe something like that. I know my brother. Itachi could have dodged my sword attack without your help. That clumsy fool is not Itachi!"

"You don't have to believe us, but what Naruto says is true!" Sakura retorted. "We found Itachi as a child after your Kirin attack! His body isn't strong enough to handle all the chakra inside of him, that's why he couldn't get away from you!"

Sasuke's smile faltered slightly. "I don't know how you know about my Kirin jutsu..." he stated, "... But if you don't get out of my way I'll kill all of you. Step away from Danzo and the child who dares to impersonate my brother! I will finally cleanse the Uchiha name of the stigma that has dogged if for years, and it will begin with _them_!"

"Why you confounded _idiot!_" Itachi hissed as he stepped forward.

"No!" Kakashi shouted as Naruto began to charge as well. "Get out of here, all of you. I don't want you to see this." Kakashi' voice softened slightly, but was still harsh with the knowledge of what he had to do. "Itachi... You should leave too. There's nothing more you can do here."

Itachi's eyes narrowed in defiance. Let Kakashi say what he will. He had promised to finish this, and he would. Even if it meant killing his beloved little brother.

Suddenly one of Naruto's shadow clones grabbed Kakashi from behind as a second activated Naruto's rasengan. Sasuke shouted in triumph and ran forward, aiming his chidori at Kakashi.

Itachi didn't waste a second as he appeared behind Sasuke. Activating his Susanoo for what might be the last time, he threw his fist towards the one person he had tried to protect most in life.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he turned in almost slow motion. Naruto's clone was still charging forward towards him. Itachi and Sasuke's eyes met, and a flash of horror spasmed through the younger Uchiha's face. He took a step backwards, barely swinging his head back in time to avoid Naruto's Rasengan. The whole exchange lasted only a moment, but to Itachi it seemed to take a lifetime.

Abruptly time came crashing back into motion as Naruto's Rasengan missed Sasuke by mere inches, crashing into Itachi's Susanoo.

Instantly Itachi knew something was wrong. The Rasengan pulsed around his Susanoo, but instead of blocking it, the spirit shield began to warp. _No... not again!_

Itachi screamed as the chakra paths began weaving around him. This time the feeling was different. Instead of the searing, crackling heat of Kirin, there was the smooth, burning embrace of Naruto's Rasengan. Time seemed to have no meaning to Itachi as he struggled through the red haze, twisting to free himself of the agony and confusion. There was the sound of ripping cloth as another scream was torn from his throat. Something was pulling at him from all directions, bending his mind in a way that wasn't supposed to be possible. Vaguely he heard the shouts of Naruto and the others, but the only thing he could think of was, _I'm sorry, Sasuke. _

Abruptly the haze dispersed as Itachi felt himself slam onto the ground. Kiba's cloak settled lightly across him, and Itachi noted with detached interest that it appeared a great deal shorter than before. Perhaps that was the source of the ripping sound.

Just then Sasuke gave a strangled cry and Itachi heard the sound of running feet.

"ITACHI!"

There was a thump close to Itachi's head and he felt someone raising his shoulders. He blinked the slight fog out of his eyes and saw Sasuke's wide eyed stare. Horror, terror, and hope intermingled on Sasuke's features as he gazed into Itachi's eyes.

"I - Itachi?"

Itachi did the first thing that came to his mind. Raising himself on one arm, he threw his fist into Sasuke's nose.

"That's for - " Itachi stopped in disbelief at the sound of his voice. His bare arm shook as he took a closer look at it. This wasn't a child's arm. This was _his_. The hand of an adult. A slight grin came to Itachi's face. He was himself again!

Sasuke meanwhile had picked himself up after the punch that had floored him. Rubbing his bloody nose, he stared at Itachi in disbelief. "It... It can't be," he said in a choked whisper.

Itachi rolled his eyes and started to raise himself to his elbows. Suddenly realizing that not _everything_ he had been wearing had adapted to his size change, he hastily zipped up Kiba's poncho to the waist before sitting up. Kakashi chuckled slightly at the Uchiha's mortification, to which Itachi sent a death glare.

"Just give me a kunai, won't you," he growled. He needed to find a way to let his arms work freely...

Without warning Sasuke flung himself onto his brother. Itachi fell back slightly in surprise as his younger sibling burst into tears.

"Y-you're not... you're not... " Sasuke couldn't bring himself to say the word as he realized what he had almost done.

Itachi's eyes softened as he wormed an arm free of the poncho and put it around Sasuke's shoulders. "You idiot," he muttered gently as Sasuke continued to sob.

Sakura's eyes were filled with her own tears as she watched the scene, and she was positive that Kakashi's eyes were misting over. Naruto was crying openly, his eyes lit with relief at the outcome.

"Wha-what happened?" Sasuke gulped as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that his brother wasn't dead.

"The story can wait," Itachi replied as he glared at the approaching former Hokage. "Well, Danzo?"

Danzo smirked, keeping a wary eye on the other members of Team Kakashi. "It appears that I underestimated you, Itachi. Consider it this way, however. I now have both Uchihas at my mercy."

"Why you - " Sasuke started to charge forward, only to be pulled back by Itachi.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke halted in surprise at the harsh rebuke.

Itachi glared at his brother as he rose to his feet. "That's _enough_."

Sasuke appeared confused by the order, then he looked down in shame. Itachi breathed a sigh of relief. His brother wasn't too far gone to reach after all.

"I told you to stay away from my brother," he told Danzo in a dark tone.

Danzo sneered. "Fool. If it weren't for Kakashi's interference he would be dead already. Then, what would you do? Kill me? A fine cycle of revenge this has become. I suppose you shall continue it now, won't you? It will have a fine effect on your reputation."

Itachi said nothing in reply. Danzo's eyes widened considerably as Itachi suddenly appeared in front of him.

"This is for my brother," Itachi hissed as he threw his fist into Danzo's left eyebrow.

There was a loud crack and the splintering of bone. Danzo fell to his knees and shouted in rage as his last eye darkened. Itachi hauled the former Hokage up by his collar, his jaw clenched in barely surpressed fury.

"Never. Touch. Sasuke. Again!" Itachi hissed and shook Danzo with each word. "If it weren't for the unstable nature of my brother's mind, I'd finish this now. As it is, you'll never be able to harm anyone again if I can help it." Letting the former Hokage fall to the ground, Itachi forced himself to walk away before he did something drastic.

Kakashi immediately took charge of the situation as he tied Danzo's hands behind his back. He shook his head at the spreading bruise on the left side of Danzo's face. If the former Hokage ever survived his trial, he would never be able to see from that eye again. It was little more than what he deserved.

Itachi cut two slits in the sides of the poncho for his arms before zipping it the rest of the way up. It wasn't even close to comfortable, but at least provided a sort of outfit for the time being.

Naruto meanwhile was trying to speak to Sasuke. The Uchiha was still seated on the ground, his arms wrapped around his knees and his eyes gazing at nothing. Itachi sighed and hauled his little brother up by the elbow.

"Come on, Sasuke. I know everything's crashing in at once but now isn't the time to shut out the world."

Sasuke said nothing as he continued to stare blankly. Itachi knew exactly what was going through his brother's mind.

"Sasuke, look at me," he ordered gently as he turned his younger brother to face him. Itachi had to pause a moment when he realized that Sasuke was almost as tall as he was now. When had the kid grown so much?

"Sasuke," he said again. "Listen. Everyone has a time in their life when they act like a total fool. You and I both managed to do that a little early. Now it's your responsibility to pick up the pieces of what you have left and move on past your mistakes. I know it's difficult, but until you do that you'll never be able to do anything to repair the damage you caused. Learn from what happened and know that it's one more thing you'll never do again." Itachi smiled grimly. "You'll be fighting this kind of thing your whole life. The question is, will you be able to move on and let yourself become a better person for it?"

Sasuke looked up slowly, his eyes showing his inner turmoil. "Itachi... what I did... I..."

"You were pretty stupid," Itachi admitted blatantly. Sasuke winced, but Itachi continued in a strained voice. "I'm the one who needs to apologize, Sasuke. For putting you through everything and not telling you what really happened. I... can you ever forgive me for what I did to you?"

Sasuke swallowed hard and threw his arms around Itachi, the tears starting afresh. Itachi held his little brother close and let him cry away the years of frustration and pain. _I should have done this a long time ago._

Finally the flood of emotions stopped as Sasuke regained his composure. He wiped his eyes, a new light burning in them. The heartless, cold appearence was gone, but the future still looked bleak. Sasuke knew just as well as Itachi that Konohagakure would not look kindly on him when he returned.

"I should have known you would put a dent in my plans," a chilling, deep voice broke into the reunion.

Itachi looked up to the cliff face and saw Madara watching them. Sasuke glared at the figure and clenched his fists.

"You lied to me."

"It was for your own good," Madara responded unfeelingly. "You would never have taken a step towards vengeance if I hadn't."

"I'm through here, Madara!" Sasuke shouted back. "I should have realized it a long time ago. You're nothing but a lying snake!"

Madara didn't seem fazed by the comment. "So. You will allow the return of your brother to wipe away the injustice that the Leaf Village carried out against your clan? I can see that the loyalty of the Uchiha clan has not missed its youngest member." The sarcasm was obvious even though Madara's tone didn't change.

"Sasuke had his revenge," Itachi answered as he stepped forward and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Now the only one in his way is _you_."

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi came to stand by Sasuke, and Madara realized he was fighting a losing battle.

"This isn't the end," he promised as he began to disappear in a swirl of black. "You've just picked the wrong side of the war."

Sasuke let out a shuddering breath as soon as Madara vanished. "What am I going to do now, Itachi?" he asked in a hopeless voice.

Naruto took over this time. "Don't worry, teme. Itachi dealt with the same thing when we found him. Tsunade will let you come back, I'm sure of it."

"A-and until then, we'll be here to support you," Sakura added with teary cheerfullness.

Sasuke looked away. "Why won't any of you just give up on me by now?"

"Because they can't get it into their thick skulls that we are S-ranked criminals and worthy of death," Itachi replied lightly. "Face it, you're stuck with them for life." A sudden thought crossed his mind and he grinned maliciously.

"By the way, Sakura, I don't think little brother's going to be able to be able to make it back on his own. Perhaps the Leaf Village's finest medical nin could take care of the worst of his injuries."

Sakura blushed a deep scarlet color as Itachi pushed Sasuke back onto the ground again. "Um... okay," she stammered as she steeled her features into a proffessional outlook.

Itachi pretended he didn't see the 'back off' glares that Sasuke and Sakura were giving each other. Naruto noticed the exchange and realized what was going on.

"Don't you think it's a little early to be matchmaking for your brother?" he whispered.

"He'll live," Itachi replied blandly as he studied his hands.

It was interesting being back in his normal body. Once again he felt clumsy and akward as this time his brain calculated for shorter movements associated with an eight-year-old child. Itachi could live with that, however. He was relieved to find that there were no signs present of the disease he had gotten sometime during this stage of his life. No longer was Itachi fighting every day for survival. He felt like he could take on the world.

Itachi realized that his body wasn't the only thing that had changed. His weeks spent as a child had affected him more than he had anticipated. Had he really been joking with his brother just now? Itachi couldn't remember the last time he had teased Sasuke. Long before the days of ANBU, no doubt. His heart felt lighter now, as though he really could start to enjoy living. Itachi smiled, realizing that the expression came easier than it had in years. He never wanted to go through those crazy weeks as an eight-year-old again, but he was glad to have had them. Maybe things would change for the better now. Perhaps there was the chance for him and Sasuke to have a future after all.

Looking up to the sky, Itachi thought of the one person he wished he could see most right now.

_I did it, Otosan. I guided him through the crossroads._

... ... .. ... ... .. .. . ... ... ..

**(Sobs into kleenex) I just want to end it right there, it's so beautiful! Review, review, review!**

**This was a touchy chapter though. Sasuke was so evil by this time that it was hard to write a redemption scene without making things too sappy or easy for the Uchiha brothers. **

**Notes: **

**I used Rasengan to reverse the time warp after noticing what an effect it has on Chidori. I thought that if Kirin (a lightning jutsu) was used to create the time warp, why not have it's opposite reverse everything?**

**I made Itachi more OC because of everything that happened to him and Sasuke. He needs to be a nicer older brother, not an emotionless ANBU officer.**

**Sasuke isn't supposed to change that much right away, so I hope I didn't make him too OC. **

**I also made Sakura a little cool towards Sasuke in that one part because I agree with a lot of people that she was getting too desperate to be with Sasuke in the later chapters. She needs a bit more spunk in my opinion.**

**Oye, LOTS of emotional angst in this chapter! Really worried I went overboard, but it's so hard predicting what would have really happened...**


	23. Negotiating with the Kages

**Apparently the ending of the last chapter was a little too spectacular, making it seem like the story was over. No worries, there is still a good deal left to take care of. :) Too many loose ends and a war to clean up...**

**This might be the last update for a few days, though, since I have a homework to catch up on. :) Spring break was supposed to be my 'finish extra work so I can get done with school early' time, but that has sadly floated away due to my obsession with writing fanfiction. Thanks for the overwhelming support from all my reviewers!**

**.. ... ... .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ...**

"Is it repairable?" Itachi questioned as he watched Sakura's examination.

It had been about two hours since they had snuck back into the village after finding Sasuke. Kakashi had left right away to take care of Danzo, while Naruto had disappeared in search of Sasuke's red haired companion. The first thing that Itachi had done upon returning was to find something suitable to wear, leaving his brother at Sakura's mercy.

Sakura pursed her lips as she continued to study Sasuke's eyes. "I can't say anything for sure... I've never dealt with this kind of thing before. I'll do what I can for now, but it might need surgery."

Sitting back in deep thought, Sakura turned to Itachi. "How did your eyes heal?"

Itachi shrugged. "I suspect that the age reversal jutsu was involved. I don't seem to have any of the injuries I had before that time, although everything that happened when I was eight managed to stick around." As though to prove his point, Itachi gave a violent sneeze at that moment.

Sakura rolled her eyes and planted her fists on her hips. "Is that cold still bothering you? You should have told me!'

"Uchihas don't get colds," Itachi insisted in disgust. "It's all the dust in this room, that's all."

"Uh-huh," Sakura said in a disbelieving tone. She rose to her feet and indicated to a chair. "Sit."

The look in her blazing green eyes left no room for arguement. Itachi stiffled another sneeze with his sleeve and did as he was ordered.

"No cold, huh?" Sakura raised an eyebrow as she commenced the check-up.

Itachi grimaced and noted with relief that Sasuke had started to smile at the comment. His brother was far too sullen for his own good, and Itachi was anxious to break him out of his shell. It was the least he could do after everything that had happened.

"Your right eye is starting to respond to movement," Sakura's brow furrowed. "Did you see the healers while I was gone?"

"Ino did some work on it," Itachi confirmed. "I can't see much in that direction, but there's enough to allow me to use my mangekyo."

"Interesting," Sakura mused. "I thought we would have to wait for Tsunade, but Ino did a good job. I'd like to find out how she did it. Has it gotten any worse from your Susanoo?"

"A little," Itachi admitted. "But if there's really going be a war like Madara threatened, it's not like I'll have much of a choice."

Sakura frowned at the thought and rummaged through her supplies. "You may want to keep it bandaged until Ino has a chance to finish the healing process," she advised. "I'd hate for you to go completely blind in that eye by overusing your sharingan."

Itachi nodded his understanding and pulled his forehead guard down at an angle. "There. Now I match your insane Sensei."

Sakura giggled at the comparison and replaced her medical tools in the pack. Her brow furrowed in concern as she considered the trip back to Konohagakure. "What will you and Sasuke do when we reach the Leaf village?"

Itachi sighed and leaned back. "I'm not quite sure yet. Kakashi wants to inform the Kages while they're all together, and I intend to go with him."

Sakura straightened abruptly. "Go with him? Itachi, you could be walking into a death trap!"

"Sakura's right," Sasuke added, fear lacing his words. "Itachi... don't do it."

Itachi shook his head. "I'm not a kid anymore. I can't sit around letting others do the negotiating for me. If the Uchiha clan is to return, then it will be with honor. I'm through skulking around waiting for someone to rescue me. If Sasuke and I are to have any standing in the Leaf Village, then I am the one who needs to ensure it happens."

"Itachi, you can't do this!" Sasuke leapt to his feet. "If something happens, I can't... I can't lose you again!"

Itachi sighed. Sasuke was an emotional mess right now, and the current circumstances weren't helping any. "Hey, it's going to be fine," Itachi smiled grimly and tapped his brother between the eyes. "If you haven't noticed by now, I have a very bad habit of _not_ dying." He raised an eyebrow. "You seemed to have picked it up somewhere along the line."

"It's not a joking matter!" Sasuke bit back, his fists clenched in tension. "What if they... I can't..." His voice trailed off. "I just got you back, Itachi," he finished softly.

Itachi rubbed the bridge of his nose and mulled over the present circumstances. Having just been pulled back from his revenge campaign, Sasuke wasn't completely stable when it came to his mental state. Team Kakashi had their work cut out for them.

"Tell you what," Itachi proposed. "If I promise to run, fight, or do anything it takes to get out of there unscathed, will you swear to me that you'll stay behind and try not to do anything drastic?"

Sasuke hesitated a moment, then slowly nodded. "Only if you come back alive," he vowed.

"All right, it's settled then," Itachi said casually as he stood and adjusted his green flak jacket. "Sakura, see to it that my little brother gets some rest. He's been running around far too much today. Sasuke, listen to the medic or you'll hear it from me when I return. Anything else I forgot to mention?"

"Somebody's going to need to tell Shino's team," Sakura spoke up. "Also, I don't think Sai knows yet."

"Naruto can handle that as soon as he returns," Itachi nodded. "What about that red headed friend of yours, Sasuke?"

"Karin," Sasuke nodded. "She's harmless. What's going to happen to the rest of the team?"

Itachi rubbed his chin and considered. "I'm afraid the new Hokage will have to decide that," he answered. "A lot of it will depend on what their intentions are. If your teammates decide to return with you, they might get a lighter sentence." Itachi shrugged. "I really don't know what to expect, but I'll do what I can. Maybe the Kages will be more willing to listen now that Danzo is gone."

"If they don't, remember your promise," Sasuke insisted in a serious tone.

"I will," Itachi reassured. He opened the door a crack and caught sight of Kakashi returning. "Stay here and keep out of trouble," he ordered Sasuke. "I won't be long."

Stepping out into the snow, Itachi left with the knowledge that what he was doing would pave the way for his little brother to have a future.

.. .. .. ... .. .. .. .. ... .. ...

The second Kage meeting was a scene of chaos. Bitter arguments arose over the complications of Danzo's betrayal, and questions were arising as to whether or not the Leaf Village could be trusted any longer. Oniki refused to take a side, but while Gaara called for an allegiance with Konohakagure, both Mei and 'A' were against it. Inoichi had temporarily taken the former Hokage's place in defense of the Leaf Village, but his arguments were largely ignored.

It was no small surprise to the entire room when Itachi Uchiha himself entered.

The entire place fell silent in an instant. The tension was so thick a blunt kunai could have sliced through it easily.

"What is the meaning of this, Kakashi?" Oniki questioned as the jonin took a stance beside Itachi.

"Impossible," Mei breathed as she saw Itachi's sharingan. "That can't be..."

"Uchiha Itachi," Gaara noted. "So the rumors are true."

Inoichi stood back as the former missing nin approached the table. He didn't know what to expect when Itachi returned, but _this_ wasn't it.

"Honorable Kages," Itachi began as he stepped forward a pace. Instantly the room was filled with the ringing of swords, but the Uchiha was undaunted. "By now you would all have learned of the treachery of Shimura Danzo."

Murmers echoed in agreement with the statement. The Raikage rose to his feet, his face mottled in withheld rage.

"It was rumored, Uchiha Itachi, that you had survived the attack of your brother. I am rather disappointed to find that those whispers are correct."

Itachi's features were calm despite the intense atmosphere of the room. "It is true, lord Raikage, that I did live despite Sasuke's attempt to kill me. Instead I was degraded to the state of a child for a period of time. The Lady Tsunade could have ordered my execution at anytime in repayment for my past crimes, but instead she chose to show mercy and accepted me back into the Leaf Village."

"Another fine example of the softness of the Leaf shinobi!" 'A' scoffed.

"It was because of this that I was willing to leave the Akatsuki and share _everything_ I knew about them," Itachi responded.

A hush filled the room. Not a single shinobi underestimated the power of the Akatsuki and the advantage of gaining information about them. The fact that one of the former members of the group was willing to give inside information put everything in a new perspective.

Oniki leaned forward. "Am I to understand that you left the the Akatsuki, betrayed every your knowledge of the order, and then joined Konoha to fight against them?"

Itachi nodded. "That is correct."

"Fascinating," Oniki settled back into his chair. "Quite the opposite of what one could have expected from a procedure interrogation, eh, lord Raikage?"

'A' growled at Oniki's taunt. "And how are we to know that a former Akatsuki won't turn around and betray _us_ after he has gathered enough information?"

"Actually, there was a chance for Itachi to do that," Kakashi spoke up as he approached the table. "I trust you have all been informed of the seige on Konohagakure a short time ago. Itachi could have rejoined the Akatsuki right then and there. Instead he chose to fight against them, even going so far as to kill one of Nagato's six paths of Pain."

Again, murmers filled the room at this new piece of information.

"It seems a rather ironic situation then," Mei considered as she sat back, "That the elder brother of Sasuke Uchiha would be fighting on the opposite side of the war. Perhaps this new asset could finally allow us to bring the threat of the Akatsuki to an end."

It was impossible to not recognize Itachi's nervousness as he shifted from one foot to another.

"Actually that's - " a series of sneezes interrupted Itachi's sentence, bringing a titter of laughter from some of the onlookers.

"Well, well, not so invincible after all, are we," Mei smirked. "Is it possible that the great Uchiha Itachi has aquired a common cold?"

Itachi muttered something and sneezed again. Some of the Kages appeared irritated by the interruption, while others seemed amused.

"Tell us, Itachi, what do you expect to do about your brother?" Oniki questioned. "Seeing as it was partly your fault that this whole mess started, I would assume that you would be the one to deal with the source of the problem."

Itachi's face tightened at Oniki's words. "As it is, I already took that responsibility upon myself," he replied in a taut voice. "Sasuke is no longer a threat to the leaf village."

"WHAT?" 'A' leapt to his feet and slammed his fists on the table. "You killed him already? That boy murdered my brother! If anyone were to finish him off it should have been - "

"I didn't say I killed him," Itachi's voice rose in volume. Silence filled the room.

"What are you trying to say?" Mei asked suspiciously.

Itachi spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. "Sasuke has agreed to return to the Leaf Village as a prisoner of Team Kakashi. He no longer wishes to destroy the Leaf Village."

Instantly every Kage was on their feet.

"And you expect us to believe this?" Mei demanded tartly. "Only yesterday Sasuke murdered a number of security guards in his attempt to find Danzo, and yet you say he has suddenly changed his mind in the matter of twenty-four hours?"

"As though we should be expected to allow that cursed swine to live!" the Raikage shouted at the same time. "He should be made to serve his punishment for the crimes against our people! I would be more than willing to mete it out to him!"

"So, you managed to convince that brat so easily?" Oniki mused as the room calmed slightly. "I should congratulate you, but I fear in this case I agree with the Raikage. Perhaps I might be willing to accept the reasoning for Itachi's return, but it is putting it lightly to say that Sasuke is a very dangerous criminal."

"It is true that there are many grievances against Sasuke," Gaara agreed. "It will be difficult enough for the villages to allow a former Akatsuki back into society."

Itachi waited for the outbursts to die down. He had been expecting this reaction, and suddenly felt uncannily grateful for the harsh treatment he had received at the hands of the Leaf villagers. It had prepared him ahead of time for the negotiations for his brother.

"I understand that this is not easy to accept," Itachi explained. "I faced identical reactions when I was brought to Konohagakure. Perhaps the villagers were more forgiving due to my young appearance, but it was still a trial when they learned of my past dealings with the Akatsuki. Despite this the Hokage was willing to give me a chance to redeem myself. While her mercy might be considered a weakness to some, it brought Danzo's treason to light, it has gained the Shinobi villages crucial information about the Akatsuki, and it has brought an end to Sasuke's thirst for vengeance. If these reasons are not considered to be enough for the Kages to consider the advantage of allowing a former criminal to join your ranks, then your people may quickly find that you have lost a valuable asset in the upcoming war."

Mifune raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "And what _asset_ could young Uchiha provide for our villages?"

"Sasuke knows a great deal about Orochimaru, as well as Madara's future plans," Itachi replied. "I know that he would be willing to give this information in exchange for his pardon in the Leaf Village."

'A' scoffed. "It will be simple enough to gain this information by interrogation. There is no need to bow to Sasuke's wishes for a few tidbits of knowledge."

"Perhaps you could manage to glean some facts by torture," Itachi agreed, barely holding his temper in check. "But you will learn far more by a willing informer than a desperate victim."

A few murmers of agreement met his words.

"How can you be sure that Sasuke will tell us everything?" Mifune challenged.

Itachi responded with a level stare. "I know my brother. He will not hold anything back."

"That still does not excuse the murder of my brother!" 'A' smashed his fist into the table.

"Nor do your arguments excuse the massacre of the Uchiha clan," Itachi responded darkly. "Sasuke is an avenger. He did what he felt was neccessary and right. Konohagakure's betrayal has paid for Sasuke's crime against the village. His actions against the other villages are inexcusable, but he is willing to do what he can to attone for it."

'A' snorted. "The only attonement for Uchiha Sasuke is an execution."

"And what aid will that be to the Cloud Village if Madara attacks?" Itachi retaliated, his voice rising as he defended his brother. "Your people are ill prepared for anything Madara might dish out. With Sasuke you would have not only information, but the advantage of a sharingan user at your side."

Whispers of agreement rose, but the Raikage's face displayed his revulsion of the offer. "I would sooner _die_ than fight alongside the one who killed my brother!" he hissed. Two of his guards exchanged worried glances.

"Itachi is right, however," Mei broke in. "Though I would not trust young Uchiha in my own army, the information could be invaluable to our forces."

"The question remains concerning whether or not Sasuke truly intends to join our armies against Madara," Gaara pointed out. "Only a short time before he was prepared to sacrifice his own team for his revenge."

Itachi nodded gravely. "When I first saw my brother I thought the same thing," he replied. "But it appears that even Sasuke was not too far gone to be reached. He has abandoned his path of vengeance and wishes to return to Konoha in peace. He will do what is neccessary to absolve his crimes and make up for the damage that he created."

"Hmph! An easy task that will be," Mei muttered sardonically. "Still, if there is a war coming, any help will be welcome. Even _if_ it is from an unlikely source."

"As for unlikely sources, I'm quite amazed at the change in Itachi Uchiha myself," Oniki mused. "You seem very different from what I've heard about you, even from the days before you joined the Akatsuki. I'd almost be willing to believe you were completely loyal to Konoha."

"In that your assumption would be correct," Itachi confirmed. "I have given my full allegiance to the Leaf Village, and I am ready to do what it takes to protect their people."

"Even after their order for your clan's death?" Oniki raised an eyebrow.

Itachi's jaw tightened. "My brother's crimes and my own dealings against Konoha are payment enough for the massacre," he replied. "I have put the past behind me, and with it I hope to create a new future for what is left of my people."

"Namely your brother," Mifune pointed out.

Itachi fought back the lump in his throat at the General's words. "Yes," he answered stiffly.

The Kages exchanged a wordless glance, then Oniki cleared his throat.

"We will discuss this further before we make any decisions," he proposed. "Perhaps in the meantime you may gather what information you can from your brother. It might sway our opinion of his value at the present time."

Itachi felt a wave of anger at the last statement, but he fought it down. It would do no good to lose his temper in the presence of the Kages. "Thank you for your consideration," he bowed before turning to leave with Kakashi. The dignified exit was ruined as another series of sneezes attacked. Furious at his thrice-cursed cold, Itachi hurriedly left the room. Several chuckles were heard behind him.

"Rather polite for an Akatsuki, isn't he?" Itachi heard Oniki comment as the doors began to close. "Not quite what I expected."

As soon as the voices were cut off Itachi leaned against the wall and let out a deep breath of tension.

"You did well," Kakashi said as he started down the hall. "I don't think Tsunade will have any trouble swaying the Leaf village to rally to your side after that speech."

"It's not me that I'm worried about," Itachi replied as he walked alongside the jonin. "Sasuke has no standing in Konoha right now. It'll be harder convincing the Hokage to allow him to return - if Tsunade even wakes up, that is."

"For now, my best advice is to do as the Tsuchikage said," Kakashi answered. "I'll see how much information I can compile together from Sasuke while you deliver your own report to Konoha. We'll let the Kages decide what to do from there."

"I won't let it end in Sasuke's death," Itachi promised. "I do not wish to betray the village again, but I'll do what it takes to protect him."

Kakashi smiled slightly behind his mask. "I doubt that Naruto would allow Sasuke's execution, nor would I. If the Kages refuse your proposal... well, then we'll just have to make sure you both get out of here alive."

Itachi shook his head ruefully. "No matter how I try, we always seem to be labeled as criminals," he complained bitterly. "All I want is peace, and yet everything turns into a full out war."

"That's what tends to happen," Kakashi shrugged helplessly. "The Shinobi world rarely agrees on terms that result in little conflict."

Itachi said nothing in response. Kakashi's statement was all too accurate, but it only hardened his resolve. No matter what happened with the Kages' decision, he would find a way to keep his brother safe. He would never allow a repeat of the disaster that had occurred eight years before.

.. .. .. . . .. .. . .. .. ..

**I hate writing diplomatic speeches. **

**Like I said, updates from hereafter might be a little slow due to homework, but I'll try to keep things moving. **


	24. Escaping the Land of Iron

**Sorry this update took so long. I grew paranoid of my own writing and avoided my stories like the plague for a couple of weeks. **

**I actually didn't have any plans past the scene where Itachi confronted Sasuke. I'm getting an idea of where this is heading, but there's a lot of blank spaces. Comments and questions will be extremely helpful when it comes to updating from now on. **

**Also, if you notice an important factor from the manga missing, let me know. I want to make this as accurate as possible but I don't always think of everything.**

** .. .. .. .. .. . .. . .. .. .. **

The door slammed open, drawing a cry of surprise from Sakura. Itachi's eyes darted up to see Naruto standing in the doorway.

"Where's Sasuke?" the blond promptly asked.

Itachi jabbed his pen over his shoulder, indicating to the room down the hall. Naruto immediately followed his directions, his face set and determined. Soon the sound of raised voices came from the room. With a shrug Itachi turned back to his report.

"Naruto's really going hard on Sasuke, isn't he?" Sakura observed as she listened to the argument.

"Someone had to do it sooner or later," Itachi muttered as he continued writing.

The report Itachi was creating for Ibiki had already covered twenty pages with information on the Akatsuki. Inoichi had his own information to offer from Itachi's memories, but a written manuscript of facts was often more favorable.

Sasuke had also been encouraged to give as many details as he could on the dealings of Madara and Orochimaru. Kakashi had returned to the Kage's summit hours ago with his compilation of Sasuke's information, and the younger Uchiha hadn't left his room since. Sasuke's lost and forlorn appearance had dissapated since he had returned, but he was still far too quiet for Itachi's taste.

Finding himself absently doodling over his report sheet, Itachi crumpled up the paper and tossed it in the general direction of the fireplace. Mentally he berated himself for his loss of concentration. Former ANBU officers did not draw random squiggles while they were supposed to be writing an official document! Sighing, Itachi rested his forehead in his hand. The stress of the current situation was getting to him. Itachi had never allowed his emotions to affect him before, but things appeared to have changed more than he had expected since his return to Konoha.

Itachi ran a hand over his face and returned to his report. Now was not the time to lose his concentration by worrying over his brother. Doing so would only lead to further conflict. Where was that cold, uncaring appearance he had once had as an ANBU? Somehow Itachi had lost a part of that in the recent months.

"How could you let it affect you so much that you'd try to murder your own teammate?" Naruto's shout echoed through the thin paper walls.

"Look, just DROP IT!" Sasuke retaliated.

"I'm not done yet! And what about team Hebi? You LEFT them there!"

"I told you, don't ask me about it! I'm sorry, okay! I wasn't thinking about anything but Danzo! Can't you just leave it alone!"

"At least let me talk through this! It's bugging me, okay! I need to know why..."

Itachi rolled his eyes and gathered his papers together. He wasn't going to get anything done at this rate. A sneeze bent him nearly double, and Itachi cursed a certain jonin who had encouraged the idea of hiding in the rain for hours. Between Kakashi and Danzo, Itachi was positive he would never survive to his twenty-second birthday.

Lithe as a cat, Itachi leapt into the rafters. It was still difficult to ignore Sasuke and Naruto's conversation, but at least he could concentrate better.

Scarcely ten minutes later the door opened and Kakashi stepped inside. He shook his head at the raised voices and glanced around the room. Feeling out of sorts and in the mood to pester someone, Itachi casually dropped his pen and watched it bounce off Kakashi's head. Instantly the jonin's head shot up, but Itachi had vanished in a flash of sharingan. In a split second he landed in an attack position behind Kakashi, ready for another attempt. As always, fate conspired against him in the form of an explosive sneeze.

"Itachi," Kakashi greeted casually as he walked away.

"Blasted cold," Itachi muttered before remembering Kakashi's purpose. "What did the Summit decide?"

Sasuke and Naruto's argument had lulled to a point, causing Kakashi to speak in a lower tone lest they hear. "Thanks to Inoichi's information you've been given the equivalent of a full pardon," Kakashi responded. "There are some doubts still, but most of the Kages feel that your experience with the Akatsuki will be imperative for their armies. In other words, you've been officially drafted into the war."

"And Sasuke?" Itachi pressed.

"The Kages still do not trust him," Kakashi replied. "He will be allowed to live, but he will be escorted back to Konoha immediately. He might be facing a prison sentence. I doubt we can expect any more than that."

Itachi nodded solemly. Sasuke had gotten it off lightly, something which may not have happened if it weren't for the details he was able to give about Madara and Orochimaru. With some luck, the combined armies might be able to use the information against Kabuto and the rogue Uchiha.

"What about the other members of Team Taka?" Itachi questioned. "What happened to them?"

"Karin surprisingly turned herself in," Kakashi replied. "I suspect it had something to do with Sasuke leaving the team. The other two members were found attempting to sneak out of the fortress. They're all being detained right now."

"When do we return to Konoha?" Sakura asked as she approached. Her face was bright and wistful, as though a hundreds years of sorrow had been wiped away in a moment. Itachi knew how much Sasuke meant to the pink haired shinobi, and he was relieved that his brother still had at least two loyal friends at his side.

"I'd like for us to leave as soon as possible," Kakashi answered. "Of course, that all depends on whether or not Sasuke is ready."

"I'm ready," Sasuke's voice broke in as he and Naruto entered the room. Whatever the quarrel had been over, they seemed to have settled things for the present time.

"Very well then," Kakashi replied nonchallantly, as though the fact that Sasuke was willingly returning to Konoha was nothing out of the ordinary. "We'll head out as soon as it's dark. I don't trust the shinobi here."

Itachi agreed, but he felt a prickle of unease. Everything seemed too easy. He had a bad feeling that something was terribly wrong with the plan.

... .. .. .. .. . .. . . . .. .

Close to three o'clock a.m. the five shinobi set out. Kakashi had refrained from telling anyone that wasn't in their immediate team about their plans. The fewer people who knew what was going on, the better. Nevertheless, Itachi had a sinking feeling that this wasn't going to be simple.

His suspicions were confirmed as a mechanically impaired voice shouted out, "Who's there?"

Kakashi motioned for the others to stay back as he faced the guard. "Kakashi Hatake," he replied. "My team is returning to the Leaf Village."

"Not with that one," the guard swung his weapon around as he caught sight of Sasuke. "He stays here."

"The Kages summit came to an agreement that he would return to Konoha," Kakashi replied calmly. "He is in my custody, and is of no threat to your people."

"I'll be the one to decide that," the guard spat. He turned to Sasuke as another guard moved in from behind. "Put your hands in the air and keep them far apart. Don't attempt anything or I'll finish this right here and now."

Sasuke sneered at the guard. "I'd like to see you try."

Itachi's eyes darted to Sasuke, his meaning clear. _Don't do anything to bring further charges against you._ Sasuke's fists clenched in response. It was obvious that he would sooner fight to the death than surrender. Itachi shared his brother's feelings in that area, but he knew that more killings would only instigate further conflict.

Kakashi, meanwhile, was still discussing the terms given at the Kage's summit. "Sasuke is unarmed and willing to surrender himself to Konoha," he explained. "These are the terms the Kages decided upon. There is no longer a need to detain him here."

"He's an Uchiha and an S-ranked criminal. I'm astonished at your lack of concern," the guard bit back. "I would expect that you would realize the dangers of leaving your prisoner's hands unbound. That mere sword you took away is a toy compared to power of the Uchiha clan."

"I do not believe that Sasuke will go back on his word," Kakashi responded. "Even if he did, he wouldn't get very far."

Itachi smiled slightly in response and moved forward, placing a hand on on Sasuke's shoulder. The gesture was both protective and restrictive at the same time. Whatever happened, he didn't want his brother going berserk all over again.

The soldiers gasped and tightened their grips as they noticed Itachi for the first time. "Two of them?" one stammered.

"This has gone way too far," the one in charge muttered. Backing away from the group, he shouted the alarm. Turning to the group, he ordered darkly, "I'm going to have to ask you to remain here. Obviously you have no idea what you're doing in this area."

_"_When I give the signal, get out of here as fast as you can," Kakashi hissed to the team. Addressing the lead guard, he argued, "That's interesting. From what I've heard, Itachi was just recruited into the intelligence corp. I doubt the Kages felt any need to arrest _him_ as well."

"That doesn't matter," the guard responded. "We're bringing them both in." His voice sounded less confident now that Itachi had appeared. "I'd appreciate it if you'd come with us. Quietly - please."

Kakashi sighed as he placed his hand over his forehead guard. "I'm sorry, but that's something I can't do." Swiftly he revealed his sharingan. "Now!"

In one fluid movement Itachi scooped up Sakura and set her on his back. Drawing a kunai, he tossed it to Sasuke and dashed towards the weakest point of the circle of guards. Sasuke was instantly at his side, dropping to a defense position as he blocked the attacks coming towards his brother. Shouts from behind indicated that Kakashi and Naruto were also fighting. Within seconds the skirmish was over. The unconscious guards were strewn across the glittering snow, a few splotches of blood marring the crystal whiteness. No time was wasted as the team made a break for the boarders of the village once more.

Sakura's green eyes were wide as the world flashed by them in blurs of ebony and pearl. Being the only member of the team unable to keep up with the speed of sharingan, she had no choice but to accept the piggyback ride from Itachi. It was strangely ironic, given that only a short time ago it was Itachi who was being carried by the other members of the team.

Soon the shouts faded into the distance as the team sped onwards. Sakura had just begun to feel at ease when Itachi abruptly slid to a halt and shoved Naruto back. The Uchiha's foot shot out, kicking a large stone into the middle of the large clearing. There was a snap and a whoosh of air as a large net was hoisted into the air. Itachi growled softly under his breath.

"They activated the security systems. Apparently the Kages' orders haven't spread throughout the rest of the Land of Iron yet."

"Huh? But shouldn't they have told everyone about it by now?" Naruto questioned.

Kakashi was silent a moment. "I would assume so, but... well, maybe with all the confusion something got forgotten, that's all."

Itachi could sense the false reassurance in Kakashi's voice. He knew as well as the jonin that this could mean things were far more serious than they had anticipated. Either Kakashi was right and the news hadn't reached the outer troops... or someone had ignored the treaty and ordered for Sasuke's capture. Itachi wasn't an idiot. He knew that one simple meeting was not going to dispell the emnity against him and his brother.

"So what do we do now, Kakashi?" Sakura asked as she slid off Itachi's back.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, but it didn't reach his eyes. "You four go on ahead. I'll head back talk to Miffune about this. I'm sure he can find out what's going on."

"What if it is something dangerous?" Sakura pointed out. "Shouldn't we wait for you?"

Kakashi shook his head. "It might be nothing, and then we'll only be wasting time. If it is something though..." his voice grew serious. "Itachi, I'm placing you in charge of the group. Get back to Konoha as fast as you can. Try not to engage any ninja, and whatever you do, don't get caught. If it comes to a fight, avoid as much bloodshed if possible. Neither of you can afford to instigate further trouble with the Kages." Kakashi ignored the scowl that crossed Sasuke's features at his words.

Itachi gave his brother a pointed look before nodding. "Hai."

"Will you be all right, Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"I'll be fine," Kakashi replied breezily. "You four had better leave now, though. I'll meet up with you guys before you reach Konoha." Before anything more could be said, Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Sakura sighed and turned to Itachi. "Okay, Itachi. What do we do now?"

Itachi was silent a moment. Things were easily five times as complicated as they had been before. If the Land of Iron had turned against them, they could be facing mile after mile of a hard pressed survival run. Sakura wouldn't be able to keep up with them, but at least if necessary they could leave her behind without dangerous consequences.

Sasuke on the other hand was going to make everything difficult. The soldiers were targetting him, which meant that the whole team would be placed in danger if they continued onwards. Besides that, Itachi didn't trust his brother's temperment. A teenager didn't come so close to murdering his own teammates and walk away with a completely unscathed personality. Itachi knew he wouldn't be able to let Sasuke out of his sight until he could be sure that his brother wasn't about to attempt another massacre.

If that weren't enough, travel would be even harder now that Itachi was nearly blind in one eye and Sasuke could barely see further than five feet in any direction. They were at a terrible disadvantage if it came to an ambush. The only thing Itachi could do was guide them through whatever came next and hope it didn't result in bloodshed.

"This way," Itachi ordered as he skirted carefully around the clearing. They would have to take things slowly from now on. He had to be absolutely certain that every step wasn't about to launch another trap. With the soldiers closing in, however, Itachi knew they didn't have time for this.

Just then there was another snap and a whoosh of air, followed quickly by Naruto's shouting. "Aw, come _on_! It's just as bad as the bell test!"

Itachi swung around, then he smiled slightly at the sight of Naruto swinging in the treetops, a rope wrapped around his ankle.

"Naruto, you should know better than to get caught by something like that by now," Sakura lectured.

"Augh! Just give me a minute - hey, don't you DARE throw that thing, Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked coldly at Naruto's protests as he calmly flicked a kunai knife into the air. It spun upwards and sheared through the ropes holding Naruto, depositing the blond to the ground with an "oomph!"

"Aw, come on! Why is it that he's the one always saving me, even right after we get him to go back to Konoha?" Naruto growled and rubbed the back of his head as his fiery glare met Sasuke's cool glower.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you two! We only just got started and you're already fighting again!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Uh, yeah. I guess so," the blond laughed. "Just like old times, huh?"

"Hn." Sasuke made no further reply as he pushed past Naruto and rejoined the others.

Itachi shook his head ruefully, but he was secretly relieved at how things were turning out. Every lighthearted incident with the team, however menial, encouraged Itachi that his brother still had a chance of taking back what he had lost after leaving Konoha.

"All right, let's get moving," Itachi ordered in a low tone. They had lost precious time by now, and he wasn't sure how long it would be before more soldiers arrived.

The pace was hurried yet cautious as Itachi led the team through the deadly forest. Several times he barely managed to pull back in time to prevent himself or one of the others from walking into another trap. Faint shouts began to ring in the distance, and Itachi knew they were out of time. Abruptly he slid to a halt, ignoring the looks of bewilderment from Sakura and Naruto.

"Change of plans," Itachi nodded as he glanced around the forest. "You three move ahead while I set off a few of these snares to delay our 'friends' back there."

"Itachi, what do you think you're doing?" Sakura's eyes widened.

Itachi glanced back furtively, agitated that his orders weren't being followed. "I'll be right behind you," he promised. "Watch out for the traps, whatever you do. Naruto, Sasuke, see to it that Sakura doesn't fall behind. She can't keep up with your speed. Sasuke, don't do anything stupid or you'll hear it from me later. Now get going, all of you! I don't have time to argue this!"

"Are you crazy?" Sasuke shot back. "You can't - "

"This is not a self-sacrifice, Sasuke," Itachi's face darkened. "I'm a former ANBU and Akatsuki member. I won't get caught. You, on the other hand, are just going to get in my way. Now stop delaying and get out of here!"

Sasuke's jaw clenched in a mixture of stubborness and concern, but after a moment he nodded curtly and began walking away. After the Uchiha nearly strode blindly into another snare, Naruto calmly pulled him back and took the lead without a word. For once Sasuke didn't argue.

Itachi breathed a sigh of relief as he watched them go. At last he could work without worrying for his brother's life. Meticulously he began taking apart the traps that littered that particular section of the forest. Itachi wondered slightly if it had been a wise decision to let the team wander through the remainder of the woods alone, but he trusted that they would be able to take care of themselves. All he needed to do was provide the extra bit of time for everyone to get out of the Land of Iron alive.

Quickly Itachi reset the traps and snares, putting each in a seperate area or position. With luck the security forces wouldn't realize the changes until it was too late and they had caught most of their own men. Smiling grimly, Itachi drew Sasuke's katana and waited for the soldiers to find him.

.. .. ... .. . .. .. .. .. . . ..

Kakashi stared at Miffune in disbelief as the general finished.

"You _ordered_ the soldiers to bring Sasuke back?"

Miffune shrugged lightly. "I am sorry, but I am afraid I had little choice in the matter. My people must be protected, and considering the Leaf Village's numerous mistakes concerning the Uchiha clan, I will not take any chances."

Kakashi's gaze darkened. "We discussed this at the Kages summit. You made a treaty along with the others depicting - "

"You must realize that not everyone agreed with this decision," Miffune interrupted. "The Raikage and myself were gravely against your proposal. It was only for the fact that a treaty could not be made between the five villages without our support that we gave our vote for the Uchiha's life. Now I am beginning to regret this mistake. I do not believe you understand what great danger you have placed the entire Shinobi world in. Sasuke Uchiha is a criminal, and he will act as a criminal no matter what circumstances come his way."

Kakashi tried to break in, "He's - "

"He is a threat to the ninja world, yet you allowed him to leave this village without a proper military escort," Miffune shook his head. "Perhaps I can understand allowing Itachi to go free, but we have nothing to prove that Sasuke Uchiha will not betray us when we least expect it. Your village is far too lenient for our people_ not _to be concerned. I have agreed to spare Sasuke's life, but that is as far as I will go. He cannot be trusted, and I will see to it that he will be returned to the enforced security that is needed to keep him under control."

Kakashi started to speak again, then realized that any attempts to convince the general would be useless. At least now he could properly warn the team about what was happening. "Well, then. I suppose if that is your decision, I'll be taking my leave." Raising his hands in a familiar sign, Kakashi prepared to 'vanish.'

"Your warnings will not benefit Sasuke," Miffune cautioned as though forseeing the jonin's actions. "I cannot detain you here without acting in treason, but even if you find your team you will not be able to protect Sasuke from our soldiers. I do not send useless underlings to the outer rims. Your shinobi have no idea what they are getting into."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Miffune's features turned smug in reply.

. .. .. . .. . .. . .. . ... .

Within minutes the first armored guard darted into the clearing. "Halt!" he barked as he caught sight of Itachi. Twisting around, he called, "Sir, I found them! I found them!"

Itachi stayed where he was as he waited for the rest of the squad. By now the soldier should have recognized that something was amiss, but then again, not all troopers were known for their ingenuity.

The captain of the squad was more cautious. His gaze flitted through the trees, catching sight of some of the mislaid traps.

"I expected as much from you, Uchiha," he adressed Itachi. "But you are not our target right now. Relinquish Sasuke and we will leave you in peace."

Itachi stood his ground. "I was informed that Sasuke was to be returned to Konoha and dealt with there."

The captain hesitated a moment. "We were given no such orders," he replied. "We were told to bring Sasuke Uchiha back, dead or alive. Now please," the captain drew his sword, "Step out of the way. I do not wish to bring further conflict between our lands by fighting you, but I will do what is necessary to follow through with my orders."

Itachi shook his head. "Anyone who wishes to harm my brother will have to face me first."

The captain sighed. "Very well, then. I refuse to be held responsible for this. Take him down."

Instantly the mass surged forward, exactly as Itachi had anticipated. Preparing to escape the known locations of the military traps, the soldiers unwittingly blundered right into the snares that Itachi had laid out for them. In less than a minute a quarter of the troops were caught in their own defense system. The others charged towards Itachi, intent on disposing the rebel who had interfered with their orders.

For Itachi this was child's play. The soldiers of the Land of Iron were like genin compared to the enemies he was used to. Itachi dodged their blows and parries with ease as he carefully aimed his own attacks. In a manner of moments Itachi had dispatched with most of the guards. The remaining ones were more cautious, but soon enough they had been struck down as well. The captain appeared to have been holding back the entire time, and Itachi realized he would need to be careful not to underestimate him.

It seemed as though fate were conspiring to verify that theory. As Itachi struck down the last guard, he heard the slightest breath of movement from his blind side. Itachi leapt out of the way, twisting in order to see what he was trying to avoid. A thin wire gently drifted downwards, just shy of his arm. Instantly there was a serious of snaps and hisses as the attack increased in tenfold. Itachi leapt into the air, only to feel two more wires snag his ankle and hair. Swiftly Itachi whirled and sliced through the hampering lines. He touched the ground lightly, ready to leap again, but before he could move other wires twisted around his torso, arms, and legs. Itachi grunted as the lines grew taut, binding his wrists in the air and pulling against him in multiple directions to preventing any movement.

The captain let out a breath of tension and leaned his hand against one of the trees. "I hate to admit it, but for a minute I thought you would get away," he said calmly.

Itachi gritted his teeth and struggled against the bindings. A sharp pain sliced across his arm, and he realized that the wires were stretched to a knife sharp edge. He would bleed to death before he managed to get free. Itachi growled under his breath. It was such a simple trap and he had fallen for it! He hadn't even seen the tiny holes position in the trees that had contained the weapons. There hadn't been time to search for anything further than the more obvious traps.

Itachi tried to catch the captain's gaze through the dark visor, hoping to catch him in an illusion. The captain kept his eyes down, however, refusing to even glance at the face of his captive.

"I would have let you go," the captain continued, "But you left me no choice but to finish this. I have my orders, and I intend to carry them out. I have not been given orders concerning you, but this is what happens when you interfere. Now, I would appreciate it if you would tell me where Sasuke went. I want to finish this as quickly as possible and I do not intend to instigate further conflict between our people by killing you."

Itachi said nothing as he examined the wires closest to his head. Any struggle could slice him to pieces, but every trap had its weaknesses. In this case, Itachi realized he might have to resort to his final trump card. He hoped he wouldn't regret it.

Carefully Itachi shifted his body around, ignoring the stinging sensation caused as the wires were dragged across his skin. Tiny rivulets of blood ran from multiple shallow cuts, but Itachi ignored it as he brushed the right side of his head against the wire binding his arm. He was rewarded with a paper thin slice across his scalp and the flutter of fabric as his forehead guard fell from its position across his right eye.

Itachi smiled thinly in triumph and gave the captain a level stare.

"Amaterasu."

The captain gave a shout and put his hands up as though to protect himself, but Itachi ignored him as he targetted the flames to hit the wires holding him in place. Within seconds pain seared through his right eye as his vision wavered. Crackling and snapping sounds filled the air, and Itachi leapt free as the wires fell away. He twisted in mid-air and landed directly in front of the captain. Holding back a moment, Itachi let the captain realize exactly who had defeated him before capturing him in a genjutsu. The captain gasped once and fell like a stone.

Itachi let out a shuddering breath as he pressed a hand over his blood streaked right eye. If this kept up his vision would never return to normal. Blinking past the red haze, Itachi realized that the sight from his right eye had already been reverted back to shadows. If he were forced to use his amaterasu again...

A twig snapped behind him, and Itachi whirled to face the new threat. To his astonishment and relief a stocky shinobi with purple markings across his face stepped into the clearing.

"Uh, Temari? I don't think we're needed here after all," Kankurocalled over his shoulder as he inspected the carnage.

Temari darted out behind her brother, her fan drawn and at the ready. "Itachi, we heard about what happened," she explained breathlessly. "Is everyone all right? Where are the others?"

"I sent them on ahead," Itachi responded warily. "What are you doing here?"

"It appears that the general of the Land of Iron is displeased with your departure," an emotionless tone replied as the Kazekage approached. "He has given orders for Sasuke's arrest."

Itachi sighed, hardly suprised by this new piece of information. "What excuse has he given for this?"

"Apparently he assumes that Sasuke can be held in the Land of Iron just as well as in the Leaf Village," Temari replied. "We didn't hear all the details, just what a guard was able to tell us."

"Who else is siding with the general?" Itachi questioned.

"Uh, that we're not so sure about," Kankuro scratched the back of his neck. "It'd be a pain to call another summit just to adress the problem, so we're going to escort you back until you're out of the Land of Iron."

Itachi's brow furrowed. "Escort us back?"

"It's on our way," Temari replied brightly. "After all your village did for us it'd be a shame to turn our backs on you now. Besides, someone has to be there to knock Sasuke over the head if he tries something stupid."

Itachi chuckled lightly at the statement.

"Are you all right?" Gaara asked as he took in the drifting wires and Itachi's battered appearance.

Itachi nodded. "I'll be fine. The others will be further ahead by now, but I have an idea of what route they might be taking. We should be able to - "

"There's no need for tracking skills," Temari called out from where she wandered farther into the trees. "I think even a blind mouse could follow this trail."

The other three joined her and looked to where she was pointing. Snares, wires, and nets were strewn across the forest. Some had been activated, others cut down in their place. Tufts of blond hair littered the ground in a couple places, hinting that a certain ramen loving shinobi still had trouble when it came to evasive maneuvers.

"Looks like we came just in time," Temari smirked.

**... .. . . .. . .. . .. . ..**

**Ugh, I hate fillers. I just want to get on to the war section, for crying out loud!**

**Review please! **


	25. Reaching Konoha

**I seriously need to re-label my word documents. I went crazy for a while because I thought I was missing a chapter. Turns out I had a part of chapter 22 integrated into chapter 21, then went ahead and saved the next part as chapter 23. All this time I thought I was working on the 26th chapter! Oye, I feel so embarrassed!**

** .. .. .. .. .. . .. . .. ..**

There had been no further attacks since the Kazekage began to travel with the group, but Itachi still felt nervous. He wasn't sure what kind of reception to expect from Konoha, and there was still the question of if they would even make it to the village alive. Temari had shouted at Sasuke for nearly two hours after they caught up with the team, and Sasuke's frail patience had already snapped by the time Konkuro managed to step in and drag his sister out of the conflict. Kakashi had joined them a short time later, and was discussing the current predicament with Gaara.

It appeared that despite "A's" reluctant acceptance of Sasuke's return to Konoha, the Raikage was still vehemently against sparing the Uchiha's life. The other Kages were wary as well, demanding that Sasuke be placed in confinement as soon as he reached the village. Gaara was the only one who was more willing to trust Sasuke, but even he was cautious. Too much had happened to casually accept a former S ranked criminal back into society. Itachi had expected as much, and vowed to be there to protect Sasuke from the worst that Konoha could throw at him. Despite all that had happened, he didn't want his little brother to face everything he had been through after his own return.

"This will be as far as we go," Temari informed as they halted several miles from the edge of the desert. "The Kazekage will be needed among his own people as we prepare for the war. You should be able to reach the Leaf Village unhindered."

"Thank you for your escort," Kakashi nodded. "We'll be fine from here."

"Sasuke, try not to do anything stupid," Temari adressed the younger Uchiha. "I'd hate to have wasted my time guarding a soon-to-be fugitive."

Sasuke shot the blond shinobi a dark glare for her remark. Kakashi laughed nervously and quickly separated the two hot tempered shinobi. "We'll be on our way, then," he replied cheerily.

"Gaara, I mean, lord Kazekage, are the other villages going to be a threat to Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "I mean, in the coming war and all."

"I am not certain," Gaara replied. "I do not believe that they will openly instigate an attack. The villages will need the support of Konoha if they are to win against Madara." He turned to Sasuke. "Be cautious, though. Your own village will not look kindly on you."

"I'm prepared," Sasuke replied stiffly. His flinty obsidian eyes displayed none of his emotions, something which annoyed Itachi to no end.

"Don't worry, we'll look after him," Itachi added as he ruffled his brother's hair.

Sasuke slapped his hand away in response, his glare threatening. Itachi stuck out his tongue, relishing the disbelief that clouded Sasuke's features at the gesture. Sakura giggled at the silent battle.

"Itachi changed a lot since he came to Konoha," she explained to Sasuke. "He's almost as annoying as Kakashi now."

"Now that's insulting," Itachi grimaced. "Just because I'm sarcastic doesn't mean I can be compared to that imbicele who's obsessed with romance novels."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he dog-eared the page in his recently purchased book. He protectively tucked it into his back pocket as though to prevent future mishaps.

Itachi wiggled his eyebrows menancingly as he pulled out a black marker and twirled it between his fingers. "Anytime you want to stick me with some crazy eight-year-old, I'm ready," he goaded.

"I don't believe this," Sasuke muttered as he slunk away from the group.

Itachi frowned as he pocketed the writing tool and started after his brother. He hadn't meant to scare Sasuke away... Without warning the sky seemed to crash down on him as an overwhelming feeling of exhaustion slammed into his brain. Itachi barely had time to realize he was falling before the world went dark.

"Itachi!" Sakura cried out as the Uchiha crumpled to the ground.

Sasuke was instantly at his brother's side, his eyes wide and anxious. "Sakura, what happened?" he demanded as the pink haired chunin pulled out her medical pack.

Sakura's brow furrowed as she commenced the examination. "These cuts he received aren't deep... they shouldn't be causing too much of a problem. I'm not detecting any poison..." Suddenly she drew back and gave a short nervous laugh.

"What? What is it?" Sasuke pressed, his voice practically frantic with worry.

Sakura pushed her bangs out of her face and smiled. "I don't know quite how to explain this, but Itachi is only suffering from chakra exhaustion. I never expected to diagnose it for him, but I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place," Sasuke growled as he rubbed his forehead in frustration and relief.

"How is that possible?" Naruto questioned. "I've never seen Itachi run out of chakra, even when he was part of the Akatsuki."

"It can happen to anyone," Sakura explained. "Even Itachi has his limits."

"I suppose I'll have to carry him the rest of the way," Kakashi muttered ruefully as he hoisted the Uchiha over his shoulders. Kakashi grimaced. "This would have been a lot easier if he were still a kid."

"Well, you know Itachi," Sakura laughed. "He's always trying to find some way to make life harder for you."

"I don't think I deserve this," Kakashi complained. "All this fuss over one pink bunny rabbit."

Sakura giggled at Sasuke's confused look. "You probably shouldn't ask," she warned. "Itach doesn't like to talk about it."

"Hey, Kakashi," Naruto's tone was serious as he broke into the conversation. "What are we going to do when we reach Konoha. We can't just let them throw Sasuke into prison, and now that Itachi isn't a kid anymore... what do we tell them?"

Kakashi sighed. "Let's deal with that when the time comes, okay? Give me some time to think about it."

"If only Tsunade were awake," Sakura said wistfully. "She'd know what to do."

Sasuke's eyes were nearly void of emotion as always, but Kakashi could read the doubt lingering in their depths. Naruto stepped up and put a reassuring hand on his former teammate's shoulder.

"We'll be right behind you, no matter what happens," he promised. "I won't let anything happen to you or Itachi again."

"Right," Sakura added. "We're a team again, and that's what teammates do. If the new Hokage wants to arrest you, then he'll have to get through _us_ first!"

Sasuke said nothing, but a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. It was true. No matter what Konoha decided, Team Kakashi was a whole once more. Nothing would ever break that.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. "You know the pep talks are nice and all, but if we don't get going we won't even reach Konoha at all. And that wouldn't do any good, would it?

The three former members of Team 7 exchanged a solemn glance and a slight nod. Together they started out towards Konohagakure and the reception that awaited them.

.. .. .. . .. .. . .. ... ..

Ino's mind was miles away as she and her teammates sat in a popular teriyaki restaraunt. Choji's loud slurping accompanied by Shikamaru's griping had no affect on her as Ino contemplated her father's return.

Inoichi had been strangely mysterious after his return from the Kages summit. He refused to speak on the matter despite Ino's continual pestering for news about Itachi. Ino had been terrified the day when she returned home to find the eight-year-old Uchiha missing, but the only thing her father had revealed was that Itachi was safe and returning with Team Kakashi. Past that he point blank refused to talk.

Ino absently tapped her chopstick against the teriyaki platter and wondered what Inoichi's silence could mean. He was acting as though she were a child again, questioning about a grand birthday surprise. That sly grin and mysterious air were impossible to mistake. Something had happened that Inoichi knew his daughter would want to know about, but he was withholding it from her for reasons of his own. What could possibly be so important that her father would not speak to her yet subtly taunt her at the same time?

Come to think of it, Inoichi had been spending more and more time with the Secret Intelligence than usual. He often returned late from yet another meeting. Sometimes he seemed pleased with the results, other times concerned. Ino was ready to go crazy from curiosity, but her father had always been a master at hiding things when he intended to. Something had to break sooner or later in this game of suspense, and Ino suspected her sanity would be first. She would likely be admitted to the hospital for sheer madness before Inoichi let out the slightest slip of the tongue.

Otouto whined shrilly, bringing Ino's awareness back to the present. Itachi's pointy-eared black puppy was splayed out on the bench next to Choji, his eyes seemingly lost as he continued looking from Choji to the door.

"Poor guy," Shikamaru commented. "Can't seem to get past Itachi's disappearance."

"Here ya go," Choji offered as he dangled a piece of meat in front the dog's nose. Otouto snapped the morsel up, then hung his head again and whined.

Ino's eyes softened and she rose to her feet and scooped the tiny black pup into her arms. "Don't worry, Dad said Itachi's on his way," she comforted the mass of fur. Otouto snuggled his head into her shoulder and let out the equivelent of a sigh. Ino couldn't help but agree. _Where are you, Itachi? Did you go after Sasuke? Why couldn't you just do as Dad ordered and stay hidden?_

Suddenly Otouto's head popped up as he sniffed the air. Yelping and whining, he wriggled against Ino's grip.

"What is it, Otouto?" Ino asked, not expecting any form of reply. "Do you smell something?"

Otouto continued struggling and barking until Ino set the puppy on the ground. Instantly Otouto made a break for the door, his claws scrabbling against the tiles as he tripped over his own four legs and dashed into the street.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ino called as she ran after the dog.

Shikamaru and Choji exchanged a preturbed glance. "Hold on, we're coming with you!" Choji called.

Otouto continued yipping and whining as he darted between the legs of passerbyers. Ino hastily apologized as she dodged around the villagers in order to keep up with the flash of yapping black fur.

"Why does it... have to go... so fast?" Choji gasped as Otouto continued leading them to the outer skirts of the village. He slid to a halt and leaned his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "It's a puppy, it shouldn't be able to run this far!"

"Come on," Shikamaru shot back as he ran past. There was only one reason why Otouto would get this excited...

Ino stopped in her tracks and clapped her hands to her mouth as a group of shinobi came into view. Otouto continued scampering towards them, and Ino recognized Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi as the team drew nearer. One of the other figures dropped to one knee to let Otouto sniff his hand, and Ino's heart stopped as she recognized him. It couldn't be...

"Hey, Ino!" Naruto called out as he waved to her. "Guess what? Itachi's back, and guess who he brought with him!"

Ino took several hesitant steps forward and let out a small cry of disbelief as Sasuke Uchiha glanced up. For a moment all she could do was stare. Then reality crashed back into her and she ran forward. Sasuke let out a slight protest as Ino threw her arms around his neck and burst into tears. After a moment he tentatively patted her shoulder, wondering how to escape this particular predicament.

"You c-came back," Ino sobbed. "You came back!"

Otouto ran in circles around the group, deafening the hills with his constant yapping. Seeing Itachi slung over Kakashi's shoulders, the puppy bared his teeth and growled.

"Your master is fine," Kakashi quickly tried to reassure the rabid looking dog. "He isn't - YEAOW!"

Unconvinced, Otouto launched his small body upwards and gripped Kakashi's arm between his sharp, pearly white teeth.

"Oye, I don't believe this," Shikamaru drawled as he approached. "That dog's been bugging us for over a week."

Just then he caught sight of Sasuke. Shock, fury, and astonishment flitted across Shikamaru's features before he gently moved Ino aside. Barely giving Sasuke time to consider any potential threat, he slammed a fist into the Uchiha's jaw. Sasuke's eyes widened as he fell back on the grass and fingered the already forming bruise.

"You really had to be such an idiot, didn't you," Shikamaru hissed as he rubbed his split knuckles.

"Hey, what did you do that for, he just got back!" Ino shouted as she jumped to her feet.

Sakura's gaze darkened as she cracked her knuckles. Realizing he had just created a personal war with two females against him, Shikamaru shot Sasuke a final glare before hoisting the Uchiha back onto his feet.

"Welcome back," he muttered in distaste. Sasuke gave a curt nod and shook his hand as though to remove the presence of Shikamaru's touch.

"Kakashi, what happened to Itachi?" Ino gasped as she caught sight of the elder Uchiha for the first time. Her brow furrowed. "That_ is _Itachi... isn't it? What happened to him?"

"Waah! Where'd the kid go?" Choji echoed as he finally caught up.

Kakashi grimaced and finally succeeded in shaking Otouto off his arm. "Itachi's Susanoo apparently had an explosive effect with Naruto's rasengan," he explained. "The combined chakra forces seemed to be enough to reverse the time rift and return Itachi to normal."

"Let me take a look at him," Ino ordered as she swept past the gaping Choji.

"That - that's Sasuke!" he stammered, causing Sakura to slap her forehead at the repetetiveness of the situation.

Kakashi held up a hand to halt Ino's examination of the unconscious Uchiha. "It's just chakra exhaustion. Sakura already did what she could. If you're really worried, then at least wait until we reach the hospital where they can fully take care of things."

"He's been straining that right eye of his again, hasn't he?" Ino folded her arms.

"You can lecture him about that later." Kakashi was forced to speak louder in order to be heard over the combined shouts of Sakura, Naruto, Choji, and Shikamaru. "ALL RIGHT!" he shouted.

Instantly the arguments ceased as all eyes turned to the jonin.

"You can all fight over this at another time," Kakashi rolled his eyes. "I'm taking Itachi to the hospital, and I'm assuming that some of you will be accompaning me. Choji and Shikamaru; don't inform anyone of Sasuke's return just yet. It's going to be just like when Itachi first came, only worse. I'm not prepared to deal with that right now, especially if Tsunade hasn't woken yet."

Kakashi turned to Ino. "Have they chosen a new Hokage yet?"

"Not yet," Shikamaru answered instead. "They're still discussing what to do about Danzo."

"My Dad probably told them about Sasuke and Itachi," Ino added. "He's been working with the Intelligence base more than usual."

"I assumed he would," Kakashi nodded. "In that case, Sasuke, it's probably better if you turn yourself in now. It will save a lot of strife with the villagers if you're already in custody when they find out."

Sasuke shook his head vehemently. "I'm staying with Itachi."

"I-it's okay, Sasuke," Sakura offered. "I'll be there with him, and I promise I'll let you know the minute he wakes up."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Kakashi said when the Uchiha still hesitated. "But this time it's an order. If you refuse to turn yourself in now, then I'll have to bring you there by force."

Sasuke shot the jonin a death glare that would have fried him on the spot had the Uchiha been using his sharingan. "Fine," he answered reluctantly.

Naruto stepped up next to his friend. "I'll go with him," he offered.

Sakura beamed, overwhelmed at the thought of returning to Konoha with both her old teammates. "I'll catch up with both of you as soon as we make sure Itachi's okay," she called as she walked away.

Ino scooped up Otouto for a moment before the yelping pup leapt from her arms again and dashed after Kakashi.

"Down, boy!" came the shout mere seconds later.

Ino's smile disappeared as she folded her arms and turned to face Sasuke. The wonder of meeting him again had faded, allowing his past actions against the village to come foremost to Ino's mind. "Guess you're going to have a lot of explaining to do, huh?"

Naruto's face was as serious as the Uchiha's. "Let's get this over with," he said in a gravely tone as he led the way towards the village.

. .. . .. .. . .. .. .. ..

The first thing Itachi noticed was the sharp smell of antiseptics accompanied by a pounding headache. Growling under his breath as he realized that Kisame must have turned the lights on again, Itachi rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head. Couldn't a man sleep in peace for once without somebody blaring the wake up call?

"Itachi?" a tentative voice called softly.

Sasuke? What was his brother doing here? Oh, that's right. Sasuke joined the Akatsuki after killing him. Wait a minute, shouldn't he be dead then? Maybe Sasuke had died too and this was this afterlife. Funny, it smelled an awful lot like a hospital room. _Tobi...!_ Curse the orange masked Uchiha and his illusions. It wasn't fair to use them on him when he was sick! Maybe if he just ignored them everything would go away...

A sneeze forced its way through Itachi right then, causing him to awake more fully. Itachi blinked his eyes slowly, waiting for the room to stop swirling around. He growled under his breath. _Tobi... _

"Itachi... you're awake, aren't you?"

Itachi's head shot up at the sound of his brother's voice. The memories came crashing back. Susanoo, Konoha, Danzo, finding Sasuke, Naruto's Rasengan, escaping the Land of Iron... _Sasuke!_ Itachi turned around, noticing his brother for the first time.

"Are you - " Sasuke's words were abruptly cut off as Itachi grabbed him in a tight hug.

"It wasn't a dream," he whispered repeatedly to himself. "It wasn't a dream!"

Sasuke choked slightly in his brothers tight grip and gently moved Itachi's arms back a fraction before returning the hug. "Hey, everything's okay," he responded, finding it odd to be the one reassuring his older brother.

Itachi finally came to his senses and drew back, rubbing at the strip of cloth someone had put over his eye. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the bandages wrapped over Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke... they didn't - "

"I'm fine," Sasuke was quick to answer, his voice directed a little past Itachi's shoulder. "They're trying to see if they can restore my sight again. I think Ino was in here a few times."

Itachi rubbed the back of his neck, grimacing as his fingers caught in the multiple snags in his hair. Somewhere along the line he had been dressed in one of those bland hospital outfits, but it appeared that no one had considered the rat nest his hair was turning into.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Itachi asked as he began picking at the tangles with his fingers.

Sasuke's head tilted to the side as he thought. "I think it's been about four days now. I lost track after the surgery."

"I'm surprised the interrogation unit let you come here," Itachi mentioned.

Sasuke shrugged, but his stiff posture betrayed the tension he felt. "I gave them what they wanted," he replied in a tone that revealed none of his emotions. "Inoichi did the first interrogation, then Ibiki took over to make sure I wasn't hiding anything. Afterwards they sent me here."

"Are they going to let you go?" Itachi questioned as he pulled at a particularely stubborn snag.

"They haven't made a decision yet," Sasuke shook his head. "I... I wouldn't be expecting too much anyways." He remained silent a moment before continuing. "Tsunade came out of her coma yesterday. She wants to speak with you as soon as you're up to it."

"You're rather informed for being a prisoner of war," Itachi pointed out dryly.

"Sakura and Naruto have been keeping me up to date," Sasuke replied. He hesitated, then asked softly, "Did they... were they like this for you, too? It's as if everything never happened. I just don't understand. After all I did..." He shook his head. "It doesn't make sense. I _should_ be locked up right now. I think I would be if Kakashi and Inoichi hadn't rallied to Tsunade for my release. Why did they do it?"

Itachi gave a twisted smile as he remembered his own experiences after being brought to Konoha. "The leaders of the Leaf Village are known for their foolish acts of mercy," he considered. "Sometimes it's a weakness, but many times it is their greatest strength. They learn to trust far too easily."

Sasuke fiddled with a bandage covering his wrist as he absorbed Itachi's words. "Not everyone is that way," he argued. "I heard about what happened when you were brought here."

Itachi recognized the low, angry tone that came when Sasuke was just shy of losing his temper. "Sometimes there's too much hurt to let everything go peacefully," he explained. "People can be ruled by their emotions, and once that happens it's difficult to bring things under control again. I'm not holding anything against them, and I expect you to leave it alone as well."

Itachi gave his brother a long, hard look, despite the fact that Sasuke couldn't see him. "Whatever they told you, I want you to forget it. What the village did was against me alone, and I will not let you take that burden upon yourself again."

Sasuke's face darkened. "Don't ask me to do that," he replied thickly. "If it had been against me I would have understood it. You were only a child - you couldn't defend yourself! Yet they still - "

"Sasuke, forget it!" Itachi's voice rose as he tried to check his brother's temper before things got out of hand. "I just got finished ending a war between you and the Leaf Village, and now you want to rile things up again?"

Sasuke took a deep breath as though to say more, then let it out slowly. He looked down, ashamed at his actions. "I'm sorry, Itachi," he finally whispered. "It's just so hard... after all that happened, I just got you back. I don't know how to deal with everything right now."

Itachi smiled sadly. "I know, Sasuke." He had felt the same way after being brought to Konoha as an eight-year-old, and it had taken the combined efforts of a number of the villagers to bring his focus back on life again. Now Sasuke would be facing the exact problems Itachi had been put through before. There would be no childlike innocence to defend him this time, but Itachi vowed that nevertheless his brother would not be put through the same harsh treatment that had been dealt to him due to Danzo's brutality.

"Oh, don't worry! I'll take care of it!"

Itachi turned as the cheery voice called out. It was followed soon by the sliding of the door as Ino peeked her head inside. She grinned brightly and entered when she noted that Itachi was awake.

"I'm right behind you, Sasuke," the blond pointed out to inform the blindfolded Uchiha of her position and identity. "How are your eyes? Hurting at all?"

"Hn." Sasuke withdrew into himself again, preffering to mull over Itachi's words rather than face the present circumstances.

Ino ignored the Uchiha's bland comment and pulled up a chair next to Itachi's bed. From her casual air, it appeared that at least one person was used to having the Uchiha brothers in the neighborhood. "I know I'm not really a worker here, but I offered to come in and take a look at your eye," she explained to Itachi. "Tsunade's still low on chakra, so she can only take care of the simpler healing tasks right now."

"Exactly how long was I unconscious?" Itachi questioned, still curious despite Sasuke's muddled answer.

"Four days after Kakashi found you, and apparently some time before that," Ino said brightly as she scribbled a few things on a clipboard. "So probably five days at the most. You can thank the soldier pill for that. Didn't you realize it would take a toll on your chakra? Can I take a look at your eye now?"

Itachi grunted his assent and clumsily unwound the bandages. His fingers were scarcely agile after whatever had plagued him, a fact that irritated him to no end.

"You used your sharingan again," Ino scolded. "You should have listened to me!"

"It was a last resort," Itachi retorted. "I needed both eyes for it."

"Hmph! Can you see this?" Ino asked as she held the clipboard over Itachi's left eye waved her hand in front of his face.

Itachi squinted, his glazed right eye barely keeping up with Ino's movements. "Hai," he answered finally.

Ino ceased waving and scribbled something onto her clipboard before setting it aside. "I think I might be able to repair the damage, but it's going to be harder now that I have to start over again." The rebuke in her tone was obvious. "Now _hold still_."

Feeling unable to argue the point, Itachi gave up on his matted hair and flipped it over his shoulder. Ino put her hands to his temples to begin the healing process as before, but was interrupted as the door slid open and Naruto barged in.

"Is Kakashi here?"

"Naruto!" Ino growled in exhasperation. "Could you knock quietly for once?"

Naruto turned and caught sight of Itachi for the first time. "Hey, Itachi, you're awake! Sasuke's here, in case you didn't realize it. Oh, and did you know Tsunade wants to talk to - "

"Naruto!" Ino yelled in an attempt to end the blond shinobi's constant babbling.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked in confusion, unaware of the origins of Ino's annoyance.

Ino groaned and covered her face with her hands. "Naruto, don't you have some special mission to go on or something?"

Naruto's mouth was agape in surprise. "Hey, how did you know?" he questioned. "Iruka said - "

"Lucky guess," Ino rolled her eyes.

"Huh." Naruto scratched his head. "Anyways, your Dad said he needed Sasuke back at the Intelligence Base." He turned to face Sasuke. "It's for your own safety, you know. Not everybody's used to you being back yet."

"Anyone been giving him trouble?" Itachi asked darkly.

"Nah, not too much at least," Naruto shook his head. "It's a lot easier now that Danzo's gone, and they've been keeping him at the base for the most part anyways."

"It's all right, Itachi," Sasuke added. "They haven't done anything worse than remind me of what I did. I think most of the villagers are too worried about the war to bother with a prisoner in custody."

Itachi let out a slight sigh of relief. "Be careful," he warned ernestly. "Not everything's over yet."

"Hah, don't worry, I'll take care of him," Naruto promised as he waved goodbye and guided Sasuke out the door.

Sasuke snorted in disgust at Naruto's words, drawing a protest from the blond shinobi. Itachi shook his head as the door slid shut, allowing the argument to fade away as the teenagers moved further down the hall.

"All right, now hold still," Ino insisted as she pushed her bangs to the side and proceeded with the healing jutsu.

Itachi grimaced slightly at the familiar tickling sensation behind his eyes as Ino's chakra began its work. For over an hour he tried to ingore the urge to sneeze from the irritating feathery touch buzzing through his head. At last Ino pulled her hands back, bringing the "torture" to an end.

"That's all I can do for now - Don't rub it!" Ino scolded as Itachi instinctively moved his hand up to his eye. "Here." Pulling out a fresh bandage, Ino wrapped it tightly in a diagonal position across the Uchiha's forehead.

"Thank you," Itachi nodded and began toying with the knots in his hair again.

Ino sat back a moment and scrutinized him closely. "It's so strange," she finally said.

"Hn?"

"You, I mean," Ino shrugged. "Just a short time ago I was doing this for an kid. Now... It's just weird, that's all."

She shook her head and began gathering the clipboard and few medical supplies she had brought. "You really knocked yourself out by using so much chakra after taking a soldier pill," Ino explained. "I think you should be fine now, so long as you take it easy for a while. I'll ask the personnel about bringing some regular clothing for you - and a brush of course." Ino smiled as Itachi made a face and continued picking at the tangles.

Itachi sat back and leaned his head against the wall as soon as the door slid shut. He couldn't believe that so short a time had passed since they had found Sasuke. Everything was coming together far too quickly for Itachi to comprehend. In only a matter of weeks they had faced an attack on Konoha, a proclamation of war, several emergency meetings between the Kages, the betrayal of Danzo, Sasuke's return, and now... Itachi wasn't sure what to expect next.

_War._

The word left a bitter taste in his mouth. Everything Itachi had worked so hard for had dissentegrated before his eyes, leading to the one thing he detested the most. Open battle across the land, a repeat of his nightmares.

Itachi sighed and closed his eyes. There was no going back now. War was upon them all, and this time nothing could be done to stop it. All he could do now was try and turn the tide against Madara. Nothing else seemed to matter so long as Sasuke was safe. Itachi _had _murdered his clan, but he would ensure that his brother survived. Even if it cost him his own life, Sasuke _would_ live. He would not lose his brother to Madara again.

. .. . .. . . .. . .. .. ..

**Oye, I am so ready to be done with the filler stuff! Finally, the next chapter will get to some real planning! I want to get to the war, kill off my characters, finish the story... you know, the good stuff! Oh, well. Details, details, details. Phooey on it all. **

** I'm on a tight schedule now with finishing school, so I can't say when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully it will be soon, but I make no promises.**

** Review!**


	26. To War

**Once again I want to encourage people to rethink their lives and consider what is really ahead for them. There is a shaking coming to America, where everything comfortable and safe is going to be shredded to pieces. God is trying to call His people back to Himself, but even the Christians in America (yours truly included) are so hard headed that it's going to take something to knock us out of our comfort zone to make us realize that there is something more important at stake. Whether you believe it or not, Jesus Christ will return, and when that happens it's going to be too late to say "yes." You have to turn to Him now before He comes back and separates the Christians from those who have said no to Christ. A lot of terrible things are going to happen, and I don't want myself or anyone else to get caught in it without Jesus being there to guide us through. The answer isn't "well, you believe what you want and I'll believe what I want" anymore. The point is; if the Christians are wrong and those who don't believe in Jesus are right, we have nothing to lose. If we are right, then those who don't believe in Jesus will lose everything. You have to think about that. It's no longer 'fun and games and ignore what's happening in the world.' I wonder with every chapter I write if I'll ever be able to write the next. I know I'm not a prime example of a Christian, but I'm saying it like it is; we have to wake up and realize what we believe and why, and we have to know its the right answer. Are you ready if you suddenly found that Jesus Christ **_**is**_** coming back? Can you face Him and say, "I believed in You and obeyed You?" Will He welcome you with open arms as His child, or will you face the realization that you never knew the God who has now returned to gather those who truly believed in Him? Just think about it. I know people think this is just religion stuff, but what if it's real?**

** So anyways, that's something I wanted to point out. I don't want to look back and say I never warned people about this. Whether you believe me or not is your own prerogative. With that said, onto chapter 26. :)**

** .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ... .. . ... **

"You wanted to see me, lord Hokage?" Itachi spoke up as he entered the room.

Tsunade was leaning over the parchment littered table, her hands pressed to her temples. An untouched mug of coffee was perched on a foot high stack of reports at one side of the desk.

"I don't suppose you realize how much trouble you and your brother have created for me," Tsunade complained bitterly. She sighed and turned in her chair. "It took two hours to sort through the technicalities with Miffune alone! I don't want to even _think_ about the trouble I had to go to with the other Kages concerning Sasuke."

Itachi patiently leaned against the wall and waited for Tsunade's tirrade to end.

"I had to repeat myself at least six times concerning the reasons I wanted to consider putting Sasuke in the militia," Tsunade continued. "_Don't_ tell me everything was settled back at the Kages summit. The minute I suggested allowing both you _and_ your brother to lend your aid in the war the entire room practically exploded."

"I'm surprised you would even allow Sasuke to join your troops at all," Itachi's brow furrowed. "That's a major step you're taking, even in a war crisis."

Tsunade rubbed her forehead and grimaced as she peered at the coffee Shizune had left for her. "I was taking the same risk when I allowed you to fight against Nagato," she mused. "Perhaps I am going too far in so short a time, but we need all the help we can get."

Tsunade sat up in her chair and looked Itachi directly in the eye. "I am going to give your brother the same chance I gave you," she announced. "If Sasuke cannot withstand the pressure, I will do the same thing I would have done had you joined the Akatsuki. He will be destroyed without hesitation. If Sasuke does prove his loyalty towards the shinobi, then I will allow him to take his place in the village once more. This is your brother's test. See to it that he does not fail."

Itachi nodded gravely after some thought. "You do not need to concern yourself," he answered in a low tone. "If Sasuke does turn against Konoha once more, it is I who will have failed. If this happens, then I will be the one to do what is neccessary to stop him."

"That is what I needed to know," Tsunade replied. "If all goes well, circumstances in the future will not call for such measures." The Hokage rose to her feet and began examining the papers in front of her. "I will be assigning your brother to Kakashi's division, the close/midrange fighters. I do not intend to inform the village of this information until it is imperative that they know. I don't want a war to start out among our own troops because of this. You will be assigned to Inoichi's sensory company. I suspect your knowledge of the Akatsuki will be the most useful there."

"There's one question I have," Itachi mentioned. "How do you expect the different villages to cooperate with one another? The treaty between the Kages is not going to put an end to all rivalries."

Tsunade smiled grimly. "Miffune came up with an answer to that." Bending down, Tsunade rummaged in a draw and pulled out three forehead guards. "This will be the symbol of our entire army during this time," she nodded as she handed one to Itachi.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the insigna. "Shinobi?" he questioned dryly.

"It is what we are," Tsunade nodded. "It unifies us as one people fighting for the same right to survive. There will be no more separation of the villages during this time of war. We are all shinobi, and we will battle together to end the threat of Madara."

"Sounds reasonable," Itachi responded as he tied the forehead guard across the bandage covering his eye. "How are the others villagers taking this?"

"Times of crisis leave little room for argument," Tsunade answered with a slight shake of her head. "It's either cooperate or die. In short, everyone is taking it rather well."

A crash from outside was soon followed by explosive shouting, belaying Tsunade's words.

"I will say one thing, Lady Tsunade," Itachi remarked with a smirk, "I don't envy your position as Hokage."

Tsunade showed little amusement at the situation. "As you have already noted, the preperations for moving out are already underway. Report to Inoichi within the hour. The army will leave as soon as possible."

Instead of snapping to attention and carrying out his orders, Itachi swung a chair over and took a seat next to Tsunade's desk. "What are we really up against?" he questioned solemnly. "Tell me e_xactly_ what's going on."

.. .. .. .. .. .. . .. .. .. ..

It was over an hour before Itachi left the Hokage's office. He mulled over the information and possible tactics they had exchanged, and found himself wishing he had been a part of the war council. There were too many possibilities in this war, where the slightest misstep could mean disaster.

"Itachi!" Sakura's cheery voice broke into the Uchiha's brooding.

Itachi looked up and raised a hand in greeting as the pink haired chunin ran towards him. "Is Sasuke here yet?" he questioned.

Sakura smiled and pointed over her shoulder to where a masked ninja was sulking in the shadows. "Tsunade put him in Kakashi's division," she whispered. "Only a few people know about this."

Sasuke looked up Sakura spoke. Catching sight of Itachi, he meandered over. Sasuke's face and hair were entirely covered in the head garb of a Konoha intelligence spy. All that Itachi could see were his obsidian eyes, which constantly flickered between emotional and completely void expressions.

"Still too serious, aren't you little brother," Itachi teased gently as he conveniently poked Sasuke on the forehead.

Sasuke slapped Itachi's hand away, but a bittersweet smile lingered in his eyes. He was too relieved to even have his brother around than to be angry. "What did the Hokage say?"

"She says I have to keep you out of trouble from now on," Itachi said in a pretend ruefull tone. "On top of that I'm expected to help Inoichi plan a war. As you can see, I'm going to be up to my neck in reports the minute the fighting is over."

Sasuke shook his head. "Sakura's right. You have changed."

"Don't worry," Itachi raised an eyebrow. "We'll work on you next. I'm sure Kakashi will be more than happy to train you in the insane region of the shinobi path."

"Don't even think about it," Sasuke warned. He smiled slightly, an expression which had been appearing more often in the recent days. "I suppose Kakashi will get his chance anyways. I've been assigned to his company. Tsunade says this is my chance to 'prove myself.'" Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance.

Itachi's brow furrowed as a thought hit. "They took the bandages off your eyes," he noted. "How well can you see?"

"Better," Sasuke shrugged. "That's enough for me."

"Try using the katana instead of your black flames," Itachi rolled his eyes and indicated towards the weapon tied at Sasuke's back. "I'm not going to be blamed if you blind yourself in battle."

"I won't," Sasuke swore.

"Besides, I'll be there to take care of things if he does go too far," Sakura reassured. "I'm one of the medics assigned to Kakashi's division, after all."

"Good," Itachi nodded. "Do me a favor and keep him out of trouble while you're at it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes while Sakura hid a giggle behind one hand. Watching the two interact, Itachi began to wonder if Kakashi's idea of setting up impromptu dates was completely worthless after all. It would certainly be something to look into after the war...

As it was, now was not the time to concentrate on frivolous matters. "You two be careful," Itachi warned the younger shinobi gravely. "I mean that. Look out for each other as much as you can."

"You take care of yourself too, Itachi," Sakura ordered. Sasuke's fervent gaze echoed her words.

"Seeing as Kakashi, Lee, and Guy are all on _your _team, I suspect I'll actually be able to survive this war," Itachi shot back as he began heading towards his own company.

Itachi's face grew serious as he approached the sensory group. The tension was palpable, it was so thick. Some of the shinobi made light jokes in an attempt to ease their growing apprehension. Others started fights over past village rivalries. A few wondered aloud if any of them would reach home alive. The leaders attempted to break up the quarrels and keep up morale by encouraging the soldiers in the promise of victory, but even that seemed a far off dream.

"Captain Yamanaka," Itachi nodded as he approached the company leader.

"What took you so long," Inoichi grumbled as he studied the battle plans with the other captains of the division.

Itachi ignored the complaint as he caught up on the details of the current situation. The army would be separated into two divisions; one led by Darui and the other by Gaara. Upon reaching their destination, Darui's division would separate into separate squadrons to prepare for any direction Madara might send his troops in. Villages in the path of Madara's onslaught had already been evacuated, and with luck no danger would present itself to the defenseless citizens. Further protection would also be supplied to villages' Feudal lords by means of Mei's battalion. There was little hope that it would be enough, but the warriors of the Shinobi villages would fight to the last man to protect their land.

The outbursts and anxious murmers filling the air were silenced as a calm, slightly rasped voice began to speak. Looking up, Itachi shielded his eyes and caught sight of the Kazekage standing high on a cliff, his shillouete appearing more powerful against the backdrop of the sun's rays.

"Three times now," Gaara spoke, "We've fought world wars for our own nations, our own villages. We've hurt one another. We've hated one another. That hatred bred a lust for power, and that lust for power created _me_. I was a jinchuuriki, the _embodiment _of hatred and power."

Itachi leaned back and shook his head in wonder at the authoritative air that Gaara had obtained at such a young age. First a Kazekage, and now the General overlooking the entire war operation, the sand jinchuuriki had come a long ways from the cruel, anger filled child he had been during his first visit to Konoha.

"And I hated this world," Gaara continued, "And all the people in it... I wanted to destroy it with my own hands. The exact same thing Akatsuki is trying to do today."

Itachi ignored the furious glares a couple of shinobi shot in his direction.

"But one man, one ninja from the Hidden Leaf stopped me. I was his enemy, yet he wept for me! I hurt him, yet he called me his friend! He saved me! My enemy, my fellow jinchuuriki... He suffered the same pain as me, yet bore no ill will!"

Gaara's voice rose in passion as he stated, "There are no enemies here because we've all suffered at Akatsuki's hand! So there is no Sand, no Stone, no Leaf, no Mist, and no Cloud! There are only 'Shinobi!'"

A few cheers rose, but Gaara wasn't finished yet. "And if you still hold a grudge against the Sand, then when this war is over, come and take my head instead!"

The surrounding shinobi fell shock silent at the statement.

"Our enemies are after the friend who saved my life!" Gaara continued. "If they take him, if we hand him over, our world is finished! I want to protect him, and I want to protect our world!" He bent his head, his voice still ringing with the same authority. "But I'm too young to protect it all on my own! All of you, lend me your aid!"

The crowd erupted with shouts of support as the villages rallied to Gaara. Itachi caught sight of Sasuke in his own squadron and gave his brother a quick wink. If Gaara could have come so far despite his tragic past, then what was there to hold him and Sasuke back now? They would redeem themselves once more. Itachi knew it.

"Everyone who's with me, let's go!" Gaara shouted.

As one the shinobi raised their fists in the air and swore alligience to their new Commander General.

**. . .. .. .. .. .. . .. . .. **

** Shorter chapter compared to the last few, but at least it's a double update. Yay, we're finally getting to the war! :D (P.S. You will hate me.)**

**This will not be a one chapter deal. I plan to have everyone screaming at me to update by the time I get to chapter 29. Please enjoy the last non-angsty chapter you will get for a long time... Muahahaha!**


	27. Soldiers who cannot die

** The good thing about the manga section is that there isn't a lot of detail, which means more improvisation and a unique story. The bad thing is that there isn't a lot of detail, which means I have to improvise more to fill in the blanks. For a lot of this I will have to make stuff up since what's-his-name hasn't finished the manga plot yet. Phooey.**

** .. .. .. .. .. . .. .. . . ..**

Itachi ran alongside the rest of the army, astounded at the fact that he was allied with with his former enemies. He should be with the Akatsuki right now, plotting to capture the final jinchuuriki.

_No._ He should be dead right now, murdered by his own brother. He should be rotting in a dungeon after having been brought to Konoha as a child. He should be dead by Sasuke's sword after his brother was driven mad with revenge. He shouldn't be here in the first place.

Yet here he was, running alongside those who had faced the same blood, sweat, and tears throughout the centuries. And Itachi would fight with them. For them. To the death.

Because he was a Shinobi.

.. .. .. .. .. . .. .. .. .

The company split at an unspoken agreement between the two commanding officers. Itachi searched for any sign of his brother as the forces parted, but he couldn't see Sasuke anywhere. He only hoped he would have another chance to see his brother alive after the war. With the enemy they were facing... anything could happen.

On the outer skirts of the forest Inoichi's company drew to a halt.

"Spread out," the commander ordered as he scanned the area. "Takehiko, Jurou, set up the contact with the other troops. Katsu, take a squadron and keep an eye out for enemy scouts. Michio, Itachi, come with me. The rest of you, keep in contact with the scouts and ambush team. I don't want a single attack to catch us unawares."

"Sir, a message is already coming in from the ambush team!" Jurou called as he tapped the devise being placed over his head. "They're being attacked! And there are another twenty-thousand troops directly under General Kitsuchi's army!"

"Relay the information," Inoichi nodded sharply. He turned to Itachi. "All right, kid. You know the Akatsuki. What do you expect to be Madara's next move?"

. .. . .. .. . .. .. .. ..

Bloodshed had become a regular part of Sasuke's life since he left Konoha in search of his brother. He felt no qualms about sliding his blade through the living corpses that amassed against them. The thing that did threaten to break his concentration was the people he saw. Sound ninja. Those he had slain while under Orochimaru's training. Leaf shinobi. Some that Sasuke had even spoken to at one time. Grass ninja. One so alike to the woman that Orochimaru had possessed that it nearly shook Sasuke to his core when he saw her.

The dead eyed beings moved in a coordinated, orderly way, as though they weren't really in control of their bodies or minds. Sasuke could practically taste Orochimaru's chakra radiating from the corpses. Whatever jutsu was creating this army, it was tainted with the snake's power. There were only two explanations for this. Either Orochimaru had returned... or his right hand servant had taken the place of his old master.

_Kabuto_. Sasuke let out a hiss of air between his teeth as he swiped the head off another corpse. It was only natural. The apprentice had replaced the master. The younger and stronger soldier now ruled in place of the decrepit general. Kabuto finally had the position of authority that he wanted, and he had somehow collaberated with Madara to carry out his ruling.

_Fool_. Kabuto should know that Madara would not allow another ruler in his Moon's Eye plan. Madara would dispose of Kabuto like an irritating pest as soon as his work was accomplished. On the other hand, Kabuto always had been a shrewd bargainer. It was scarcely likely that he would have lent his aid to Madara without a backout plan of his own. Sasuke slid his katana through another walking corpse and leapt over it to battle the next. What was it about this jutsu that might give Kabuto the upper hand against the most dangerous shinobi alive?

The answer suddenly came as the cold feeling of metal struck Sasuke's shoulder. A sharp pain accompanied by the warm trickle of blood sent him to one knee momentarily. Quickly Sasuke banished the oncoming rush of vertigo and whirled to face the opponent. His eyes widened as he recognized the same shinobi he had run his katana through before. _Impossible... they're supposed to be dead!_

Sasuke growled low in his throat, furious at himself for letting down his guard so soon. Faster than the human eye could track, he flipped over the mutilated shinobi and detached its head with one swipe of his katana. The corpse fell like a stone, this time for good... or so Sasuke hoped. Scarcely had his feet touched the ground when he was lost in the onslaught of the living corpses once more.

Sasuke winced as he thrust his katana through an enemy cloud ninja. The movement pulled on his hurt shoulder, releasing a fresh burst of warm liquid. The wound seemed deep but not entirely serious; Sasuke had fought with worse injuries before. The thing that concerned him was the enemy troops. Killing them didn't seem possible! For each soldier Sasuke cut down there was the chance it could rise once more for an unexpected attack. Sasuke would barely have time to finish disposing of one shinobi before three more would ambush him in a neverending rush of corpses. His sharingan, though weaker than it had been before he developed amaterasu, had saved his life a thousand times over by now. Without it he doubted he would have lasted ten seconds in this bloodbath.

A burly, fully armored cloud ninja unexpectedly roared in fury and charged towards the 'pest' that seemed nigh indefeatable. Sasuke leapt backwards to avoid the massive battle axe swung his way, noting the gleam of awareness in the shinobi's hate filled glare.

"You're an Uchiha!" the cloud ninja roared as it swung its axe again. "I recognize your sharingan! Your leader slaughtered my entire squadron!"

Sasuke ignored the cloud ninja's ranting as he dived under the shinobi's legs and neatly sliced the tendons at the back of its ankles. During his training with Orochimaru, Kabuto had explained to him about those particular muscles. Without their support, a ninja would be unable to stand.

True to Kabuto's information, the cloud ninja stumbled to its knees. "Why, you little imp!" it shouted.

Sasuke didn't hesitate as he swung his katana towards the ninja's neck. Abruptly the living corpse dropped to the ground, bringing its axe straight up in a deadly arc. Sasuke pulled his head back just in time to prevent serious injury, but a thin line of blood errupted on his forehead as the weapon severed the cloth helmet he had been wearing. There was a flutter of cloth as the mask fell to the ground.

The next minute a hand grasped Sasuke's sword arm in a steely grip, halting his blade. Another hand grasped his collar and pulled him forward towards his own weapon. Sasuke grunted and panted for breath as he fought against the cloud ninja's strength. His muscles trembled with exhertion as he fought the shinobi's desire to imale him on his own blade. The cloud ninja chuckled darkly as it closed its eyes tightly against any genjetsu.

"Take a message to Izuna Uchiha for me," it taunted as it continued driving Sasuke's katana slowly upwards. "I still haven't forgotten what he did."

Sasuke smiled grimly, pushing against the shinobi's grip with his free arm. The cloud ninja had no idea who it was toying with.

"Susanoo," Sasuke grunted as the katana inched further towards his stomach.

The cloud ninja hesitated for the slightest second at the word. That was its last mistake.

A purple wreath of flame errupted around Sasuke, causing the living corpse to open its eyes in trepidation. Sasuke sneered at the shinobi's horror struck features before aiming the massive fist of his Susanoo towards the corpse's head. The hands grasping the Uchiha fell limp as blood splattered the clearing.

Sasuke drew back from the fallen corpse and rose to his feet, panting in exhaustion. The world tilted and grew dark for an instant as the blood loss began to take a toll on his body. Sasuke grasped his shoulder, irritated that it was hampering him when he needed his powers most.

"You all right, soldier?"

Sasuke turned at the voice and felt a surge of relief and annoyance as he saw a medic hiking across the corpse strewn battlefield.

"Never dreamed the Leaf shinobi were _that_ good," the medic quipped in a poor attempt at humor. "I saw you fight. You practically took out a whole... whole..." The medic drew to a halt as he caught sight of the kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan.

"So, you're Sasuke Uchiha, huh?" the medic said slowly. He whistled in astonishment between his teeth. "Never thought I'd see _you_ fighting on our side."

Sasuke made no reply, his stoic glare speaking volumes.

The medic shrugged as he flipped his straight mint green hair over his shoulder. "Well now, I can't exactly take care of that wound if you don't let me look at it, now can I?" he pointed out casually.

Sasuke grunted his reluctant agreement and warily lowered himself to one knee so the medic could do his job. He wasn't sure he could trust the man, but unless he wanted to bleed to death he had little choice in the matter.

"Name's Haru," The medic said pleasantly as he examined the wound. "Cloud village." He gave another low whistle. "You've been fighting with this thing the whole time?" he questioned as a yellow glow eminated from his hand. The rent in the Uchiha's shoulder slowly closed as the broken tissue began repairing itself.

"Yes," Sasuke replied shortly as he fidgetted under the tickling sensation.

"Don't wriggle," Haru ordered as he drew out a length of bandages and covered the now shallow cut. With there being so many wounded to take care of, it was neccessary to heal only to the point where an injury was no longer serious enough to keep a soldier out of commission. Complete repairs could not be afforded save for the worst cases.

Sasuke rose to his feet and gave a sharp nod of appreciation for the medic's work. Haru mock saluted and shook his head.

"Never thought I'd treat an Uchiha," he grinned as he swept his minty green bangs out of his eyes again. "You know, despite what everyone says about you, you're not that - "

Haru's words were cut off abruptly as a kunai knife flew through the air and drove into his abdomen. His eyes widened in shock as he stared at the weapon. Letting out a gutteral groan, Haru collapsed to his knees and clutched the instrument of death.

Sasuke's sharingan flashed in disgust as he grabbed a shuriken left on the ground by a fallen sand ninja. Twirling it in his hand, he sent it spinning towards the corpse who had attacked the medical ninja. There was a splatter of gore as the corpse's head was separated from its shoulders.

Sasuke wasted no time as he turned to Haru. The medic clutched at the wound, blood streaming from between his fingers as he gasped for air.

"It's bad," Haru hissed between clenched teeth. "Gut wound... can't... can't deal with it right now... Not enough... chakra..." He whimpered slightly as he fell back against the Uchiha. "Didn't think... it'd end like this..." he choked with a sad smile.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as repulsion filled him at the bloodshed of war, a feeling he had thought to be long extinct after joining Orochimaru. He wasn't sure what to do, but he couldn't leave the cloud medic here to die on the battlefield. "This is going to hurt," he warned gravely as he lifted Haru over his shoulders.

The medical nin screamed in agony at the movement before falling limply against the Uchiha's back. Sasuke held the unconscious medic in place with one hand as he adjusted his grip on his katana and charged through the fray. Sharingan blazing, he tore through the army of corpses as he searched for any sign of a healer. A flash of bubblegum pink hair flitted across his vision, and Sasuke felt a wave of relief. _Sakura._

Sakura's eyes widened as the familiar Uchiha burst into the area. "Sasuke! Your mask..." she swiped a hand around her face to indicate its missing presence. Sasuke shook his head minutely and Sakura caught sight of the shinobi slung across his shoulders.

"Oh, no!" she gasped. "Not Haru!" Sakura ran forward as Sasuke lowered the cloud medic to the ground.

Quickly she assessed the severity of the wound. Left to itself, the injury would only promise a slow and tortuous death. Carefully Sakura eased the kunai knife out of Haru's gut and pressed her hands against the rush of blood. An emerald glow radiated from her hands as she focused her chakra into the torn organs. Sasuke was a blur of movement as he fought back the attacks aimed towards the unprotected kunoichi. A bead of prespiration trickled down Sakura's temple as Haru's wound began to seal. With such a severe injury like this, a full healing was imperitive if the medic were to carry on his work in the battle zone.

Finally Sakura drew back, her chakra reserves significantly depleated after healing so many other war casualties. She smiled tiredly in relief that one more shinobi had been pulled back from death's door.

"Haru, you need to wake up," Sakura spoke softly as she tapped the unconscious cloud medic's cheek.

Without warning a hand grasped Sakura's collar and flung her backwards. Her eyes widened as several shuriken pierced the ground a foot from where she had been sitting. If she hadn't been shoved aside...

Sakura turned to her rescuer to thank them. Realizing who it was, she felt her face grow warm as her heart leapt inside her.

"Are you all right?" Sasuke questioned, his features openly displaying his concern.

Sakura stared at him for a moment, overcome by the sudden thrill of being so close to the Uchiha. Her heart was torn between hope and common sense. All her life she had yearned for Sasuke to hold her like this... why hadn't she learned to move past it by now?

Reality crashed back as both shinobi realized their position. Sakura cleared her throat nervously and withdrew from the arm Sasuke had wrapped protectively around her shoulders.

"I - I'm fine," she replied, fervently hoping her blush would be taken for mortification rather than infatuation.

"Are you sure?"

Sakura dropped her gaze, not willing to admit to the feelings that rushed through her at the open concern radiating from Sasuke's warm, raven eyes. To her relief Haru began to stir at that moment, providing the distraction she needed.

"Don't move too fast," Sakura ordered hurriedly as she knelt by the cloud medic.

Haru opened his eyes blearily, blinking in confusion. "What happened?"

"Sasuke saved your life," Sakura focused her attention away from her patient for a moment and looked on with pride as Sasuke continued defending them against the living corpses. How much he had changed. He was almost the same shinobi that Sakura had known before the Uchiha had left Konohagakure. Silent and strong, passionate yet distant, he now had a new purpose burning in his eyes. Could it be that Itachi's return had truly brought Sasuke back from the dark path he had followed all his life?

Sakura started slightly as she plunged her mind back into the present. There was too much chaos taking place to mull over her teammate right now. Scavenging around, she searched until she found a half full water bottle. Dodging another flying kunai, she tossed the water to Haru before moving to the next wounded soldier. For ten minutes the two medics worked side by side while a handful of allied shinobi kept the enemy at bay. At last the tummult died down enough for Sakura to catch her breath a moment.

"Is he a friend, or someone more special to you?" Haru asked out of the blue as he swung his chin towards Sasuke.

Sakura flushed. "I don't know what you mean," she denied.

Haru grinned. "I have three older sisters. I learned how to tell when a girl has feelings for someone." His smile widened as Sakura's blush grew deeper. "You know, he's not that bad a sort, despite his reputation. I think he'd almost be a good match for you."

"What would you know about any of that," Sakura snapped, irritated at Haru's meddling.

"I chase unworthy suitors away from my siblings all the time," Haru admitted proudly. "Took nine dimwits before my eldest sister finally got with the right person. I like to consider myself 'experienced' in the matter."

"Don't you two have patients to look after?"

Sakura and Haru started and whirled around to see Sasuke watching them, arms folded across his chest. The Uchiha's face was impassive, revealing not even the slightest hint of how much he had heard of the conversation. Inner Sakura screamed in frustration and slammed Haru's head against a tree.

"Uhhh, hi, Sasuke," Sakura winced.

"Hn." the Uchiha responded. He glared at Haru until the cloud medic grinned queasily and slunk away.

"I'm going to find the source of this," Sasuke turned back to Sakura.

"Huh? What do you mean, Sasuke?" the Haruna questioned as she gathered her gear and rose to her feet.

"These soldiers," Sasuke explained. "I recognize Orochimaru's chakra. Either Kabuto has been meddling with this, or something worse is going on. I'm going to find out what's controlling these things."

"But Sasuke, what if - " Sakura began to protest, but stopped herself just in time. Of course he could be killed. Those risks were present for every shinobi in this war, but without accepting such danger they would never win.

"You're right," Sakura nodded. "You have to do what you need to in order to stop Kabuto. I understand."

Surprise flitted momentarily across Sasuke's features at her reply. "Be careful," he warned. "I won't be long." There was the slightest breath of movement and he was gone.

Sakura stared at the empty space for a moment before tearing herself away. There was far too much to do to stand around. Even as she continued healing the injured shinobi, however, she couldn't shake the naggling doubt that worse was still to come.

. .. . .. . .. .. .. .. ..

**So I know I put in something earlier about the fact that earthquake experts say America is long overdue for a super bad earthquake. I have no idea when this will happen (could be days or months from now), but I took some advice from an emergency expert and put together a simple, cheap survival backpack for cases of emergency. **

** Typically, for something like this you want to make sure you have enough food, water, and warm clothing to keep you alive for three days or more. Calling 911 in a state emergency won't get you anywhere during those three days, since they'll have so many calls that they won't answer. This is a what an emergency expert worked out for things you want to have handy. For people with tight budgets like my family, she put together an adequate kit guide that costs less than 25 dollars.**

** This is the list of things that the emergency expert purchased for her pack. Everything was at 99 cent super stores, thrift stores, and Army Surplus stores. (Since a lot could also be found at home, this probably would cost less than 25 dollars.)**

** Bag with handles (2.99) (Some come w/ blow up pillow and a sponge)**

** Compact basic first aid kit (3.99)**

** Battery operated radio (w/ batteries) (2.49)**

** Emergency blanket (2.00)**

** Emergency poncho (1.99)**

** Flashlight (w/ batteries) (.99)**

** 7 water packets, 45 cents each (3.15)**

** 5 plastic bags with purchases (Free)**

** 4 granola/protein bars, 39 cents each (1.56) (Personally, I'd pack more than that, but she is an expert so this probably would work too)**

** 1 pair of gloves (1.00)**

** Deck of cards (49 cents)**

** Toothbrush (1.00)**

** Hair combs (20 cents)**

** Whistle (25 cents)**

** Pens, Markers, Paper (Free)**

** 4 light sticks (1.50)**

** Plastic Photo Album (.99)**

** Emergency contact information (Free)**

** (Advisory: copies of information like medical records, insurance records, and birth certificates, etc.)**

** Total: $24.66**

** This is a really simple pack that's cheap and lightweight. For those who like to be extra prepared, other supplies could include a multifunction knife, a hot plate, a tarp, leather gloves, a paperback book, water purifying tablets, scissors, ducktape/masking tape, water bottles (at least 6 for 2 people), extra food, crowbar (can be found at dollar store), first aid book, hard hat/helmet, long sleeved shirt and pants, firestarters (matches, lighters, etc), tylenol/aspirin/ibuprofen/or other painkillers, rubber/latex gloves, good ziplock bags (freezer, not sandwhich), trash bags, tweezers, wet-naps, nylon rope, long lasting candles (can even heat up car - just make sure and have a window partway open!), toilet paper, sanitary napkins (crude as it sounds, they're sterile and can even be used as emergency compression bandages), hand/body warmers.**

** A survival pack really depends on the needs of the individual. If a person is diabetic, has allergies, needs certain medications, or has children, they need to plan accordingly. Make sure and have any extra supplies you'll need along with the basics above. Maybe you'll never need a pack like this, but if an emergency does happen you'll be glad to have it around. :)**


	28. Bait

**Rom Nom Nom: I'd like to explain a few things in hopes that others who feel as you do might be able to understand as well. **

**First off, I do want to say that hope is anything **_**but**_** a lie. Hope is the ability to pick yourself up and rebuild after the world seems to crash in around you. Hope is the thing that keeps a person from giving up when there doesn't seem to be any future ahead. If not for hope of a better future after the earthquakes and tsunamis, Japan, Chille, and Haiti wouldn't be rebuilding. Hope isn't a false feeling of giving up. It's the will to continue living when everything seems futile.**

**Second, it is true that you have to have your own opinion about Religion. I can't make anyone believe anything; it all comes from a personal decision. As it is, I often wonder about that myself. Isn't it amazing that almost wherever you go, people are searching for a higher Being to serve? Religion is one of the things that the entire world has in common. Now me, I'm a very practical person. Serving an 'invisible' God seems crazy since it makes no human sense. But over and over again I have seen proof that God is real. People are cured instantly of cancer or tumors after being prayed for. If you ever read a copy of His Mysterious Ways or Guideposts, there's hundreds of stories of people who were at their wits end, only to find a miraculous answer to their prayers that they never expected. Brakeless vehicles have traveled **_**uphill**_** with no human control. People went through what should have been deadly accidents yet had scarcely a scratch. Coincidence? Most of the time it would hardly be possible. I've had several incidences a little bit like that. Just recently I had a bill to pay but didn't have quite enough for it. I didn't think God would do anything since I was hardly acting like an obedient Christian at the time. That very day someone randomly gave me an envelope with some money, and it proved to be the **_**exact**_** amount that I needed. I'm one of those people who go against the crowd and try and act in accordance to or believe in something no one else does, but incidences like these have caused me to believe that there is a God in heaven and He does care about me no matter what I do. Maybe it's considered a weakness to some, but it's not easy to stand up for something you believe in when people, even your own aquantinces, explain in detail to you how it's completely weird or worthless.**

**As it is, I can't convince you what you believe in. If you must question whatever you believe in, the most realistic question would be; "What would I lose if I found out I was wrong." If Jesus isn't real, Christians have nothing to lose. If He is, though, a lot of people are going to wake up one day and realize they're in trouble. I never want that to have to happen if I can help it. Either way, you have to choose for yourself what you believe in, and you have to mean it. I have further explanations on my profile, but for those with questions, I would really advise getting a Bible and reading through the New Testament. C.S. Lewis was an athiest, and he searched the Bible to try and prove it **_**wrong**_**. Guess who wound up writing the Chronicles of Narnia?**

**Last point: Whatever you do, please never accuse Christians of being weak. In peaceful countries they may appear as annoying controversy people, but what happens when hard times come? What kind of people will be tortured, looked down on, or even killed for their faith yet not deny their God? In Moscow and Budapest alone there are thousands of Christians being ridiculed and tortured for their faith, yet they never deny their faith in Jesus. I admit that a lot of Christians in America are easygoing because everything is peaceful and anyone can believe in whatever they want. But when that right is taken away, it is not those who are weak who will continue to take a stand for what they believe in. No one who fights against the crowd and strives for their own personal belief is weak.**

**Just wanted to address this since R.N.N. posed a very valid point, sorry to burst any bubbles. :) Now, on to the story.**

** . .. . .. .. . .. .. .. .. . **

Itachi's brow furrowed as he pointed out spots on the map. "The seven swordsmen are with the group fighting Kakashi's division, and Kitsuchi's division is still dealing with their own defenses. The enemy soldiers can't be destroyed except by sealing their souls." He sighed and shook his head. "It's a pretty bad situation. I don't know what hand Madara has in it, but I don't think he's involved with this particular jutsu."

"Kabuto Yakushi was sighted by Anko's squadron before the battle started," one of the intelligence soldiers offered. "They confirmed he had something to do with the attack."

"Where's Anko now?" Itachi questioned.

"She didn't come back," the soldier shook his head. "We're still waiting for her to report in."

_If she even does..._ Itachi sensed the unspoken thought. "Are there any troops available for a search party?"

The soldier swallowed hard. "I suppose we could send a squadron in... but if she couldn't make it out..."

Itachi clenched his hand into a fist, realizing there was nothing they could do. He needed the information from Anko; her returning troops hadn't been able to provide the details he wanted. If Kabuto had caught her though, there was little chance she would be found alive. They would have to muddle through this on their own.

...

Sasuke skirted around the enemy forces, scarcely more than a blur of movement to the naked eye. He wasn't sure exactly where to find Kabuto, only that it was in the general direction the living corpses were coming from.

As much as he tried to avoid the enemy scouts, Sasuke had been forced to defend himself several times. The ninjas setting out were stronger and more cunning. The last one in particular had nearly sliced the Uchiha apart with his multi-dagger attack. Sasuke winced and used his teeth to aid in tying a torn strip of cloth tightly against the deep gash on his right arm. He had won the battle in the end, but hadn't been able to escape unscathed. Sasuke hoped he wouldn't have to face anything worse before finding Kabuto.

As if in response to his unspoken thoughts, Sasuke caught the faint sound of speaking up ahead. Silently he moved forward, recognizing a slithery tone. _Kabuto._

He knew he couldn't afford to be detected now. Sasuke had had plenty of experience concerning Orochimaru's powers, and although he wasn't concerned about being able to escape or not, he would have to be cautious. Moving close enough to hear the one-sided conversation, Sasuke crouched down in the underbrush and listened.

"He stopped moving..." Kabuto muttered to himself. "Hm. People called the second Tsuchikage 'The Invisible Man' because he had no presence and no chakra, yet they must have spotted him..."

Sasuke held his breath and leaned in closer as Kabuto clacked a few items in his hand. "Well, the battlefield's about to evolve... no more fooling around." He chuckled lightly. "Perhaps I'll let them do as they please after the summoning."

Sasuke's face darkened as he edged forward, drawing his katana back for the first and final blow. At that moment he caught sight of something lying close behind Kabuto. An allied soldier? Sasuke glanced around quickly, then leapt into the trees. Moving in closer, he recognized the former proctor of the chunin exams. Anko Mitarashi, he remembered.

Sasuke let out the slightest hiss of annoyance as he looked between Anko and Kabuto. He knew that, especially now in his newly re-aquired position as a soldier of the village, he couldn't leave the infiltration captain to her death. At the same time, he didn't want to lose his chance of catching Kabuto by surprise.

Peering down, Sasuke assessed the situation. A strange grid was drawn on the ground in front of Kabuto, holding a number of small round objects. Kabuto moved one or two around, his thoughts wrapped in whatever he was planning. Was this the source of his jutsu? Sasuke moved closer a fraction, trying to gather as much information as possible before taking on the snake-nin.

Abruptly Kabuto's head swung up. His eyes narrowed and his tongue flicked out in irritation as his eyes met Sasuke's sharingan. Caught unawares, Sasuke didn't have time to create a genjutsu before Kabuto diverted his eyes and sent out a wave of snake tendrils.

Sasuke snorted in derisivement. Such a primitive tactic. With ease he avoided the snakes, slicing a number apart with his katana. Kabuto raised his eyes slightly, an idea lighting in them. Without warning five of the snakes broke off and headed towards Anko.

Sasuke recognized the trap immediately, but he was positive he could make it in time. Leaping down behind Kabuto, he grabbed Anko and dashed into the trees. Finding a seculded area, Sasuke laid the kunoichi down and returned to his mission. Konoha's infiltration captain was far from safe, but she would be out of range of Kabuto's attacks for the time being.

Kabuto's mouth curled in a sneer as he caught sight of Sasuke darting in for a second blow. "I never thought I'd see you stoop to the level of the Leaf village," he scoffed as he leapt back to avoid Sasuke's katana. "Heroism just isn't like you."

Sasuke lashed out once more, only to have his sword halted by a kunai knife. Kabuto leered. "I suppose this is all due to Itachi's sudden change of allegiance, isn't it. Pity that you could be swayed so easily. I always thought you were stronger than that."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and drove the force of his weapon further against Kabuto's kunai. "Leave my brother out of this. He's got more honor than a slug like you could ever dream."

Kabuto's mouth twitched. "_Slug_, eh? That's a rather demotive term for my use of Orochimaru's powers. I should make you pay for that, but I'm not sure I have the time right now. You see, I have something special in mind for Itachi. And seeing as I now have his little brother in my charge, this might work out better than I'd hoped."

Sasuke growled as the implication sank in. "I'm not about to be held as _bait_ for Itachi."

"Oh, I think you will, Sasuke," Kabuto sneered, looking past Sasuke's shoulder. "I think you will."

Before Sasuke could move there was a swirl of air behind him. Something hard plowed into his back, knocking him to the ground. A foot slammed onto his spine, preventing him from leaping to his feet. Spitting out a few particles of dirt, Sasuke craned his neck to view his attacker. He froze, realizing immediately that he had lost.

"I would have expected you to heed my warning." Madara's voice was cold and void of emotion as he raised his sword in the air. "You should have known better than to leave my forces."

"Wait!" Kabuto called out unexpectadly as he put a hand out to stop Madara's blow. "He's of no use to me dead."

Madara stared at him for a moment, then swung his head back to the place where Sasuke had placed Anko. "You've got that one. Finish the soul transfer while you have the chance."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he scrabbled for a kunai, only to have his arms twisted behind his back by Madara. This couldn't be happening! He would _never_ become one of Kabuto's puppets! Glaring at Kabuto, he tried unsuccessfully to catch the snake-shinobi in a genjutsu. Kabuto wisely diverted his eyes, looking neither Uchiha directly in the face.

"I have better plans for Sasuke," Kabuto mentioned in a slithery tone.

Madara waited impatiently. "Well?"

Kabuto smirked, recognizing his leverage over the rogue Uchiha. "I've heard that Itachi is a rather formidable foe," he pointed out. "He has already betrayed the Akatsuki as well as given several important details on your own plans. Given that he also is reported to have nearly the full use of his sharingan, I don't intend to meet him on anything other than my own terms."

"So you'll use Sasuke as your bargaining piece," Madara noted.

"It's a gamble," Kabuto smiled nonchallantly, shaking his head at the futility of Sasuke's struggling. "But I don't think it's one that Itachi can afford to lose."

"How do you intend to communicate the news to Itachi? Unless you plan to go yourself, I don't think one of your corpses will make it far enough into the Shinobi army to reach the intelligence division."

"Oh, so that's where he's based," Kabuto raised an eyebrow. "Well, that does change things a bit." Turning to the forest, he shot out a trio of snakes and dragged Anko's unconscious body into the clearing.

"Your purpose of this?" Madara questioned as Kabuto knelt and began healing the kunoichi.

"The Shinobi armies are prepared to fight against my soul divisions, despite the fact that many were once close friends or relatives," Kabuto replied. "If I send a corpse, they'll slaughter it without hesitation. A living messenger, however, will get past the enemy lines."

Anko groaned and began to stir. Kabuto continued forcing chakra into her veins until the kunoichi's eyes finally opened.

"There, I think I've given you enough to make it back," Kabuto said coldly as he hoisted Anko to her knees. She blinked the haze from her eyes, starting as she caught sight of Sasuke and Madara.

"There, you see what I'm holding hostage?" Kabuto taunted. "Not that you'd care of course; I wouldn't expect that. If you want to make it back to your troops alive, however, I expect you to return a little message for me. Tell Itachi that if he isn't here within the next hour, I'll finish the job he started with the massacre. Now go!" Shoving Anko forward, Kabuto chuckled darkly as she glanced back once and tore off into the forest.

"You have further plans for Itachi rather than simply getting him out of the way," Madara observed. "Embellish."

Kabuto sniggered in response and sent a cascade of snakes towards Sasuke. The Uchiha grunted as several of the snakes swiveled tightly around his hands, effectively binding him. Another reptile wrapped itself around his eyes, destroying any hopes he had of using his sharingan. Sasuke felt himself being lifted in the air as yet another, larger snake wound around his body. As if to add to his utter humiliation at being defeated so easily, a final, thin snake darted several times around his neck and pulled taut. Sasuke choked and gagged at the sudden lack of air being pulled into his lungs. Forcing himself not to panic, he gasped for the thin stream of oxygen he was permitted.

"I can't even begin to tell you how long I've wanted to do this," Kabuto's voice said in triumph. "You little brat - "

"_Itachi_," Madara reminded.

"Oh, yes," Kabuto responded. "I should think it's rather obvious, isn't it? What better addition to my army than the most powerful sharingan wielder in the five shinobi nations? With the Uchiha genius to back my attacks, I'll have a huge advantage over the enemy. It _is_ rather perfect, isn't it? All I have to do is finish Itachi off, and his brother will be the one to sacrifice his soul for Itachi's ressurection. In one fatal blow I shall deprive the Shinobi alliance of their Sharingan users and have my own revenge against the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke grunted and struggled against his bonds, scarcely noticing as the snakes wound tighter around him.

"Hm, I thought you'd have a problem with that," Kabuto mused. "Unfortunately, you have no say in the matter this time. It's not easy controlling someone's mind without your eyesight, is it?"

"Enough of your one sided conversation," Madara growled. "Just finish the job and stop fooling around."

"Hmph. I don't see you offering any help," Kabuto pointed out. "Seems I've been running this battle by myself so far."

Madara's voice was low and deadly. "I'll be there. When the time comes, _then_ I will step in."

Sasuke drew another shaky breath into his starving lungs. If he just stopped breathing now, could he stop the inevitable from happening? No, Kabuto would likely loosen his grip just enough to allow more oxygen through as soon as Sasuke fell unconscious. Was there no way to warn his brother of the trap waiting for him?

"_Itachi, please stay away!"_ Sasuke screamed mentally. _"Don't sacrifice yourself just to try and save me..."_

**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**

**Muahahaha! Shorter chapter, but hey, what's the good of writing a story if you don't have a couple cliffhangers? I told you things were going to get intense. ;) **

** So many brilliant ideas that must be held off! I want to finish this story and get to work on the alternate stuff! (Oops! Don't want to let out any spoilers...) **

**Oh, and I also promised my Star Wars fans that I'd get up another chapter to Soaring on Wings of Flame, so I'm afraid Sasuke's going to be stuck in a stranglehold for some time. Maybe all his loyal fans can get together and have a "distract Kabuto" party to give our favorite Uchiha a break now and then. **


	29. Fugaku Uchiha

**Aquarius15: Thanks for mentioning your concerns. I understand what you mean with enjoying the story and all. If I do add long notes like before, I'll add it at the end so that people don't have to search through everything in order to find the story itself. :)**

**Hektols: I never realized Itachi could do genjutsu with just his hands. Sasuke would probably find that a little impossible since his hands are tied behind his back right now, but it's a nice piece of information that I will want to incorporate into the story later. Thanks for the tip! **

. .. .. .. .. .. . .. .. .. ..

Kakashi leaned over to catch his breath momentarily before launching his fist out to block an oncoming blow. Swiftly he brought his kunai knife up and sliced through the corpse's heart before allowing a following shinobi to seal the ninja's soul. Only moments before they had finally been able to seal away Zabuza and Haku's ressurected souls. The chakra drain on the entire squadron had been significant, putting several soldiers out of commission for a time. Kakashi wasn't sure what to expect next from the army of soul creations, but he doubted that it would be easy.

"Wait! It's Anko!" a faint shout echoed.

"Stop! You fool, it's a trap like all the others!"

"No, wait! It's really her!"

Kakashi whirled around to see Anko stumbling across the battlefield. She ran without stopping, not even noticing the soldiers who either hesitated to cut her down or darted to her aid. Moving to intercept the infiltration captain, Kakashi grasped Anko's shoulders as she slammed into him.

"General Kakashi," Anko gulped for air as recognition lit in her eyes.

"What happened?"

"K-Kabuto," Anko gasped. "In the forest. Message... for Itachi."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "What message?"

"Says if he... doesn't come... Sasuke's life forfeit." Anko bent over, trying to slow her racing heart. With so little chakra on hand, running so hard had taken a toll on her body. Anko wondered if she ever would have made it to the Intelligence Division without collapsing.

"Where is Sasuke now?" Kakashi demanded. "Is Kabuto holding him hotage?"

"Back in the forest," Anko nodded. "Kabuto said he would wait one hour for Itachi to come."

"He'd walk right into a trap," Kabuto muttered. "Kabuto knows Itachi would do it without hesitation. Satoru," he called. "Inform the intelligence division of the new change in plans. Make sure Itachi doesn't hear of it." Kakashi turned back to Anko. "Take me back to where you last saw Sasuke. This is one battle we can't afford to let Kabuto win."

Anko nodded, her fierce gaze belaying her exhaustion. "This way!"

. .. .. .. .. .. . .. .. . .

Itachi felt a sense of unease prickle at the edge of his thoughts. As the hours dragged on, the feeling grew stronger. Something was wrong, drastically so. It took every bit of Itachi's self control to refrain from abandoning his calm appearance and pestering Inoichi for news of his brother. He knew instinctively that something had happened to Sasuke.

His suspicions were confirmed when Inoichi's face darkened as a message came through. The Intelligence commander whispered something to another soldier, who spoke to a third officer as well. The exchange stopped there. Itachi was not informed of the newfound information. It was easy to tell why; something had happened to Sasuke, and Inoichi didn't want Itachi's concentration to be clouded with concern or fear. Itachi knew he had already been rather jumpy today, despite his overall calm appearance. Naturally, Inoichi would withhold any unsettling information until a time when Itachi could deal with it without causing danger to the battle. Itachi didn't have that much time to wait, however. Sasuke needed his help _now_! Itachi didn't need a messenger from the battlefield to confirm it. He had already known.

"Commander Yamanaka," Itachi strode purposefully towards Inoichi.

The commander made no reply, but Itachi knew he was paying attention.

"What happened to my brother?"

Inoichi's mouth tightened at Itachi's carefully guarded tone. "There was a complication on the battlefield," he replied with a vague air. "There's no reason to be concerned; Kakashi will take care of it. Go back to your post, Itachi."

"Something happened to my brother," Itachi folded his arms. "I need to know."

"Itachi, I can't afford for you to be distracted," Inoichi shook his head minutely. "Kakashi is taking care of this. I'll let you know the minute your brother is safe."

"I'm already distracted!" Itachi threw his arms in the air. "Elaborate."

"Go back to your post, Itachi," Inoichi's voice was firm. "That's an order."

Itachi held his ground stubbornly, his dark eyes flashing. Several officers halted their work and hovered around, interested in seeing how the debate played out. Inoichi was allowing for no arguments, however.

"You can return to your duties or I can arrest you on charge of disobeying a commanding officer," he threatened in a low tone. "It's your choice, Itachi."

Itachi bristled at the comment, but made no reply. His face was as blank as an ANBU mask as he spun on his heel and returned to the shinobi he had been working alongside. Several intelligence officers exchanged a glance, wondering if the conflict had really come to a finish.

Anyone could see that Itachi was no longer concentrating on the task at hand. His fingers twitched in agitation and his gaze often shifted to a random place beyond the map. Inoichi ignored the Uchiha's discomfort as he continued transmitting information on the war status, but several officers exchanged a knowing glance; Itachi wasn't likely to stick around very long.

Their suspicions were confirmed when several cries sounded from the surrounding forest. Four corpses stumbled out of the tree, two collapsing as they were cut down and their souls sealed. The third fell just outside of the group, but the last stopped in his tracks, cackling madly as he reached the outskirts.

"Wait," Inoichi warned as the corpse made no move to come further. Lowering their swords, the shinobi held back as they awaited further orders.

"You've got one crazy defense system set up," the leaf ninja rasped as he clutched his side and glanced around the clearing.

"Shall I finish him off, sir?" one soldier, Tadao, begged as he glowered in hatred at the corpse.

"I carry a message for Itachi Uchiha," the leaf shinobi stumbled forward, ignoring the weapons pointed at his skull.

Itachi appeared uncannily at ease as he faced the corpse. "Well?"

The leaf shinobi hesitated a moment, then grinned once more. The facial expression seemed forced, along with the words that followed. "You've got less than forty-five minutes to meet with Kabuto before you find yourself the last survivor of the Uchiha clan."

"Enough with you!" Tadao thrust his weapon into the corpse.

The leaf shinobi cackled once more as it grasped the weapon. "Why hesitate, Itachi? Too cowardly to save your pathetic brother from - " There was a gasp and a gurgle as a kunai knife flashed flashed out of nowhere and slid across the corpse's throat. Silently the twice-dead leaf ninja fell to the ground. Itachi had disappeared.

Tadao stared at the decimated corpse a moment before turning to Inoichi. "S-sir?" he stammered, "The messenger is dead. Itachi... he's gone, sir."

Inoichi's face darkened. He had expected as much. "Seal off the messenger's soul like the others," he ordered.

"And Itachi? Should we retrieve him, sir?"

Inoichi refrained from rolling his eyes. "Exactly what gives you the idea that it will be _possible_ by this time? Stay at your posts. I'll report this to the Hokage."

Inwardly he didn't blame the Uchiha. Itachi had never been a stickler for rules and priorities after returning to Konoha. After what everything that had happened with the Uchiha massacre, he preffered to follow his own path rather than the strict regulations of the Leaf village. However, orders were orders during a war crisis. Inoichi expected them to be obeyed. Itachi could be placing more than his own life in danger due to his disobedience. The Uchiha was going to have a lot to answer for if he returned alive.

. .. . .. .. . . .. . .. .

Itachi's sharingan was a blaze of cold fury as he charged through the enemy soldiers. His little brother was in danger, and likely at the hands of Kabuto himself. The thought added to his fervor, increasing his speed. Itachi knew time was short, but he forced himself to remain calm. Years in the ANBU and Akatsuki had prepared him for circumstances like this. He would gain nothing by losing himself to emotion.

Abruptly Itachi slid to a halt, questioning his own theory. The dark haired ninja standing before him stepped further into the sunlight, revealing a green flak jacket bearing an all too familiar symbol.

"It's been a while, Itachi," the shinobi nodded gravely.

"Fugaku Uchiha," Itachi responded in a guarded tone.

"You won't be able to go any further." Fugaku's eyes were focused and defeated; he knew what was going on. "I'm sorry, Itachi, but I cannot stop myself. Leave before I'm forced to kill you."

"Sasuke's in danger, Tousan," Itachi said softly as he edged around, speaking as though addressing a wounded animal. Perhaps he could get past Fugaku without a fight. He didn't want to have to 'kill' his father a second time. "I need to go help him."

"You're not stupid, Itachi," Fugaku responded darkly. "You know I won't be allowed to let you pass through without a fight. Finish this now before it's too late."

Itachi's kunai wavered ever so slightly but he held his ground. "If you're so sure of this, then let me seal your soul now. I do not wish for a conflict any more than you do."

Doubt lingered in Fugaku's gaze, and for a moment Itachi thought he would surrender. Then something alike to a shadow shuttered over his eyes and some of the awareness left. "Weren't you listening to me, boy?" Fugaku growled as he leapt forward. "Get out of here!"

Itachi ducked under the blow and twisted to halt his father's next attack, clamping down his emotions as only an ANBU could. This was no longer Fugaku. The corpse had his father's appearance and voice, but the person himself had no meaning to Itachi. Fugaku was merely another enemy shinobi standing between him and rescuing Sasuke.

Leaping into the air, Itachi snapped his leg out in a straight kick to Fugaku's cheek. Blood red sharingan twirled into motion in Fugaku's eyes as he brought his kunai up, barely missing Itachi's leg. Unlike the massacre when he had been caught by surprise, Fugaku now proved to be a deadly opponent. He hadn't been chosen as the chief of police for paperwork skills alone.

Itachi twisted midair and landed in a crouch, darting to the side as Fugaku's chakra enforced fist grazed past his ear. Fugaku anticipated the move and slammed his knee upwards, catching Itachi in the stomach. Coughing up a mouthful of blood, Itachi ducked away from the descending kunai and rolled away. His fingers moved like lightning as he carried out the symbols of his clan's katon goukakyuu no jutsu. Fugaku's own hands echoed in quick succession, finishing a split second after Itachi. The twin balls of fire roared through the clearing, scorching both Uchihas from the close proximity of the flames. Sweat trickled down Itachi's face as he lay on the ground, holding back the wave of heat that flared only three feet away from him. He could see his own flames begin to push further towards Fugaku, and could only imagine the discomfort his father was feeling. Feeding more chakra into his jutsu, Itachi slowly began rising to his feet.

Abruptly a foot slammed through the flames, hitting Itachi's chest and knocking him back to the ground again. There was a hiss of pain from Fugaku as his leg caught fire, but he had won the temporary advantage. Caught by surprise, Itachi's flame sputtered and faded as the air left his lungs. A sharp pain lanced through his right hand as a kunai pinned it to the ground. Fugaku stomped on Itachi's left wrist with his good foot, and Itachi could feel the small bones crack under the pressure. He instinctively cried out as rivulets of pain raced through his arms, gritting his teeth against the white hot spasms. A second kunai flashed past Itachi's temple, slicing through the forehead guard covering his eye and leaving a streak of blood in its wake. Fugaku's hands shot out and grasped Itachi's throat, squeezing until the younger Uchiha was sure his neck would snap.

"Do it," Fugaku grunted, his hands flexing as though he were trying to break away. "Finish this, Itachi!"

_Amaterasu_. That's what his father wanted him to do. Struggling against Fugaku's grasp, Itachi kicked his knees upwards in an attempt to loosen the grip on his throat. Fugaku didn't even seem to feel the blows as his hands clenched tighter.

Itachi realized physical efforts were futile, but he didn't want to destroy his eyesight unless absolutely neccessary. He didn't have to this time.

"You don't... know everything 'bout me," Itachi used the last of his air to gasp out.

Fugaku hesitated a fraction of a second, and Itachi smiled. In an instant his Susanoo billowed around around him, throwing Fugaku backwards. Drawing in a deep breath of relished oxygen, Itachi smashed his Susanoo fist into his father's living corpse. He turned away as the sickening crunch echoed through the clearing. Fugaku had already died eight years ago. It hadn't _really_ been his father that he had destroyed.

So why did he have such a hard time convincing himself of that fact?

Feeling ill at the turn of events, Itachi gathered his control and released the Susanoo. Gingerly he pulled out the kunai knife pinning his hand to the ground and wrapped the open wound with a scrap of cloth. With both hands injured, Itachi knew his coordination would be a slower than he liked. Impairments like these had never stopped him before, however, and it was with no less purpose that he gathered his torn forehead guard and set out after his brother once more.

_I __**will **__find you, Sasuke. Before it's too late. _

. .. . .. .. . .. . . .

Far away from the commotion of battle, Kabuto smiled complacently. Sasuke had fallen limp in the grasp of his snakes, seemingly unconscious. Kabuto knew otherwise. He could feel the burning energy the Uchiha was storing away for a final attempt to escape the fate held in store for him. Kabuto smirked once more. Sasuke was putting up quite a fight, but it didn't matter; nothing would ruin his plans now.

Everything was coming along perfectly.

**. .. . .. . . . . . . .**

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**** I am planning out my next story, which will be an alternative to this one. There are three options in my profile right now for me to choose from. I would appreciate it if as many people as possible either vote in the poll or send a quick review with their favorite plot idea. (You can just say 1, 2, or 3 if you want to send a vote by review.) I will have Kabuto make cookies for those who help me decide! :D**

* * *

**Once again, I just had to break this off to further the suspense! "Hey Sasuke, you holding up okay over there?" I think he's glaring at me behind the snake blindfold. Yeah, maybe it was an easy catch, but Madara does seem to be a pretty nasty opponent. Besides, I had to get some Sasuke angst in there somehow! ;D**

**Oh, and I made my first youtube for this story! :D It's just pictures, but the music is sad. It's set for poor Itachi w****hen he was a kid. If people like it and I can find enough pictures, I might make another later. http :/ www. youtube. com/watch ?v=9DjqPlEVCyU**


	30. Memories

**Unfortunately, due to a certain manga author's delay in getting out the war chapters, there's going to be delays in updates. I will be adding chapters as often as I can, but after the soon enough I'll have to delay often in order to gather enough information to finish the war. (There's too many events happening to risk demolishing the whole manga.) ;) **

** This is a filler chapter for fun, going back in time to another event in "eight-year-old" Itachi's life.**

** . . .. .. . .. . . .. . .**

The shadows were beginning to lengthen as the sun slowly crept behind the hills. Haru leaned back and swiped his sleeve across his forehead, shaking with exhaustion.

"Face it, you're just as beat as I am," he commented as Sakura rose from healing another soldier.

The pink haired kunoichi rubbed her arm and grimaced. "There's so many..." her voice trailed off.

Haru's brow furrowed and he caught Sakura as she started to collapse. "Easy, Sakura," he grunted as he helped her stumble to a scorched willow. "You won't help anyone if you're unconscious yourself."

Sakura nodded tiredly and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Sasuke isn't back yet," she murmered.

Haru sighed and fell back against the tree. "Don't worry. He's an Uchiha. From what I've heard, the only way to kill 'em is to totally blow them into oblivion, and even then you have to watch to make sure they don't come back."

A smile twitched at the corners Sakura's mouth as she stared into the distance.

Twiddling his thumbs, Haru wriggled uncomfortably in the utter silence. "So... You really care for him, don't you?"

Not entirely in league with her brain at the moment, Sakura nodded dreamily in response. A split second she remembered where she was and hurriedly tried to shake the memories from her mind. She had to focus... Oh, confound it all. After all this time she had thought she could finally move on past the Uchiha. For a short time she made it, too, but her heart had betrayed her once more when she least expected it. She still had feelings for Sasuke.

Still gaining no spoken answer from the Haruno, and chaffing under the pressure of the quiet atmosphere, Haru hissed slightly in frustration and tried to ease the kink in his neck. "So how did this all happen anyways? You're from Konoha; you should know. What exactly happened with Itachi and Sasuke? They were criminals. What turned them around?"

Sakura sighed. "It's a long story."

"I've got time," Haru replied nonchallantly as he leaned back, crossed his ankles, and knit his hands behind his head.

"There's too much for me to tell at once," Sakura shook her head. "It wasn't just Sasuke and Itachi joining Konoha, after all. A lot happened before then."

"I figured as much," Haru shrugged, refusing to accept 'no' for an answer. "So, start at the beginning. Tell me about Itachi. I keep hearing these wild stories about him being a short freaky one-eyed kid with powers galore." Haru's brow furrowed and he sat up long enough to question, "He didn't _really_ blast the Kyuubi kid halfway across the land of Iron, did he?"

Sakura laughed softly at the idea. "Where in the world did that rumor come from?"

Haru shrugged. "Just stories."

Sakura shook her head. "Things were very different from that. Itachi didn't have any powers, you see. Not until much later. For a while he was just... well, I guess the best way you could describe it is an overmature child. He had the mind of an adult, but he never had trouble acting like a kid."

Sakura giggled as a memory rose formost to her mind. "Of course, there _were _several times when he seemed ready to murder Kakashi after he was treated 'like his age.' Tsunade often said that one of them always seemed to be on the wrong end of a prank. Usually it was Itachi."

Haru raised an eyebrow. "The great Itachi Uchiha, caught on the wrong end of General Kakashi's pranks? That seems hard to believe."

Sakura nodded. "It was rather amusing. Of course, not all of Kakashi's pranks were harmful, which is probably why he's still somewhat sane right now. Itachi has his own methods of enacting revenge." She smiled as she remembered the incident with _Icha Icha Paradise_.

"Tell me about one of them," Haru prodded as he began teasing several twigs and brambles out of his hair.

Sakura leaned back and stared into the cloud filled sky. She couldn't do much until her chakra reserves were built up anyways. One story shouldn't hurt much.

"Well, there was the time..."

. . .. . .. . .. .. . .. .

To say that Itachi was having a bad day was an understatement. To describe his emotional equillibrium as downright miserable might be a little more accurate. The rain was pouring in torrents, soaking through Itachi's blue coat and plastering his bangs to his forehead. Rain seemed to be the bane of Itachi's life. He had predicted long ago that he would die of pneumonia.

Reaching the edge of the road, Itachi's wrung his hair out momentarily and stepped back as a cart rattled past. The large wheels struck a nearby puddle with excessive force, sending a sheet of muddy water over the Uchiha. Itachi gasped and flipped his arms, shooting a glare at the random driver who drove away cackling in mirth. _Rain, you will be the death of me._ Hurrying across the street and ignoring the puddles which seeped through his already sodden sandals, Itachi fumbled for his key and dashed upstairs to his apartment.

Just as Itachi reached for the door of his room, a hand flashed out of nowhere and grabbed his arm. Itachi glared at the wood panel, knowing exactly whom he was facing.

"Kakashi, let go of the limb this instant," Itachi growled as he turned to face the jounin's amused expression.

"The maid is cleaning. You've been officially kicked out of your apartment for the remainder of the afternoon," Kakashi replied calmly.

Itachi dropped his voice to what he hoped was a death threat. "Kakashi, I'm cold, I'm wet, and I'm tired. Let me into my room this instant or I'll paste your _Icha Icha Paradise_ books all over Konoha."

Kakashi hesitated momentarily. "You wouldn't," he said confidently.

"It's pouring rain out there right now," Itachi replied with equal assuradeness. "Trust me, it wouldn't take too long for those things to fall apart."

Kakashi's eyes darted and he instinctively reached for his back pocket. "Look now, Itachi, there's no need for a quarrel. I just wanted to tell you that - "

"You are just trying to make me catch pneumonia, aren't you?" Itachi growled as he pulled his arm free and wrenched the key in the lock. Throwing it open, he darted inside. "There, see? No maid! You just enjoy making me miserable, don't you?"

Kakashi leaned against the wall, his face blank. "Actually, I was going to say that I'm treating the team to Ichiraku's tonight, and I was wondering if you would like to come along."

"Not interested," Itachi replied as he twisted off his sopping jacket and let it drop to the wood floor with a wet _splat_. "Bad things happen when you try to do me favors."

"This is still about the bunny slippers, isn't it?" Kakashi sighed. The glare Itachi sent him was answer enough.

"I finally got rid of _Mister Itachi Usagi_," Itachi spat distastefully. "You're the one who tried to turn it into a _date_."

"You destroyed my books," Kakashi shot back.

"You put neon orange socks on the line right outside my window."

"Hey, I like orange!"

"Then you wear them," Itachi snorted. Wringing a pint's worth of rainwater out of his hair, he tossed his sandals into the corner and casually slammed the door in Kakashi's face. "Tell Naruto I pity him."

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to come down?" Kakashi's voice wafted past the thin paper walls.

Itachi hesitated in the middle of removing the dripping bandages around his ankles. Every time Kakashi questioned his motives, something terrible happened.

"If I go out into the rain one more time, I am going to catch pneumonia and _die_," Itachi replied tartly. "I would love to see you trying to explain to Tsunade how _that_ occured."

"Last chance," Kakashi practically sang.

Itachi's only response was to throw a sandle against the door. Removing his sodden garments and slipping into a pale gray yukata, Itachi half jumped, half collapsed into bed and buried his face in the pillow. Otousan whined a protest at the disturbance of his peaceful slumber, and with a plaintative growl he wriggled over to the head of the bed and curled up next to his master.

Just as Itachi thought he could actually relax, a fist pounded on the door. Itachi groaned and smacked his face on the pillow.

"Go away," he moaned.

"Open up!" a strictly punctuated voice ordered. The pounding on the door continued.

Itachi rose to his feet uneasily. That wasn't Kakashi at the door. Had Tsunade called for his arrest after all? What had he done wrong this time?

Abruptly the door crashed open as two ANBU officers burst inside. "There he is," one pointed out.

Itachi swallowed hard as the officers moved forward. Otouto tumbled off the edge of the bed and bared his fangs at the intruders. Unfazed, one officer scooped up the barking pup and locked it in the closet. Itachi backed up a pace, keeping both officers in his viewpoint.

"What's going on?" he asked, trying to remain calm.

"Can you give a detailed explanation of where you have been in the past twenty-four hours?" one ANBU wearing a cat mask fired immediately.

"Why?" Itachi questioned. "What happened?"

"Does this belong to you?" the other ANBU officer thrust a stained kunai towards the Uchiha.

Instantly Itachi recognized the miniscule designs coating the hilt of one of the weapons Tenten had given him earlier. Hesitantly he nodded.

The officers snapped to attention. "Itachi Uchiha, you are hearby under arrest for the attempted murder of Sai, one of Danzo's most trusted soldiers," Cat-mask responded.

Itachi's eyes widened. "Wait, _what_ did you say? This is one of Kakashi's jokes, isn't it?"

"Any defense you wish to make will go to the Hokage," the other officer wearing a feathery mask replied as he procurred a short length of rope.

"Kakashi put you up to this, didn't he?" Itachi replied heatedly as he took a step backwards. "I haven't seen Sai since this morning!"

"Exactly what were the circumstances surrounding your association with the victim at that time," feather-mask interrogated.

"We were training as always," Itachi snapped. "Kakashi asked him to help. When we finished Sai left. End of story."

"Shinobi Sai was found ten minutes after team Kakashi dispersed," Cat-mask replied. "Until proven innocent, you will be placed in confinement. Danzo will carry out your interrogation."

Itachi's eyes widened and he backed up faster until the wall halted his retreat. Danzo had set him up! Just when he thought nothing could get worse...

"No, you don't understand!" Itachi protested as the feather masked officer pulled him roughly forward and held him still, arms oustretched. "I wasn't even near Sai!"

"Can anyone account for your actions during that time?" Cat-mask demanded.

His heart sinking, Itachi was forced to shake his head. He had been alone for a good twenty minutes after the training session had ended. "What are you going to do?" he asked in a whisper as the cat-masked officer wound the rope around his small wrists and pulled it tight.

"Danzo will decide that," the ANBU replied darkly.

The blood drained from Itachi's face at the officers words. Struggling against the officer holding him, he tried to think of a way to escape his predicament. Kakashi - where was Kakashi? He could tell the officers that everything was a mistake!

As if on cue, Kakashi appeared in the doorway. Itachi had never felt so glad to see the annoying jonin in his life.

"I thought the weasel hunting season didn't start for a few more weeks," Kakashi commented as he took in the officers and the bound Itachi.

"ANBU business," Cat-mask growled. "Don't try to get involved."

"Shouldn't he be questioned as well?" Itachi pointed out skeptically. "He _was _at the scene after all."

"What scene?" Kakashi stepped forward. "What happened?"

"ANBU business," Cat-mask repeated. "We're just following orders."

"This is Danzo's work, isn't it?" Kakashi folded his arms, his voice lowering to almost a threat.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to order you to back down," the officer growled.

"Itachi is under my protection," Kakashi replied with equal firmness. "I have as much right to be involved in this as anyone."

"Take it up with Danzo if you're so concerned," feather-mask said shortly. "We're just following orders."

"The boy stays here," Kakashi responded darkly.

Feather-mask stepped forward. "You're interfering with ANBU orders."

"From what I'm seeing, Danzo is the one interfering with the Hokage's orders," Kakashi retaliated.

"Then take it up with the Hokage and get out of my way!"

Kakashi's hand flew up to his forehead guard, just as both ANBU officers darted towards him. Not waiting to see the outcome of the battle, Itachi scampered past the tummult and stumbled down the hall. His bound hands interfered with his running, and it wasn't long before he heard echoing footsteps behind him. Itachi tried to dodge around the corner, but was jerked to a halt as a hand grabbed the collar of his yukuta.

"Not so fast, kid," Cat-mask's voice rasped as he grabbed a handful of Itachi's hair to hold the struggling Uchiha in place. "I _said_ you're under arrest until further notice. I don't disobey orders."

"I'm not letting you take me to Danzo," Itachi wrenched one shoulder free of the ANBU's hold.

"Blindfold him," cat-mask ordered brisquely. "If he is innocent, Danzo won't be pleased if he sees the entrance to root."

Itachi could have laughed at the statement had the situation not been so serious. Having been in the ANBU himself, he knew the route to Danzo's headquarters like the back of his hand. Nevertheless his world was soon darkened as a thick piece of cloth was wrapped tightly around his eyes.

"This way, kid," Cat-mask ordered led Itachi down the hall.

"Easy, now," the other officer called as Itachi stumbled over an unseen object. "_Danzo_ may have given the orders, but I don't think he'll be quite as forgiving if we give the kid a concussion."

"I know what I'm doing," Cat-mask sighed in exhasperation. "Knock it off before I stick the gag in _your_ mouth instead!"

"Think he'll be mad that the kid got roughed up a bit?"

"Shut up, fishhead."

Itachi could hear the hustle and bustle of the village in the near distance. Given the amount of times he was turned this way or that, he suspected the ANBU were taking him through the Leaf Village's many alleyways. How many times had he met with disaster here? Itachi had lost count by now.

"Hey, what's going on with the kid?"

Itachi's hopes rose at the sound of the villager's voice, but they were quickly dashed as one officer curtly replied, "ANBU business. Don't interfere."

"Isn't that - "

"Yes, it is. Hokage's orders. Go back to your shop."

Itachi seethed in frustration. He had been digging in his heels for the past ten minutes, forcing the ANBU to practically drag him along. They might have had the upper hand, but Itachi wasn't about to be taken without a fight. Hoping the officers would let down their guard, Itachi cooperated with them for about twenty paces. Abruptly he whirled around, kicking blindly into the darkness. The ANBU holding him back gave a yelp as Itachi's foot connected with the unprotected side of his calf. The presence of fish-mask prevented Itachi's escape, but the Uchiha still felt a curdle of satisfaction. The officers should have known better than to underestimate an eight year old.

"Please tell me we can just kill the kid and call it an accident," Cat-mask groaned. "I hate that jonin."

"Idiot," fish-mask retaliated. "You were the one who let your guard down." He held Itachi at arms length, keeping well out of range of the Uchiha's sandals.

"He'd better pay extra for this," Cat-mask growled as the officers pulled Itachi down the street once more.

The commotion of Konoha's market was all around Itachi now, yet no one lifted a finger to his aid. Some villagers questioned, but a few whispers from fish-mask sent them on their way again. If only Naruto or Sakura would show up. At least they could go to the Hokage for help.

"Here we are," cat-mask announced in relief. Itachi tilted his head in confusion. There was too much noise around for this to be root...

"Yeah, good thing too," fish-mask complained. "This kid's worse than the duchess's cats!"

"I always hated those things," Cat-mask agreed.

Itachi felt himself being lifted over the air as he was hauled inside a building. The door slid shut behind him as one officer removed the blindfold from his eyes. Blinking in the complete darkness, Itachi waited in apprehension for whatever came next.

Suddenly the room exploded with light. Itachi cringed and flung his bound hands in front of his eyes as something like a strangled crow buzzed in his ear.

"Surprise, Itachi!" Naruto's hyperactive shout rang out. "Fooled ya!"

Itachi blinked rapidly in the bright glare. As his eyes accustomed to the light, he saw Sakura and about twenty other teenage shinobi crowded into Ichiraku's ramen shop. A banner announcing 'Happy Birthday Sai' hung from the ceiling, and streamers coated the walls. It took a moment for everything to sink in. Itachi let out a growl of frustration as he realized he had been duped.

"Take. These. Off." The death glare he sent Cat-mask could have fried the entire building.

"I said I was under orders," the ANBU replied as he sliced a kunai through the ropes around Itachi's wrists.

"You call that a friendly escort?" Ino scolded as she stomped over to the officers and folded her arms. "This is a party, not a formal interrogation!"

"Actually, that was my idea."

Itachi whirled around as Kakashi walked through the door. "You!" he accused. "This is because I said I wasn't coming tonight, isn't it?"

"Now, now, Itachi," Kakashi waved his hands defensively. "It was just a little prank. Consider it retaliation for the literature vandalism. Besides, I brought you here in time to get some cake before Choji ate everything!"

"You _paid_ them to do that to me?" Itachi shouted in disbelief.

"It was their day off," Kakashi shrugged. "I knew you wouldn't be fooled if the arrest wasn't authentic."

"They told me I was getting taken to Danzo!" Itachi spat. "I even thought you'd actually been knocked out by them! Now you're telling me this is all some sick joke?"

"A sick joke with cake," Kakashi corrected. "Here, I even reserved one with extra frosting."

"_Kakashi,_" Itachi threatened between clenched teeth, "_When I get my sharingan back..."_

"Whoah, hey," Kiba jabbered quickly as he slipped between the two enemy shinobi. "Nice day, isn't it? I mean, what more could you want? Artificial lighting, a crowded building, tension coating the air... Look at that - I think Sai is actually starting to smile!"

Itachi's glare darkened as he caught sight of the emotionless shinobi lifting another bite of cake to his mouth. "Attempted murder, huh?" he hissed to Kakashi.

"Hey, it was a nice cover story," the jonin shrugged.

"What about that pay?" Cat-mask pointed out. "That kid just about broke my leg on the way here. They should make it illegal for anyone below ten to learn taijutsu."

Itachi couldn't resist the urge to stick out his tongue at the ANBU as Kakashi reluctantly pulled out his wallet. Realizing he might as well enjoy the event while he was here, Itachi strolled towards the others.

"I didn't know Sai had a birthday," Itachi admitted as he snatched the platter of dango away from Choji's reach. He ignored the chunin's whines and took a seat on the counter to enjoy his treat.

"Actually, Sai's birthday was months ago," Naruto laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "We all needed a break and he never got a party earlier, so we decided to celebrate."

"It's also good for his bland personality," Kiba added. "I think he's almost ready to admit he actually has taste buds."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and snitched a piece of cake before Sai could start on his sixth slice. Kakashi was right; the food wasn't going to last much longer amongst the group of teenage shinobi.

"We wanted to invite you down here," Sakura explained, "But you disappeared soon after training. Kakashi said he'd tell you about the party. Obviously we should have sent a different pageboy."

Itachi shrugged and smiled wickedly. "Maybe not. This just gives me an excuse to practice my shuriken throwing."

Removing a piece dripping piece of dango from his stick, Itachi tossed it through the air and watched with satisfaction as it landed with a sticky _splat_ in Kakashi's hair. The jounin ducked in surprise and lifted a hand to the sugary missile. Itachi continued to nibble his dango, his face serene as though nothing but pure innocence could control his actions.

The action was decidedly unwise, however, as Sai began to pick up on the idea next.

"Ah," the emotional black hole stated. "So that is how it works. I read in a book about food fights, but I have never had the chance to take part in one."

Itachi's eyes widened and he started to leap off the counter. He was too slow by a fraction, and felt a piece of cake thwack against his head. The unfortunate pastry slid to the ground, leaving a thick layer of frosting in Itachi's hair.

"Whoah, hold on a minute!" Sakura shrieked as she ducked a teriyaki missil. "This is a public resteraunt!"

"Believe it!" Naruto shouted as he joined in the fun, launching a handful of eggplant slices at Sai's head.

Itachi groaned as he inspected the frosting smeared into his ponytail. Eyes blazing with indignation, he calmly picked up the cake and walked over to where Sai was tossing pieces of teriyaki at everyone standing. Slipping behind the ninja, Itachi ground the pastry into the back of Sai's head. The ANBU twirled to face the new threat, and Itachi barely ducked in time to avoid the platter of terriyaki tossed at his face.

The room was full of squeals and laughter as the boistrous teenagers began attacking each other with whatever edible objects they could find. A shrimp hit Itachi in the eye, leaving a stinging smear of sweet and sour sauce in its wake. Catching sight of Ino ducking back under a table, Itachi grabbed a handful of eggs and began pelting Inoichi's daughter. One or two hit their mark, staining Ino's purple outfit with globs of raw yolk. Her screams of vengeance rang through the shop as she launched herself out from under the table and charged towards the Uchiha.

Itachi scurried away from the screaming female, only to find himself grabbed from the side as Kakashi squashed a rice ball on top of his head. Itachi wriggled in Kakashi's grip, shouting out forty different methods he swore to kill the Sensei.

"Ah-hah!" Kiba exclaimed as he leapt onto a table, platter of dango in hand. Itachi shrieked and ducked under Kakashi's arm as the plate of sweets launched towards them. The syrupy candy hit Kakashi's chest, right where Itachi's head had been minutes before. Kakashi calmly examined his soiled flak jacket before sampling the sticky dumplings.

"Hm, if shuriken tasted this good," he commented, "Dying would be a rather pleasant experience."

"Wish granted!" Itachi shouted as he rolled away from Shikamaru's miso ramen attack.

"Not the ramen!" Naruto cried out as he barrelled into the offending ninja, knocking Kakashi over while he was at it. There was a muffled grunt of surprise from said jonin as the three ninja tumbled into the wall.

"_All right, next person that throws a dumpling gets the boiling water treatment_!"

The room seemed to freeze as all eyes focused on a furious Ayame. The girl's eyes danced with contempt as she held a pot of steaming liquid over her shoulder.

"Pick that stuff up," Ayame ordered once she had everyone's attention. "I'll have you know, you've got the bill of the entire restaurant on your hands right now."

The teenagers glanced at one another, bursting into chuckles as they saw their bedraggled appearances. Shikamaru had pink frosting smeared all over his face, Sakura had the remains of several fortune buns stuck to her skin and clothing, Sai had been trodden into what was left of his birthday cake, Lee was soaked in lemon juice, Ino was coated in egg yolk and teriyaki, Kiba had onigri ground into his hair, Naruto had noodles draped over his head, and Kakashi looked like one giant piece of dango. Hinata and Choji seemed to have fared the best; Hinata was too quiet to be much of a target, and Choji had been more concerned about eating the food than using it for target practice. Looking at himself, Itachi had to snigger. He had frosting, onigri, and dango syrrup in his hair, as well as a slice of cake, teriyaki sauce, and more onigri mashed onto his yukata.

Grinning ruefully at their antics, the shinobi apologized to Teuchi and Ayame and began straightening the place. Sai stared at the remains of his birthday cake smooshed onto the floor. For once in his life he looked truly mournful. Lee jabbered on about the wonder of youth as he ran like a madman around the shop, cleaning the floor in record time. The mess was horrendous. Ramen slurped down the walls, rice pattered from the ceiling, and Kakashi made things worse by slipping on a puddle of dango syrrup and knocking over several tables. Naruto likewise tripped and accidently dumped the last pot of ramen that had been cooling over the stove.

Needless to say, it was five hours before the room was finally cleaned to Ayame's liking. Itachi finally stumbled away from the shop, tired, sore, but happy. His hair and face were sticky with the drying sweet sauces that had been liberally doted upon him, but he was too exhausted to worry about a shower. As soon as he released Otousan from the imprisoning closet, Itachi collapsed onto the bed and buried his face in the pillows.

"Don't eat my hair," Itachi mumbled sleepily as the puppy began knawing on the sticky flavoured strands. Otousan ignored his master's orders and continued licking away the cemented frosting.

. .

Sakura smiled as she and Kiba practically carried Naruto back to his apartment. The evening had been a success, even if Sai had not fully understood the concept of a birthday party. It was going to take forever to wash the red bean filling out of her hair, but it had been worth it.

Sakura's gaze turned distant as she thought of how much Itachi had enjoyed the party. If only Sasuke had been there to see it. Would his brother's happiness have been enough to convinced him to return to Konoha? It was a pleasant thought, but Sakura felt a twinge of doubt. Sasuke seemed so far away now, so distant. Even if he did return, would Konoha treat him as they did Itachi, or would they consider him a threat to be elliminated.

Sakura let out a deep sigh. There was no telling what would happen in the future. All they could do was concentrate on the now and let the new day handle itself. Even with that thought, however, the worry remained...

. . . . .. . . .. . . .

"But you didn't have to worry after all, did you?" Haru pointed out as Sakura finished. "Sasuke came back."

"It wasn't easy," Sakura admitted. She shuddered as she remembered Sasuke's cold gaze as he swung his weapon towards Itachi. He hadn't even recognized his brother until Naruto's rasengan had reversed the age regression. It was still a painful memory to look back on.

"We should go now." Sakura rose to her feet and hurriedly brushed herself off. Fifteen minutes was all she could spare to renew her chakra reserves. There were still hundreds of casualties to take care of.

"If you fall over, I'll carry you back and order them to keep you sedated," Haru warned as he followed the Haruno.

Sakura snorted in denial. "You're the one who nearly got yourself killed."

Haru shrugged. "All right, so you've got one over me. I still consider it my duty to look after you, though. After all, your boyfriend did save my life."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sakura spun around.

"Okay, okay," Haru replied calmly as he held his hands in front of him. "Your friend-unfriend who glares at me like I'm about to become chop suey has unspokenly ordered me to protect you. Whether or not you like it, I'm afraid you're stuck with that fact - and me."

Sakura rolled her eyes and strode away in a huff. "Get your mind on the present, Haru. We've got a job to do."

"I am thinking about the present," Haru replied calmly as he caught up easily with his own loping stride. "The problem is, the present is too gory to mull over. That's why I like changing the subject to lighter topics."

"Like meddling in other people's business?" Sakura challenged.

"In some cases, yes," Haru inclined his head. "Speaking of which, is it true that Itachi would kill me if I mentioned a pink bunny rabbit?"

Sakura couldn't help a grin as she shook her head. "Trust me, you have no idea."

. . . . . .. . . . .. .


	31. Confrontation

Kabuto smirked as he watched the sun sink lower into the horizon. "Time's up, kid," he turned to Sasuke. "Looks like your brother didn't care enough about you to get here after all."

Sasuke's scowl deepened, a facial gesture that would have chilled Kabuto to the bone if he hadn't taken such measures to prevent the Uchiha's escape.

"Now, now," Kabuto scolded as he shot his captive a serious look. "Try and be polite once in a while, Sasuke. You might live longer."

As he spoke he slowly began closing in the coils of his snakes, cutting off the Uchiha's airway. Sasuke's fingers curled in a futile effort to form a sequence of hand signals. Kabuto's smile widened and he instinctively clenched his hand, instructing the snakes to draw tighter around their victim. Sasuke's head lashed back, his face drawn as rivulets of pain danced up his spine from the growing pressure on his ribs and back.

"Such a foolish way to die," Kabuto monologued as he watched the Uchiha struggle. "I had expected more out of you, Sasuke. Madara held such high esteem for your powers."

"And for good reason!"

Kabuto sighed and rolled his eyes before turning around. "Itachi," he drawled. "I was beginning to wonder if you intended to show up after all."

Itachi stepped out from the shadows, his shoulders tense with held back anger. "He's my brother," he replied between clenched teeth. "You think I'd abandon him?"

Kabuto's eyes shifted as Sasuke abruptly stopped moving. If the younger Uchiha was getting any ideas that Itachi's appearance would set everything right, he was dead wrong. The irony of the thought made Kabuto smirk. _**Dead **__wrong... he certainly will be soon._

"I don't suppose you realize what kind of trouble you've landed yourself into, Itachi," Kabuto raised an eyebrow. "You see, I hold the prized pawn this time; your brother. I knew you would do anything to get him back, and you know what? I'm going to give him to you."

Itachi's eyes narrowed and he tightened his grip on his kunai. Kabuto wiggled his eyebrows menancingly.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked darkly.

"I'm going to give you back your brother," Kabuto shrugged nonchallantly. "What is this? Cat got your tongue, or do you merely refuse to believe my words?"

Itachi appeared unconvinced. "There's a catch, isn't there?"

"Ah, can't get anything past you, can I?" Kabuto inclined his head. "Well, I suppose it was going to come down to this eventually." He laughed softly, reveling in the repulse and confusion that flashed across Itachi's features.

"You see, it's quite simple," Kabuto explained. "I do intend to give you back your brother, but as you have guessed, it's at a price. That price... is you life."

Itachi drew back, hatred eminating from every pore of his body. "You think I would fall for this game of yours?" he spat vehemently. "And if I die, then what purpose will that accomplish? I know your methods, Kabuto. You'd kill him as soon as I was dead. Don't disillusion yourself into believing I would allow myself to be caught that easily."

"But that's exactly the point," Kabuto replied amiably. "I _am_ vowing to keep my word. I'm being rather generous today, don't you think? You're getting in the way of my army. I don't like that, and I'm going to have to put a stop to it in order to continue. Now as for the kid here, I don't have to worry about him as much. He's a hinderance, yes, but didn't you see how splendidly Madara took him down? I thought it was quite magnificent. Not to mention he's a half blind, chakra drained Uchiha wanted for crimes committed all across the five shinobi nations. Hm, he hardly seems like a threat I should be concerned over."

Kabuto laughed again. "Heh, heh. Really, Itachi. What harm could he be if I let him go? You're the one causing all the trouble. I had to find some way to get you here without losing half my army. You already managed to kill your father, after all."

A shadow flitted across Itachi's eyes and a muscle in his jaw twitched. Kabuto sighed as no further reply was given.

"You are being rather dull, you know. I had been hoping for a bit more of an emotional outburst, but I suppose this is all I can expect from a traitorous ANBU."

"Get to the point!" Itachi growled. "You have me here. Now let Sasuke go."

"I'm afraid that's not how it works," Kabuto replied breezily. "You see, you're not dead yet, and I'd rather not have _two_ Uchihas against me. Now, if you'll just stand still a minute, I'll let those two soldiers behind you take care of the gory details."

"Hold on a minute!" Itachi stepped forward. "I never said I was going to let you murder me just for your sick game. Let Sasuke go. Then we'll talk."

"So you insist on a standstill, then," Kabuto glared as Sasuke's struggles renewed. "Really, you Uchihas are being a bother. I'll lay it out to you straight. Either you or your brother will die today, and I don't really care which. I can kill Sasuke now and let you be haunted with the death of your brother for your whole life..." he paused, letting the thought sink in.

Itachi's eyes were haunted as he finished harshly, "Or you'll kill me and allow him live with the guilt."

"Precisely," Kabuto nodded. "It's your choice, but I'm warning you; I'm running low on patience. I don't like talking things out and waiting for my enemy to backstab me with some hidden ally."

"I came alone," Itachi said in a thick voice.

"I find that hard to believe," Kabuto raised an eyebrow. "Still, since for now you haven't given me reason to suspect otherwise, I shall choose to believe you." He grimaced as Sasuke finally wriggled one hand loose enough to strangle the smaller snake binding his hands. "Really, you are becoming a bother." Clenching the snakes around the Uchiha's torso, Kabuto grinned maniacally at Sasuke's cut off yelp.

"Enough, let him go!" Itachi lurched forward. "There's no agreement if he isn't alive, Kabuto!"

Kabuto's sneer melted away into a glare as he caught sight of a movement behind Itachi. "There is no agreement _period_, Uchiha," he snarled. "I thought I told you to come alone. Why don't you tell your pretty _Anko_ to come out where I can see her."

A slight gasp sounded behind Itachi, confirming Kabuto's suspicions. "I would have thought she'd have run straight to the medics - if she had made it back alive at all." A thought curdled in Kabuto's mind, bringing a new wave of mixed fear and loathing with it. "She must have overheard more than I thought," he mused.

Rising to his feet, Kabuto announced, "I'm going to have to end this now, Itachi. It's clear that you've already become far too great of a hinderance for me to allow for any bargaining."

Itachi shifted slightly as he flipped another kunai from his belt. "You have one second to drop my brother."

"One," Kabuto leered as his snakes clenched cruelly around Sasuke's body. Sasuke's fingers twisted and scrabbled as his arms were squeezed against his sides. Itachi cried out and leapt forward, but that one moment of hesitation had cost him dearly.

A final, sickening crack echoed across the clearing as Sasuke's head was snapped backwards. Itachi screamed, his mind blanking out everything but one fact.

Sasuke was dead.

He had killed his little brother.

"This is a change of plans," Kabuto commented. "I had intended to kill you first... but then again, I will be giving you your brother back this way... won't I?" He cackled insanely, thrusting his palm towards a seal on the ground.

Suddenly Kabuto's snakes collapsed on themselves. Bewilderment flashed across Kabuto's features as he turned, his palm centimeters from making contact with the seal. "What?"

"Look behind you, slug."

Kabuto's eyes widened and he whirled around, only to face the point of a katana aimed right at his nose.

"Impossible," he breathed as his eyes met with a six point sharingan. "You... you're..." Kabuto's gaze flitted to the side, where a crushed log lay entangled in the mass of white serpents.

"Substitution jutsu," Kabuto croaked. "You shouldn't have been able to - "

"You're too easily distracted," Sasuke sneered. "You should have replaced the bindings on my wrists after I strangled your pet."

"A mistake that won't be repeated, trust me on that," Kabuto glared. His mind raced as he realized the game had taken an unexpected twist. He could not fight two Uchihas. Frantic with the possibilities, Kabuto scrambled for an answer.

"You know, if you kill me, it's not going to be over," he fought for time. "You won't be able to get rid of my army without my help."

"Anko already informed me of that," Itachi replied calmly as he pulled the forehead guard away from his right eye.

"Hold on a moment..." Kabuto's eyes dilated. _It should be severed..._ "Aren't you missing something?" he questioned out of the blue.

Itachi halted midstride, his face preterbed. Kabuto's eyes narrowed as his suspicious deepened.

"Seen a medic lately, Itachi?" he pointed out as he turned enough to face both Uchihas. "I would have thought that Fugaku's attack would have put you out of commission for a couple hours at least. _If_ you are Itachi, that is."

Sasuke's head snapped up in confusion at the accusation. Itachi stiffened, though he made neither confirmation nor denial.

"As though I would face you otherwise? I doubt Anko would have made it this far without medical attention either."

Kabuto raised an eyebrow. "You're a rotten liar, you know that? I don't think that - "

The sound of snapping twigs interrupted Kabuto's sentence. A random curse directed at the 'stupid misplaced tree branches' drifted into the clearing, and a minute later it was Sasuke's turn to gape at an unexpected entrance.

Itachi sneezed violently and rubbed his nose in irritation as he stumbled into the clearing. He screeched to a halt and blinked in surprise at seeing his brother, Kabuto, and 'Itachi' all staring at him.

"Did I miss something?"

. . .. . . .. . .. .

**I love short chapters and cliffies! (Hey, I added a filler chapter. Be nice to me.) My apologies that this took so long. I've been in a really lazy mood where I didn't even touch the writing board for a week. Hopefully that's over now so I can get back to updating my other stories as well.**

** Review!**


	32. Those you hold most dear

Do you prefer kid Sasuke or Itachi?

**Sadly, this is the last update until the manga is updated again. Until then, I am going to work on my next story which will be a branching off of this one.**

**Which of these should I do?:**

**My Brother's Keeper: The Kirin and Susanoo explosion is backfired, hitting Sasuke. Itachi is given the choice; leave his little brother in Konoha and return to the Akatsuki, or remain behind and raise the eight-year-old himself.**

**Raven Fledgeling: Instead of Team Kakashi finding Itachi, Sasuke is left in charge of his "little" brother. While the other Akatsuki members are left to deal with Itachi's impish ways, Sasuke must discern where his loyalties lie and find out why Madara appears so eager to be rid of his brother.**

**The first story was popular in the poll, but the second was a new idea I came up with afterwards. Let me know which one is more appealing. The sooner I get an idea of which one is more favored, the sooner I can get the first chapter up.**

**. . .. . .. . .. . .. .**

Kabuto glared between the two Itachis, his snakes twitching in agitation. Sasuke's mouth was agape as he studied the duo, his sharingan picking up the subtle differences that he hadn't thought to check for before. Itachi appeared rather amused as he took the sight of his mortified 'twin,' his forlorn brother, and his spitting mad enemy.

"Oh, this is just great," Kakashi's voice groaned as the fake Itachi slapped his forehead. Something like a cloud wavered around the shinobi as the disguise melted away, revealing Kakashi Hatake.

"Henge no jutsu, substitution technique," Kabuto growled. "I should have guessed that the 'copy nin' would come up with something like that."

Searching wildly for an escape route, Kabuto hissed between his teeth. This was bad. Very bad. One Uchiha had been enough trouble, but now he had _three_ sharingan users against him. For all appearances the game was up, but Kabuto wasn't about to surrender without a fight. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve, after all.

Sneering, Kabuto backed up a pace and glanced between Itachi and Sasuke. "You think I would simply _let_ myself be caught? I would be a fool to leave myself completely defenseless. You just walked into my trap. Even your sharingan won't help you now."

"Give it up, Kabuto," Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he stepped forward. "You've lost."

"Oh, I don't think so," Kabuto shook his head wildly, fighting the urge to cackle insanely. "Not yet, I haven't."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, his slight smile giving Kabuto reason for further alarm. He had to end this now, before the Uchiha had a chance to use his sharingan to its full extent.

"You think I left myself defenseless?" Kabuto repeated, his voice reaching a ragged, frantic pitch. "I can't be beaten that easily! You're worthless against me! You don't think I had this planned out to the very end? You'll die here!"

"Want to repeat that?" Itachi breathed down Kabuto's neck as he appeared behind the snake master.

Kabuto stiffened, his face twisted in trepidation and fury. "You can't kill me," he spat in a calmer tone, "And you won't be able to fight back. Not this time."

"Itachi!"

Sasuke's warning cry was a split second too late. Itachi ducked as he felt the whistle of air behind him, followed by a staggering depletion in his chakra. _I know that feeling..._

Diving backwards, Itachi whirled around in time to evade the massive sword that swung towards him once more. The wielder was unmistakeable.

"Kisame," Itachi accused. "So you were killed after all."

"Looks like that's the way things are going to be, partner," Kisame replied as he charged forward again, Itachi barely swerving out of the sword's path. "Never thought I'd have to fight you, but it seems any one of us is capable of such barbaric actions."

"How many more have been ressurected?" Itachi questioned as he flashed behind Kisame and snapped his leg upwards into the Akatsuki's shoulder.

Kisame let out a pained gurgle as his arm was numbed temporarily. "Leave it to you to hold a conversation and still come out the winner," he grimaced.

At that moment a strangled cry rang from Sasuke. "No! No, you can't be serious! Kaasan, no!"

Itachi's heart leapt into his throat as he twirled in confusion. The blood drained from his face as he saw his mother joining the fight. _Why, of all people... Curse you, Kabuto!_

Mikoto's eyes were dead and impassionate as she danced out of the way of Kakashi's kunai and thrust her light sword towards Sasuke's throat.

"Sasuke, move!" Itachi shouted as his brother stood frozen in place.

The next minute he had to duck away himself as Kisame returned at full force. Kakashi was likewise occupied with a white haired man who looked uncannily like himself. Kabuto continued to laugh maniacally in the background as he watched.

"It hurts, doesn't it, Sasuke? She makes a beautiful warrior, though I'm afraid I had to obliterate her entire personality in order to keep her under control. It's amazing what a mother's love could overcome if given half the chance."

Sasuke barely moved to the side in time to prevent his throat being cut, watching in detached horror as Mikoto's katana sliced through his shoulder. He couldn't tear his gaze from the his mother's cold, listless eyes. It was as if she couldn't even remember him. He was just another enemy ninja to her, worth no more than a spider that dared attempt to crawl across her implicitly clean floor.

Mikoto pulled the katana free of Sasuke's shoulder, the pain of the severed nerves jolting him back to reality. Ducking under the blade as it swung towards his neck once more, Sasuke grabbed his mother's wrists and stared desperately into her eyes.

"Kaasan, it's me. It's Sasuke!"

"She can't hear you!" Kabuto sang from his safe position in the trees. "I told you, I destroyed her personality. You're nothing to her now!"

"Kaasan, listen to me!" Sasuke continued to plead, his voice beginning to choke. "Please, I don't want to hurt you!"

Mikoto twisted in her son's grip, ramming her knee upwards as Sasuke refused to relinquish his hold. Bending over double at the unearthly pain, Sasuke rolled to the ground to evade another kick aimed at his head.

Itachi let out a desperado yell as he spun in midair and slammed the side of his ankle into Kisame's face. Things were getting worse by the minute, and he knew that emotional wise, Sasuke would not be able to stand under this attack for long. Itachi could handle it; he had killed his heart more than enough times already. But Sasuke... Itachi could hear it in his brother's heart wrenching cries. Sasuke couldn't face this kind of enemy. It was too personal. He had to end this now, before everything was lost.

Sweat trickled down Itachi's temples as he halted Kisame's sword with a kunai, the pressure reopening the wounds on his hands. It would be difficult to formulate Kisame and Sakumo into his plan, but if he could at least take care of Kabuto, then there might be a chance that some presence of mind could return to Mikoto. If not, then he would have no choice but to repeat the gruesome deed he had carried out eight years before. Either way it was a gamble, but if Itachi didn't do something soon, they would die anyways.

Kabuto's gaze flitted to Itachi, sensing that the Uchiha was plotting something. Kakashi had finally sealed away his father's soul, and was presently trying to keep Mikoto away from Sasuke. The youngest Uchiha was fighting back at last, but he was having as much difficulty as Kabuto had predicted. Itachi might have been able to face down his father, but no matter how he tried to bury it down, Sasuke would always be a little more sentimental towards his parents.

_All too easy,_ Kabuto smirked. He had other soldiers waiting nearby, ready to charge forward once the three shinobi weakened. In a short amount of time he would be the victor. _If_ Itachi would stop acting like a blasted rabbit, that is.

Kabuto rolled his eyes in disgust. Itachi was doing more dodging and jumping around than fighting. Kabuto knew the Uchiha _had_ to be plotting something, else he would have defeated Kisame long before now. Every time Itachi attempted to use his sharingan the samehada chomped it up like dango, yet it was obvious that taijutsu was serving him very well in this particular situation. No, the Uchiha was studying his enemy, seeking to accomplish some plan that Kabuto couldn't discern.

Either way, it was all rather mundane and useless. Kabuto was getting rather bored with the whole show. Looking back over his shoulder, Kabuto gave a curt nod to several figures hiding in the shadows. He had only marginally considered that Kakashi might show up eventually, but he was glad he had planned ahead of time. Kabuto had the _perfect _weapon for this occasion.

"You know, you really aren't doing much to help your cause right now," Kisame sighed as Itachi ducked under the sword again. "You should be trying to kill me, not operating on full defense."

"I'm thinking," Itachi grumbled. "Don't break my concentration."

"I'm attempting to _kill you_, Itachi," Kisame voiced his perplexion. "Isn't that enough to cause a distraction?"

"Not quite," Itachi grunted as he bent backwards to evade the samehada's expansion. "You're too predictable."

Kisame spluttered a minute, then yowled as a well placed kick put his sword arm out of commission. The samehada spun into the distance, still attempting to chow down some of the chakra radiating through the clearing. Itachi landed lightly, his hands moving in a clumsy series of hand motions. Kisame winced, then peered around when nothing happened.

"What was that all about?" he mumbled as he made a futile dash for his sword. Itachi intercepted him, his Susanoo crackling around him like a wreath of red flames.

"You'll never know."

Those were the last words Kisame heard before the world exploded in color for the final time.

Itachi didn't waste a moment to consider his victory as he searched for his brother. Mikoto had finally been struck down by Kakashi and Sasuke, the latter managing to push back painful memories long enough to get the job done. Sasuke was staring at the ground, seemingly drained by the conflict. At Itachi's questioning gaze, however, he offered a grim nod. This wasn't finished yet.

"I must say I'm impressed," Kabuto shrugged, his cheeky grin still in place. "But let's see how you do for round two."

Itachi glared at the snake nin, his hands clenching into fists despite the blood that still seeped past the makeshift bandages. "Sasuke, whatever he does, remember; they're not real."

Sasuke's face was as determined as his brother's. "I know."

"How touching," Kabuto scoffed. "But unfortunately, they _are_ only too real."

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi abruptly stiffened at the piping voice. His face blanched white as he turned around. "Oh, no..."

"Isn't it marvelous?" Kabuto laughed as thirteen year old Obito Uchiha stared at Kakashi in morbid horror. "I do believe he was the donor for your sharingan. Not so imaginary now, are they?"

"Enough of these sick games," Sasuke's eyes flashed as he flipped his katana and prepared to charge at Kabuto.

The snake master smiled sympathetically. "Oh, yes. Don't worry, Sasuke, I haven't forgotten you, either. If you should live to berate your older brother again, warn him to actually _seal_ his victims instead of blowing them apart. Regeneration _is_ possible in this jutsu after all."

Itachi drew in a sharp breath as a revelation hit him. "Sasuke, look out - "

The warning was in vain as a familiar green and blue clad shinobi slammed into the younger Uchiha, throwing him across the clearing. Sasuke rolled several times before his back slammed into a tree. He barely had time to activate the first stage of his Susanoo before Fugaku attacked once more. The emotions played across Sasuke's face briefly before he slammed his mind shut on the memories of the times before the massacre. This was only another of Kabuto's tricks. He would find a way to defeat this and take out his fury on the snake nin himself.

Itachi was running to his brother's aid, already forming the symbols for a fire jutsu, when a hand caught his sleeve and stopped him in his tracks.

"Kare?"

Itachi closed his eyes, instantly recognizing the young voice. He didn't have to look to know what he would see. It was _her. _Turning to face the new threat, Itachi instantly recognized the dark lustrous hair, the wide-eyed innocent expression, and deep, mysterious gaze that had once drawn him in like a moth to flame.

"It's not really her," he whispered to himself.

"Kare, what's going on?" the thirteen year old whispered. She looked him up and down, her gaze confused. "You've grown taller."

Her gaze grew frightened as Itachi swallowed hard and raised his kunai. "Kare, what's happening? What are you doing? It's me, can't you see it?"

"You're not real," Itachi repeated in a hushed, ragged tone.

"Kare, what did I do? Why are you angry with me? Kare, I'm frightened! Please tell me what's going on!"

Itachi's teeth clenched in a hateful grimace as he face Kabuto. "You're going to regret _everything_ you did today."

"I doubt it," Kabuto shrugged. Adressing the girl, he ordered, "Kill him."

The girl shrieked in horror, clasping her hands around a kunai as they moved against her will. "No, I can't! Please don't make me do this! I can't kill him! Kare, don't let him do this to me!"

"It's all right," Itachi said gently as his composure returned. "You won't." Forming the last hand signal, he smiled sadly and waited.

Kabuto watched with amusement as Itachi tried to comfort the distraut girl. He was amazed at the different plays of emotion he had seen from the Uchiha as he faced the members of his past. Itachi was a mystery, never reacting in a manner that Kabuto could understand. If only he could have studied him in Orochimaru's hideout. It would have been fascinating to see how the Uchiha dealt with other forms of stress.

Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed to be barely holding his own against his father. Fugaku's fire jutsu was stronger, and while Sasuke's sharingan was more advanced, he was hampered by his impaired sight. The only advantages he had were his Susanoo and Ameterasu, both of which would take a toll on his body. Even as Kabuto watched, the amethyst shield began slowly dissapating. Fugaku charged one last time, his fist neatly shattering one of the shield segments.

"Chidori!"

A lightning sword seared through the shield membrane, piercing through Fugaku's heart and exploding in a mass of electricity. The charred corpse fell to the ground, once again destroyed for the time being. Sasuke's Susanoo dissapated as he leaned against the tree, breathing hard.

Kabuto seethed at how easily Sasuke had tuned out the family aspect of the enemy. It was reasonable, seeing that the Uchiha had once taken it upon himself to murder his older brother, but it was making it more difficult for Kabuto to lure Sasuke into a trap.

Kakashi, at least, was cooperating with Kabuto's whims. Thirteen year old Obito Uchiha was doing a splendid job of messing with his former teammate's mind. Kakashi was still fighting, but his hesitation was obvious. Chuckling in smug anticipation, Kabuto prepared to send the final member of Team Minato into battle.

His concentration was disrupted as a streak of crackling electricity shot past his ear. Diving to the side, Kabuto hissed as Sasuke vaulted towards him, eyes malovent with hatred. The Uchiha had tried his patience enough. It was time to end this. Stumbling backwards to evade Sasuke's katana, Kabuto released his trump card.

Sasuke's shock was evident as the dark haired shinobi leapt down to face him. If not for the thin ponytail swinging past his neck, the ninja could have been mistaken for Sasuke's twin. The empty eye sockets mocked Sasuke with images of Itachi's former madness, yet the stranger had no difficulty blocking his blows.

"I think you should have guessed who you're dealing with by now," Kabuto sneered. "You really tend to bring out the worst in people, Sasuke. I recall hearing that Uchiha Izuna was a rather even tempered man before his death."

The words had likely been wasted on Sasuke, who was now fighting for his life against this new foe. Kabuto wondered why he hadn't sent Izuna into battle against Itachi, instead of using the little girl. Perhaps once Sasuke was dead, Izuna would prove himself useful once more.

Glancing over to see how Itachi was favoring against his little friend, Kabuto's brow creased in perplexion. The Uchiha was just standing there, watching him with an amused look on his face.

A spray of blood coated the forest floor as Obito's luck showed through. Kakashi clutched his arm, wincing as his kunai fell from limp fingers. Still Itachi didn't move. Kabuto's eyes narrowed. Something was wrong...

"Dog, horse, tiger... Kai!"

Kabuto's eyes widened as he heard his own words echo. Impossible!

A sharp pain seared through his chest, shearing away the images of Sasuke and Izuna. Fighting to peer through the blur, Kabuto snarled as Itachi's smirk faded from his vision. The world exploded back into reality, and Kabuto crashed to the ground at Kakashi's feet.

"Y-you!" he hissed at the jonin. Kabuto looked down at himself, shuddering as he saw Sasuke's blade piercing his chest. An illusion... "How long were you controlling me?"

Kakashi looked over Kabuto's shoulder as Itachi appeared into view. Kabuto's snakes writhed in fury at the Uchiha's smirk.

"I put you under the gengetsu the moment you tried to use _her _to influence me," Itachi's dark eyes flashed in anger.

Kabuto glanced past the former Akatsuki, catching sight of three new corpses. The souls that had controlled the bodies were gone now, returned to the afterlife they had been torn from.

"I... won't be defeated this easily," Kabuto panted as he scrabbled at the blade, his hands already beginning to grow numb.

Sasuke appeared at his side, his face cold and impationate. "You've already lost."

Kabuto's last sensation was of cold metal being slid out of his body, followed by the splash of warm liquid. The world wavered and darkened, and soon there was nothing.

Itachi let out a sigh of tension and stepped back. At last Orochimaru's attrocities had come to an end. Fumbling with the symbols for his fire jutsu, Itachi winced as the movements pulled on the stiffening muscles in his hands. Sasuke took over, his own fingers dancing like shadows as he formed the signals and blew a steady billowing flame at the corpse. The miniature reptiles wriggled and hissed their final moments as the last of the White Snake was destroyed.

Turning away from the blaze with an overwhelming sense of relief, Itachi turned to face the direction of the shinobi encampment. One major enemy was down, but Madara was still out there somewhere. Itachi wasn't sure what the rogue Uchiha's plans were, but he knew that even with Kabuto defeated, the war would not be ended without another brutal conflict.

As though to confirm that point, the earth began to shake. A massive form rose up in the distance, sending the three shinobi crashing to the forest floor as a blast echoed through the area. Clutching the foilage as the ground bucked beneath him, Itachi caught sight of an enormous beast heading towards the shinobi encampment.

Madara had finally joined the war.

. . . .. . . .. . . .

**Too... many... details! Having to balance a fight between three characters is insane! **

**I know that Kisame was eaten by his sharks, but he seemed like a perfect opponent for Itachi, so I went ahead and used him.**

**Also, the girl mentioned was my take on Madara's revelation that Itachi had a girlfriend or something whom he killed in the Uchiha massacre. (Kare is a Japanese term for boyfriend.)**

**Once again, that's the last chapter until I get enough manga info for the next part. Let me know which story you would like me to work on for the time being!**


	33. Assassinations in the Dark

**This is a story my friend is writing, which is a combination of real life situations, lots of angst, and of course Naruto. I promised I'd advertise it for her. :)**

**htt p:/ /www. fanfiction. net/s/ 7220177 /2/ A_Psalm _Of_ Life**

** . . .. . .. . .. . . .**

The moon had reached its highest peak, its silvery glow casting a sickly palor across the landscape. Itachi closed his eyes and breathed deeply, every nerve aware of the dark tinged chakra radiating through the battlezone. Madara had pulled back at the last moment, allowing his mere presence to strike fear into the heart of every shinobi before he left them in dread anticipation of the morrow. Now that Kabuto's army had been destroyed, Madara's plot had been weakened considerably. Itachi knew the battle was not over. The darkest hours were yet on the horizon.

Snapping twigs and rustling leaves sounded from the underbrush, alerting the four shinobi of another soldier. Kunais were drawn and Sasuke's katana sang as he pulled it from its sheath. Itachi silently moved forward, rubbing at his right eye to dispell the blur on the edges of his vision. Nodding to Sasuke, Itachi switched his kunai to his less uninjured left palm and eased towards the far edge of the woods. Sasuke followed suit in the opposite direction as Kakashi and Anko moved in from the front.

Despite his wounds from the previous conflicts, Itachi still moved with the grace of a panther as he slipped behind a tree. The crashing noises drew closer, accompanied by several grunts and mutters.

"Stupid tree. Should've know they'd send me here. No break for the medic, no sir. Stuck out here in the middle of nowhere with some stupid Uchiha they expect me to find. Why couldn't I have signed up as a librarian instead?"

Anko smirked as a teal haired medic stumbled into sight and promptly tripped over a branch to land flat on his face. "I didn't think anyone would be so concerned as to send you out here, Haru."

Itachi rolled his eyes and pocketed the kunai as Haru brushed himself off. No doubt Sakura had ordered the medic to search for them. He wondered if the kunoichi was still working among the wounded, or if she had become yet another casualty of the tummolt.

"You really shouldn't scare a guy like that, commander," Haru complained as he glanced nervously at the group of armed shinobi. "It's bad enough that Kabuto's zombies were trying to kill me without you four joining in."

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke's tone was strict and formal, revealing nothing further than mere concern for another teammate. Itachi shook his head ruefully. He would have his work cut out concerning his brother's sentimental skills. Someone had to teach the kid to put a little more emotion into his words.

"Sakura? She's fine, or at least she was when I left," Haru shrugged. "She wanted me to make sure you guys were all right. I can see for myself that no one's died yet. Anything else you want me to report to her?"

"I trust that the intelligence corp has been informed of Kabuto's death by now?" Anko questioned.

Haru dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Apparently Madara's still out there, and he's got something like a giant statue ... something or other to back his plans." He chuckled sheepishly. "I'm not exactly sure what to report, seeing as my main focus is in the medical practice."

"Tell Sakura that we found Sasuke and Itachi in time," Kakashi replied. "We'll be heading back to the encampment as soon as possible."

"Sure thing," Haru gave a mock salute. "Anything else? Intelligence, reassurances, a special message for a certain someone..."

Itachi cleared his throat noisily and gave Sasuke a pointed look. He received a cold glare for his efforts. Haru smothered a laugh and added, "Oh, don't worry, Uchiha. I'll tell her for you."

"Why you - !"

"Anyways, I've got to head back soon," Haru held up his hands in self defense, "But first, any of you need a medic? You do look pretty beat up."

"That's probably the most intelligent thing you've said all day," Sasuke retorted. "See to Itachi first. He's having a hard time making hand symbols."

"Phew!" Haru whistled low as he saw the condition of Itachi's hands. "Broken wrist, huh? Looks like this other cut is infected as well. I'm surprised you can even use a kunai."

"I've had worse," Itachi said shortly. "Do what you can, but make sure Sasuke lets you take care of his shoulder."

"I'm perfectly fine," Sasuke snapped. "Anko cleaned it - "

"I'm not asking you," Itachi cut him off. "See to it, Haru. That's an order."

"Sheesh," Haru shook his head as he inspected the swollen wound on Itachi's right palm, "That's the only thing they do these days. Orders, orders, orders. Hey, look, there's a medic! Let's all gang up on him and tell him what to do! Can't a guy - "

"Just finish up," Itachi rolled his eyes, his temper getting the better of him as Haru casually prodded the aggravated sore.

"You know, you've really gotta learn to be nicer to people," Haru lectured as he pulled out a kunai. "I know being an Akatsuki tends to drill in bad habits and all, but it's not gonna make anyone like you for your personality." Placing the tip of the kunai against the inflamed puncture, he warned, "I'm gonna have to drain the infection first. This might hurt."

"I'm ready," Itachi replied stoically.

Haru tilted the blade downwards, the sharp edge flashing in the moonlight. His hand moved swiftly as he sliced the blade along the swollen cut. Carefully he pressed the sides of the wound to allow the infection to drain before lifting his kunai once more.

A strange glitter lit the dephts of Haru's eyes as he glanced sideways at Itachi. Without warning the kunai changed course, heading straight for Itachi's heart. Anko cried out a warning and both Kakashi and Sasuke leapt forward to defend the Uchiha.

Sharingan blazing, Itachi's left hand darted out and grasped Haru's kunai, twisting the medic's wrist in a one-eighty degrees arc. Haru's eyes widened as his momentum carried him forward, impaling him on his own blade.

"Why, you... you..."

The medic's eyes glazed over, the cerulean depths fading to yellow as his body morphed grotesquely. Itachi stepped back and calmly rewound the bandage around his hand as a white zetsu replaced Haru's form.

"What is it?" Anko breathed, drawing her kunai back in anticipation of another conflict.

"Zetsu," Itachi replied in a monotone. "He must have found a way to mimic both Haru's appearance _and_ chakra signature. I believe he's done it before, though I have never witnessed it."

Anko wrinkled her nose in contempt. "So this is Madara's game. I would never have guessed Haru was an enemy."

Kakashi's expression was grave. "If Madara has begun targetting the medical staff, he could kill scores of our troops before anyone suspects. I doubt that Haru is the only shinobi who has been impersonated."

Sasuke's posture was tense as the words sunk in. "If Zetsu intended to pass off as Haru, he would have disposed of the real one long ago."

Itachi could guess the unspoken thought in his brother's mind. Haru had been working alongside Sakura earlier. The real Haru would have intended no harm towards the pink haired kunoichi, and Sakura would be ill prepared for an imposter.

"We need to warn the others."

"Exactly how will we accomplish that?" Anko gave a harsh laugh. "We could be warning the enemy for all we know."

"Zetsu only knows so much about every soldier," Itachi considered. "He can mimic our appearances and observe our behavior, but he can't do the same for our memories." He turned swiftly as he came to a conclusion. "We'll have to interrogate every shinobi we come across. Ask them about their past, recent experiences, hobbies, anything that can cause a slip up. Don't trust anyone who can't answer you correctly."

Anko smiled sardonically. "Secret passcodes, huh? I think we can figure this one out."

"You won't have long to bicker," Itachi advised. "Keep it simple. If they are Zetsu they'll kill you before you have the chance to ask a proper question."

"Take this information directly to the Intelligence Squad," Kakashi ordered. "If we each take a separate path, at least one of us should make it through. I'll stop by my own division and pass them a warning."

"Right," Anko gave a sharp nod.

Itachi nudged his brother with his elbow, trying to lighten the mood. "Last one there has to finish the entire_ Icha Icha Paradise _series in a week,"he whispered.

"I think I liked you better when you didn't make jokes," Sasuke shot back. "We're at war, Itachi."

"Forget it," Itachi glared at the sky. "We're _really_ going to have to work on your sense of humor when we get back," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said forget it," Itachi replied. "Come on, let's get out of here before dawn arrives."

Without another word the four shinobi disappeared into the night.

. .. . . .. . . .. . .

Haru stiffled a yawn and rubbed his face, shaking his head vigourosly to dispell the cobwebs. The fighting had ceased the moment Kabuto's phantom army had been destroyed, but Madara was still at large. For the night at least, the war had come to a standstill. There was no telling what the morning would bring.

Haru yawned again, mentally berating himself for choosing the medical trade as his proffession. If only he'd chosen to be a shopkeeper, or something else that involved dull, time consuming labor and little experience.

"Maybe you'd be out of the war, huh?" Haru griped to himself as he broke a small branch over his knee. "Now you're stuck in the battlefront with power hungy Uchihas, zombies, fiery tempered pink haired medics, and let's not mention the crazy Uchihas who keep saving your life. Oh, yeah. This is the life, all right." All he wanted right now was a nice, quiet room complete with a futon and a big plate of beef teriyaki. Haru's stomach rumbled at the thought.

"Stuck here wasting all my chakra," Haru continued to mutter under his breath. "Idiots just head out to get themselves killed again, don't know why I bother sometimes." He kicked a stone in the path, watching it bounce along the path until it splatted in a muddy puddle. "Even the stupid rock gets a break, but no, nothing for the medic who's worked his tail off. Stupid pebble."

The medic was so caught up in his self pity that he didn't hear the muted footsteps approaching. Moonlight glittered on a naked blade seconds before it plunged downwards. Haru stopped in his tracks, choking on a cry as a sharp pain erupted in his back. His gaze dropped to his chest, and he noted almost with wonder the tiny drops of blood dripping from the exposed blade. The world spun as he craned his neck to see his assailiant.

"You-"

The soldier's yellowed eyes returned no flicker of acknowledgement as the dagger was cruelly withdrawn. The ground rushed up to meet him, and a strange feeling of euphoria flooded Haru's mind as the pain began to dissapate. _So this is what it's like to die..._

The surrounding night grew darker still, and it was with a note of irony that the medic realized he was finally going to get the eight hours of sleep he had wistfully longed for.

. . . .. . . ..

Sakura swiped her forehead with the back of her wrist, trying to dispell the deadpan exhaustion clouding her brain. Three hours of sleep sounded like heaven right now. The medical staff was short, and still the wounded trickled in. Worse still, three medics were reported dead, cut down by an unknown assailant. She had almost become the fourth.

Sighing, Sakura rested her head in her hands and let her eyes slide shut for a moment. _Just a few minutes, that's all I need..._

Just then the tent flap flew open as a jonin burst in. "Sakura, there's been another casualty."

Sakura was instantly on her feet. "Bring them in."

"We can't," the jonin shook his head. "He's badly off. We're not sure if - "

"Then take me to him," Sakura cut the jonin off, grabbing her medical bag and adding a few extra supplies for the just in case. "Where is he?"

"Just a small ways into the forest," the jonin replied. As Sakura moved forward he halted her, placing a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "It's another of the medics."

Sakura's heart sank. She wanted to ask which one, but time was of the essence. "Take me there."

"Right this way."

The very air tingled with dread anticipation as Sakura wove her way through the tents. Few shinobi would sleep tonight, dreading what the 'morrow would bring. Sakura shuddered, knowing that anyone one of the soldiers could be another enemy in disguise.

The jonin led her into the woods, weaving along an unseen path as they drew further into the trees. Sakura kept her hand at her kunai pouch, ready at a moment's notice for any sign of malevolence. In this case she had nothing to fear. True to his word, the jonin led her directly the the wounded medic.

"Haru!" Sakura gasped softly as she knelt by the fallen shinobi. Assessing the situation, she marveled that the medic was even alive. The blood drenched groud testified that Haru had already lain there some time, and the location of the wound promised at least some internal injury.

Laying aside her doubts for the moment, Sakura dumped her medical kit on the ground and fumbled through the supplies. Another medic arrived soon after, allowing Sakura to concentrate on the surgery alone rather than use her what limited chakra she had remaining.

It seemed to take hours to patch up the gaping hole in Haru's chest, but it was with a measure of relief that Sakura finally fell back and allowed the other medic to finish the last few stitches. Haru's breath was shallow, and he was in no way out of danger, but for now at least he had a fighting chance. Sakura allowed herself a wane smile as the teal haired medic was lifted onto a stretcher and carried away. The work of a healer was never finished, it seemed, but it was worth it if only save the life of a comrad.

Scooping her scattered supplies into her pack, Sakura resolved to get some rest once she got back to camp. She'd be of no use in the morning if she didn't take some time to renew her chakra.

Rising to her feet, Sakura turned to head back to the encampment. There was no sound, no whisper of movement to warn her of what happened next. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind as a hand clamped over her mouth, stiffling any cries for help. At the same time another hand grasped her right wrist, preventing her from reaching her kunai. Sakura's eyes widened and she twisted madly to escape her captor.

"Sakura!" a familiar voice hissed in her ear as the hand covering her mouth was removed. "The password in the Forest of Death. What was it?"

Sakura slumped in relief as she realized it was Sasuke holding her back. Not entirely understanding his peculiar request, she nonetheless recited, "A ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night, that is the moment for a ninja to strike."

There was a slight sigh of released tension as Sasuke relinquished his hold. Without wasting a moment Sakura drew her kunai and whirled to face him.

"How do I know _you_ aren't the enemy?" she demanded.

Sasuke's gaze was blank, with the slightest hint of skeptism. "I could have killed you."

"Not good enough," Sakura shook her head. Thinking quickly, she blurted the first thing on her mind. "How did we pass Kakashi's bell test."

"We didn't." Sasuke leaned against a tree and folded his arms, looking bemused by her suspicion. "You had to feed Naruto in order for us to pass."

Sakura flushed deep scarlet, ebarrassed by his choice of words. "All right, I guess it is you," she said dismissively as she returned the kunai to her pouch. "I couldn't be too sure. There's already been – "

"I know," Sasuke broke in. "Zetsu. We met one of them earlier."

"Is everyone all right?" Sakura paled.

"They were fine when I left," Sasuke reassured. "Kakashi's on his way here, and Anko and Itachi are heading towards the Intelligence base."

Sakura closed her eyes momentarily at the news. Suddenly the recollection of Kakashi's original mission hit her like a blow. Without warning she threw herself forward, wrapping her arms tightly around Sasuke's neck and fighting back sobs from both fear for what could have happened and relief that he was alive.

"Don't _ever_ do that again!" Sakura said forcefully, her statement both an order and a plea at the same time.

Sasuke stood akwardly a moment before tentatively patting the pink haired kunoichi on the back. After a moment or two Sakura relinquished her hold, her emotions once more under check.

"Thanks, Sasuke," she said gratefully. "I really needed a friend right then."

Sasuke responded with one of those half smiles he had been so well known for during the days of Team 7. Taking Sakura's medical bag from her, he led her back to the encampment.

"Get some sleep," he insisted. "You look like you need it."

"You're favoring your left shoulder," Sakura noted. "Would you like me to – "

"Later, Sakura," Sasuke replied tersely as he plopped her bag on the table. "Get some rest." He was gone in a blink of sharingan.

Sakura stared at the empty tent for a minute before rolling her eyes and cursing the stubborness of the Uchiha clan. "It's a wonder they don't get themselves killed," she muttered in agitation. "If they'd just let go of their pride for once and remember they're not invincible…"

Smiling at the irony of the situation, Sakura shook her head. Considering what Itachi had lived through, invincibility seemed an understatement by now. Sitting back at the table, she pillowed her head in her arms and allowed her eyes to close. Perhaps with Kabuto dead, the next day would prove the end of all this carnage. Perhaps they could go home, the charges against Sasuke and Itachi dropped at last.

Somehow the idea seemed too good to be realistic.

**. . .. . .. . .. .. . . .. .**

** And it's finally an update! I had a blissful hour to just sit down and type for once! Not only that, but I've got enough information for at least another regular chapter. :) Sorry this took so long, but I hope it's worth it.**

** - I was actually planning to kill Haru (it's more realistic if at least some characters die), but I missed my sarcastic, annoying medic too much. Someone has be there to bug Sasuke on Itachi's day off, after all!**


	34. The Mission

Chinatsu always considered herself a true shinobi, forged of a tenacity and strength that would make the Raikage tremble. Others would collapse in hysterics on this blood drenched battlefield, but she would stand strong even to the finish. She spurned all thoughts of fear and heartache on this cold, bitter night. Only fools felt emotion in the wake of death.

Which meant that either Kakashi was a fool, or he had lost his mind a number of years ago.

Chinatsu ground her teeth in agitation as the silver haired shinobi toyed with an unrecognizable mass of stretchy glop. He was the general of their troop, yet he casually leaned back and fiddled with that – that… thing! It was as if the very concept of the upcoming battle had no meaning to him!

Twisting her bladed staff in a choke grip, Chinatsu ignored the general until she could hold back no longer.

"Exactly what is that?"

Kakashi glanced up from the object and continued plying it, stretching it in his hands before crushing it into a mass of goop once more. "Just a little something I used against a certain member of the Akatsuki more than once."

Chinatsu rolled her eyes. "Look, _Sir, _I don't mean to be rude, but we're in the middle of a war. You informed the troop three hours ago about an unseen enemy that could wipe out our entire force, and now you stand there as though nothing else mattered but that…that… What _is_ that thing anyways?"

Kakashi smiled innocently behind his mask as he held up a green coated glove. "Silly putty."

Chinatsu gaped. "And what exactly, Sir, might you find useful in a wad of children's playdough?" she challenged.

"Oh, nothing," Kakashi shrugged. "It just brings back memories."

"Well, I certainly don't see it bringing us any closer to a solution for this war!"

Kakashi sighed tightly and wadded up the mass of goo before placing it in his pocket. "You're originally from Kirigakure, aren't you?"

Chinatsu swung her head, her high decorated ponytail twisting around her like a whip. "You are correct in your observation, General."

Kakashi snapped his fingers with a tight smile. "Got it right," he remarked cheerily. "I thought as much; you reminded me a great deal of the Tsuchikage."

"I take it that's a compliment," Chinatsu tilted her chin proudly, a threat edging her tone.

"I wouldn't dare say otherwise," Kakashi mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing," Kakashi replied hastily. "Nothing at all."

"Enough useless jabber. What _is_ the purpose of that glob?"

Kakashi's eyes shifted, a smile forming under his mask. "Oh, nothing much. I actually used it to save the life of one of the world's most dangerous criminals… but you probably don't want to know about that."

Now Chinatsu was intrigued. She considered herself far beyond the weakness of curiosity, but the irksome way that Kakashi casually treated such a serious topic caught her attention. Planting her metal shaft into the ground, she rested her chin on the dull end.

"Tell me about it."

Kakashi smirked in triumph, the smug look plastered all over his face as he leaned back against a tree. "It all started out one broiling summer day..."

. . .. . . . .. . . .

"Kind of nice outside, don't you think? " Kakashi mused as he fiddled with a wad of silly puddy that Konohamaru had left inside the restaurant. "Seventy degrees out, perfect humidity levels..."

"Don't you dare come near me with that thing," Itachi scooted aside, already guessing the jonin's intention.

"Who, me?" Kakashi was all innocence. "Why would I ever do such a horrible thing as stick this in poor Itachi-chan's hair?"

"Kakashi," Itachi growled a warning as he slipped off the chair and began edging for the door, mindful of the leg that had been injured in the alley attack a short time before. A wicked gleam lit Kakashi's eye as he folded the melting goop in his hands and slowly approached. Itachi's eyes widened and he made a mad dash for the door, only to be hauled backwards as Kakashi appeared behind him.

"Sharingan, remember?" Kakashi inclined his head as he held a palmful of squashed silly putty over Itachi's ponytail.

"Get that thing away from me!" Itachi shrieked, fighting like a wildcat against the jonin's grip on his collar.

"What are you doing to him this time?" Sakura's curt shout broke into the mayhem. Itachi had never heard a more beautiful sound in his life.

"Nothing!" Kakashi held his hands out innocently as Itachi slipped from his grasp.

"Kakashi, Itachi was just released from the hospital days ago!" Sakura berated the former sensei. "You could have seriously injured him!"

"No kid who makes that kind of face is anywhere close to dying," Kakashi defended himself indignantly as Itachi stuck his tongue out from his sanctuary behind Sakura.

"Enough with the 'kid' stuff! I'm twenty one, remember?" Itachi pointed out as he ducked back again.

"I find that hard to believe!"

"Could you please stop acting Itachi's age for once?" Sakura accused Kakashi, adding insult to injury for both parties. "The Hokage wants to speak to the team, Itachi included."

"What does she want me there for?" Itachi questioned, his disgust at Sakura's intentional jibe nullified by her last statement.

"I don't know yet," Sakura admitted. "Naruto's already there, however, so I suggest you get moving."

"Ah, well, the life of a shinobi," Kakashi sighed. He pocketed the silly putty, wriggling his eyebrows menacingly at Itachi.

Itachi responded with a death glare as he righted his crutches and hobbled after the two shinobi. As though Danzo's attempts on his life weren't enough, a recent ambush by three teenagers had landed him in the hospital with hypothermia and a twisted ankle. The incident had gained him some extent of sympathy in the village, but it had forged a major obstical when it came to avoiding a certain Hatake. _As soon as Tsunade returns my sharingan, you are going to be one traumatized jonin,_ Itachi vowed silently.

"Hurry up, Itachi," Kakashi called back, peacefully unaware of the vengeful thoughts running through said Uchiha's mind.

. . . .. . . . . . . .

"Please tell me this isn't another D rankedjob," Naruto's groan could be heard across the hall. "Come on, Granny, can't you give us a real mission for once?"

"Don't call me that!" came the Hokage's curt reply. "Besides, I haven't even told you what your task is yet. Stop complaining and wait for me to finish."

"But Tsunade - !"

Kakashi pushed the door open, cutting off further conversation. Tsunade leaned back in her chair, clearly frustrated. "It's about time you got here."

"Did I miss anything?" Kakashi questioned innocently. He slid the door shut, catching Itachi's crutch and tripping him in the process. "Oh. Sorry about that."

Tsunade cleared her throat impatiently. "Contrary to Naruto's suspicions, Konoha has received a distress note from two high ranking diplomats. They were visiting a village close to Konoha's boarders when their son went missing. They want you to find him."

"Has he been kidnapped? Held hostage? This is an A-ranked mission, right Granny? I mean, even a B rank would be - "

"Naruto!" Tsunade rubbed her forehead in agitation. "This is just a C-rank," she continued in a deceptively calm tone. "The boy wandered away and probably got lost. Your job is to return him to his parents. End of story."

"What! Come on, can't you find us something better than that? We've been doing C-ranks for years!"

"Kakashi, here's the information." Tsunade ignored Naruto's protests as she handed a scroll to the jonin.

Kakashi studied the orders briefly. "The mission appears simple enough. We'll leave first thing tommorrow morning."

"Aw, man!" Naruto groaned.

"What will happen with Itachi while we're gone?" Worry laced Sakura's words. The recent attempt on the young Uchiha's life had left them all shaken. "He just got out of the hospital…"

"I'm sure one of the other squads will be able to look after him until we return," Kakashi reminded.

Itachi raised his eyes to the ceiling in a silent plea for mercy. _Please, __**anything**__ but Team Gai!_ The emotional basket case of a sensei had never heard of the term 'break,' save if it had to do with fractured bones or the like. His prize student Lee was no better.

"Actually," Tsunade laid the Uchiha's fears to rest, "I had different plans. I want you to take Itachi on this mission."

"What!" came the immediate outcry.

"As difficult as it may be to believe," Tsunade explained, "Itachi's current status may prove to be the key in making this mission a success."

"Uh, you kinda lost me on that one," Naruto scratched his head. "Itachi's a _kid_. No offense, but how's that going to help us?"

"The boy you're looking for is close to Itachi's age," Tsunade answered. "While Team Kakashi questions the villagers, Itachi will be able to mingle with the children his age and glean information where no one else might prove successful."

"For the record, I just _look_ their age," Itachi reminded heatedly. "I'm still twenty-one."

"Which provides a greater advantage," Tsunade acknowledged. "Your knowledge and experience will prove invaluable, much more so than if I sent a genin team."

"I'm flattered," Itachi replied sardonically. He was miffed that a C rank mission appeared to represent Tsunade's opinion of his current skill level. _I've gone from being an S-ranked Akatsuki to little more than an academy student in a matter of weeks. Fantastic._

"Look at it this way," Kakashi offered. "You finally have a use for all those stuffed toys the village gave you."

"I am _not_ bringing those along!"

"There is another point," Tsunade interrupted. "This is an undercover mission. You will all be required to pose as normal villagers so as not to arouse suspicion. Consider yourselves a group of distant relations on vacation. Find out as much information as you can from anyone you meet. The people will respond more openly if they do not see you as shinobi."

"I thought you said this was a C ranked mission!" Naruto blurted out.

"I did. Ryota's parents claimed their son was in no probable danger. However, two other rumors on missing persons have come from that area in the past six months. I want you four to look into that as well."

"Tell me this isn't going to be like what happened with Zabuza." Naruto winced at the memory. "Wait – you said the _four_ of us. Isn't Sai coming?"

"Not this time," Tsunade shook her head. "Itachi will be taking his place on this mission."

Naruto cast the short statured Uchiha a skeptical look.

"Hey, I was in ANBU before you even started the academy!" Itachi folded his arms across his chest and glared up at the jinchuriki.

"All right," Kakashi sighed. "I can see this is getting nowhere." He scanned the papers depicting the mission once more before folding them and placing them in the pocket of his flak jacket. "We'll leave first thing in the morning, Lady Tsunade. Come on, you three. We've got an early start tommorrow."

. . . . .. . . . .. .

"I told you not to bring the frog!"

"Itachi, I'm not going to argue it. He's cute, and you know it."

"I _hate_ that color!"

"Don't insult Naruto, he's standing two feet behind you. Besides, I've never had any problems with orange."

"Then stick it in your backpack! I'm not going to be seen carrying that thing!"

"After all the trouble someone went to to buy you a get well present? Don't be cruel, Itachi."

"Quiet down, you two," Sakura's curt order cut in. "We're approaching the gates." She twirled her parasol, the rose and pearl designs swirling in a blur of pastel.

The disguises Tsunade had suggested were perfect. Sakura had abandoned the short skirt and combat sandals of her typical uniform, donning instead a lovely kimono in a light shade of pink. Her hair wasn't long enough to twist into a bun, but she had pinned back her bangs with two simple lotus combs. Although Sakura was posing as a young maiden from Konoha, she looked the part of a princess to Itachi.

Naruto, on the other hand, had refused to give up his blaring orange outfit. True, the silken black cloak did manage to offset the glaring colors, but Itachi still felt blinded every time he glanced in the Uzamaki's direction. Naruto was quite pleased with his part in the charade, however. He was expected to act as Sakura's fiance, a position he had fought for since childhood. Of course, this was a tad difficult seeing as his 'bride to be' had a habit of slamming him over the head with her fan every so often.

Kakashi had the best part of all. He was the only 'ninja' of the group, who had been hired to protect the young couple on their journey. A temporary dye had hidden his mop of grey hair, though he complained that a little too much purple had been added to the mixture. True enough, he _did_ look like a gangster with his violet streaked brown locks.

Itachi sighed as he tripped over his floppy sandals and nearly pitched onto his face. As if posing as an eight year old child wasn't enough to dampen his pride, he was now stuck with the part of pretending to be Sakura's third cousin twice removed. Instead of the more convenient shirt and trousers he would have prefferred for a mission, Itachi was forced to wear a dark blue yukata with swirling designs in white thread and a matching cloth to tie his hair back. He was absolutely disgusted at the outfit. Skirts and crutches did not get along well together, and the attention he received was even worse. Every mother who passed by positively adored him, and more than once Itachi heard a comment about how much of a heartbreaker he would be for the young ladies when he grew up. A few compliments were passed on to Sakura for how darling her cousin was and how lucky she was to have him in the family. Sakura accepted these graciously, while Itachi tried not to gag.

"See, you're already doing your part so well," Kakashi smiled cheerfully.

"I hate you."

"Now, now, Itachi-chan. That's no way to treat your personal bodyguard."

"So help me, when I get my sharingan back - "

"Hush!" Sakura hissed. "We're here."

Itachi cast Kakashi a last baleful look and hobbled closer to Sakura. The Haruno gritted her teeth behind a grin as Naruto offered her his arm, but accepted with a demurity Itachi never thought possible.

A slight shiver ran down Itachi's spine, and he glancing backwards. There was no indication of another person, yet he could have sworn someone was watching.

The first thing Itachi noticed as they passed through the gates was the cloying fear encompassing the villagers. Hushed murmers were silenced altogether as the group of travelers entered. Two couples drew their children close, glaring at Kakashi with hardened resolve. Whispers wafted on the breeze as one by one the villagers dispersed.

"That was... interesting," Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"They're all staring at us," Sakura observed. "It's like they're afraid or something."

"Hm." Kakashi made no reply for a long moment as he observed the scene. "You three split up," he decided, keeping his voice low. "See if you can get anyone to talk. I'll speak to the visiting delegates. We'll meet back here in three hours."

"Hai," Sakura replied, her emerald eyes darting around the square. Relinquishing Naruto's arm, she politely excused herself from the group.

"Better go with her," Kakashi advised as an afterthought. "Keep up the disguise." Naruto nodded sharply and hastened to catch up with his 'fiance.'

"You know what to do," Kakashi glanced down at Itachi.

The Uchiha shot him a glower. Of all the missions in his lifetime, he had never experience so painful a humiliation as this. _At least I'm not working with the Akatsuki in this state. _He shuddered at the thought. Kisame would never have let him move past the embarrassment.

Trudging down the street, Itachi kicked a pebble down the street in disgust. Life was cruel to him. First the massacre, then the Akatsuki, now a D ranked mission as a deplorably adorable picture of innocence. If Itachi wasn't cut down in the next three hours by a rogue shinobi, he was likely to jump off a bridge and put an end to the disgrace.

Voices were heard ahead, and Itachi hastened towards the sound. A short ways away he saw two grubby children playing marbles. Their parents stood nearby, eyes roving the square with ill hidden apprehension. Sighing to himself, Itachi hobbled to join the other children. He might as well get this over with.

The youngest shouted a greeting, raising his hand to shade his eyes from the sun. He couldn't have been older than five or six. "Who're you?"

_May the ancestors forgive me for allowing Kakashi to pick the codenames._ "Nezumi," Itachi replied with a flush. He would rue this to the end of his no doubt tragically short life.

_"Nezumi? You can't be serious!"_

_"Itachi, your name means weasel as it is. I don't think a short step down on the food chain is going to hurt much."_

_"I'm not going to go around calling myself a mouse! I'm an Uchiha, which means I have d-i-g-n-i-t-y."_

_"Actually... the name also could be translated as 'rat'..."_

_Someday you will pay for this, Kakashi_, Itachi swore.

"My name's Kohaku." The boy shot a celadon marble into a group of ten, then pointed to the older girl sitting primly across from him. "That's my sister, Ai."

_Aptly named, _Itachi considered, noting the girl's blue hair. Ai gave Itachi a cool look before turning away haughtily.

"Wanna play marbles?" Kohaku begged. A memory of Sasuke at that age rose to mind, and Itachi squashed it down.

"Sure," he said with false cheer, hoping neither of the children heard the catch in his voice. Setting the troublesome crutches on the ground, Itachi eased down and cupped his hands for the marbles Kohaku offered. The multicolored stones clattered into his palms, catching the sunlight like a cache of gems.

"I am glad you are here to play with him," Ai snorted. "It is not proper for a girl to grovel in the mud for such a game."

Itachi fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Funny, it doesn't look like it's rained in weeks," he retorted airily. "Where's the mud?"

Ai shot him a scathing look. "You _are_ a bold one," she spat.

"And you're too formal for your age."

"Why you - you..." Ai spluttered a moment, at a loss for the perfect insult. "I _am_ formal, because _I_ know how to act like a proper _lady_!"

Itachi chuckled. "Thank heavens I don't know how to behave likewise."

"Ugh! Boys!" Ai hastily rose to her feet and stalked away, nose pointed high in the air.

"What a nightmare," Itachi muttered. Tossing a jade marble in the air, he sent it rolling towards a midnight stone singled out on the right.

"Aw, man!" Kohaku moaned as it hit with perfect accuracy. "I was gonna try an' get that one."

"Maybe next time," Itachi smiled as he purposely missed the sunset marble to Kohaku's right. The boy grinned as he made his own shot, crowing in delight as he captured the prize.

"Your sister doesn't seem to enjoy marbles much," Itachi commented. "Doesn't she have someone her own age to play with?"

"Nah," Kohaku shook his head morrosely. "Most everyone else is too old, an' there's not many of 'em. Me an' Ai are the only ones that play out here, an' even then Kaasan an' Tousan don't let us out alone."

"Why not?" Itachi questioned, his senses alert.

"It's not safe," Kohaku shrugged. "Kaasan says the disappearances are too close now, an' she don't want me and Ai out here alone."

"Disappearances?"

"Uh-huh," Kohaku nodded. "Kids go outside at dark an' don't come back. Kaasan wants to move, cause she don't want us to disappear too, but our home is here an' we don't have nowhere else to go."

"How long have kids been disappearing?" Itachi kept his voice low, noting the nervous glances Kohaku's parents kept sending his way.

"Don't know," Kohaku replied nonchallantly, adding a fourth marble to his growing collection. "Months, maybe. I can't remember."

"Why didn't they tell the shinobi about this?"

Kohaku frowned, his voice dropping to a hushed whisper. "'Cause the ninjas make everyone disappear, that's why!"

A chill ran down Itachi's spine. Suddenly Tsunade's insistance for their disguises made sense. Kakashi's outfit might be a dead giveaway...

A hand rested on Itachi's shoulder, causing him to jump. He turned quickly and saw that Kohaku's mother had approached during their conversation.

"You're not from here, are you?" the woman asked with a tentative smile.

Itachi shook his head, and a spasm of fear crossed the mother's face. "Where are your parents?"

A stabbing pain accompanied by a vivid picture of Mikoto and Fugaku's bloody corpses nearly took Itachi's breath away. "My, ah, cousin went somewhere with her fiance," he answered shakily.

Kohaku's mother waited for a further answer. Her eyes bore into Itachi's own, as though searching his soul and reading his unspoken words.

"You shouldn't be out here alone," she said softly, her eyes drifting away as though reminiscing the past. Her gaze lingered on Kohaku as she straightened.

"Come. You and Ai should be inside."

Kohaku obediently gathered his marbles and scooped them into a small burlap sack. Itachi rose to his feet, leaning on his crutches as he gave the boy's mother a level stare.

"Why is everyone so afraid?"

Amaya nearly stepped back at the strange boy's fierce, burning gaze. Any good mother could recognize the look of a child who had seen too much evil in their short years. The stranger looked far too old for his young life.

"You shouldn't be here," she repeated, shaking her head and refusing to acknowledge the boy's question.

"Why not? What should I be afraid of?"

Amaya turned to her husband, her face stricken with terror. He understood the implication, and grasped Ai and Kohaku's hands tightly before leading them into the house. Relieved that her children were safe, Amaya knelt and grasped the boy's shoulders.

"Listen to me, and listen closely. Go find your family. Do not leave their side, and get out of the village as soon as possible. It is not safe for you to be here."

"Why not?" Itachi demanded. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Ayame," the call came from the doorway. Ayame turned to her husband, casting Itachi one last glance of depair.

"I cannot help you. It is too dangerous, and my children need me. Leave now! You are old enough to recognize danger, I can see it in your eyes. Find your friends and go before it is too late."

Without another word the woman turned and ran inside. The door latched tightly behind her. Itachi's mind raced, his questions only increased in multitude. If Kohaku's mother had been so concerned about his wellfare, why leave him to fend for himself on the streets? Nothing made sense.

The hair on Itachi's neck prickled as he realized the street was empty. Not a sound disrupted the stillness, save an ominous breeze tearing through the ivy covered walls. Not for the first time, Itachi wished he had his chakra. Scanning the area for any sign of his team, he set off to find them.

Slowly the sun began to descend on the horizon.

. .. . . .. . . .. .. . .

Sakura giggled behind her fan, glancing away shylyas though pleased as Naruto slid a charming pink and silver ring onto her finger. The Uzamaki chattered ceaslessly, looking all the part like an enamoured lover. Naruto had yearned for this moment for years, and a flash of guilt assailed Sakura at the knowledge that it meant nothing between the two of them. Everything was an act on her part, but Naruto was speaking from his heart.

"Hey, don't worry," Naruto whispered in Sakura's ear as her face grew downcast. "I know how you feel about this. It's okay."

Sakura smiled at his encouragement, but the guilt remained. Turning away, she pointed excitedly to a display of coral bracelets and begged for her 'fiance' to buy her one. As much as the act grated against Sakura's nerves, she was determined not to blow their cover. Naruto good naturedly examined the jewelry before picking out a light magenta chain and fastening it around his teammate's wrist. Sakura flushed instinctively at the touching gesture.

"We'll take this one," Naruto told the jewel seller.

"Good choice," the man commented. "Your fiance has fine taste, young lady."

"Yes, he does," Sakura agreed as she turned her wrist to allow the pink topaz studs to catch the fading rays of sunlight.

"Say, you didn't come to town with a youngster, did you?"

Naruto hesitated momentarily before placing the jewelry fee in the shopkeeper's palm. "Yeah, we did. Why?"

The jeweler wet his lips nervously, his bushy eyebrows and mustache crinkled in a frown. "Look you two," he leaned forward cautiously, "I know you're going to be newliweds and all, but this isn't the best place to bring your kids."

"He's not my child," Sakura corrected. "He's my second - er, third cousin."

"Twenty times removed," Naruto muttered.

"It doesn't matter to me if he's your cousin or your grandfather," the shopkeeper sighed in exhasperation. "This town isn't safe! You should never have brought that kid in, don't you know that?"

"Why?" Naruto demanded. "What's wrong with this place?"

"Nothing, it's just..." The jeweler opened the window and glanced up and down the street. Rubbing his hand over his balding head, he whispered harshly, "There ain't no kids around here, that's why. Just a few, and none of them stick around long."

"Why not?" Sakura gasped softly.

"Kidnappers! No one sees them, no one knows where they go. This whole town is being held hostage by all the ransom notes. I shouldn't even be talking to you about this!"

"Why didn't you tell the Hokage?" Naruto leaned closer.

"I told you, we're being held hostage! Fifty kids have gone missing, and every parent's been warned to keep their mouths shut _or else_! We don't dare go to anyone for help!"

Naruto's eyes were lit with blue fire, allowing for no evasion of the solemn question. "What happens if anyone talks?"

The jeweler made no immediate reply, his throat swallowing convulsively. "There's only one kid that ever came back. He was dead." There was another moment of hesitation.

"He didn't have human legs any more."

. . .. . . . .. . . .

Kakashi pulled the wad of silly putty from his pocket, stretching it and squelching it down as he mulled over his tea. The villagers were evasive, seemingly afraid to even glance his way. So far he had gleaned no information. Even the diplomats who had promised to meet him had not appeared.

_Maybe it's the hair,_ Kakashi mused. _I do look somewhat like a guitar playing freak..._ He resolved to find a new batch of dye as quickly as possible. Sighing, Kakashi realized he was downright_ bored_. He fiddled with the green glop in his hands and considered dropping it in his tea to see if it would dissolve.

"What's that?"

Kakashi glanced down to see a short four year old peering up, eyes fastened on the silly putty in the jonin's hands.

"Oh, this?" Kakashi said mysteriously, "This is... far too horrific to discuss. I would dread the nightmares that might surface if I told you of the great slime monster from the Village Hidden in the Sound.

"No," the child breathed. "Tell me more!"

"Watch this," Kakashi replied, placing the silly putty in the fading sunlight. To the child's horror it slowly melted, spreading out on the table as though it were crawling towards him.

"Yipe! Get it away!" The child leapt back in horror.

Kakashi's hand lashed out and he scooped up the green mess, squashing it into his hands once more. "Now you understand why this creature is so feared among the Sound. Only constant handling can keep it from escaping its prison and strangling yet another helpless victim."

"I don't appreciate you scaring my son like that." A curt voice brought a grimace to Kakashi's features as he turned around.

"Don't worry, it's just silly putty," he stammered at the stern look the boy's father gave him.

The boy's father gave his son a strict nod towards the back of the shop, and the child scurried away. Reassured of some safety precaution that Kakashi could not guess, the storekeeper turned back to the jonin. "It's not past sunset yet. What are you doing in my shop?"

"I was buying some tea," Kakashi replied, preterbed. "This _is_ a tea stand, isn't it?"

"Get out of here!" the shopkeeper threatened. "Go do your dirty work in the streets where you belong! I know the rules around here, and you could be court martialed for acting outside the contract!"

"I... don't think I understand," Kakashi scratched his head.

"You heard what I said! Get out of here, before I inform the commander of your breach of protocol!"

"All right, then," Kakashi saluted wearily, tossing a few ryo on the table. "Thanks for the _service_." He hadn't gone two steps before a hand slammed on the table behind him, and the coins hit the back of his neck with uneccessary force.

"Keep your blood money and don't set foot in my shop again!"

"Wonder what got into him?" Kakashi muttered as he vacated the shop and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Kakashi! Hey, Kakashi!"

The jonin turned in mild surprise as Sakura and Naruto raced towards him. The former was slower, being hampered by her long kimono and delicate sandals.

"Kakashi, we have to find Itachi fast!" Naruto panted as he skidded to a halt.

"Hm? What happened?"

Sakura grabbed Kakashi's shoulder and pulled him forward to whisper in his ear. "A shopkeeper told us what was going on. Someone is kidnapping the children and holding them hostage in order to keep the village under control. We have to get Itachi out of here before they find him."

"Wait, who's _they_?"

Naruto and Sakura exchanged a helpless look. "We don't know," Sakura admitted. "He didn't say."

_"__The people will respond more openly if they do not see you as shinobi..." __"Do your dirty work on the streets where you belong...!" _The realization hit Kakashi with a start. Despite the obvious danger in the village, the only ninja to show himself openly had been met with suspicion rather than ease of mind. The shopkeeper's anger was beginning to make sense.

"Spread out," Kakashi ordered in a low voice. The sun was beginning to sink below the hills, bathing the team in its fiery glow. "I'll search the alleyways. You two head back to the main square. Itachi may be waiting there already."

"Hai," Sakura and Naruto responded in unison.

Kakashi dashed into the gloom of the nearest sidestreet, revealing his sharingan for the sake of speed. The sun sank further into the hills. Something inside screamed at him to hurry, that they were wasting invaluable time.

The last of the sun's rays disappeared into the shadows.

A cry of dismay came from Kakashi's right. Altering his course towards the sound, he slid to a halt as Sakura plucked a kunai knife from the wall. Horror washed over her face and in a daze she handed him a small white paper.

_No questions, no interference. _

The note was unsigned. Kakashi knew what was coming next, but he felt a wave of nausea as Sakura held out a second object.

Itachi's blue and white hairtie.

. . .. ..

_End Part 1..._


	35. The Mission Part II

**This was ****supposed**** to be a one shot. How did it turn into a multi-chapter deal? **

** Good news, this is the**** LAST ****flashback until the end of the story. I've abandoned all hope of Masashi Kishimoto finishing the war before 2014, so I'm going to stop twiddling my thumbs and just write my own ending. :)**

** . . . .. . . .. . . .**

Itachi barely caught himself as his crutch caught on a hidden rock, nearly spilling him onto the cobblestones. Someday he was going to give Danzo a taste of his own medicine. Maybe he'd even throw in a bonus round and cripple the root leader for life.

Glancing at the descending sun, Itachi shivered in the cool breeze. There was something truly ominous in the air, as though the plunge of darkness would promise the worst of nightmares. Pushing the thought away, Itachi hurried on. His only cause for nightmares had been murdered when he was thirteen. Nothing could touch him in that area now.

"And I was like, seriously! We went to all that trouble and it was the wrong kid? I mean, what's wrong with that guy?"

"You do what you get paid for, Hotaka, and it's not like you do much work as it is. If I were you I'd stop complaining and be grateful this is such a cowardly village."

"Yeah, no kiddin'."

Itachi slipped into the shadows and pressed himself against the wall, scarcely breathing as he listened. The footsteps drew closer as two shinobi rounded the corner. They were so engrossed in their conversation they didn't even notice the slight figure observing them. The tallest of the pair readjusted his forehead guard, apparently finding it too large for comfort.

"I done told ya, Hotaka, leave it alone!" his dark haired companion snapped.

"I can't help it," the tall shinobi whined. "It itches!"

"Maybe it wouldn't itch so much if you took care of those fleas like the captain told you!"

"Hey, you're not the one taking care of the dog hybrids, so mind your own business!"

"Why you rotten little... I oughtta - "

At that moment Itachi's crutch caught in a crack between the cobblestones, pitching him forward in an indignified heap. The two shinobi whirled around, aghast at the appearance of the newcomer.

"Kyo! There's one of 'em!"

"Took long enough," the dark haired shinobi grunted. He stepped forward casually as Itachi scrambled to his feet. "Took quite a fall there, kid. You all right?"

Itachi studied the two closely, giving them a cursory nod as he slipped a kunai from the hidden pouch tucked in his belt.

"Now, now, no need to be scared of us." Kyo stepped forward once more, his smile reminding Itachi of a fox cornering its prey. "Thought you might've hurt yourself. Hotaka and I were just heading out to patrol the area. Looks like you're a long ways from home, kid. Lost, perhaps?"

"Actually, I was just heading back to join my family," Itachi replied evasively. He moved into the light, forcing the shinobi to follow lest they lose him in the shadows.

In the warm glow of the paper lamp, Itachi realized the two shinobi were hardly as formidable as they had initially appeared. Hotaka's vest was short and patchworked, and his forehead guard was clearly too wide for his forehead. Kyo's uniform seemed well kept, but there was one obvious mistake that Itachi was quick to point out.

"It is strange that a shinobi from the grass village and another from the rain village should be working alongside one another." Itachi gave the two a dubious glare. "Unless, of course, you stole those forehead guards."

"The kid's smart, Kyo," Hotaka murmered loud enough for Itachi to catch the words.

"What do you think?" Kyo snapped. "He's a genin, right? They aren't like those stupid twits you can just pick off the street."

"Well, it ain't like the Hokage to send a _lame_ kid on a mission!"

"Hotaka, we've been through this. _Never_ underestimate your opponent. Remember last time? That annoying little brat that hit you between the eyes with the slingshot?"

"That was a good sized stone, Kyo! He wasn't just using pebbles there. How'd I know he was going to fight back?"

"He wasn't even fighting you. You _let_ him brain you. How idiotic can you get?"

Itachi rolled his eyes. At the rate these two were arguing, he could slip away without notice. The conversation, however, held him in place. It was becomming blatantly obvious that these were the kidnappers Kohaku had been speaking of. If he could formulate a plan to go along with the two _and_ make it out alive, they might lead him right to the diplomats' missing son.

"Not to interrupt your _intelligent_ conversation," Itachi drawled, "But I'm in a bit of a hurry here, so I would appreciate it if you would tell me who you are and what you want."

"Idiot!" Kyo hissed at his friend. He turned to Itachi, his fake smile back in place. "Sorry about the wait, kid. _Hotaka_ here has a nasty habit of picking a fight when least neccessary. Now tell me, where's your team? We can escort you back."

"Can't be too careful, none," Hotaka agreed, shooting a glare at his partner. "The streets here are mighty dangerous at night."

Itachi rubbed a palm over his face, feigning weariness. "I'd sure appreciate it if you could show me the way back. I got lost earlier this afternoon, and I just can't find my teammates anywhere."

"Don't worry, kid," Hotaka and Kyo exchanged a grin. "We'll help you find your squad."

"And don't worry about those forehead guards," Kyo added. "Hotaka lost his, and he, uh, blew up mine while he was at it. We have to use spares until new shipments come in."

"That makes sense," Itachi lied between his teeth.

"Well, this way, squirt," Hotaka waved for Itachi to follow. "I think I saw your team just this way. Sheesh," he muttered to his partner, "I never knew the genin teams were so _young_. Konoha must be getting desperate."

"Or we've been had," Kyo whispered, shooting a glance back. "That rich guy could have been lying this whole time."

Backing off from Hotaka, Kyo placed a hand firmly on Itachi's shoulder. The gesture was disguised as a form of guidance, but Itachi could sense the hidden strength in the tight grip. Kyo did not intend to let him escape. Sighing to himself, Itachi resigned himself to his fate. He only hoped he knew what he was getting himself into.

"Now was that passageway right or left?" Hotaka tapped a dirty fingernail against his teeth in thought.

"You mean you forgot again?" Kyo groaned. "How could you forget that of all things? It's right, you idiot! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Oh, yeah," Hotaka nodded. "That was it. I thought that - "

Sheer instinct caused Itachi to duck to the side at the last instant. A booted foot sailed over his head, barely missing Kyo's arm as it slammed towards the floor again.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hotaka's shout rang out.

Itachi didn't wait to learn the answer. A fist lashed out at temple, and once more it was only a last minute reflex that saved him. All he could see was a shadow dancing in and out of the streetlight. Itachi ducked once more, but he was hampered by his previous injuries. The shadow seemed to realize this, and took advantage. A sidesweep took out Itachi's crutches, sending a flare of pain through the Uchiha's leg as he abandoned the supports and rolled to his feet. He wasn't nearly fast enough.

A knee to the stomach halted Itachi in his tracks, just before a blunt object crashed into the back of his head. Stars danced across his vision and the cobblestones rose alarmingly. A hard object slammed between his shoulderblades, and the world went black.

"Fools."

Hotaka and Kyo gaped at the prone child before looking up to his attacker.

"Now what was that for?" Hotaka demanded. "We had him under control!"

"You would have led him directly to our hideout." The shadow stepped into the light, his cold gaze piercing as he wiped off two gleaming katanas before returning them to his belt. "Fools. You think this is an ordinary genin? They don't pass the academy at so young an age. The Hokage sent him here for a reason."

"Did you _have_ to brain him?" Kyo growled. "Now he's useless to us."

The shadow knelt by the fallen Uchiha, placing two fingers against the child's neck. "His pulse is strong. He will suffice." Removing Itachi's hairtye with a single tug, he pinned it to the wall with a kunai before scribbling something on a slip of paper.

"What's that for?" Kyo scratched his head.

"Something for his team to find." The shadow rolled the note meticulously, threading it through the fingerhold in the kunai handle. Kneeling down once more, he deftly secured Itachi's hands behind his back before tying a strip of cloth around his eyes.

"I still think you're taking this too seriously," Kyo muttered. "He's just a kid."

The shadow looked up, his eyes glittering with contempt. "Clearly you have failed to understand the circumstances. I have observed this boy's squadron. Their leader is none other than Hatake Kakashi, otherwise known as 'The Copy Nin.'" He paused, waiting for a sign that his message was getting through. Hissing between his teeth, he spoke as though to children. "You would have failed to bring in the genin you sought, as there _are_ no genin in this squad. You would be facing two highly trained chunin as well as their leader."

"Then what was this kid doing here for?" Hotaka whined.

"I do not know," the shadow responded. "I do know this; he is no mere child. Take him below. The leader will wish to question him."

Kyo and Hotaka exchanged a glance. "How do we know - "

"Because unlike you _bumbling fools,_ I have earned the respect of our leader, and therefore his confidence." He strode forth menancingly. "I should think that would give you reason to be concerned over your own futures." When no reply forthcame, the shadow nodded abruptly. "Very well, then. Take him below."

Hotaka bent to pick up Itachi, but was halted as a boot lashed out and pinned his fingers into the cobblestones.

"If you fail in this task..." The boot ground down mercilessly, despite Hotaka's whimpers. "You will be the one to serve in his place."

The pressure was removed and Hotaka hastily drew back. "Uh, yeah, uh, I understand!" he stammered. The shadow gave him a skeptical look before disappearing into the gathering darkness.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Hotaka begged, rubbing his bruised fingers. "I don't know about you, but I'm not anxious to stick around for _him_ to report me."

"No kidding," Kyo shuddered. He grabbed the motionless Uchiha by the arms and hoisted him over his shoulders. A last harried glance back, and the two shinobi vanished into a nearby alleyway.

. .. . . . . .. . .. .

"I just can't believe this happened," Sakura moaned as she slid against the wall. "We should have stayed with Itachi. He just got of the hospital! What were we thinking, letting him go off on his own like that?"

"Why does this always happen to Itachi?" Naruto paced around the square, oblivious to how his shouts might be affecting the villagers. "I mean, it's like he has a bad luck syndrome or something. Why is everyone we meet out to get him? He might as well wear a sign labelled 'Kill me, I'm an Uchiha!"

"Naruto, it's not funny!" Sakura yelled, at the verge of losing her temper completely. "This is a serious situation!"

"I am taking this seriously!" Naruto bit back. "What do you want me to do, contemplate it like one of the chunin exam problems?"

Kakashi meanwhile created a series of hand signals, stepping back as a pack of dogs appeared. "Pakko," he adressed the smallest pug, "I need you to help me track down those representatives. The rest of you, go find Itachi."

"Hai!" Sakura nodded, breaking away from the argument in sight of a plan.

"We'll find him, Kakashi," Naruto promised, his face set.

"Good. I'm counting on you two."

The team split up in opposite directions. Pakko snuffled eagerly for any sign of his quarry, while the baying from the rest of the pack informed Kakashi they had already detected Itachi's scent. With luck, Sakura and Naruto would find the Uchiha within the hour and deliver a stern lecture before herding him back to safety once more. Naruto was right; for being an Uchiha genius, Itachi had a knack for landing himself in perilous situations. At this rate, he'd surprass Naruto before he reached his ninth birthday.

_Twenty-second,_ Kakashi reminded himself. Itachi would have fried him on the spot had he heard the insult. The nagging reminder that the Uchiha might be in grave danger returned, causing Kakashi to lengthen his stride once more.

Pakko dutifully followed suit, hard pressed to keep up with Kakashi's loping run. He pressed his nose close to the ground, picking through the foreign scents. The villagers themselves were easy to pick out. No matter what the home environment might be, the cloying smell of sweat and fear was obvious. Shinobi could be picked out by the burnished metal and worn leather of their weapons and flak jackets. A strong odor of mud and filth accompanied nearly all of the shinobi, resulting in an utterly revolting combination. There were other scents Pakko could not place. Faint hints of sulfur, a whiff of lavender shampoo, grains of sand from the Cloud Village of all places, light splatterings of chemicals and powders, and the heavy residue of iron were among many such mysteries. It was the familiar scent of spring leaves and silk worms that at long last led the duo straight to their quarry.

"This is it," Pakko confirmed as he inched his nose along the threshhold of a house. Kakashi studied the structure, noting the firmly shuttered windows and bare wooden walls. Striding forward, he rapped his knuckles against the door in a quick rythm.

Hushed whispers were heard before a heavy bolt slid away. The door opened a crack, the stark candlelight revealing an older civilian. The man's eyes squinted in the light, his face drawn as though with great weariness. Suspicion replaced fatigue as he recognized Kakashi's flak jacket, but to the man's credit he revealed no signs of fear.

"What do you want?" the man asked gruffly. "You'll find nothing of interest here, and if you take it upon yourself to kill me you'd probably be doing an old man a favor."

The patter of hurried feet belayed the man's statement. Recognizing the man's wary stance as a measure of protection for the occupants inside, Kakashi decided to forgoe his disguise. Exchanging a glance with Pakko, he raised a hand to his forehead guard and tugged it free, revealing his sharingan.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. My team was assigned the mission of locating a missing child by the name of Iwate Ryota. Although his parents promised to meet with us concerning this matter, they have not upheld their part of the agreement. I have now lost a member of my team, and still have yet to learn the purpose of our being here. If I am not granted an audience with Ryota's parents at once, I will withdraw my team and tell the Hokage that this mission is canceled."

A woman's soft gasp was heard in the dark interior. The elder man glanced back as though conferring with someone before a hand guided him away from the door. A tall, dark haired man took his place, his ornate silk yukuta a dead give away for his high position.

"I am Iwate Tsuneo," he greeted formally. "I must apologize for your poor welcome. Please, come inside. We have much to discuss."

Kakashi cautiously stepped through the doorway, alert for any signs of a trap. A single flickering candle provided the only light source. The elderly man who had met Kakashi at the door placed the candle on a low table before returning to his post. Kneeling down on a cushion, Tsuneo motioned for Kakashi to do the same. Warily the jonin complied.

"I must apologize for the treatment you have faced since your arrival," Tsuneo repeated. "You must understand that recent circumstances have... delayed our ability to meet with you."

Kakashi glanced around the dimly lit room, noting the barricaded windows and drawn curtains. A young woman hastily placed a tray in front of them before retreating into the shadows. Tsuneo indicated her with a nod.

"My wife, Kimiko."

"Exactly what has happened in this village?" Kakashi stirred his tea as he spoke, maintaining a casual air.

Tsuneo sighed heavily. "It began nearly a year ago, when the son of the village leader disappeared. It is said that the child was kidnapped for revenge, but no ransom note forthcame. One week later the leader was approached by a masked shinobi who introduced himself as Akusai. The leader was told that his son was being held captive for hidden purposes, and if he wished the boy to remain alive he would see to it that the village be left under Akusai's rule. He brought..." here Tsuneo's voice shook, "...Evidence that not only proved his point, but promised the leader's cooperation. The villagers complied when they heard the news, trusting that if they did so the boy would be rescued and things would return to normal.

"The shinobi arrived soon afterwards, but instead of aiding the village in their plight they began to take control. Five more children were kidnapped, and a warning given that if there was outer interference they would be killed. The citizens of this place are like a family. If even one person were to be harmed, the entire village would fight back. And that's what they did. But Akusai had thought his plan out too well. The leader's son was returned, but..." Again Tsuneo had difficulty forming the words. "It was clear he had been used for human experimentation," he whispered. "No one dared raise a voice against Akusai after that.

"After the shinobi arrived, an unwritten set of rules was put into place. Children found outside after sunset would be snatched away by Akusai's soldiers. Anyone who tried to go for help would return to find their house ransacked and their family gone. The shinobi have their own set of rules, so as not to destroy the deceptively peaceful atmosphere around this village. Sometimes this can prove advantageous for us. Foreigners also are permitted for the economy's sake, but their children are considered fair game for the shinobi to steal. Those who help them or reveal the plight of the village will only face a similar fate."

"You fear Ryota has also been captured by this man," Kakashi filled in. "But why send for a genin team? This is clearly a mission calling for a B rank or higher."

Tsuneo focused his concentration on his tea, evading the question. Kakashi was about to repeat when Tsuneo's wife spoke up.

"He may as well know, Tsuneo." The auburn haired woman knelt to Kakashi's left, her doe eyes frantic with worry. "My name is Kimimo. I fear that I am the reason you were called here. You see, Tsuneo and I brought Ryota on our mission here, considering it to be of little danger. It was such a small village after all, and rumoured to be well protected. One hour after we arrived, we noticed Ryota had wandered away. He often disappears for a time, and we thought nothing of it. Towards evening, however, we began to grow concerned. We searched everywhere, but no one would offer us any aid. We thought none had seen him, but it was not until later that we learned the villagers were hiding information. A shinobi approached us at dusk and informed us of our son being held captive. We begged for an audience with Akusai, and one of his shinobi finally granted us this request. He told us that they would be willing to release our son... but only for a price."

The silence that followed was strained, and Kakashi sensed he would not like what he was about to hear. "What did you promise him for the return of your son?"

Kimiko locked her gaze on him, her haunted eyes desperate and pleading. "Please. Do not judge a mother for the lengths she will go to to protect her children."

Kakashi sat up, forcing his voice to remain low. "What did you give him?"

"He required a genin squad to use for his experiments."

. . . .. . . . .. . .

Sakura and Naruto ran alongside the legion of mutts, senses alert for any sign of trouble. Abruptly Bull stopped at a bare wall, pressing his nose against it and howling mournfully.

"Out of the way," Naruto ordered, pushing through the small pack. Pressing a hand against the wall, he searched for any sign of a doorway. "I don't get it!" He glared at the offending barrier. "How'd they get inside?"

"Try going _over_ the wall," Sakura advised dryly. Focusing her chakra into her feet, she scurried up the white stone structure. Upon reaching the top, however, she realized Naruto's dilemma.

Stretching out as far as the eye could see was a sheet of concrete shimmering with chakra. Naruto hauled himself over the edge, his eyes wide as he surveyed the landscape.

This was no mere enclosement. This was a fortress.

. . . . .. . .. . . . .

Consciousness returned swiftly, a lingering habit of Itachi's ANBU training. In one liquid movement he sat up, pulling against the chains that restrained him to the bed.

"Save your breath, kid. You're not going anywhere."

Itachi ceased his struggles, taking in the room he was held captive in. Torchlight flickered on white stone walls, emphasizing the shadows and causing even the rats to appear huge in size. In the corner a man with purple and black streaked hair was watching him thoughtfully, fingering his long tresses with one hand and stroking the head of one of a large doberman with the other.

"Why am I here?" Itachi asked. He remained calm, his eyes shifting almost imperceptively as he searched for the most convenient escape route.

"It won't work," the man seemed to guess his thoughts. "Even if you could slip past those imbeciles, you would never reach the exit alive. I have seen to that."

"You still didn't answer my question."

The purple haired man raised his brow appraisingly at Itachi's cool demeanor. "Very well, then," he replied as he rose to his feet. Itachi could see now that the man's height was not exagerated by the torchlight. He could easily have reached six feet. The light glittered off his armor and curved swords, indicating that he was no mere shinobi.

"You are no ordinary genin," the man seemed to echo Itachi's thoughts. "I cannot sense your chakra. Either you have hidden it well, or you have none at your disposal. Despite this, you easily outwit my men and nearly escape my swords. Provided, the shinobi here are _idiots_ who do not know one end of a kunai from the other, but they manage well enough to strike fear into the hearts of young ones such as yourself." He turned to face Itachi once more, openly curious. "You are different from the others."

Itachi folded his arms as well as his fetters would allow him. This was getting him nowhere. "You have yet to explain _who_ you are and _why_ I'm here."

The man seemed humored by his response. "You are not easily distracted. My name is Rokudo. My surname is of no importance to you. You are here because my master requires it."

"And?" Itachi pressed.

"There is no need for further explanation. My duty was to see to your capture, and to ensure you do not escape. You will learn your purpose in due time."

"Who is your master? Why does he want me here?"

"You are rather persistant," Rokudo commented, continuing his slow pace around the room. His rotweiler followed him step for step. "It will do you no good to worry over circumstances that will not come to pass for some time. Have patience. Relish your ignorance while you have it."

Without another word Rokudo snapped for his rotweiler's attention and left the room. The sounds of multiple bolts sliding in place echoed in the stone chamber, leaving Itachi alone to consider his fate.

. . . . . .. . . .

"How long did you expect you could get away with this ruse?"

Kakashi was long past anger. His disgust at the situation ran deep and cold, burning like ice in his veins. What were these diplomats thinking, intending to betray an innocent team of young shinobi instead of going to the proper authorities as they should? Itachi's life lay on the balance because of the,. A wave of revulsion ran unchecked through Kakashi after hearing the couple's admission.

"You were willing to hand over three _children_ to a murderer, and for what end? What gives you the impression that he would have returned your son once Akusai's terms were met?"

Kimiko stared at Kakashi in shock for a moment before bursting into tears. "I don't _know!_" she cried out. "What else was I expected to do? I will not let that man turn Ryota into one of...of... _those things_!"

"Yet it means nothing to you that others will be forced to take his place?"

"Yes, it means something!" Kimiko screamed, practically in hysterics now. "It tears at me to do this to them, but I am left with no choice! I am not strong like you shinobi. I cannot sacrifice my family for the sake of honor. I will not let them harm my son!"

Kakashi remained silent, the violent pulsing at his temple the only indication of the anger running through him. Were these two even aware of the horrors that would have come to the genin team had their plan come about? True, a squad fresh out of the academy would not have been assigned a C rank mission, but the same results would have been cruelly dealt out. A shudder ran through Kakashi as images rose to mind of the remains of Orochimaru's experiments. For all he knew, Itachi could be enduring a similar fate.

"I don't know what kind of diplomats you two consider yourselves to be," Kakashi ground out in a dangerously low tone, "But you've proven yourselves a disgrace to Konoha. We will continue looking for your son, and _hopefully _we will find him and our missing team member in one piece. When Ryota is returned, I expect you to leave this village and never return. You have no right to call yourselves representatives of the Leaf Village."

"How dare you!" Tsuneo rose to his feet as Kakashi turned away.

The jonin turned slightly. "A true member of the Leaf Village would never betray a comrade, even in the face of death. You're negotiators. You should have been able to find another route."

Tsuneo spluttered in bitter rage and moved forward as though to strike. Before he could do so, however, Kimiko darted forward and grabbed his arm.

"No!" she cried out. "Not here, Tsuneo, please!" Turning to Kakashi, she said brokenly, "Forgive us. We will take your words to heart. Find our son. That is all we ask."

Kakashi turned sharply and strode outside, Pakko at his heels. The pug whined softly at the tension radiating through the air. At last Kakashi slowed his furious pace. Staring up at the near full moon, he sighed heavily.

"I hope we're not too late."

. . .. . . .. . ... . . .

Sakura skidded to a halt as she reached the edge of the roof once more. Resting her hands on her knees, she waited a few moments to catch her breath. She and Naruto had scoured the rooftop, seeking for even a slight weakness in the chakra shield protecting the stonework below. Even the walls of the fortress were coated in energy, destroying Sakura's plan to break through the asphalt and sneak inside.

"This isn't getting us anywhere, Sakura," Naruto pointed out the obvious. "Face it, there's no way a stealth attack is going to help us rescue Itachi."

Sakura felt the waves of chakra begin to coil around Naruto even before the orange glow appeared. "Naruto! What do you think you're doing?"

"Just what you wanted," Naruto replied with unusual calm. "We're gonna break in. Stand back, Sakura. I don't want you to get caught in this."

"Hold on, you're going to get us both killed!" Nonetheless Sakura scurried backwards as the writhing tails of the kyuubi began to take shape around Naruto. The Uzamaki shot her a toothy grin before slamming his fist into the center of the roof.

The resulting explosion echoed for miles around as slabs of concrete rained down on the streets below.

. . . . . .. . . . ..

Itachi heard the formidable strides long before the door slammed against the wall. He sat up warily, preparing for the worst.

"Get up." Rokudo's eyes were aflame with a frenzied light. Grabbing Itachi's wrist, he jabbed the key into the shackles and twisted it before roughly pulling the Uchiha to his feet.

"Where are you taking me?" Itachi's question could almost have been a challenge, such was the authority in his small voice.

"You wanted to know what my master needed you for. It appears that your wish shall be granted a little early."

Itachi struggled to keep up with Rokudo's long strides as the purple haired man practically dragged him down the long white corridors. Shrieks and yowls echoed from behind closed doors, some almost animalistic. Three dobermans flanked Rokudo, growling from time to time as though in warning.

Flinging open a barred door, Rokudo flung Itachi inside. Instantly the Uchiha was on his feet, prepared to make a break for it. With his sharingan it would have been easy. Within moments however, Itachi found himself strapped down on a table, a sharp ringing in his ears a testament to the failed attempt. Rokudo regarded him disdainfully as he removed his gloves and took a seat across the room.

"I told you escape would be futile. You cannot seem to get that through your head."

Itachi glared. "What now? Waiting like a good pet for your master to come?"

Rokudo's eyes flashed at the insult. "A warning from the wise, boy. I may take orders from Akusai, but do not test my authority. I can make your life miserable here, or I can help you bear the torment. Make your choice now. You do not want me for an enemy."

Itachi faltered, confused by the statement. "What are you talking about? I thought _you_ were the enemy here. Don't tell me you've had a sudden change in heart in order to gain my full cooperation."

Rokudo rose to his feet and approached the bound Uchiha. "Do not mock me, Uchiha. I can be the one who sees to it whether you live or die. I have killed others before, when the transformation becomes too great to bear. Do you realize what Akusai's intent is for you?"

Itachi shook his head no.

Rokudo regarded him thoughtfully for a moment. "Then I shall elaborate now. Fifteen years ago, Akusai was held prey to one of Orochimaru's experiments. It destroyed him, and corrupted his mind. After his escape he adopted the sick practices of the snake sannin. His goal? To create an army of hybrids that would embrace both the animal and human side of nature, allowing the strongest points of both forms to be used against the shinobi world.

"Akusai's initial experiments failed. He learned that adults were unable to handle the conformation, as their bodies rejected the animal counterparts. They quickly died. Not dissuaded, Akusai began testing his theory on a younger generation, and found that their bodies were more capable of adapting. I will not go into detail of how his home village was destroyed. Needless to say, the experiment was a success. However, his test subjects were destroyed during the battle that followed.

"Afterwards, Akusai disappeared before the law could catch him. He remained in hiding for years before stumbling upon this village. It was a peaceful setting on an ill traveled route, making it the perfect location. Akusai hired a number of thugs to pose as shinobi and frighten the village into cooperation. As you can see, his threats have had quite the effect. Akusai's minions may be incompetent, but they do their job. Even now Akusai's work is almost complete. Within months he will have the beginnings of a new hybrid army. Once the children have grown, they will be nigh undestructable."

Itachi let his head plunk against the table in disgust. _This_ was his future destiny? Somehow the concept of death by turning into some feral animal was not exactly appealing. _I'm going to kill Sasuke for letting me live._

"Listen to me," Rokudo's tone had almost turned sympathetic, "I am in no position to free you, but I can lend some aid. There are others here who have faced even worse than you might expect. Some I have killed, for mercy at their request. Others have been able to maintain contact with their parents through me, and to many I have been able to provide medical assistance to alleviate their pain. I have proven you no reason to trust me, yet understand that I mean no further harm to you than what is required of my duty."

"Duty?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at the revelation. "You kidnapped me, locked me up, hit me over the head more times than I can count, and now you're going to sit by and watch while this crazy maniac slices me apart. Now you're offering to help me?"

Rokudo stared into the distance, clearly uncomfortable. "There is more at stake than my life, here," he replied in a softer tone.

Itachi lay back, waiting for the man to continue.

"My own story is difficult to comprehend, but perhaps I am the only one who _can_ understand it," Rokudo began. "I was ill fated to meet up with Akusai a year and a half ago. I was travelling with my younger brother, and we stopped here for the night. He went outside to watch the fireworks..."

Rokudo's voice trailed off as he turned away. Unbidden, an image of Sasuke rose foremost to Itachi's mind. Against his intent he felt a wave of compassion as Rokudo continued.

"I searched for Daisuke for days, and was at last approached by Akusai himself. He told me my brother was still alive, and would remain unharmed should I grant my assistance to Akusai's work. You see, my parents died when Daisuke and I were very young. I was forced to fend for the both of us, and joined a group of assassins in order to provide enough money for us to survive. Akusai needed my skills, and I needed insurance for my brother's safety. I took the job. It was painful at first. I have had little use for compassion over the years, but I detested Akusai's work. I cannot change anything, however, without endangering my brother's life and my sanity. Akusai keeps him well under guard, and would not hesitate to break his promise should I betray him. Still, my presence here has provided some hope for the captives. I am their only friend here, even if I am their kidnapper. I transmit messages for them, heal their wounds, and... well, perhaps merely being there for them is a gift in itself."

Rokudo made no further effort to speak. Itachi's thoughts were elsewhere, reminiscing the memories of a thirteen year old boy who was willing to carry out the brutal murder of his own clan for the sake of his beloved sibling. To all others he had been the calloused killer Rokudo made himself to be. Only after Itachi's "death" had a single soul learned of the raw agony concealed behind dead eyes.

Rokudo drew in a ragged breath. "Now you know the real story. Now you know why I will carry out Akusai's orders to the end."

At that moment a key rattled in the door. Hinges squealing like a wounded beast, it slid open to reveal a dark figure.

"I assume you've got the boy ready."


	36. The Mission Finale

**Hmmm. After Raising a Raven, should I start another fic about kid Itachi? Or should I finish My Brother's Keeper first? **

* * *

Kakashi pressed his hands along the walls of the building, feeling for a keyhole or seal. Itachi's scent had ended here, yet the jonin could find no entryway. Stumped, Kakshi found himself absently squishing the silly putty between his palms once more. He grimaced as he saw the mess the gooey substance made of his gloves. Hastily he wadded it up and replaced it in his pocket. Still baffled by the stonework before him, Kakashi stepped back and studied the wall once more.

"_Something_ made that explosion, and I for one am _not_ going to find out what it was."

"Gorou's got it covered. Concentrate on the patrol."

"I thought that wall was supposed to be invincible."

"Yeah, well so's the shadow assassin. Guess who tripped over his own rotweiler and banged his forehead the other day?"

"You're kidding me, right? Seriously? Sheesh, and I thought the maniac was bad enough."

Kakashi stepped back into the shadows, pulling a handful of shuriken from his pocket. It was time to ask a few more questions. Within moments two shinobi came into view. Their concentration was poorly centered, and Kakashi had no difficulty leaping out and placing the edge of his sharp blades against one shinobi's neck.

"Hotaka, you _idiot_!" the other ninja berated. "You should've known to keep an eye out for patrols! Now the shadow's gonna be mad at us for not paying attention!"

"Okay, I get the picture," the shabbily dressed shinobi replied as he tried to ease the shuriken away from his neck. "You did a great job, um... guy with the swirly design on his forehead guard. Akusai will likely reward you. Can we get back on patrol now?"

A suspicion formed, and Kakashi realized he might have the advantage. The shinobi seemed to consider him a part of their patrol. Considering their ill kept uniforms and mismatching forehead guards, he wasn't surprised.

"I should put you on report for your lack of attentiveness," he drawled, "But I have my own problem. You see, ah, I'm new here and I forgot how to get into the building." Kakashi rubbed his neck as though embarrassed. "I certainly don't want Akusai to know about _that_. How about we make a deal. You show me where the entrance is again, and I won't report you."

Hotaka gave his companion a cheeky smirk. "Told you it wasn't unusual to get lost twelve times in a row."

"_You_ were the one to get lost. I had to keep coming back just to let you in." Placing his open palm against the wall, the dark haired shinobi created a series of signatures with his free hand.

Nothing happened.

"Um, wrong section."

"Shut up." Grimacing a warning, the dark haired shinobi moved his hand and repeated the hand movements. A ribbon of limegreen chakra shot up the stonework, forming a rectangular shape. With a final hissing sound, the outline of a door appeared.

"There you go," the dark haired shinobi nodded as he stepped away. "Just stick your hand on it. It responds to chakra. Doesn't need much to open."

"Remember, no reports to Akusai," Hotaka added.

"I'll remember," Kakashi promised as he placed his hand against the door. He smirked as it opened under his touch. _They're right. This place does have lousy security._

The corridors inside were dimly lit, the white walls in sore need of repainting. Red lights blinked softly near the ceiling. Kakashi had little need to wonder what the purpose of these was for, as the warning cry of an infiltration soon rang through the corridors.

_Looks like Sakura and Naruto already got inside. _

There was no time to lose.

_. .. .. . .. . .. . ._

"What are you doing here, Daiki?"

Itachi strained to look behind him as the newcomer entered. A middle aged shinobi with a shock of red hair approached the table, sneering cruelly at his captive.

"Nice to see you up and awake, kid. Can't say I've had a chance to work with a ninja before. This'll be fun."

"Akusai made it clear that he would be the one to carry out the tests," Rokudo reminded darkly.

Daiki's head shot up, his features twisted in rebellion. "Akusai also gave me some orders to tell you, Shadow. There's been a break in. Two chunin from Konoha. Top floor. Deal with them."

Rokudo's face were unreadable, but his eyes flitted to Itachi a moment before he turned away. "Remember, he is not to be touched."

Daiki rolled his eyes. "I know the rules, _Shadow._ The question is, do you? If I were you I'd get up there and deal with those shinobi before they completely demolish the operation."

Rokudo gave the shinobi one last withering glare before snapping his fingers twice. Two of his dogs were instantly at his heels. The last remained behind, baring its fangs at Daiki as the door slammed shut.

"Easy, doggy," Daiki warned. Moving to the table, he examined the straps holding Itachi to the table. "Rokudo was always soft," he muttered as he pulled the bonds tighter. Itachi matched him glare for glare, his cool demeanor earning him another vehement look.

"Wise kid. Think you know everything? They're gonna break you. And I'm gonna watch. Might just get started now, in fact. Don't think Akusai would mind too much, so long as I leave you in one piece."

The rotweiler growled at the words.

"Aw, knock it off, mutt!" Daiki shouted. Grabbing the dog by its collar, he attempted to drag it from the room. All he received for his efforts was a bloody gash and a torn sleeve. Cursing at his luck, Daiki pressed his fingers against the wound and backed away.

"Tousan? Tousan, are you in there?" A tentative knock on the door announced yet another presence.

Itachi cocked his head at the familiar voice, trying to place it. He could have sworn he'd heard the speaker recently.

"Aki? Get in here, boy, and call off this dog while you're at it!"

The door creaked open as a fiery haired teenager stepped inside. "Here, boy!" he called energetically to the rotweiler. "Come here!"

The dog whined slightly, torn between duty and fun. Another whistle from the teenager was all it took for the dog to race off. Itachi stiffened against the table, instantly recognizing his former tormentor. _Aki... But what's he doing here? _Things were looking worse by the minute.

Aki quickly ushered the large dog out, sliding the door shut behind it. "Hey, Tousan, the guys upstairs said we had a breach in security. What's going on?"

"Some crazy shinobi team decided it was their duty to meddle in our affairs," Daiki responded. "We'll teach them to mind their own business. Already have one of their squad. I hope I get to see their leader's face when he find out what we did to him."

"Yep," Aki smiled brightly, flipping his orange hair out of his eyes. "That'll show 'em, all right." His eyes widened as he laid eyes on Itachi. The shock registered on his face, morphing to sadistic glee.

"Hey, Tousan. You realize who this kid is?"

Daiki began setting out a variety of instruments. "Nope. Some genin from Konoha, I'll wager."

Aki grinned wider, leaning against the table as he examined a scalpel. "Tousan, you're not going to believe me when I tell you this, but that kid is Uchiha Itachi, former Akatsuki and genius of Konoha."

. . .. . .. . . .. .

Kakashi sped through the maze of corridors, seething at the delay. Akusai's ninjas were in a full blown panic as news of the infiltrators spread. Apparently twenty elite shinobi of the ANBU force had blown apart all but the lowest floor in one explosion, taken down five hundred thugs without earning a scratch, and were now moving at the speed of light to face down the Leader himself. Rumors tended to warp as they were passed on. Kakashi's job was now twice as tedious as he shoved his way through the mob of fleeing ninjas. Just as he cleared the tumolt, a hand snaked around his arm and yanked him aside.

"Soldier! You know the tenth level is forbidden! Only Akusai and his most trusted men are allowed down there!"

"Uh, right! I was just heading down on a very important errand myself!" Kakashi saluted smartly for good measure.

"Uh-huh," the guard raised an eyebrow. "What _kind_ of errand?"

Kakashi's eyes darted as he thought fast. Slipping the silly putty from his pocket, he revealed his sharingan long enough to toss it onto a heating unit.

"I need to report - Oh, no! Look there, sir! It's reproducing already! Oh, the horrors! It escaped from the lab this morning, and already it's taken over two levels! I must inform the Leader at once!"

The guard took one look at the rapidly spreading mass and made a dash for the exit. "Report this immediately," he called over his shoulder. "I'll alert the others!"

"Liar," Kakashi muttered as he scooped up the melted goo. Remorsefully he realized its elasticity was probably gone forever. Nonetheless he poured the green liquid into its plastic container and pocketted it once more. His path clear, Kakashi pulled his forehead guard from his sharingan and ran like he never had before.

. .. . . .. . .. .. . .. .

"You've been reading way too many time travel novels, Aki."

"That's what I thought at first, Tousan. I'd like to see you contradict Danzo and the Hokage when they prove it to you." Aki tossed an apple in his hand before taking a large crunch. Nonchallantly, he grabbed the scalpel and began peeling his snack. "Of course, if it means nothin' to ya, you could just wait for Akusai to have all the fun."

Daiki's eyes narrowed. "Hold on, didn't you say Itachi was the one that got you kicked out of Konoha? You're saying this is him?"

"The very same," Aki nodded. "I was even the one that put that dent in his leg, if you noticed he had a crutch earlier."

Daiki paid no attention to his son's boasting. "Aki, do you know what this could mean for us? An Uchiha within our very grasp. Imagine what powers we could obtain from him."

Itachi drew back in disgust, chaffing against his bonds. If he only had his chakra he would never even _be_ in this mess in the first place! Hearing the two plot their rise to power by means of his body was going far beyond morbid. The concept was hardly unexpected, but Itachi couldn't help his rising alarm at their words.

"You could have the sharingan."

The words seemed to freeze in midair. Aki ran his finger lightly over his apple in wonder, silently repeating his father's statement. Abruptly he shook his head.

"I thought everyone died from obtaining the sharingan. The Copy Nin was the only guy who could control it. Besides, the kid doesn't have any chakra. How're we supposed to get his eyes to work?"

"There are ways," Daiki replied softly, fingering a sharp instrument.

Itachi swallowed hard, fighting down his rising terror. Every shinobi faced this threat if captured, but those with specific bloodlines power were especially targetted. He knew what would come next. After removing his eyes, they would likely see to his survival, preserving him for their own morbid version of the rivival of the Uchiha clan. It was a fate worse than death, one that caused many shinobi to take their own lives before the repulsive deed could be accomplished.

Closing his eyes, Itachi reminded himself that Kakashi and the others would not abandon him. He would be rescued, yes, but the seconds were ticking away. He didn't know if they would be in time to prevent him from being blinded.

"Akusai will be mad if you take his eyes..." Aki's voice trailed off nervously.

"If just to give you the power of the Uchiha, Aki, I'd face down Rokudo's dogs." Daiki's smile widened as he picked up the scalpel once more. "I don't think we need morphine for this, Uchiha. Let's see how loud you can scream."

Itachi forced himself to remain still, clenching his jaw as he let the familiar mask slip over and hide his fear. Whatever he was feeling, he would not show it to this monster. He vowed he would not scream.

"That won't be neccessary, Daiki."

The scalpel dropped with a clatter as the red haired man spun around. "Akusai-Sama!" he stuttered. "I was just - "

"Ruining a perfectly good test subject? Oh, I heard the whole conversation, Daiki. Your son is quite smart, actually. Even more than you, I must say. You should have listened to his advice."

Daiki stammered in apprehension. "I, uh, I wasn't going to, I just, I..."

Akusai held up a hand, stepping into the room. "Relax, Daiki. I will not do anything in front of the children." He turned to Itachi, seemingly bemused by the situation. His wild hair was streaked with sooty grey, though he seemed only in his early thirties. It was easy to detect the gleam of madness in his eyes.

"Imagine, the very last remnants of the Uchiha clan within my grasp, and none other than the great Itachi himself." Akusai leered at the helpless Uchiha, stretching his gloves and releasing them with a sharp snap.

Itachi made no sound, his features stoic. Miffed at the lack of response, Akusai continued circling his prey.

"How delightful, that one of the last surviving members of the Uchiha clan should find his way into my very own lab." Akusai let out a high pitched giggle at the thought. "Oh, the very deliciousness of the thought. Imagine what I could do with this. Why, I could turn you into a cat, or perhaps a charming labrador. Yes, a dog would suit me just fine. Imagine, a proud race such as the Uchiha brought down to the disgrace of fetching me my slippers after a hard day's work. Oh, it's too good to be true!"

Ibiki's torture chamber was beginning to look better and better all the time.

"Daiki, fetch me the neccessary implants for a lab hybrid. I think the ears and tail should do just fine, but don't forget the skin implants to allow for the fur. Of course, I might need to do a few brain modifications in order to make him more docile. No, wait. Hold that thought. Lab's no good. Floppy ears just don't seem to fit with this one. Better make it a boarder collie. Black fur only, mind you."

"I'm not going to be your _pet_!" Itachi snarled. True, it was a more preferred fate than the one Aki's father had planned, but fetching slippers for this crazed maniac was at the very bottom of Itachi's agenda.

"Now, now, don't make a fuss," Akusai patted his head. "It won't be so bad. You'll see. In fact, once I'm finished adjusting your personality you might actually love being a dog. The children will adore you, and you might even get used to playing fetch. Imagine, an Uchiha playing fetch!" He burst into hysterical giggles once more. "It kills me!"

Itachi wanted to be sick.

"Don't worry, it's not so bad," Akusai continued as he began gleefully sharpening his instruments. "It won't hurt a bit, and Rokudo takes very good care of the animals. I have a wolf hybrid and a other wild breeds that would love to meet you, and they're all quite intelligent. I _do_ leave the human brain cells intact, so you needn't worry about losing your identity. Oh, I can't _wait_ to get started! My very own pet dog, and he's even one of the only Uchihas left alive. You don't know how happy I am about this!"

"Just kill me now," Itachi muttered.

"No, because then I'd have a _dead_ boarder collie. They're not as much fun, you know, unless you stuff them and put them on display. Of course, then you can't show them off as well because they don't talk to anyone." Akusai selected a large syringe from the table, squirting a drop of liquid into the air to test it. "Now, I'm going to put you to sleep temporarily, and when you wake up you'll feel much better... albeit a bit furrier, perhaps. If this hurts just let me know, and I'll add a little more morphine to the mixture."

_Kakashi, where __**are**__ you?_Itachi fought the urge to cringe as the needle came closer. The commotion outside was growing louder, but unless help arrived soon Kakashi would be leading him back to Konoha on a leash.

Abruptly the door slammed open, breaking off its hinges as it hit the opposite wall. Akusai swung around, only to see Rokudo leaning against the wall, his eyes blazing and his breathing harsh. Five rotweillers grouped around him, teeth bared and ears laid back.

"Go get him."

Akusai let out a shriek of terror as the serene order was given. His cries were cut short as the five dogs rushed forward. There was the sound of ripping cloth followed by one last blood curdling scream.

With a sweep of his katana Rokudo sliced through Itachi's bonds. He grabbed the Uchiha's arm and shoved him towards the door.

"Run."

Itachi didn't wait for a second invitation. His last view of Rokudo was of the shadow assassin drawing his swords to finish Akusai's demise. Turning down the hall, Itachi was at a loss for which way to go. The blank white corridors created a form of maze with endless twists and passageways. Pandemonium had broken out. A number of doors had been smashed inwards, and Akusai's thugs stumbled over the wreckage as they tried to escape the terror being set loose within. It appeared that someone had taken opportunity of the chaos to free Akusai's prisoners. Itachi suspected it was Rokudo.

A large russet creature resembling a wolf leapt past Itachi, burying its fangs in the seat of one fleeing shinobi. The ninja howled and began running in circles in his attempts to dislodge his tormentor. Another furry being brushed past Itachi, tapping his shoulder as it passed. Itachi scooped up a chunk of broken concrete and swung to face whatever he, she, or _it_ was. A ginger feline with humanoid features giggled slightly and raised a finger to her lips, winking slyly before launching herself onto the nearest shinobi. Itachi grimaced in sympathy for the soldier. Semi human or not, the girl had some wicked claws.

The entire building seemed to be caught up in the mayhem. Animalistic yowls accompanied the soldiers' terrified screams as the victims of Akusai's experiments turned on their captors. Itachi would have aided the coup under other circumstances, but the bloodlust in the hybrids' eyes showed that this was their personal battle. Slipping through the throng, he searched for the exit.

"There it is! It's alive! Nooo!"

There was only one shinobi to whom that frenzied voice could belong. Turning down another chaotic hallway, Itachi was soon thronged by five others as the thugs ran for their lives. A green, dripping mess hung from the ceiling, egging them on. In the background a brunette ninja with purple streaks in his hair cried out in exagerated horror as he dealt out punches to other fleeing thugs.

"Oh, it's terrible! It will kill us all! We will - wait, Itachi! Where are you going?"

Itachi snorted, not slowing his pace. Kakashi could deal with the remains of thisasylum. Itachi had almost been blinded, tortured, and turned into a collie, all in the matter of twenty four hours. He was not about to stick around any longer than neccessary.

Darting in behind the last shinobi standing between him and the exit, Itachi felt a wave of thrill as he burst into the sunlight. Abruptly he ground to a halt.

Akusai's captives were not the only ones going on the warpath. Armed with everything from rolling pins to kunais, the outraged parents joined the battle. Ducking to avoid a misdirected hammer swing, Itachi deduced it would be in his best interest to flee the area. Judging from the orange and red glow of Naruto's chakra inside, the revolt was in excellent hands.

Just as he thought he had escaped the tummolt, a hand lashed out and snagged Itachi's ponytail.

"Uchiha." Aki's voice was strained, his breathing ragged. A trickled of blood dripped down his face from a cut on his forehead. He was covered in dust and granite.

"You ruined everything!" The teenager's eyes were unfocused, a crazed look glinting in them. "I lost everything! You kicked me out of Konoha, and now you're trying to do the same here! I'm sick of you and your pestering interference!"

Itachi reached up and calmly took hold of Aki's wrist, adding pressure until the fiery haired teenager winced. "Let go of the ponytail." He couldn't count the number of times his hair had been used against him. It was becomming rather tiresome.

"I'm gonna kill you for this, Uchiha," Aki panted. "I'm gonna do just what my Tousan wanted. I'm gonna take your eyes, and then I'm gonna go back and get Konoha for what they've done."

"You're not going anywhere," Itachi replied calmly.

Even if the Uchiha was berefit of his chakra and sharingan, Aki was in no state to defend himself. A simple jab between the eyes was all it took to floor the teenager. Swiping away Aki's kunai, Itachi turned away.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Uchiha! You! Cloud ninja! Stop that kid!"

Itachi whirled to face the new threat. He raised an eyebrow in skeptism. A hapless teal haired shinobi stared blankly in Aki's direction, a crumpled map slipping from his fingers. "I... beg your pardon?"

"You heard me! Kill him, before he gets away!"

The cloud ninja blinked like an owl, scratching his head in confusion. "Um... he's just a kid. What exactly is going on around here?"

Studying the shinobi's pristine - albeit rumpled - outfit, a suspicion dawned. "You're not from here, are you?" Itachi pointed out.

The cloud ninja gave a sheepish laugh and ran a hand through his long green hair. "Um, actually not. I was on my way to Konoha to barter for some special medical herbs, but I got lost along the way." He stared in bewilderment at the tummolt carrying on in the background. "_Is _there something going on that I should know about?"

Itachi glanced over his shoulder at the smoking ruins of the fortress. _"_No," he shrugged. "Nothing in particular." Ignoring the cloud ninja's preturbed look, he picked up the fallen map and used a piece of charcoal to trace a route from the village to Konoha.

"Just stay on this path and you should reach the village by nightfall. I hope you have a pass."

"Right here." The cloud shinobi fumbled for a card, muttering something under his breath as it landed in the mud. "Can't seem to stop dropping things to save my life... Say, thanks, uh..."

"Nezumi," Itachi filled in. As harmless as the shinobi appeared, he didn't need any other villages knowing who he was.

"Right," the cloud ninja smiled, offering a smart salute. "Thanks for the help. My name's Haru, by the way."

Itachi shook his head as the shinobi strode away, wondering why the Cloud Village would send such a bumbling idiot to Konoha. _Probably hoping he'll get killed by someone else's ANBU along the way._

"Hey! There's another escapee! Get him!"

_Time to go_, Itachi realized as he saw five thugs heading his way. He wasn't particularely concerned, considering what cowards Akusai's guards were, but better safe than sorry.

Slipping into a crevice in the village wall, Itachi hid a chortle as the thugs ran out and began questioning the poor disconcerted Haru. The cloud ninja was still standing there with a lost expression on his face. Belatedly, Itachi wondered if Haru even knew how to read a map.

"Hey, what're you doing in my hiding place?"

Itachi whirled at the high pitched voice. Two huge eyes stared back at him. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Itachi could make out the outline of a young child not much older than himself. Burnished auburn hair shimmered in the light, a stark contrast to the muddied yukuta.

"Who're you?"

"Nezumi," Itachi answered vaguely, observing the thugs stalking away and leaving the frazzled Haru in peace.

"Oh. I don't remember you. Course, I don't know many people here anyway. Do you live here?"

"Thankfully, no," Itachi smirked.

"Oh. Me neither." The boy wasn't very comfortable silence, it appeared. "Are you hiding, too?"

"Yes." Itachi rolled his eyes slightly, straining to listen for any approaching shinobi.

"Me too! I'm Ryota!" The boy offered a gap toothed grin, pleased at meeting his 'new friend.'

Itachi swung around at his words. "Iwate Ryota?"

The boy nodded. "Uh-huh. What's your name?"

Itachi closed his eyes in agitation. "How long have you been hiding here?"

"Dunno." Ryota cocked his head. "I've been hiding a lot, cause I'm not done explorin' yet. Kaasan doesn't like it, so I have to keep them from finding me."

Itachi stared at the child in disbelief. All this time they had been searching for a kidnapped child, only to learn that he had been right in the vicinity the whole time!

"Do you know how long your parents have been looking for you?" Itachi ground out.

"Um, not really," Ryota shrugged. "I'll go back, just after I finish catching more tadpoles. You wanna help?"

Itachi was in no mood to discuss the point. He'd been punched around, locked in an underground dungeon, and almost wound up resembling his favorite puppy, and this _kid_ thought it was all a joke.

"Come on," Itachi ordered, grabbing Ryota's wrist and dragging him out of the crevice.

"Hey, what are you doing? I'm not goin' back yet!"

"Oh, yes you are!" Itachi retorted, marching the struggling boy behind him. He was relieved to see a young woman wandering the littered compound. Perhaps she could help him find Ryota's mother. The sunlight sprinkled down on waves of auburn hair, and Itachi realized his quest would be easier than he thought.

The woman turned to meet them, a sharp cry escaping her. "Ryota!"

"Kaasan!" Ryota tore from Itachi's grip and ran forward, throwing himself into his mother's arms. "Kaasan, you found me! You found me!"

Itachi leaned back against the wall and folded his arms, shaking his head at the irony. One would never imagine that Ryota had been fighting to evade this moment.

"You found my little boy," the auburn haired woman choked out, her eyes shimmering with unspent tears. "You're the lost ninja, aren't you? The one they said was kidnapped." She let out a broken sob. "How can we ever repay you?"

"Just keep him out of trouble," Itachi replied, ruefully examining his filthy hair.

"Iwate Ryota!" the mother scolded. "You are grounded for a month! You just... you almost made me... you..." Her face burning scarlet, she looked to Itachi.

"All this time, they didn't have him," she breathed. "We could have made a terrible mistake." Her eyes haunted, she turned aside. "Please accept my most sincere apologies," she said in a harsh, broken tone. "We were wrong in our actions."

Itachi was at a loss for what to say. Bowing in respect, the woman fled the square before he could make a response.

"I'm glad to see they learned something from this."

Itachi turned to see Kakashi watching from the sidelines. "You're _late."_

"Quite the contrary," Kakashi smirked. "Didn't you hear the news? Thanks to Sakura and Naruto distracting the guards, I was able to sneak in from the front and scare away the shinobi guarding you. After that it was only a matter of Rokudo to freeing the prisoners and finishing off Akusai. So you see, I was not idle during your captivity."

"Uh-huh." Itachi's voice was heavy with sarcasm. "You couldn't have sped things up while you were at it? I almost was abandoned at the nearest_ pound._"

"Your nickname _does_ translate as rodent..."

. . .. . . .. . .. . .

The following days passed in a blur. Finally assured of their children's safety, the furious parents were on the warpath. The false shinobi who survived were left with a reputation as cowards, which some were never able to shake. Most of the children who had been victims of Akusai's experiments were reunited with their families. Some of the transformations were permanent, but the village was willing to deal with the handicaps. Rokudo might have been hailed as a hero, but he slipped away with his brother as soon as the last child was safely out of the fortress. Team Kakashi was thereby doted upon by the gratuitous villagers, and Naruto and Sakura's total conquest of five leveled floors, fifteen walls, and one hundred unconscious soldiers swiftly multiplied into monstrous proportions. Aki was never found, but his father's body was discovered under one of the walls Naruto had collapsed. Itachi felt it was justly deserved. The nightmare was over for this village, and Akusai's attrocities were ended. For once he could relax.

"Kakashi, get that thing away from me!"

"But it _lived_! It survived its brush with death and has come back to haunt you!"

"If you don't watch it I'll give you an injury that will haunt you for life!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. They were at it again. "Kakashi, stop threatening Itachi with the silly putty."

"This silly putty has been honored as a hero," Kakashi replied matter of factly as he placed it in its plastic capsule. "Every child in the village wants some now."

"I thought that was a lab report running rampart," Itachi shot back.

"Shhh! No need to spread rumors," Kakashi hushed.

Naruto picked at his ramen, sobered by the recent events. "I can't believe Akusai was able to get away with this. At least we found most of the kids in time."

"It still doesn't atone for the actions of the representatives," Sakura shook her head. "Innocent people could have died because of them."

"It may have been a selfish action, Sakura," Kakashi reprimended gently, "But try to understand the situation they were facing. No price is ever considered too high to protect the ones you love."

Itachi stared into the distance, ignoring his tea as it grew cold. Kakashi could guess the thoughts running through his mind.

Sakura let out a long sigh, her features troubled. "Not every mission ends well," she admitted, "But I wish things had worked out better." Her face brightened slightly. "At least we can go home now."

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed, punching his fist in the air. "You know the first thing I'm gonna do? Stop by Ichiraku's and use my free coupon!"

"You're always thinking about ramen," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Actually, that sounds like a wonderful idea," Kakashi agreed. "In fact, I'll treat you all as soon as we get back."

"All right!" Naruto shouted. "Kakashi, you're the best!"

"Oh, and by the way, Itachi..." Kakashi waved a blaring orange object over his head and raised his voice, attracting the attention of all present in the square. "You left your stuffed toad in the lab!"

. . . .. . . . .. .

"And that, my friend, is how this little wad of silly putty saved the most powerful member of the Akatsuki forces." Kakashi beamed, proffering the green gop as evidence.

"Fascinating story," Chinatsu commented softly, her attention rivetted as she leaned against her spear.

"It was one of our more random adventures," Kakashi allowed. "I wouldn't doubt that Itachi avoided the pet store for weeks afterwards."

Chinatsu straightened and folded her arms, giving the jonin a hard look. "I still find it hard to believe that a wad of silly putty could have accomplished so much."

Kakashi's eyes darted.

Chinatsu narrowed her gaze. "Exactly how much of that story was _true_?"

"Quite a bit of it." Kakashi's grin was a little _too _forced.

Chinatsu raised an eyebrow, and the jonin renewed his effort to avoid eye contact.

"Ahhhh..."

Chinatsu smirked knowingly. "Uh-huh."

"We-ell, I _did_ threaten to stick it in Itachi's hair..."

. .. . .. . . .. . ..

No breath of sound, no flash of movement betrayed Itachi's position as he sped through the forest. The trees to his right blurred a moment before his vision cleared, but Itachi ignored this. His left eye was still in excellent condition, and that was all he needed.

Not too far ahead, Itachi could make out the scattered battalion guarding Inoichi's squadron. He considered them to be of little concern, and calculated the most convenient route to avoid being sighted. He didn't need to be delayed by a fear driven shinobi's interrogation.

A flash of moonlight on steel caused Itachi to twist midstride, the sharp kunai barely missing the ends of his ponytail as he leapt out of the way. A dark figure jerked back and fell with a gurgle, his features sloughing away as a white Zetsu took his place. Itachi clenched a kunai in his fist and drew back against a tree, all but invisible in the moonlit shadows. Harsh breathing sounded to his right before another shinobi ran into view.

Ino let out a shaky breath as she scanned the woods for further danger before darting forward. The Sound jonin she had struck down had vanished, leaving a grotesque, pale form on the forest floor. Ino brushed her fingers along the thin red line on her neck, realizing how close she had come to having her throat slit by what she had supposed to be an allied soldier. Kneeling next to the corpse, Ino let her gaze sweep the area again, wary of further enemies.

A flicker of movement to the left caused Ino to leap to her feet, her kunai already launched towards her intended target. The weapon was knocked aside without effort as a shadow stepped out from the treeline. Ino stepped back and drew a double handful of shuriken, straining to see who the other shinobi was. His back to the moonlight, the formidable figure was indescernable in the white glare.

"Whose side are you on?" Ino demanded. She drew her hand back, preparing for the worst.

"I should think you would recognize anyone that you bought a fluffy pink and white dog for."

Ino let her hand drop to her side, grinning sheepishly in relief. "Itachi! I didn't realize you were there." The last part of his statement sunk in and Ino flushed beet red. "The dog was _actually_ yellow, you know, and if you hadn't looked so innocent I'd never have dreamed of - "

"I know," Itachi smiled, shifting so that the light illuminated his features. "I was just testing you. That isn't the first decoy Madara has sent to attack our troops."

"Decoy?" Ino paled. "I thought it was another one of Kabuto's tricks, though it seemed impossible since he was reported dead."

Itachi nudged the corspe with his foot, making sure it was dead. "This was one of the Akatsuki, a plantlike creature known as 'Zetsu.' He can mimick the appearance and chakra signatures of other ninja, allowing him to pass through enemy lines undetected. We've already met up with a few."

"How do you know who is fake?" Ino fingered the cut on her neck. "I didn't notice anything until that one tried to kill me."

"For now we have no solution," Itachi shook his head. "The only thing we know is that they cannot mimic a shinobi's memories. Question anyone you meet about any minor or crucial fact that only they would remember. You cannot trust anyone."

"What if they answer it wrong?" Ino argued. "What if it's something they _had_ known about once, but couldn't recall?"

"If they are Zetsu, you won't get a chance for a second test," Itachi shook his head gravely. "You may not even have time for one question. Make it count."

Ino rubbed her forehead, conflicted at this turn of events. Allies had become strangers in a matter of seconds, and even the most trusted acquaintances could be the enemy. She had never wanted to take part in this war, and now she dreaded the following morning.

"Ino, I need you to take this information to your commanding officer," Itachi ordered. "Inform everyone you meet who proves to be who they say they are. It's vital that the generals be told of this as soon as possible."

"Understood," Ino nodded sharply, her face set.

A smile twitched at the corner of Itachi's mouth before he vanished from sight. Ino didn't even bother looking for the Uchiha. He would be long gone by now.

Halting momentarily to check his position, Itachi found himself staring at the full moon once more. It seemed to leer at him, counting down the hours until it joined Madara in full domination of the human race. Itachi stared back defiantly, renewing his vow that he would never allow Madara's plan to come to pass. The Akatsuki had plagued the world long enough. It was time to bring an end to their rule.

. . . . .. . . . .. . ..

**Yay! End of flashbacks! As much fun as it is to torture kid Itachi, I want to finish this story. **

**Please let me know if this flashback has any blank spaces that I forgot to explain at the end.**


	37. Trust No One

** The one nice thing about wars is that I have permission to kill off my favorite characters over and over again without it seeming out of place in the story. Angst lovers beware! D**

** . . .. . .. . . .. . . .**

Inoichi was furious upon Itachi's return, going into great detail how close Itachi had come to being killed on sight as an enemy spy, the staggering amount of military protocol he had overstepped in his desertion of his post, and what lengths Inoichi had gone to to ensure the Uchiha had not been arrested on the spot upon his arrival. Itachi's report of Madara's current ploy stiffled the commander's outburst. Inoichi became graver still as he listened to Itachi's description of Zetsu's capabilities.

"Is there no other way of detecting this 'Zetsu?'" Inoichi asked in a hushed tone. He and Itachi maintained a safe distance from the rest of the squadron, a precaution against undetected spies.

"There is no other solution that I know of," Itachi shook his head.

Inoichi let out a tight sigh. "That doesn't give us much room for error. There's thousands of soldiers unaccounted for. We could be missing entire battalions. By tommorrow morning there'll be no way to tell their armies apart from our own." He studied the dawning horizon. "We could lose this entire war without Madara having to lift a hand."

"There is another way," Itachi contradicted. "We only have to find it. Every jutsu has its weakness, no matter how impenetrable it may seem."

"Well, you'd better start thinking, genius," Inoichi retorted, "Or the entire shinobi world is going to awaken to one bloody sunrise."

"Sir!"

Itachi and Inoichi turned as a shinobi ran towards them. The shinobi drew to a halt an saluted smartly before announcing,

"Sir, there's been emergency. The eight tails and nine tails have escaped."

Inoichi muttered a low curse under his breath. Thinking fast, he turned to Itachi.

"This is where your sharingan comes in handy. I'm assigning this mission to you, Uchiha. Find the jinchuriki and return them to safety. If Madara captures them, this war is over."

Itachi didn't even say a word. One minute he was standing in the clearing, in the blink of an eye he was gone. Inoichi allowed himself a grim smile. If anyone could track down the nine tails, it would be an Uchiha. Not for the first time, Inoichi was relieved that Itachi had sided against the Akatsuki.

. . . . ... .. . ... . .

Despair.

The bitter taste of defeat ransacked the mindset, dulled the senses, and suffocated hope. For there was no hope. Only death awaited against this unseen enemy.

The landscape was torn and ravished, bodies of both enemy and ally littering the trampled earth. Leaders frantically shouted orders, despairing as the line between friend and foe became too smudged to recognize. The Zetsu army had increased by thousands. Sound, Iron, Leaf, Rain, and shinobi of every village and province moved as one. Every ninja maintained the same grim expression, their eyes mirroring regret and resignation. Zetsu had mimicked even their expressions to perfection.

Soldiers were mown down by the hundreds as the shinobi turned on one another. Friends ran their swords through their most trusted companions. Commanders were murdered by their own soldiers as the distrust growing in the air exploded into pandemonium.

Sasuke cursed the dawn as he leapt over another unknown soldier, his katana singing as it swiped through two more shinobi. Instantly their bodies convulsed into their true forms. A third shinobi fell to his blade, blood splattering the ground as her eyes widened in death. How many others had he slaughtered in the confusion? Tens? Hundreds? He had lost count.

Instinct warned him of the attack coming from behind. Sasuke jumped and twisted, the kunai whistling past his side. Blazing jade orbs spoke volumes as the pink haired kunoichi drew her arm back again. Sasuke didn't hestitate as he drove his katana forward. He knew it wasn't Sakura.

A hard object slammed into his back at that moment, driving him to his knees. Sasuke coughed and gagged as the air was driven from his lungs. Rolling aside, he thrust his katana into the iron masked soldier just before the fatal blow could be delved out. Blood trickled down the length of his sword, and once more he cursed the fates. How could one fight an enemy when they couldn't even discern it from their fellow men?

There was no time to mourn the loss of another ally. Once again Sasuke was on his feet, dodging and thrusting as he tried to escape the mayhem. Once he had defeated hundreds of elite Sound ninja without suffering a single injury. Multiply the number by thousands and add the fact that half the opposing shinobi were allies, and the whole world was twisted into a never ending throe of death.

There was a frightened gasp of a scream as a young shinobi tripped over a body and collapsed to the ground. Sasuke's mind whirled as he recognized Hinata. _How did she get all the way out here?_ There was no time to question the facts as the Hyuuga's tormentor lifted a battle axe high and prepared to bring it crashing down on the helpless girl. Sasuke moved without thinking, gathering Hinata in his arms and dodging the heavy blade as it crashed a hair's breadth from his scalp.

Something wet and sticky trickled down his side. Sasuke stared down in shock as a red stain blossomed across his shirt. Hinata smiled softly and let her hand drop away from the kunai knife driven deeply between the Uchiha's ribs. Letting out a choked gasp, Sasuke stumbled to his knees. He cursed himself for falling for such a low trick. The Zetsu's compassionate expression morphed into a sneer as it grasped the kunai and prepared to yank it out. Sasuke's hand lashed out in one swift, deadly movement, shattering the Zetsu's neck. Hinata's features sloughed away, leaving the white corpse on the blood drenched battlefield.

The entire conflict had taken too long. A foot slammed between Sasuke's shoulderblades, crushing him to the earth as another boot crunched on his outstretched hand. Sasuke shouted out as the movement drove the kunai further into his side. Squinting against the blinding sunlight, he sought the face of his attacker.

"An Uchiha, or another one of those things? Hm, guess it doesn't matter." A hysterical shriek of laughter escaped the shinobi as he ground his foot deeper. "It hurts, doesn't it? You know what's even worse? Watching your brother die on the battlefield as some kid murders him just for the sake of showing off for his snake nosed teacher! You know how much that hurts? I'll show you! I'll get you for that, you low down, wretched, unfeeling - "

Sasuke's eyes whirled to mangekyo. _Amaterasu!_

"Oh, no, you don't!" The Shinobi's foot launched out, releasing Sasuke's wrist momentarily as he kicked his toe into the earth.

Sasuke screamed as mud intermingled with blood sprayed into his eyes, coating them with the stinging liquid. His hands were now free, though, and he instantly made the signs for a clone jutsu. A splintered log took his place under the unsuspecting shinobi as Sasuke made his escape. Seconds later the shinobi himself was run through by a Zetsu, his promise of revenge left incomplete.

Sasuke could only make it a short ways before he collapsed to the ground. His breath came in harsh rasps as he furtively rubbed at his burning eyes. Only the very end of the kunai protruded from his side, the rest having been plunged into his body. Sasuke didn't want to think about how which organs had been injured by the sharp implement.

The air whistled above him, and with a strangled yell Sasuke rolled away to avoid the katana blazing towards his heart. He forced himself to his knees and scrambled back, squinting through his impaired vision at the fuzzy shapes stumbling through the darkness. Another shinobi fell behind him, and three more to his left. Sasuke groaned and clutched his side. If he didn't find a way to escape the mayhem soon, he would die on this battlefield.

Suddenly his eyesight was completely cut off as a hand clapped around his eyes. Strong hands pinned down his arms, rendering him helpless as he was dragged away from the tummolt.

"Funny how often you and your brother get into trouble. Reminds me of the time when he snuck into my room and destroyed my most precious possessions."

Sasuke smirked as he recognized Kakashi's casual jest. "You and your perverted books," he rasped.

As if cued by that answer, the constraining grip was instantly released. "Sasuke."

The Uchiha could make no reply as he doubled over, choking and panting as the pain hit with a vengeance. Kakashi cursed under his breath and scooped Sasuke up before he could protest. His own sharingan burning like a garnet flame, he plunged through the forest. There was little time.

. . . .. . . . .. .. .

The tension was thick enough to breath back at the intelligence squadron. Over fifty thousand enemy troops had been detected in the past hour. Thirty allied battalions were reported missing, and countless shinobi had been annihilated. There was no end to the carnage.

"Report!" Inoichi snapped at a young lieutenant, his temper fraying at the dire situation.

"Sir, Gaara's division has reported Naruto and Killer Bee in the area!" The lieutenant stuttered anxiously. "They have already assisted in destroying a number of the Zetsu army, and are moving in towards the front lines."

"Blast! Where is Itachi in all this?"

"Might Guy reported he engaged in a skirmish momentarily, and Onoki's division confirmed a sighting. The troops are having difficulty tracking him."

"Confounded sharingan," Inoichi muttered. "Inform General Kakashi of the jinchuriki's escape. Send a squadron to intercept them before Madara has the chance. Take all precautions should Itachi fail."

"Hai!" The soldier salluted sharply and dashed away to deliver the orders.

. . .. .. . . .. . . ..

Itachi kept to the forestline, his eyes searing through the mist as he flitted through the shadows. He was a phantom, a mere whisper in the air. A figment of dread, a flicker on the edge of vision. Untrackable, unstoppable.

The trees to Itachi's right blurred as his vision faltered momentarily. He was risking permanent damage to his eyesight from his frequent use of the mangekyo, but war left little choice in the matter. If stopping Madara meant losing his sight forever, then Itachi would gladly sacrifice it for the sake of Konoha.

Itachi took to the trees as he sensed the chakra signatures of another company ahead. Even if there was a chance that the oncoming troops were allies, he had neither time nor chakra to waste by risking a conflict. With luck, the soldiers would pass him by without a second thought.

As the company neared, Itachi drew tightly against a tree trunk and drew a kunai. His chakra signal was masked, and with luck he could avoid a skirmish. The first troops began to pass under the trees. Itachi drew in a sharp breath as he saw for the first time the sheer magnitude of the column.

Clearly these were not allied soldiers. No army of such size would have passed this way without word from Intelligence. His sharingan straining to see the end of the company, Itachi estimated there to be about ten thousand troops passing below. He hesitated, torn between his current mission and warning the closest allied division of the army coming their way. He shook his head gravely and turned around. Caught by surprise, the shinobi would stand no chance against this army. Darting through the shadows, Itachi ran ahead of the enemy, his sharingan granting him the neccessary speed to outdistance them.

Itachi sensed the buildup of chakra almost too late, and was scarcely able to activate his Susanoo in time as an explosion rocked the earth to its core. The trees around him shattered, raining blocks of smouldering wood onto the torn and twisted landscape. Boulders the size of houses slammed into the earth, ricocheting off the shield surrounding Itachi and sinking deeply into the hard soil. At last the shuddering ceased. Itachi maintained his shield, ignoring the rivulets of fire that seared his nerves from the overuse of his Susanoo. As the ashes began to settle, Itachi was given a clear view of his opponent.

"All right! Take that, you disgusting... whatever you are!"

Itachi raised his eyes to heaven and sighed heavily. "Naruto! Warn me next time before you try to kill me!"

The blond spun around. "Dah! Itachi, when did you get here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Itachi drawled, deactivating his Susanoo and folding his arms.

"I'm not going back," Naruto denied somberly. "I don't care what Madara does. I'm not going to hide away while everyone dies trying to protect me!"

"I wouldn't dream of stopping you," Itachi said matter-of-factly.

"I told you, Itachi, I - wait. Did you just... say you weren't going to make me go back?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Would you listen if I tried?"

"Uh, no," Naruto flushed. "It still doesn't make any sense, though. You worked with Madara, after all. Shouldn't you be trying to keep me away from him?"

"He'll find you no matter where you are," Itachi replied gravely. "Hiding yourself away will only delay the inevitable and cause the death of more comrades. He will not stop until he is destroyed. The Shinobi forces cannot fight against him alone. They will fall. You two are their only hope left."

Naruto nodded somberly. "I won't fail."

"_We _won't," Itachi smiled. "Don't shoulder the burden by yourself, Naruto. You may be Hokage someday, but if you try and do everything on your own to protect others, you'll always fail. I almost did with Sasuke. It's a path no one should take."

Naruto's jaw tightened. "I won't let anyone else die for me, Itachi."

"If we finish this, they won't," Itachi promised. "But, killing Madara will take more strength than you can imagine, Naruto. He is not to be underestimated."

"You can tell me how to defeat him!"

Itachi shook his head. "The truth is, Naruto, I don't know how. For all the time I spent among the Akatsuki, I have learned little about his abilities. No shinobi is truly invincible, though. We will find a way to overthrow him."

Naruto pondered this, then nodded solemnly. "All right. Let's do this!"

"Not so fast," Itachi halted the jinchuriki in his tracks. "First, we need to warn the others. These aren't the first troops Madara has sent out. We need to find a way to track Zetsu and separate him from the rest of the army."

"Already ahead of you," Naruto said cheerfully. "I sent out shadow clones hours ago. They've already dealt with a bunch of these guys."

"Your shadow clones can tell the difference?" Itachi asked in wonder.

"With the kyuubi's power, I can sense their chakra," Naruto confirmed. "Hey, Itachi. What are those funny white guys, anyway?"

"He's an Akatsuki known as Zetsu," Itachi replied. He gave a brief explanation of the plant-like creature's powers.

"Oh, that answers a lot," Naruto mused. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get Madara!"

"Whoah, slow down," the eight tails objected, launching into some form of rap. Itachi listened incredulously for a minute before rolling his eyes.

"Not meaning to rush you two, but we are in the middle of a war."

The eight tails shot him a dirty look and an even fouler insult. Naruto turned away, his blue eyes afire with fierce determination.

"Let's get this over with."

** . . . .. . . . .. . .**

** Finished this at one thirty in the morning. Not a wise decision since my brain wasn't coherent at the time, so I have no idea how it turned out.**

** Review!**


	38. Don't be an Idiot

**Mentally screams.**

**Again.**

**And again.**

**Once more.**

**Slams frying pan on Danzo's head, cries with Shisui, eats a cupcake, and commences with screaming.**

**Hugs Itachi.**

**Screams.**

**Argues with Shisui and OCs Ryuu and Satoru about how to best inspire for story.**

**Realizes one cannot hate Sasuke and write fanfiction at the same time.**

**Reluctantly hugs Sasuke and drags him into the study, plops him into a chair next to Itachi, hugs Itachi tightly, grabs cupcake, and begins typing.**

**I SO need a life.**

**... . .. .. .. .. .. . .. . ..**

Sakura dropped the basin she was holding with a clatter as Kakashi stumbled into the tent, Sasuke's limp body in his arms.

"Sakura! I need your help!"

"Sasuke!" Sakura gasped, running towards her wounded teammate. Shizune grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, brandishing a kunai in warning.

"Remember what happened the last time, Sakura! Looks can be deceiving!"

"Sakura, we don't have time for this!" Kakashi objected. "He's dying!"

Sakura wavered, torn between common sense and gut instinct. Even from a distance she could see the seriousness of the wound. They couldn't afford to hesitate.

"I'll get Naruto," Shizune offered. "Don't let them come anywhere near you!"

"We don't have time to wait for Naruto," Kakashi argued. "Sasuke needs medical attention _now_!"

"I know," Sakura groaned, frantic and at a loss for what to do. "But how can we know that you can be trusted? You could be another one of those things trying to trick us."

"Ask me anything," Kakashi offered. "Any question at all. Hurry, Sakura!"

Her mind racing, Sakura proferred the first thing that came to her mind. "The test you gave us, when we first became genin - "

"Bell test," Kakashi replied promptly. "Now, hurry!"

Sakura threw caution to the wind and ran to Sasuke, her heart clenching at the devestating wound. The flicker of movement was caught too late, and Kakashi's fist suddenly lashed out and crashed into her temple.

"Sakura!" Shizune screamed as the Haruno fell.

Sasuke sprang to life in an instant, a kunai appearing in his hand faster than thought. Sakura only had time to recognize her utter stupidity as the sharp impliment sped straight towards her heart.

"Huaah!" An enraged shout drowned out the Zetsu's screams as Naruto's flaming shadow clone burst into the tent. Sakura stumbled back against the ground, her elbow stinging as it struck a chair. As a blur of golden chakra rushed past her and Kakashi and Sasuke's forms exploded in a field of white, the gory remains splattering the tent fabric.

"Sakura, are you all right?" Naruto questioned frantically as he turned towards her.

Sakura nodded in a daze, clutching her bruised ribs. Naruto's worried gaze swept over her as he helped her to her feet.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Sakura shook her head in response. "I'm fine."

In truth, she was shaken. This was the second time she had nearly been killed by a faulty patient. The next time, she might not be so lucky. The particular incident alone had been too close to home for her.

"I'll be close by," Naruto said firmly. "Don't let anyone in here until I have a chance to check them first."

"Hai," Sakura replied softly. "Don't go too far away. If that really had been Sasuke..."

Her warning was instantly cut off as Kakashi burst through the tent flap, Sasuke hanging lifelessly in his arms.

"Now that's going too far," Sakura objected, pulling out a kunai. "Pulling the same trick twice in a row? I would think even Orochimaru would have more sense than that!"

"Wait, Sakura!" Naruto shouted, grasping her hand before she could attack. "That really is Sasuke!"

Sakura let out a choked gasp and darted forward. Kakashi carefully eased his burden to the ground, a thin rivulet of blood running down his temple.

"An ambush further down in the valley," he panted heavily. "Barely got him out in time."

Sakura's face was set as she examined the horrific extent of the kunai wound. "It's going to be touch and go," she assessed, her voice surprisingly calm despite the identity of the injured party. "The kunai was driven nearly completely through his back. Shizune, I'm going to need your help. I don't have enough chakra to do this on my own."

Even with another medic's help, Sakura wondered if it would be possible to save the Uchiha now. Already severely depleted of blood, Sasuke would lose even more of the lifegiving liquid when the kunai was withdrawn. Already his pale skin was clammy to the touch, and he was scarcely breathing.

Sakura refused to consider the impending consequences of failure, concentrating only on the task at hand. The extent of the wound was horrendous. Torn organs and muscles had to be repaired. The ragged pathway of damaged cells had to be blocked up to prevent further loss of blood. On its way through the kunai had nicked a lung, causing even further damage. Sakura and Shizune worked tirelessly, comforted that each shallow, tortured breath proved that Sasuke was still alive.

"We'll need a blood transfusion," Sakura mentioned, wiping the sweat away from her eyes. "He's type AB. He can take any donor."

"Not you, Naruto," Kakashi spoke up before the Uzamaki. He rolled up his own sleeves and knelt beside the two kunoichi. "You're only a clone, after all. You would destroy yourself."

"Heh, didn't think about that," Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sakura ran a hand through her hair as Shizune prepared the blood transfusion. "I don't know if it'll be enough," she murmured. "There's too much damage."

"Do what you can," Kakashi pressed. He added teasingly, "He's as stubborn as any Uchiha; it takes more than a kunai to kill him."

"Yeah, remember what happened to Itachi," Naruto added. "He just can't sit down and _die_."

Sakura smiled softly, comforted minutely by their words. Taking a deep breath to steady her hands, she nodded to Kakashi and prepared the transfusion. _I won't lose you, Sasuke. Not again._

. .. . ... . .. . ..

For a long period of time the situation seemed touch and go. Sakura could remember in stark detail the number of times Sasuke failed to draw breath. She nearly collapsed in relief when his condition was finally stabilized.

"He'll be okay now," she smiled shakily, drawing a blanket up and tucking it securely around the Uchiha's chin. "Just make sure he stays here, Kakashi. If he tries to fight in this condition - "

"I'll keep him under control," Kakashi beamed, flipping his M rated paperback out of his pocket. Sakura shot him a glare.

"I mean keep an eye on _him_, not your pervertted reading material."

Kakashi sighed mournfully and carefully dog-eared the page before setting his book on the table. "There, happy?"

Sakura nodded, a smug if fleeting grin crossing her features as she left the tent to attend the other wounded. Kakashi waited several minutes before snatching up the forbidden volume and flipping to his marked page.

"Now, where were we...?"

. .. . .. . .. . ..

Abruptly Naruto slid to a halt, nearly causing B to catch his foot and trip in the process. Instantly another series of rap lyrics began. Itachi shot the eight tails a glare before adressing Naruto.

"What happened?"

"It's Sasuke," Naruto replied, his gaze fixated on a blank spot in the distance. "He's hurt bad."

Instantly Itachi rounded on him. "How seriously?"

"It _was_ pretty serious," Naruto said. He cringed under Itachi's glare. "Hey, Sakura has it under control! Kakashi's gave him a blood transfusion, and Shizune was there too, so he's gonna be okay now, right?"

Itachi hissed under his breath. Someday his little brother was going to get himself killed from sheer stupidity - if Itachi managed to refrain from murdering him first. Which to choose between; the greater threat of Madara, or being at his brother's side during this moment of crisis. The answer, unfortunately, was painfully obvious.

_You really are intent on driving me to my grave, Touto,_ Itachi shook his head. _When this is over I am locking you up for as long as it takes to drive some sensibility into that thick scull of yours. Idiot._

Naruto let out a shaky breath. "He's gonna be okay," he smiled. "But Sakura's really intent on keeping him out of the war."

"Excellent," Itachi snorted. "Maybe he'll stay out of trouble for once."

"I don't think so..." Naruto frowned. "He's pretty set on returning to the fray..."

. .. . .. . .. . ... .

"Let me pass, Kakashi."

Despite a wave of vertigo from the blood transfusion, Kakashi stood his ground against the dead set Uchiha. "Sorry," he smiled under his mask, "Doctor's orders. You're not going anywhere."

Sasuke swayed on his feet a moment but caught his balance, clenching his fists as he stepped forward. "This is a setback, nothing major," he insisted through grinding teeth. "Now let me through. I'll use my Susanoo if I have to."

"Now that will get you far," Kakashi said pleasantly. "You can barely stand, Sasuke. I know the toll Susanoo takes on your body. I wager you'll make it three steps before you fall flat on your face."

"I'm fine!" Sasuke snapped, his already short patience reaching its limit. "Itachi's out there alone - "

"Itachi will be fine," Kakashi assured in a bland tone. "He has Killer Bee and Naruto with him - "

"Oh, like _that's_ going to help!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "He's got the eight tailed freak with shades and the nine tailed dunderhead who can't stick his feet to a half rotted _tree branch_. Now he's expected to prevent their capture _and_ protect himself?"

"Naruto is more than capable of fighting Madara," Kakashi replied, "And you should know from experience that Bee is not to be trifled with. If anything, Itachi might be the one in need of their assitance, not the other way around."

Sasuke scoffed. "Trust me, you have no concept of the extent of my brother's capabilities. He could take on Naruto _and_ Bee any time that he wanted." Too late Sasuke realized his mistake.

"Then he clearly has no need of your help," Kakashi beamed, slipping his Icha Icha Paradise copy from his pocket.. "Now, why don't you be a good little brother and sit down and focus that glower on one of those rocks over there. Unless of course," he hinted, "You'd like some interesting reading material..."

"Keep your pervertted books to yourself," Sasuke bit back, slouching back on the bed with a sulk.

"Suit yourself," Kakashi retorted. He opened the paperback to the well worn, dogeared page, and sighed in satisfaction. "Really, Sasuke, you don't know what you're missing. The illustrations are quite magnificent." Hearing no reply, he dug the barb in a little further. "I'm sure Itachi would appreciate a few tips from this. The art of seduction is only rivalled by the sheer guilty pleasure in... hn? Sasuke, are you catching this?"

Kakashi glanced up with a frown, only to realize he had been adressing an empty tent. The young Uchiha was nowhere to be seen.

.. . . . . .. . .. ..

"Let me guess," Itachi growled, "He didn't listen."

"I don't get this guy!" Naruto shouted as he dodged through the trees. "He just got stabbed through the gut and he's still following us!"

"Why am I not surprised," Itachi hissed under his breath. "Sasuke, when this is over I will personally lock you in one of Konoha's underground prison cells and throw away the key."

"Don't mean to be breaking the tie, but we're about to run into the big bad guy," Killer Bee chanted in warning.

The three shinobi drew to a halt, instinctively flanking the masked figure standing alone on the hill. Unfazed Madara looked down on them, his eyes glowing crimson and violet in the gloom. Itachi glanced surreptiously to the sides, taking note of both black and white Zetsus approaching. Naruto took no heed, centering his attention solely on his intended target.

"You! You're the one who started this whole thing! All the people who died in this war, the Uchiha massacre, the Akatsuki, it's all because of you!"

Madara gave no reply, staring disdainfully at Naruto as though he were a sewer rat crawling dangerously close to his impeccable boots. Itachi sensed the trap almost too late.

"Naruto, he's baiting you! Get over here, before - "

Instantly the Zetsus surged forward. Their shapes morphed grotesquely, bulging and squelching as they took on the forms of the three allies. Naruto shouted in outrage before he was cut off from the group by a score of his own 'clones.' Itachi's eyes widened and he flickered in a blaze of sharingan to stand back to back with Killer Bee. In an instant the swarms were upon them. Perfect copies of the eight tails, nine tails, and Uchiha rammed against Itachi's shield as he unleashed his Susanoo. Killer Bee's octopus tentacles swept through the hoards, sweeping the Zetsus aside like dry leaves. Naruto's war cries echoed from the mass surrounding him, the only sign that he had not yet been captured.

Sweat beaded on Itachi's brow. As if it was enough for him to be combating multiple copies of himself, with the added jutsus of the mimic eight and nine tails his chakra reserves were strained to the limit. Already the Susanoo was causing him agony, but to let down his shield would ensure instant death. The Zetsu forces would engulf through, causing him and Killer Bee to separate. If they were not cut down by the overwhelming numbers they could kill each other with no knowledge of whom they were fighting. Naruto was the only one who could differentiate friend from foe in this grotesque conflict.

Even as he battled the seemingly endless onslaught, Itachi realized the situation was beyond hope. For every Zetsu destroyed, six more took their place as the army reserves burst from the ground, the spores exploding from the corpses allowing the plant man to regenerate faster than his clones could be destroyed.

Itachi wracked his brain for a solution, a weakness that could be exploited. For the first time his mind drew a blank. There was nothing more they could do. Unless the spores themselves could be massively destroyed across the wide expanse of a war ravaged landscape, they stood no chance.

They were finished.

**... . .. .. .. .. . .. . . ..**

**Ugh, Kishimoto is ruining my perfectly beautiful plot by making his war ten times more epic. X( **_**I still own Itachi, you Japanese Uchiha burglar! **_

**Drat, I can't even claim my favorite character. Phooey.**

**Working on a solution, however Kishimoto and the Muse are at odds at how to end this war right now. They'll work through it somehow... maybe... **


	39. Weed Killer

"It's a rather peculiar substance," Haru considered with a twisted frown as he poked the glop of a dead Zetsu with a stick.

"Don't touch that thing!" Kiba yelped, holding his bandaged arm protectively as he scrambled away from the corpse. "Seriously, are you trying to get us _killed_?"

"It's fully dead," Haru assured, pulling out an empty glass vial - one of the only containers to survive the recent series of catastrophes. He carefully scraped some of the ooze into the vial with the stick, wrinkling his nose at the contents. "How in the world does it survive? It doesn't even appear human."

"That's obvious!" Kiba snapped, readjusting his sling with his teeth as he glanced fervidly about. "Now let's scramble before any more of those things pop up!"

"Akamaru has done a pretty decent job sniffing them out ahead of time," Haru reminded. "I want to study this thing."

"We shouldn't be so far from the main force," Kiba continued to bicker, combing his fingers through his hair in agitation as he glanced around the crumpled, abandoned encampment; the latest disaster brought about by Zetsu's troops. "You're wounded, I've got a broken arm, and Akamaru is no promise that we can escape with our lives a second time. We should get out of here before they come back."

"It seems to be almost plant based," Haru mused aloud as he assessed the remains with his chakra. "The energizing components... they definitely respond to sunlight. Odd, really... Some form of regeneration jutsu... Seems to be part of the fauna process again..."

"Enchanting," Kiba drawled sarcastically. "Can we go now?" He wriggled his shoulders in nervous tension, expecting an enemy soldier to leap out of the trees at any moment.

"But if one blocks the air receptors for the plant components," Haru remained completely oblivious to the Inazuka's rants, "Would the rest be able to survive? Hm... A form of poison, perhaps... Something that could target only plant life rather than human flesh... Sort of like a weed killer?"

"We're not fighting _weeds_," Kiba rolled his eyes heavenward, "We're fighting evil monstrosities that are impossible to kill and can mimick our own troops. The only reason I can tell _you're _not one of them is no one else would be so dimwitted as to camp out in the middle of nowhere and conduct a science experiment! And what's worse, you're still going to get me killed in the end!"

"Maybe not this time." Haru grinned in revelation and stumbled to his feet, momentarily clutching his side with a grimace before breaking into a shambling jog. "I have a theory to propose to the Kages."

. . . .. . .. . . ..

Three of the five Kages had gathered together in a torn and smoke streaked tent and were discussing the present circumstances with one of Naruto's clones. They glanced up as Haru burst into the enclosure, a curious Kiba trailing close behind.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade inquired with a sharp look, displeased by the interruption.

"Impossible!" the Raikage muttered behind her. "Is there no way to be rid of him?"

Haru, unaware of his leader's disgust upon his arrival, darted towards the center table, tripped over his own feet, and executed a splendid face dive onto the ground. Miraculously he maintained his grip on the unsealed vial. Unfazed, he picked himself up and brushed down his uniform, straightening his forehead guard and clearing his throat before announcing,

"I think I know a way to defeat the Zetsu army. However, I'm going to need some equipment to test my theory."

Tsunade and Gaara glanced at one another dubiously before looking to the Raikage. Reluctantly he agreed,

"Destruction is his forte; he single handedly took out half our troops with one of his infernal concoctions. Provided he remains _outside_ of our own lines, give him whatever he needs."

. ... . .. .. .. . .. ..

Kiba knew he was asking for trouble by following the teal haired medical freak, however intrigue won over sensibility and an hour later he found himself hovering in a small, burnt out clearing, observing warily and preparing to flee as Haru spread out his supplies. One single cloud shinobi - no doubt a shadow clone for that matter - stood guard some distance away, a shield brandished in front of him as though his armor and helment were not protection enough against the medic's disaster prone tendencies.

"You can concoct a typical weed killer from practically anything," Haru explained to what Kiba could only describe as the trees, as he had quickly come to realize the medic rambled on whether or not anyone was providing him with any attention. "The key is ensuring the poison is rendered harmless to all but plant cells. It's rather a tricky formula, but I think I can manage."

"Just warn me before you start blowing things apart," Kiba stepped back, pulling on a spare cloud helmet to cover his face.

Haru nodded absently, ignorant of everything save the task at hand. Carefully wiping the last grains of a dark yellow powder into the flask before him he stirred it carefully and set it over the small fire before him, smiling triumphantly as the water roiled to a boil and turned to a teal shade the exact color of his hair. Keeping his distance of the rising steam he draped a vine over the mixture and quickly leapt out of the way.

For a minute nothing happened. Wilting from the heat the greenery drapped across the cannister, its leaves curling inwards. Suddenly the vine snapped and twisted as the steam wreathed about it, shriveling into a blackened twig and slipping away from the heated metal.

"Well, that's part one," Haru muttered, unswayed by the confirmed reaction.

Swallowing anxiously he approached the foul liquid and tentatively held a finger over it, his shoulders slumping in relief when no ill effects took place. Pale green mist gathered on the tip of his finger and dripped back into the cannister, leaving the skin unblemished underneath. As a final test Haru bent over the boiling liquid, inhaling deeply and widening his eyes to test for any irritation.

"For being such a oblivious dimwit, he's pretty brave," Kiba murmured to the cloud shinobi, flexing his own hands nervously as he watched.

Abruptly Haru straightened and waved brightly, signaling the all clear. Putting out the flames he jotted down the exact measures on a grimy notepad, carefully tucking it inside his side pouch before gathering his equipment.

"Wild fengroot," he chattered amiably as he observed the liquid. "I knew that outback village was good for something. All it takes is a few grains put together with a little sodium chloride and the end result is a fool proof weed killing inhailant. I was afraid that it might prove dangerous to human lungs as well, hence I added a few ingredient of my own to ensure no possible reprucussions occur."

"You're certain this will do the trick?" the cloud shinobi regarded the list doubtfully.

His eyes narrowing in stubborn cheek Haru casually tipped the vial of Zetsu remains over the cannister, the contents hissing upon immediate contact and compacting into a shriveled, blackened mass of dead cells.

"Positive."

Kiba could only gape at the sheer simplicity of the formula. Once massively brewed it could serve as a deadly gas alike to the ones used against their own troops, quite capable of destroying Zetsu's entire force without the shinobi having to lift a finger. The Raikage was right; in one catastrophic swipe Haru could almost single handedly wipe out an army.

"And I thought clumsy imbeciles were a pain to have around," he whispered to Akamaru.

"There _is _one small problem," Haru pointed out queezily. Kiba and the cloud shinobi regarded him with mingled horror and apprehension, prepared to run for their lives.

Grimacing unpleasantly Haru brandished his now pastel mint sleeve and ever so slightly tinged hand. "It does act as a form of dye..."


	40. Dissipate

Blackened trees and splintered logs of massive proportions covered the landscape, attesting to the battle which had rendered the once beautiful forest into a catatonic wasteland. Sasuke took no note of the ash coated shadow world, his one track mindset concentrating solely on his goal; to find his brother and prevent tragedy before Madara tore from him the only family he had left.

The twing of damaged muscle in his side and back meant nothing to him, nor the trickle of fresh blood escaping the bandaging. He was the rogue shinobi once more, focused on a single target with no hinderance barring his way. He would not lose Itachi again, so he had sworn to himself. Sasuke would see to it that his brother returned to Konoha with the hero's welcome that he deserved, even if it cost him his own life.

. . .. . . . .. .. . . .

His Susanoo was flickering, the shield dissapating under the constant bombardment of the undying forces. Amaterasu flames consumed countless writhing bodies, their advancement hampered to an extent as black fire obliterated all traces of everything it touched. Blood was streaming in rivulets from Itachi's right eye, however, the jutsu losing its surpremecy as the trees on one side blurred into jagged lines across his vision.

The lashing tentacles of Killer Bee's eight tails collided with tens of white soldiers at every swipe, smashing the fragile bodies into pieces with seemingly little effort. Even a jinchuriki could not hold up forever, though, and with the added effects of fighting Uchiha, Uzamaki, and himself, Killer Bee was using up more chakra than he could afford.

Naruto was the only one who seemed to be making any progress - if one could say that the forty-some flaming clones rounding on a single burnished shinobi proved anything. Itachi could easily pick out Naruto among his countless look alikes by this time. The energy was growing wilder around the Uzamaki, a cruel, dark aura that only meant one thing; the nine tails was beginning to reveal its inner strength. Whether that boded good or ill for their efforts was yet undetermined.

Even so it was not enough. Killer Bee and Itachi were tiring quickly and Naruto would not stand for long without the full support of the nine tail's chakra. Madara regarded them with cold triumph, waiting for the opportune moment when they were too weak to fight so that he might complete his revenge.

A flash of deperation shot through Itachi; he was not prepared to lose this battle. He had given his life to protect Sasuke, and he would not allow that sacrifice to be wasted by Madara's tyranny. There was a way to defeat this army; he merely had to discover how.

.. .. ... .. .. .. .. ... .. ...

"Are you certain this plan will succeed?" one cloud general said gruffly, he and his troops giving Haru a wide berth as he assisted in the final measures of one putrescent, broiling concoction.

"Have I ever given you reason to doubt me?" the green haired ninja countered tersely. He winced, moving stiffly as the constant movement had aggravated his still healing wounds. Once the fog was activated he could rest, but until that time his assistance was required.

"Don't make me answer that," the general muttered, signalling to his troops for silence.

"Is everything ready?" Tsunade questioned briskly, her sharp jade eyes knifing through the communications shinobi as he waited for a reply.

"Squadrons six, three and seven are good to go," he nodded. "Five and two are right on their heels... Squadron four had an ambush; they already unleashed their poison."

"That's it then, no more waiting," Tsunade barked. "Haru, activate it. Cloud shinobi, wind techniques. Give the other squads the all clear and let's get this operation underway." She strode through the ash ridden clearing, continuing to snap out orders. "No holding back; I want this mist covering a square thousand miles in ten minutes."

The Raikage echoed her commands, gathering his own chakra as green fog spewed from the large cannister they had constructed for this very purpose. Across the land identical reactions took place, elemental users fanning the green poison towards Madara's advancing army.

Near Squadron four the ambush had already begun to fade, yellow eyes widening in terror as each white body sloughed away, burning with unrequited flame that consumed fauna cells and moved on to eat away at human flesh. Spores sizzled in midair, flecks of charred plant life raining down as the tiny life particles were suffocated before they could fully take form.

Across the land the deadly mist spread, the army melting away like a rain drenched mirage. Shinobi set on ambushing their "allies" cried out in dread as emerald fire licked at their flesh, their weapons dropping useless to the ground and their faces twisted grotesquely in throes of death. The shinobi allies could only stare in mingled horror and disgust as soldiers dissolved before their eyes, the murderous forces crumpling into blackened rags like burnt parchment.

For a long moment no sound was heard save the dying screams of the Zetsu clones. Then, as one voice the shinobi army raised a cry of triumph against their vanquished foes.

.. .. .. .. ... ..

Itachi smelled the putrescent acidic mist before he saw it. A great wave of evil incarnate, it crept across the horizon and spread rapidly in their direction. The Zetsu clones abruptly revertted to their original forms, their eyes wide in anguish as they fled from the oncoming threat.

Killer Bee began yet another unintelligable rap as a writhing amber shield spread to cover them, Naruto's now eight tailed form roaring in challenge at the promise of impending doom. Uncertain what to expect from the curse that had caused his enemies to flee, Itachi braced himself for what might possibly prove to be the ending blow.

To his astonishment the flood of mist cascaded over them like a light rainfall, drenching him in its pale green liquid yet leaving his body and chakra intact. In repulsive contrast the Zetsu forms writhed and wailed, attempting to flee underground yet unable even then to evade the veil of destruction.

Around them the forest moaned as though a living being, the remaining trees, flowers and everything green crumpling into dust as its life support was snuffed out and ravished by an inborn flame. Birds fled for their lives, insects taking off in droves as their refuge was devoured.

Within minutes utter silence reigned, the three shinobi turning to face Madara as the dark shinobi's gloved hands clenched into fists, an aura of power and malice errupting from him as he thundered,

"So be it, then. If I shall not have my vengeance, then I shall satisfy myself with the torturous end of those who vanquished me."

A single crimson eye focused on Itachi, the hatred and loathing almost tangible as Madara swore,

"I warned you eight years ago, Uchiha Itachi. _Never _cross me. Not if you treasure your life... or that of your precious otouto."

* * *

**I can tell it's been a while since I updated this story. I named Itachi's _dog_ "Touto" and then I wound up getting "_otouto"_ mixed up with _"aniki_?" Oye.**


End file.
